Broken Arrow
by shiorinsan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Hinata Hyuuga, calon penguasa klan Hyuuga yang sangat pemalu, harus memilih antara cinta masa kecilnya yang tak terbalas dan pria yang selalu memberikan perhatian berlebih padanya?
1. Meeting Her

**A/N: Ini kali pertama aku nulis fanfic GaaHina dengan bahasa indo. Mungkin kata-katanya agak aneh. Tapi tolong baca dulu, trus di review ya! Mungkin Gaara agak sedikit... lembut disini. Jadi, jangan kaget ok?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Kemudian setelah rapat dewan, anda mempunyai janji makan siang di Sushi House bersama Tuan Daisuke mengenai kontrak pembangunan dam air. Lalu sekitar pukul empat anda akan berpidato di Akademi dalam rangka kelulusan. Setelah itu..." Gaara harus mengakui, ia tidak dapat berkonsenterasi mendengar suara datar Matsuri yang membacakan sisa jadwalnya untuk hari itu.

Padahal biasanya Gaara tidak pernah merasa kesulitan saat meneliti sebuah dokumen yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya sambil mendengarkan suara bosan asistennya.

Namun belakangan ini, sesuatu selalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya, dan memaksanya untuk terus-menerus memikirkannya.

Gaara menghela nafasnya.

"...Apa anda mendengarkan saya Kazekage?" Asistennya bertanya, tersinggung karena atasannya terlihat tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Ia bukan tersinggung karena sang Kazekage tidak melihatnya, tapi karena ia benci untuk mengulangi jadwal yang panjang itu sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja Matsuri." sahut Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari dokumen di mejanya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan memberitahu gadis itu bahwa anda belum dapat ditemui sekarang..." Matsuri sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan segera berbalik.

"Tunggu. Siapa?" Sesuai dugaannya, sang Kazekage memakan umpannya.

Matsuri berbalik dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku tahu kau tak mendengarkan." Ia merengut, "Tidak, tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar. Hanya saja dugaanku benar, pasti seorang gadis sedang berada di pikiranmu sekarang."

Terkadang Gaara bisa teramat jengkel dengan ketajaman mantan muridnya itu. "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Itu akan menjadi urusanku jika siapapun dia itu membuat pekerjaanmu terbengkalai." Matsuri tidak pernah menaikkan suaranya pada atasannya itu. Namun ini bukan hanya baru terjadi hari ini. "Dengar, guru Gaara, aku tahu aku masih sangat muda dan umurku jauh di bawahmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku masih anak-anak. Aku sudah delapan belas tahun! Dan demi Tuhan kau tahu aku tidak suka bergosip!"

"Matsuri, tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"Tapi..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Dengan perasaan terluka, si asisten berambut cokelat membungkuk hormat sebelum dengan patuh meninggalkan ruang kerja Kazekage sesuai perintah atasannya.

Tidak Matsuri, tidak Temari, tidak wanita _itu_, kenapa semua wanita harus begitu sulit?

Gaara bersandar di kursinya. Enam bulan yang lalu, ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir untuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu hanyalah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin.

Sampai wanita _itu _memasuki kehidupannya. Dengan rambutnya yang indah, matanya yang berkilauan, dan bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Gaara mengacak-acak rambut merahnya dengan frustrasi. Ia harus melupakan wanita itu!

Ia bersandar lagi, kali ini ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja seribu kenangan akan dirinya langsung menguasai Gaara.

Sang Kazekage menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

_Hinata...

* * *

_

**Enam bulan yang lalu**

"Lalu, saat aku kembali ke Konoha setelah tiga tahun lamanya, ia berada disana untuk menyambutku! Bisakah kau bayangkan itu Gaara? Seorang gadis secantik dan secerdas Sakura menunggu_ku_! Tapi kupikir aku pantas mendapatkannya, setelah bertahun-tahun aku menunggunya..." Naruto bercerita dengan semangat kepada sahabatnya. Mie ramen yang belum sempurna masuk kedalam mulutnya bergelantungan di dagunya.

Meskipun pemandangan itu agak mengganggu, namun Gaara sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Ia dengan serius mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya mengenai kekasih barunya.

Kazekage dan sahabatnya sedang makan siang di kedai ramen favorit Naruto, Ramen Ichiraku. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang dikunjungi Gaara secara teratur ketika ia sedang berkunjung ke Konoha. Sebagai teman dari Naruto, tidak ada yang heran jika melihat Gaara selalu makan disitu.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya, rasanya baru kemarin Sakura setengah mati mengejar-ngejar si Sasuke itu, dan sekarang, sekarang ia berada ditempat ia seharusnya berada!" Naruto terkikik senang. "Oh, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintainya!"

Gaara mengangguk. Meskipun wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, namun sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena sahabatnya akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Mungkin orang-orang berpikir bagaimana orang seceria Naruto bisa berteman baik dengan orang sedingin Gaara. Namun keduanya tahu lebih baik daripada penampilan luar saja, mereka berdua memiliki latar belakang yang hampir sama.

Mereka memahami perasaan satu sama lain lebih daripada apapun. Gaara tahu, hal yang paling Naruto inginkan adalah membahagiakan orang yang paling membuatnya bahagia di dunia ini, yang dalam hal ini adalah gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu.

Oleh karena itulah, saat Gaara mendengar dari Naruto bahwa ia telah mengencani gadis itu, Gaara merasa sangat senang.

Ia telah berhasil mewujudkan salah satu impiannya.

"Aku senang," Gaara memulai, "Kau bisa mencapai salah satu mimpimu."

Naruto menepuk pundak temannya, "Setelah ini, aku yakin aku bisa menyusulmu dan menjadi Hokage."

Kalau Naruto, Gaara yakin ia pasti bisa.

"Hn."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sudah menemukan wanita yang cocok? Hm? Hm?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab, "Dewan sudah memberikanku dokumen mengenai beberapa calon yang menurut mereka pantas untukku. Hanya saja aku belum mau menyentuh dokumen itu."

Dewan Suna memang berpikir ini sudah merupakan saat yang tepat bagi Kazekage mereka untuk memperistri seseorang. Oleh karena itu mereka mulai menyodorkan berbagai proposal pernikahan dari putri orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Negara Angin.

Itu bukan suatu keharusan bagi Kazekage untuk menuruti permintaan Dewannya. Hanya saja, Gaara pikir, ia tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan seorang istri yang benar-benar mencintainya tanpa sebuah perjodohan.

"Gaara, kuberitahu ya, wanita-wanita yang disodorkan oleh Dewan padamu itu hanya mau menikahi jabatanmu! Dan bukannya_ kau_!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Gaara singkat. "Aku juga sadar, tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menikahi _aku _yang sebenarnya. Itu sama saja menikahi monster."

Sebelum Naruto dapat membantah kata-kata Gaara, pemilik ramen Ichiraku berseru pada pelanggan yang baru saja datang, "Selamat datang nona! Silahkan masuk!"

Naruto berbalik dan ia langsung melupakan apapun itu yang tadi hendak dikatakannya pada Gaara. "Hinata!" ia berseru senang. Sang Kazekage tidak memedulikan siapapun itu yang disapa Naruto. Itu hal yang sangat wajar jika Naruto mengenal semua orang di Konoha. Ia tetap berkonsenterasi dengan ramen-nya.

"H-Hai Naruto," suara lembut menyapa Naruto. Suara yang tidak dikenal Gaara.

"Ayo duduk sini sebelahku!" kata Naruto ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku disebelahnya.

Si 'Hinata' tidak menjawab, namun Gaara dapat mendengar suara bangku disebelah Naruto bergeser sedikit.

"Paman, satu porsi ramen lagi untuk Hinata!" Naruto berseru pada si pemilik ramen. "Aku yang traktir hari ini Hinata."

"Eh? T-tidak usah repot-repot Naruto..." sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah menyelanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata! Kau baru pulang dari misi ya?"

"I-Iya."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti belum tahu tentang ini..." Naruto melihat ke arah Gaara. Si rambut merah hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto harus melihat ke arahnya dulu untuk memberitahu gadis itu tentang pacar barunya.

"T-tentang apa?"

"Sakura setuju menjadi pacarku!" seharian ini si jinchuuriki pirang sudah berkeliling untuk memberitahu orang-orang tentang berita itu. Ini mungkin keseribu kalinya ia sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa. Hal ini memancing keingintahuan Gaara. Orang-orang yang diberitahu Naruto tentang berita itu umumnya terkesiap kaget, atau dengan semangat mengucapkan 'Selamat ya!'. Satu-satunya orang yang tak berkata apa-apa saat mendengar berita itu hanya Gaara, dan kali ini perempuan itu juga.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menyerah pada keingintahuannya, Gaara pun berbalik di bangkunya untuk menengok ke perempuan yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

Hal yang paling mencolok dari gadis itu adalah iris matanya yang tidak berwarna, ciri khas dari klan Hyuuga. Rambutnya berwarna lavender, panjang, meskipun sedikit berantakan. Dan ia seperti habis melihat hantu.

Gaara ingat perempuan ini. Dia Hinata Hyuuga, sepupu dari Neji Hyuuga, orang yang melawan Neji di ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Setelah sembuh dari kekagetannya, gadis itu dengan terbata-bata berkata, "A-Aku s-senang men-mendengarnya Naruto. Kuharap kalian bisa bahagia... selamanya."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kedua pria yang memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih Hinata! Kuharap juga begitu. Aku betul-betul menyukainya!"

Hinata Hyuuga tidak berkata apapun, ia menekuni mangkok ramen yang baru saja dihidangkan di hadapannya.

"Oh ya!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru. "Aku baru ingat! Nenek Tsunade menyuruhku datang ke kantornya jam dua tepat! Maafkan aku Gaara, aku harus pergi sekarang." Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya, "Paman, ini untuk ramen Gaara dan Hinata." Ia menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Ichiraku, kemudian berbalik ke arah Hinata, "Sampai nanti Hinata!"

Dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kedua shinobi pendiam di kedai ramen itu.

Baik Gaara maupun Hinata merasa tidak perlu untuk berkata apapun. Gaara tidak keberatan dengan keheningan, sedangkan Hinata masih terlalu syok untuk berkata apapun.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat, Gaara merasakan bahwa ia tidak begitu menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berat menggantung di udara diantara mereka berdua.

Akhirnya si Kazekage memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan itu. "Kau... pewaris klan Hyuuga?"

Hinata, yang tidak mengira Gaara akan mengajaknya berbicara, terkesiap kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Y-ya." Kemudian ia menekuni ramen-nya lagi.

Keheningan kembali menggantung diantara mereka.

Gaara menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya. Ini sia-sia. Ia memang tidak pernah berbakat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Gadis ini juga tidak lebih baik darinya.

Ia mengambil sehelai serbet untuk mengelap bibirnya, kemudian berbalik pergi. Namun sebelum ia sempat keluar dari kedai itu, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikannya. "T-tunggu."

Suaranya cukup keras, Gaara pun berbalik menghadapnya. "Ya?"

"Apa aku membuatmu marah?" karena suatu alasan tertentu, wajah gadis itu merah padam. Ia juga terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Tidak. Apa aku membuatmu gelisah?"

"T-tidak." Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Gaara. "M-maaf, aku bukan teman bicara terbaik."

"Tidak masalah." Gadis ini aneh, ia membuat Gaara bingung. Dan Gaara tidak suka dibuat bingung. "Kau tidak menyelesaikan makananmu?" tanya Gaara ketika ia sekilas melihat ramen Hinata yang masih utuh setengah.

"A-Aku... aku... aku sudah selesai." jawabnya. "K-Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. P-Permisi, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara melihat gadis itu berlari melewatinya dengan kepala tertunduk, namun Gaara bersumpah ia melihat sesuatu bergulir di pipi gadis itu.

Dia... menangis? Tapi kenapa? Gaara tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

Secara refleks Gaara mengejarnya keluar. Gadis itu belum terlalu jauh, dan Gaara dengan mudah menyusulnya. Tanpa bermaksud melukainya, Gaara mencengkeram tangan gadis itu dan memutar tubuhnya kearahnya.

Gaara meneliti wajah perempuan itu. Benar dugaannya, gadis itu menangis, air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mata pucatnya, dan hidung serta pipinya memerah. Kening Gaara berkerut melihat air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti itu.

Untung bagi mereka berdua, jalanan itu kosong, hanya ada mereka yang berdiri ditengah-tengah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat membingungkan?"

"A-Apa?"

"Pertama, kau tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu kau meminta maaf, kemudian kau menangis. Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?"

"T-tolong lepaskan tanganku." Gaara mengabaikan permintaannya dan justru mengencangkan genggamannya, membuat Hinata meringis.

"Apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu? Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya si Kazekage kasar dan menarik tubuh Hinata sehingga menempel padanya.

Hinata terkesiap. "Ti-Tidak! Astaga Kazekage, ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan denganmu."

Gaara berkedip sekali. Dua kali. "Lalu?"

Hinata tersenyum sedih, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Naruto..."

Mendengar nama temannya disebut, tiba-tiba semuanya begitu jelas pada Gaara. Ia pun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan wanita itu. "Kau... menyukai Naruto?"

Hinata mundur selangkah, kemudian ia memeluk tangannya yang baru dilepas oleh Gaara. Sambil tetap menunduk ia menjawab dengan lemah, "Y-Ya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah lagi sekarang. N-Naruto... sudah menemukan kebahagiaan sejatinya."

"Maaf," Gaara meraih tangan Hinata yang tadi dicengkeramnya dengan kasar. Ia tanpa sadar mengelus bagian dimana tangannya hampir memutus nadi perempuan itu tadi.

"T-Tidak apa-apa." Hinata cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari Gaara. "A-Aku yang salah. Tiba-tiba lari darimu seperti itu, dan membuatmu bingung."

"Tentang Naruto..." Gaara memulai, namun Hinata menyelanya.

"S-sejak awal a-aku sudah tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan mungkin membalas perasaanku. Hanya saja, a-aku tidak me-menyangka, mendengarkannya langsung dari mulutnya akan begini... menyakitkan."

Gaara menyentuh dagu wanita itu, dan mengangkatnya, membuat wanita itu menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan tanpa emosi sama sekali, namun bagi Hinata itu sudah cukup. Kazekage adalah orang terakhir yang Hinata pikir akan bersamanya ketika ia patah hati.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan basa-basi. Ia mengatakan langsung yang ada dipikirannya. Ironisnya, setelah mendengar Kazekage berkata seperti itu, hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah menangis.

Gaara tahu bahwa mustahil bagi perempuan itu untuk berhenti menangis hanya dengan dua kata darinya. Namun Gaara betul-betul tidak menyangkan ketika gadis itu mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya, dan langsung menangis di dadanya.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini. Jangan lupa review ya :)**


	2. Stay for Her

**A/N: Oh my, aku ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka cerita ini. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review trus favorite cerita ini *smooch* *hugs*. Aku lupa bilang di chapter sebelumnya kalo judul cerita ini aku dapat dari lagunya Pixie Lott yang judulnya Broken Arrow. (Dengerin deh, bagus banged! I heart youuu Pixie! xD). Lalu, beberapa diantara review yang aku dapat, ada yang bilang tentang 'canon'. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung 'canon' itu apa. Kalo kalian gak keberatan, tolong jelasin ke aku ya :) **

**Kay, on with the story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
**

Gaara sangat jengkel.

Sejak Shukaku berhasil dipisahkan dari tubuhnya, hanya ada sedikit hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya jengkel.

Salah satunya adalah jika seseorang, seseorang yang rankingnya setara dengannya, menganggap remeh dirinya. Yang dalam hal ini adalah si Hokage kelima.

Ia tidak masalah jika wanita itu menunda jam pertemuan mereka. Namun lain lagi halnya jika dia membuat Gaara menunggu seperti orang bodoh di ruangan rapat ini dengan ditemani dua orang pria, yang Gaara yakin memiliki gangguan mental.

Siang itu, sesuai janjinya, ia akan berada di ruang rapat ini untuk melanjutkan diskusinya yang tertunda kemarin malam dengan sang Hokage. Kedua Kage yang usianya sangat terpaut jauh itu sedang memperbarui ulang perjanjian damai antara Konoha dan Suna.

Ketika ia tiba di menara Hokage jam dua siang itu, kedua pria yang Gaara duga merupakan asisten si Hokage, mengawalnya ke ruangan rapat ini. Kedua pria itu juga, yang namanya kemudian Gaara ketahui adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu, menemaninya di ruangan itu sementara sang Hokage sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju kesitu.

Jika bukan karena pelipisnya yang berdenyut, Izumo dan Kotetsu tidak akan tahu betapa jengkelnya sang Kazekage, karena wajahnya betul-betul tidak menampakkan sedikit pun emosi.

Oleh karena itulah, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membuat candaan satu sama lain yang mereka pikir akan menghibur si pria berambut merah itu.

Yang rupanya hanya membuat si Kazekage makin jengkel.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, Izumo dan Kotetsu menghentikan segala lawakan mereka, karena alasan keselamatan hidup setelah menerima pelototan mengerikan dari Gaara.

Saat itulah, sang Hokage akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang rapat.

Gaara tidak membuat repot dirinya dengan berdiri untuk berjabat-tangan dengan si Hokage. Wanita itu seharusnya tahu lebih baik daripada membuat sang Kazekage menunggu selama satu jam.

Ia juga mengabaikan sapaan serta senyuman ramah si Hokage. "Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku. Seseorang menahanku dan memaksaku untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam rapat ini."

Tsunade mengambil tempat diseberang meja rapat dan berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Anda tahu pasti bahwa anda akan membayar mahal atas keterlambatan ini."

Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum jengkel. "Kita lihat saja."

Kemudian, pintu ruang rapat itu mendadak terbuka, dan masuk seorang pria yang diikuti seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Kedua pendatang baru itu mengambil tempat disebelah sang Hokage.

Pandangan Gaara jatuh ke arah gadis yang mengikuti pria itu, dan seketika ia lupa akan semua amarahnya pada si Hokage.

Hinata Hyuuga duduk disebelah pria yang terlihat seperti versi laki-laki dan tua dari Hinata.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, pemimpin klan Hyuuga," Tsunade melambaikan tangan ke arah pria disebelahnya, "Dan putrinya, Hinata Hyuuga, calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata sedikitpun. Jika alasan keterlambatan Tsunade adalah agar Hiashi bisa mengikutsertakan putrinya dalam rapat ini, Gaara rasa satu jam itu tidak terbuang percuma.

"Klan Hyuuga memiliki peran serta kontribusi yang besar bagi Konoha. Bulir-bulir perjanjian damai dari pihak Konoha akan banyak membutuhkan dukungan dari Klan Hyuuga. Untuk itulah Hiashi Hyuuga harus hadir disini... beserta putrinya."

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Gaara dan Hinata di Ramen Ichiraku. Gaara masih belum bisa menyingkirkan pertemuan mereka dari benaknya.

Ia terus memikirkan gadis itu. Bagaimana gadis itu mengejutkannya dengan tiba-tiba menangis di dadanya. Gadis itu memperlihatkan dirinya yang rapuh padanya, pada pria yang melegenda karena sudah membunuh ratusan orang. Selama sesaat Gaara berpikir bahwa gadis itu mempercayainya.

Namun ketika ia menyentuh kepala gadis itu, dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya, ia tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, dan dengan gagap mengucapkan rentetan permintaan maaf.

Sebelum Gaara sempat berkata apapun, gadis itu sudah meninggalkannya, kali ini ia berlari dengan bantuan chakra di kedua kakinya. Gaara bisa saja mengejarnya, namun ia tetap diam di tempatnya.

Sekarang, gadis itu muncul lagi dihadapannya, tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati. Wajahnya mulus tanpa air mata atau hidung yang memerah. Rambut panjangnya yang dua hari lalu tergerai sekarang tersanggul dengan rapi. Dan tidak seperti dua hari lalu, ia tidak memakai jaket longgar dan celana, gadis itu menggunakan yukata berwarna biru.

Gaara menyukai apa yang dilihatnya.

Tsunade berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si gadis Hyuuga. "Bisa kita mulai rapatnya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Gaara kemudian mulai membuka dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Pertemuan itu berjalan dengan lancar. Gaara dan Tsunade berhasil mencapai kata sepakat atas syarat-syarat yang mereka ajukan dalam perjanjian damai yang baru. Kedua desa akan mendapatkan untung yang sama dari perjanjian ini. Meskipun Gaara masih bertekad untuk mendapatkan untung lebih.

Tapi itu bisa ia usahakan nanti di pertemuan selanjutnya.

Sekarang, setelah urusannya di Konoha selesai, ia tidak lagi mempunyai alasan untuk berada di desa ini. Tetapi, ketertarikannya yang aneh pada seorang Hyuuga membuatnya ingin tinggal lebih lama disini.

Selama pertemuan itu berlangsung, Gaara tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menengok sesekali ke arah Hinata. Ia merasakan kesenangan yang janggal ketika menemukan bahwa tidak cuma sekali si Hyuuga juga berusaha menengok kearahnya. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu cepat-cepat menunduk kebawah dengan wajah memerah.

Gaara juga memperhatikan, Hinata tidak berkata sepatah kata pun selama pertemuan itu. Ayahnya mungkin berceloteh banyak mengenai keuntungan atau kelemahan dari persetujuan yang ditulis oleh Hokage. Namun putrinya hanya diam dan mendengarkan ketiga orang itu berunding, yang sangat Gaara sayangkan, karena ia ingin mendengar suara lembut gadis itu lagi.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis Hyuuga itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin itu matanya? Atau mungkin rambutnya? Ataukah mungkin aura kemisteriusan yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Bagaimana ia bisa berubah dari gadis berpenampilan berantakan menjadi gadis anggun di ruang rapat Hokage?

Gaara pun berencana ingin mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu padanya sehingga ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Karena itulah ia menemukan dirinya di ruang kerja Hokage.

"Wah, wah, apa yang membuatku mendapat kehormatan atas kunjunganmu yang mendadak ini?" si Hokage menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya ketika melihat Gaara masuk ke kantornya. Kemudian berdiri untuk menjabat tangan Kazekage muda itu.

Gaara menerima tangannya. "Aku ingin menagih utangmu."

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian melambai pada kursi empuk di hadapan mejanya. "Silahkan duduk."

"Tidak, aku begini saja."

"Baiklah," mengabaikan semua tata krama, Tsunade kembali duduk di kursinya. "Aku tidak merasa berhutang apapun padamu nak."

"Kau menunda pertemuan kita selama satu jam tanpa pemberitahuan."

Senyuman Tsunade yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya agak mengendur sedikit. "Sudah kubilang padamu. Hiashi Hyuuga bersikeras mengikut-sertakan putrinya di rapat itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi itu pasti salah satu latihan untuk menjadi penerus klan." Kemudian ia merendahkan suaranya, "Secara pribadi aku berpikir bahwa orang tua itu terlalu keras pada anaknya. Penerus klan atau tidak."

"Fakta itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mengizinkanmu membuat seseorang yang posisinya _setara_ denganmu menunggu selama satu jam tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Jika hal ini terjadi di tempatku, kau pasti sudah memukul habis dinding ruang rapatku."

Gaara mengenai poin yang tepat.

Tsunade mengehela nafas panjang. "Baiklah nak, apa maumu?" ia mengangkat telunjuknya, menahan jawaban Gaara. "Tapi, jika kau menginginkan tambahan keuntungan beberapa persen dari perjanjian kita aku terpaksa harus menolak."

"Aku ingin perpanjangan masa tinggal di desamu selama satu minggu tanpa membeberkan alasanku, dan..." Kali ini Gaara yang mengangkat telunjuknya untuk menghentikan Tsunade, "Tanpa kau memata-mataiku atas urusan yang akan kulakukan disini."

Tsunade berpikir sesaat, tangan di dagu serta kerutan diantara kedua alisnya. "Hmm, itu sulit. Dewan Konoha sulit untuk dibohongi."

"Akan lebih sulit lagi jika kage-kage dari desa lain mengetahui kebiasaanmu yang suka membiarkan kage lain menunggu di ruangan rapatmu selama berjam-jam."

"Kau tidak akan berani nak..."

Satu hal yang Gaara tahu merupakan kelemahan Tsunade, itu adalah harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, yang jika jatuh dari tempat setinggi itu pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Coba saja."

Tsunade menghela nafas lagi, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah nak, kau menang. Asalkan apapun yang kau lakukan itu tidak melanggar perjanjian yang baru kita buat."

Gaara tidak menjawab apa-apa, segera setelah keinginannya tercapai, ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Hokage yang harus berpikir keras mengarang kebohongan untuk si Kazekage yang licik itu.

Ia tahu sang Hokage pasti akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti. Tapi biarlah ia memikirkannya nanti, ia mempunyai hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang. Seperti... dimana ia akan menemukan si pewaris klan Hyuuga?

* * *

Gaara sudah menanggalkan jubah kage-nya, dan meninggalkan benda itu di kamarnya. Ia keluar dari penginapan mewah di pusat desa Konoha itu dengan kaos hitam dan sepasang celana. Lalu sebagai ganti jubahnya, ia membawa guci pasirnya.

Berjalan-jalan di kawasan paling sibuk Konoha bukanlah hal yang sulit jika kau adalah seorang Kazekage yang melegenda sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang telah membanatai ribuan orang.

Meskipun ia sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda sekarang, terima kasih pada Naruto, namun manusia adalah makhluk dengan ingatan yang mengerikan. Mereka akan mengingat keburukanmu selamanya, namun dengan cepat melupakan kebaikan yang telah kau lakukan.

Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang dengan cepat membuka jalan untuknya, dan berusaha keras untuk menghindari tubrukan dengannya.

Gaara tidak pernah menyukai dirinya ditakuti orang lain. Namun kali ini ia bisa menolerir perasaannya itu.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari seorang gadis yang tanpa sadar menubruknya. Gaara tidak terlalu merasakan efek dari tubrukan itu, lain halnya dengan gadis itu yang langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Barang bawaannya berserakan di sekitarnya.

Siapa pun juga bisa melihat bahwa gadis itulah yang menabraknya, bukan dia. Oleh karena itulah awalnya Gaara berniat meninggalkan gadis itu mengumpulkan barang-barangnya sendiri sampai ia mendengar suara gadis itu.

"M-Maafkan aku."

Suara lembut yang familiar, lengkap dengan kegagapannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata mendongak ketika mendengar pria yang ia tubruk menyebut namanya. Dan seketika seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"K-Kazekage?"

Secepat kilat Gaara langsung berlutut dan membantu si gadis berambut lavender mengumpulkan buah-buahan yang berserakan di jalan. Ia meraih kantong kertas dari tangan Hinata dan bersikeras mengumpulkan semuanya sendiri.

"K-Kazekage, t-tolong jangan, bi-biar saya saja." Hinata berusaha merebut kantongnya dari Gaara. Namun pria itu tidak membiarkannya.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika orang nomor satu di Sunagakure itu mengumpulkan buah-buah yang terjatuh akibat kecerobohannya, sementara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah si Kazekage.

Ketika Gaara selesai, ia menyerahkan kantong berwarna cokelat itu pada gadis dihadapannya. "A-Anda t-tidak seharusnya melakukan itu Kazekage," kata Hinata sambil dengan malu menerima kantong buahnya.

Mereka berdua sudah berdiri sekarang, berhadap-hadapan. Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata hingga hanya kantong buah itu yang memisahkan mereka. Tinggi gadis itu hanya mencapai dagunya, sehingga Gaara harus menunduk untuk melihatnya. Sementara Hinata berusaha menghindari tatapan Gaara dan melihat ke arah apel di tumpukan paling atas kantong buahnya.

Saat itulah Gaara sadar betapa cocoknya rona merah di wajah perempuan itu.

"Mengapa kau bersikap begitu formal?" Gaara berbisik dengan suara rendah, membuat pipi Hinata makin memerah.

"A-Anda seorang Kazekage."

"Dan kau calon penguasa klan Hyuuga. Haruskah aku memanggilmu Hinata-_sama_?"

Kedua mata Hinata melebar, dan kepalanya secara otomatis mendongak ke arah Gaara. "T-Tidak perlu. Ranking a-anda j-jauh diatas s-saya. T-tidak perlu memanggil saya seformal itu."

Gaara menarik pipi kanan Hinata, membuat bibirnya berbentuk aneh. "K-Kazekage apa yang anda la-lakukan?"

"Aku tak akan melepaskan pipimu sebelum kau berhenti dengan segala formalitas itu."

Alis Hinata berkerut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang Kazekage memiliki sifat _kekanak-kanakan_ seperti ini. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah. "Baiklah, Sabaku-san."

Gaara tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman lebar seperti yang selalu berada di wajah Naruto. Hanya sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat. Namun untuk standar Gaara, itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'senyuman lebar'.

"Itu jauh lebih baik."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum gelisah.

"Apakah kau harus berada disuatu tempat sekarang?" tanya Gaara sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke kantong buah Hinata.

"T-Tidak juga. S-sebetulnya aku sedang se-senggang, j-jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya membeli... snack."

Buah sebanyak itu... snack? Gaara terkejut dengan nafsu makan perempuan ini.

"Jadi... kau akan kemana sekarang?" Gaara melihat ke arah pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata. Perempuan itu memakai yukata yang lebih sederhana daripada yang ia pakai tadi saat pertemuan dengannya di menara Hokage. Dan yukata itu berwarna merah.

Merah adalah... warna kesukaan Gaara.

"P-Pulang... K-Kau?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku minum teh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, Gaara langsung meraih kantong cokelat di lengan Hinata, kemudian menggenggam pergelangan gadis itu dan menariknya ke arah satu-satunya kedai teh yang Gaara tahu di Konoha.

* * *

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini. Mungkin kalian udah bosen dengar ini, tapi tetep jangan lupa review ya! I love reviews :)  
**


	3. Breaks In to Her Room

**A/N: Makasih buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. *big hugs* Aku akan berusaha buat update cerita ini secepat mungkin jika memungkinkan. Mengingat sekarang aku sudah kelas tiga SMA, banyak ujian yang sedang menungguku (besok aku try-out loh! wish me luck!). Jadi maafin aku ya kalo kadang-kadang updatenya suka lama. **

**Trus buat ulva-chan, kamu bener rambut Hinata emang indigo. Tapi, karena aku terlalu banyak baca fanfic yang terus-terusan ngedeskripsiin Hinata itu rambutnya lavender, jadinya aku selalu bayangin Hinata itu rambutnya lavender deh. hahaha. Sejujurnya, sulit bagiku buat langsung ganti warna rambut Hinata jadi indigo. Jadi, sabar dulu ya ^,^**

**and as usual... Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Gaara dan Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kecil dibawah apartemen dua lantai yang terlihat kuno. Si Kazekage senang melihat tidak banyak orang yang sedang mengunjungi kedai itu. Baik dia maupun Hinata sama-sama tidak nyaman dengan mata-mata penuh ingin tahu yang terus mengikuti mereka sepanjang perjalanan mereka kesini.

Dalam perjalanan mereka dari pusat Konoha hingga ke daerah sepi yang terletak di pinggiran desa ini, Hinata tak pernah sekali pun mencoba melepaskan genggaman Gaara pada pergelangan tangannya. Dia juga tidak berusaha memecah keheningan yang menggantung diantara mereka.

Gaara yang menganggap keheningan diantara mereka nyaman pun juga tidak repot-repot untuk mengajak bicara si Hyuuga pemalu yang berjalan disampingnya. Ia sudah cukup senang bahwa Hinata tidak berusaha lari darinya dan dengan patuh mengikutinya ke kedai ini.

Ketika mereka masuk ke kedai yang beraroma _green-tea _itu, Gaara langsung menarik Hinata ke meja kecil yang ada di pojok, dan akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di hadapan Hinata setelah meletakkan gucinya disebelah meja mereka.

Seorang perempuan yang kelihatan berumur tidak jauh dari mereka datang menghampiri meja mereka untuk mengambil pesanan. "Selamat sore Hyuuga-san. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi." Kemudian ia membungkuk. "Dan ini siapa?" tanyanya pada pria asing yang bersama Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum pada perempuan itu sebelum memperkenalkan sang Kazekage padanya. Gadis itu terlihat kaget bercampur senang karena bisa melihat Kazekage yang legendaris itu secara langsung.

Lalu Hinata berkata pada gadis itu, "Aku ingin pesananku yang biasanya, dan Kazekage..." Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Aku minta _black tea_," katanya singkat.

"Tentu saja, akan segera saya bawakan." Perempuan itu membungkuk sebentar sebelum bergegas ke dapur.

"Rupanya kau cukup sering kesini." Gaara berkomentar.

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia menghindari tatapan Gaara kemudian berkata, "S-Sebetulnya gedung ini milik keluargaku. Pemilik kedai ini menyewa semua lantai bawah untuk membuka kedai. W-Waktu kecil aku hampir setiap hari kesini."

Alis Gaara terangkat mendengar fakta ini. "Aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu," ujarnya singkat.

Pelayan yang tadi datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah gadis itu pergi, kesunyian kembali melingkupi Gaara dan Hinata. Kedua cangkir teh dihadapan mereka diabaikan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Aku suka tempat ini, jarang dikunjungi orang... Aku benci tempat ramai."

"A-Ah, aku mengerti. Tapi bukan itu. M-Maksudku kenapa kau m-mengajak _aku_?" Ia menekankan suaranya pada kata 'aku'.

Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak boleh mengajakmu?"

"Bukan begitu Sabaku-san," Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menunduk, "Kita tidak saling mengenal. Orang yang tidak saling mengenal tidak pergi minum teh bersama."

"Kita saling mengenal. Kau tahu siapa aku. Aku juga tahu siapa kau."

Itu memang benar. Namun Hinata masih bersikeras bahwa 'mengenal' satu sama lain tidak cukup dengan hanya mengenal 'nama' saja.

"Jika kau benar-benar bersikeras bahwa aku adalah orang asing, lalu mengapa kau mau ikut denganku?" Gaara akhirnya bertanya, dan seketika menghentikan protes dari Hinata.

Gadis itu tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Sang Kazekage memang mengajaknya secara paksa, tetapi ia tidak menggunakan kekerasan. Jika ia mau, ia bisa melepaskan tangan pria itu.

Gaara hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya yang tertunduk malu kemudian memutuskan untuk meminum _black tea-_nya. "Minumlah. Sebelum dingin," katanya pada gadis yang masih membisu itu.

"K-Kupikir, aku berhutang penjelasan padamu." Hinata tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara pelan. Kedua matanya masih menghindari Gaara.

"Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku."

"Ke-Kemarin... Maafkan aku. Aku membiarkan emosi mengendalikan perbuatanku."

"Hyuuga-san," kepala Hinata langsung tersentak mendengar nada Gaara yang keras. "Sudah kubilang kau tak berhutang apapun padaku."

Tanpa sadar Hinata mulai memainkan kedua jarinya, suatu kebiasaan buruk yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia sangat gugup saat berada di dekat orang lain.

"A-Apakah ini berhubungan dengan gelarku sebagai pewaris klan Hyuuga?" ujarnya pelan.

Gaara merengut mendengar pertanyaannya. Tidak bisakah gadis ini membiarkan seorang pria tertarik padanya tanpa mempunyai prasangka negatif?

"Dengan segala hormat Hyuuga-_sama_," Gaara menekankan suaranya pada kata –_sama_ untuk mengejek Hinata, "Sebagai seorang Kazekage, aku bisa menikahi putri seorang _Daimyo_ yang jauh lebih berkuasa daripada keluargamu."

Gaara kelihatannya membidik poin yang tepat, karena Hinata langsung terkesiap mendengar kata-katanya. Sang Kazekage tidak sadar seberapa besar kata-katanya melukai harga diri Hinata sampai ia melihat wajah gadis itu.

Dengan ekspresi terluka, Hinata berkata "A-Aku h-harus kembali sekarang sebelum a-ayahku mencariku." Si pewaris Hyuuga berdiri sambil meletakkan beberapa koin perak disebelah cangkir tehnya yang masih utuh, "T-terima kasih atas w-waktu anda Kazekage-sama."

Tidak, ia tidak seharusnya berterima kasih. Gaara lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mau mengikutinya ke kedai ini. Namun kata-kata tersebut tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia hanya melihat saat gadis berambut lavender itu beranjak dari bangkunya, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan pandangan kecewa ke arahnya.

Meskipun begitu, wajah Gaara tetap tidak menampakkan emosi apapun, sama seperti tadi saat ia mengajak Hinata ke kedai teh itu.

Setelah Gaara mendengar si gadis pelayan mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Hinata, barulah ia berbisik, "Aku pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang salah." Kemudian menghela nafas frustasi.

* * *

Saat Hinata Hyuuga berlari melintasi jalan yang akan membawanya ke komplek klan Hyuuga, dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk memikirkan kembali kejadian dua hari yang lalu yang mempertemukannya dengan si Kazekage.

Satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya, Naruto Uzumaki akhirnya menemukan gadis impiannya. Dan gadis itu bukan dirinya, melainkan si ninja medis berambut pink Sakura Haruno. Air mata sudah siap menetes dari matanya, namun dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya, Hinata berhasil menahannya dan mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto.

Ia bahkan terkejut bahwa ia bisa menahan tangisannya sampai si tampan berambut pirang itu meninggalkan kedai ramen kesukaannya.

Hinata kemudian menatap cinta pertamanya pergi, tahu bahwa pria itu selamanya tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Kemudian, disitulah pria itu duduk, masih menikmati ramen-nya dengan tenang meskipun temannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata melihat pria itu dari ekor matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang nomor satu di Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

Hinata lebih terkejut lagi ketika pria itu tiba-tiba bertanya tentang gelarnya. Ya, seluruh orang di Konoha memang mengenalnya, namun bukan sebagai Hinata Hyuuga, tapi sebagai Si Pewaris Klan Hyuuga.

Jawaban singkat darinya kelihatannya membuat si Kazekage kesal dan meninggalkan kedai itu. Hinata merasa takut karena telah membuat si Kazekage marah, sehingga sebelum si Kazekage keluar dari kedai itu, ia pun dengan cepat meminta maaf.

Namun saat ia berdiri di hadapan pria berambut merah itu, dan menatap ke dalam matanya, Hinata merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk menangis dihadapannya. Sebelum air matanya keluar, Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kedai itu.

Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang Kazekage memutuskan untuk mempertanyakan kepergiannya yang mendadak. Dan akhirnya menjadi orang pertama dalam hidupnya yang melihatnya bersimbah air mata.

Hinata Hyuuga memang terkenal sebagai gadis lemah dan pengecut yang sangat beruntung karena terlahir di keluarga Hyuuga. Tetapi, meskipun beratnya tekanan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, klannya, dan pekerjaannya sebagai ninja, Hinata tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihatnya menangis.

Itulah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan agar tidak memperburuk reputasinya.

Tapi, saat itu, si Kazekage yang terlihat sangat marah karena melihat Hinata menangis, sikapnya tiba-riba berubah ketika ia menyebut nama Naruto.

Satu-satunya kata yang diucapkannya setelah itu hanyalah "Jangan menangis," namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tangisan Hinata meledak.

Kemudian, sebelum dia mempermalukan si Kazekage karena tertangkap sedang menghibur si gadis Hyuuga yang cengeng, Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga melarikan diri dari tempat itu dan tidak berani melihat ke belakang.

Persis seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah sampai di depan komplek klan Hyuuga. Meskipun ia lega bahwa si Kazekage tidak mengejarnya, ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih karena si Kazekage tidak berusaha mengejarnya.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

Lagi pula untuk apa dia mengejar pewaris klan Hyuuga yang menyedihkan ini sementara ia bisa mengejar putri-putri _Daimyo _yang jauh lebih cantik dan kaya darinya?

Mungkin Hinata hanyalah sebuah selingan untuk menghibur sang Kazekage sementara ia berada di Konoha?

Hinata bergidik karena pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi bisa saja itu benar. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa si Kazekage menunjukkan seolah-olah ia tertarik pada Hinata. Membuat seorang pewaris klan Hyuuga bertekuk lutut adalah sebuah permainan yang menantang bagi sang Kazekage.

Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Hinata frustasi.

Dengan langkah gontai Hinata memasuki rumah keluarga utama. Dia bersyukur tidak harus bertemu dengan adiknya atau ayahnnya di koridor. Karena mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya darimana dia, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjelaskan pada ayahnya tentang ketertarikan sang Kazekage yang aneh pada dirinya.

Ayahnya pasti akan berpikir macam-macam dan perjodohan yang gagal adalah hal terakhir yang Hinata inginkan saat itu.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang saat ia memasuki kamarnya.

Mungkin memang mustahil seseorang bisa menyukainya karena _dirinya_ sendiri, dan bukan karena nama belakangnya.

* * *

Gaara berdiri diatas atap gedung mewah tempat ia menginap. Lima orang ninja yang mengenakan topeng hewan keramik serta _armor_ berwarna hitam dan abu-abu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Kazekage, tetapi _Buntaicho_ memerintahkan kami untuk mengawal anda pulang ke Sunagakure," ujar si ninja bertopeng panther tanpa sekalipun mendongak untuk melihat ke arah kage-nya.

"Aku masih punya beberapa masalah yang harus diselesaikan disini," jawab Gaara tenang kemudian berbalik untuk membelakangi kelima anggota pasukan ANBU-nya. "Katakan pada Temari, bahwa aku tidak akan memerlukan pengawalan ANBU dalam perjalanan pulangku minggu depan."

"Tapi Kazekage, _Buntaicho_ secara spesifik mengatakan bahwa kami harus membawa anda pulang dengan taruhan nyawa kami."

Gaara menghela nafas. Inilah yang terjadi jika kau mengangkat kakakmu sendiri sebagai pemimpin pasukan ANBU. Temari terkadang menyalah-gunakan jabatannya demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan menulis surat padanya." Kemudian Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, itu adalah tanda bahwa kelima ANBU tersebut harus meninggalkan Kazekage mereka.

Kelima ninja itupun berdiri dan memberikan hormat pada Gaara sebelum lenyap ke kegelapan malam.

Dewan Suna secara tegas sudah mengatakan, jika Kazekage sedang berada di luar kota untuk urusan desa, Kankurou harus mengisi jabatannya selama dia absen.

Gaara memang megatakan pada Kankurou bahwa ia akan pergi seminggu. Dan dia belum menulis pemberitahuan apapun mengenai perpanjangan masa tinggalnya disini. Kelihatannya Kankurou memaksa Temari agar menggunakan kekuatan ANBU-nya untuk menyeret Gaara pulang.

Namun Gaara-lah Kazekage-nya. Bukan Temari.

Gaara tertawa dalam hati membayangkan Kankurou yang sangat tidak cocok bekerja dengan dokumen-dokumen, harus bergelut dengan gulungan-gulungan yang dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan kecil selama dua minggu.

Yah, Gaara akan berterima kasih padanya nanti setelah ia kembali ke Suna.

Sekarang ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan.

_Hinata Hyuuga_.

Setelah gadis itu meninggalkannya di kedai teh sore tadi, Gaara pun tidak berlama-lama tinggal di tempat itu. Setelah membayar untuk teh-nya, Gaara dengan hari-hati mengikuti Hinata sambil menyembunyikan _chakra_-nya agar gadis itu tidak sadar ia sedang diikuti.

Gaara tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan, dan gadis ini bukan pengecualian.

Ia harus tahu mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba lari darinya, dan pandangan terakhir yang gadis itu lemparkan padanya terus menghantui pikirannya.

Kekecewaan.

Ya, pasti ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara akhirnya menemukan Hinata di komplek klan Hyuuga. Tempat itu sangat luas, tanahnya berhektar-hektar dan terdiri dari beberapa bangunan besar.

Bangunan terbesar adalah bangunan yang terletak ditengah-tengah komplek itu, dan juga merupakan bangunan yang dimasuki Hinata. Setelah gadis itu tak nampak lagi, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengawasi bangunan berlantai dua itu dari pohon besar terdekat.

Ia berdiri diatas cabang yang paling kokoh, dan untung baginya pohon itu ternyata sangat berdekatan dengan ruangan si pewaris Hyuuga. Jendela ruangan gadis itu terbuka, sehingga Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas saat dia mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

Gaara menyukai pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Ia bersandar di batang pohon disampingnya sambil terus menatap gadis yang mengenakan yukata merah tersebut. Saat itulah Gaara sadar, betapa cantiknya gadis itu.

Ketika Hinata terlihat akan mengganti yukata merah-nya, Gaara memutuskan pengawasannya sudah cukup untuk hari itu. Ia pun menyelinap keluar dari komplek Hyuuga dan pulang ke penginapannya sendiri.

Sekarang, sendirian di kamar super mewah yang disediakan oleh Hokage selama kunjungannya ke Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara menulis surat singkat mengenai alasan perpanjangan masa tinggalnya di Konoha untuk kakaknya.

Ia yakin Temari pasti akan ngamuk saat membaca surat ini. Apalagi Kankurou. Gaara sengaja tidak menulis fakta bahwa ia sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis Hyuuga. Siapa tahu apa yang kakaknya akan lakukan? Dia mungkin akan langsung berlari kesini dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan suratnya, Gaara dengan tenang membuka jendela kamarnya dan berkata, "Aran."

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang ANBU dengan topeng panther muncul di balkonnya, "Anda memanggil saya Kazekage?"

Gaara tahu kelima ANBU yang ditugaskan oleh Temari untuk mengawalnya pasti tidak akan pernah berada jauh darinya. Hanya cukup dengan satu panggilan, dan mereka akan datang.

"Ya, sampaikan surat ini pada Temari. Aku menjamin nyawa kalian." Gaara menyodorkan gulungan yang baru saja ditulisnya. "Sekarang, pulanglah."

Ia memberi hormat pada Gaara sebelum menghilang secepat kedatangannya.

Urusan dengan Temari beres. Sekarang kembali ke Hinata Hyuuga.

Gaara duduk di tempat tidur _king-size_-nya dan memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan perempuan itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakannya sehingga membuat si Hyuuga itu kecewa.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu menyebut-nyebut soal mereka yang tidak saling mengenal. Kelihatannya hal seperti itu sangat penting baginya. Gaara mendengus.

Baiklah jika ia memang itu yang diinginkannya. Gaara akan mengenal gadis itu, jauh lebih baik daripada Naruto atau teman-teman satu timnya pernah mengenalnya. Dan gadis itu pun tak akan punya pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan Gaara menelusuri semua hal tentang dirinya.

Gaara mengambil mantel hitam serta gucinya. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar ke kegelapan malam dan sekali lagi berjalan menuju komplek klan Hyuuga.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga menutup kran pancuran air dikamar mandinya. Ia baru saja selesai membilas badannya setelah satu jam lebih berendam di bak air panas. Sudah dua hari ia melakukan kegiatan itu, mandi lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan kegiatan itu kurang lebih bisa merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, Hinata melilitkan handuk disekeliling badannya dan menggeser pintu kamar mandinya hingga terbuka.

Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata _azure _milik sang Kazekage.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar mandinya lagi. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pasti sudah berendam terlalu lama sehingga kepalanya pusing dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Mana mungkin si Kazekage berada di kamarnya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata menggeser pintu kamar mandinya. Dan benarlah disana, dengan disinari cahaya bulan, di jendela kamarnya duduk si pria berambut merah yang dia tinggalkan di kedai teh sore tadi.

"K-K-Kazekage-sama?"

Pria itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya kedua matanya yang bergerak menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Hinata.

Ketika matanya bertemu mata Hinata, barulah ia berkata, "Selamat malam."

"A-Apa yang kau la-lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara panik. Bagaimana jika ayahnya menemukan mereka sekarang? Dia, yang setengah telanjang dengan si Kazekage kurang ajar yang seenaknya duduk di jendelanya. Ayahnya mungkin akan menjadi gila.

"Kau benar Hyuuga-san, kita belum saling mengenal." Gaara berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Hinata secara otomatis mundur selangkah ketika melihat si Kazekage berjalan ke arahnya. "T-Tetap di tempatmu." Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya agar si Kazekage tidak mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang handuknya dengan protektif.

Sesuai kata Hinata, Gaara berhenti di tempatnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Jadi berhentilah bergetar seperti itu."

Hinata bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya bergetar hebat sampai Gaara memberi tahunya. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan getarannya sedikit berkurang

"Mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru saat mengajakmu minum teh tadi. Kau benar, mengetahui nama satu sama lain bukan berarti kita saling mengenal."

Masih belum sembuh dari kekagetannya, Hinata berusaha untuk mencerna kata-kata si Kazekage. "L-Lalu apa m-maumu?"

"Mari kita ulang dari awal lagi." Mengabaikan protes Hinata, Gaara melangkah maju mendekatinya dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Sabaku no Gaara."

Hinata berharap lantai kamar mandinya terbuka dan menelannya hidup-hidup sehingga ia tidak harus menghadapi Kazekage yang matanya jelas-jelas jelalatan melihat ke arah dadanya.

Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang telah membunuh orang lebih banyak daripada Hokage yang berusia dua kali lipat diatasnya.

Salah-salah bukannya mengusir penyusup kurang ajar ini, mungkin leher Hinata lah yang akan dipatahkannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata menyodorkan tangan kanannya, yang langsung digenggam oleh Gaara. Pria itu kemudian meremas sedikit tangan yang berada di genggamannya.

"A-Aku Hinata Hyuuga." Lalu karena kebiasaan, secara otomatis lidahnya bergerak dan mengucapkan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Meskipun Hinata tidak bermaksud mengucapkannya, namun Gaara senang mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"_The pleasure is all mine_," bisik sang Kazekage. Ibu jarinya membelai punggung tangan Hinata, membuat wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

Kemudian tanpa Hinata sadari, pria itu telah melepaskan tangannya dan sudah berada di seberang ruangan. Perhatiannya tertuju pada yukata diatas tempat tidur-nya yang sudah ia siapkan untuk dipakainya sehabis mandi.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya si Kazekage sambil menelusuri motif bunga-bunga di yukata biru tersebut.

"Y-Ya, begitulah... Mmm, mungkin membaca s-satu atau d-dua buku sebelum t-tidur." Hinata mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah rak buku yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah rencanamu sedikit?"

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk saat sang Kazekage berkata demikian. Dengan takut ia berkata, "M-Maksud anda?"

"Ambil yukata-mu yang bagus dan aku akan membawamu makan malam."

Alis Hinata berkerut mendengar nada memerintah di suara Gaara. Pria itu tidak mengajaknya, dia _memerintahkan_-nya. Dan ini membuat Hinata kesal. Dia memang seorang kage. Namun ia tidak bisa mengharapkan Hinata untuk terus-menerus menuruti setiap kata-katanya.

"Ayolah." ujar Gaara ketika melihat Hinata yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sekali lagi, Gaara menghampiri tempat dimana Hinata berdiri. "Kau sudah makan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya berada di depan dadanya, berusaha untuk mencegah mata si Kazekage menjelajah ke daerah itu.

"Lalu kenapa?" Hinata tersentak mendengar nada suara sang Kazekage. Ia terdengar tidak yakin dan hampir... bingung. Hinata pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendongak.

Selama beberapa saat, Hinata melihat ke dalam sepasang bola mata yang indah itu. Kemudian ia mulai memikirkan kembali semuanya. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Gaara disekitarnya, semuanya... terasa canggung.

Ketika ia menghibur Hinata, kemudian mengajaknya minum teh, lalu saat di kedai teh... dan sekarang mencoba mengajaknya makan malam.

Rasanya seolah-olah Gaara baru pertama kali melakukan semua hal itu.

Mungkin dia _memang_ belum pernah mengajak perempuan lain makan malam. Namun rasanya itu terlalu mustahil. Dia mungkin Kazekage termuda dalam sejarah Sunagakure. Semua wanita di desa itu pasti mengantri untuk berkencan dengannya.

"T-Tak bisakah kau membuatnya terdengar lebih... baik?"

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu. "A-Aku ingin k-kau me-mengajakku. B-Bukannya m-memerintahkanku," ujarnya gugup.

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh dagu Hinata, dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Maukah... kau... menemaniku makan malam?"

Seandainya saja pria dihadapannya ini tidak menyusup ke kamarnya, Hinata akan menganggap cara Gaara mengajaknya makan malam sangat... _menggemaskan_. Pria ini benar-benar sulit ditebak.

"T-Tentu saja." jawab Hinata, lalu menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman pada pria di depannya.

Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Hinata, namun ia yakin ia melihat ujung bibir sang Kazekage sedikit melengkung keatas.

* * *

**A/N: 0,,,,0 jangan lupa review dan tulis gimana menurut kalian chapter ini, okay? Reviews selalu ngebantu aku jadi semangat nulis :D**

**Makasih ya udah baca cerita ini :)**


	4. Dinner with Her

**A/N: Mygodd, makasih banyak buat review ama favorite-nya! *kisses**hugss* Sepertinya banyak yang kaget ya sama Gaara di chapter sebelumnya. Gaara kita kan laki-laki normal, jadi wajar kalo dia_ seneng_ liat Hinata (cowo mana sih yang ga seneng liat cewe yang cuma pake handuk aja? *evil laughs*)**

**Buat : Thank you Kingi udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal :) semoga nilai TO kamu bagus. (thank god nilaiku bagus!) Kamu jangan khawatir. Aku suka happy-ending. So Hinata pasti bakal dapat kebahagiaannya ;)**

**Buat Anzaki Ayanami : Gaara dari awal udah di Konoha selama seminggu, trus dia minta perpanjangan waktu seminggu. Jadinya dia di Konoha 2 minggu. nah Kankurou jadi pengganti Kazekage 2 minggu deh :)**

**Buat Arukaschiffer : Mmm, kayaknya ratingnya ga akan nambah sih buat sementara. ehehehe**

**And... thank youu buat Saruwatari Yumi udah ingetin aku bikin disclaimer. Aku emang suka lupa :[ (Kebiasaan buruk)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would ask for Hinata's hand XD**

**Kay now on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
**

"Erm, K-Kazekage-sama... t-tolong kembalikan ornamen rambutku."

Hinata berdiri dengan gelisah di hadapan sang Kazekage. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, meminta ornamen rambut yang baru saja dilepas pria itu hingga membuat rambut yang sudah ia gelung dengan susah payah tergerai kembali.

"Jika kukembalikan, kau akan menggelung rambutmu lagi?" tanya Gaara, tangannya menggenggam ornamen rambut tersebut, menolak untuk mengembalikannya ke pemiliknya.

Mereka berdua masih berada di kamar si pewaris Hyuuga. Setelah Hinata setuju untuk makan malam dengan Gaara, sang Kazekage langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memberi Hinata privasi untuk ganti baju.

Hinata bersyukur pria itu keluar atas kehendaknya sendiri. Jika tidak, ia terpaksa harus ganti baju di kamar mandi. (Tapi, demi Tuhan! Ini 'kan kamarnya! Bukan dia yang harus menyingkir dari sini!)

Setelah selesai, Hinata berdiri di depan cermin menatap bayangannya yang mengenakan yukata biru. Ia memutuskan bahwa malam itu ia akan menggelung rambutnya tinggi-tinggi diatas kepala. Tangannya terangkat hingga sebatas bahu saat ia mencoba menahan gelung tersebut dengan ornamen rambutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya menangkap gerakan di jendela, dan Gaara tiba-tiba melangkah masuk lagi. Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia melihat si gadis berambut lavender memamerkan belakang lehernya.

Hinata terpana melihatnya. Dan mereka bertatapan melalui cermin.

Gaara menolak menurunkan pandangannya, yang membuat usaha Hinata untuk menahan gelungan rambutnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sulit. Tangannya menjadi berkeringat gara-gara pandangan intens si Kazekage.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, Hinata pun berhasil membuat rambutnya tergelung anggun dengan ornamen rambut peninggalan mendiang ibunya itu. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian bergegas menuju lemari untuk mengambil sandal. Matanya sengaja menghindari si Kazekage yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sampai ia merasakan gelungan rambutnya lepas.

Ketika ia melihat ke belakang, benar saja, Gaara sudah menggenggam ornamen rambut itu di tangannya. Wajahnya yang masih tanpa emosi melihat kebawah kearah Hinata seakan-akan menantangnya untuk merebut ornamen itu darinya.

"K-Kazekage-sama, tolonglah..."

"Seindah-indahnya lehermu, tapi aku tetap lebih suka melihat rambutmu tergerai. Biarkan saja seperti itu." ia berkata dengan suara parau, kemudian menjatuhkan ornamen rambut itu ke tangan pemiliknya.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar suara si Kazekage. Apakah ia bermimpi atau si Kazekage baru saja mengatakan lehernya indah? Ia menunduk dan berbisik lemah, "B-Baiklah..."

Ia berbalik membelakangi Gaara lagi, dan kembali menggeledah lemarinya untuk mencari sandal. Ia bersyukur bahwa ia punya alasan untuk membelakangi pria itu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Gaara yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya di belakang di Hinata.

"Umm, sandal... Aku y-yakin aku menyimpannya disini."

"Bukannya sandalmu disitu?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Gaara mengacungkan jarinya ke seberang ruangan.

Dan benar saja, sandal-nya memang berada dekat lemari buku. "O-Oh, ya." Hinata mengutuk kebodohannya dalam hati, lalu dengan kikuk menyebrangi ruangan dan mengenakan sandalnya.

"N-Ngomong-ngomong... K-Kita akan kemana Kazekage?"

Namun Gaara mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. Ia berkonsenterasi melihat ke arah penjaga-penjaga yang berlalu-lalang mengitari rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga.

* * *

Saat Hinata dan Gaara berjalan menjauhi komplek Hyuuga, gadis itu merasa ia bisa menaklukkan dunia.

Si Kazekage sudah meyakinkan Hinata bahwa lebih baik jika ayahnya tahu kalau gadis itu pergi bersamanya. Namun Hinata lebih tahu, menjelaskan keberadaan Gaara yang mendadak di kamarnya akan lebih sulit daripada meyakinkan ayahnya untuk mengencani sang Hokage.

Orang tua itu pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan akan menuntut macam-macam dari Gaara.

Maka Gaara pun menuruti keinginan si gadis Hyuuga yang ingin menyelinap diam-diam dari rumahnya. Pria itu menyuruhnya membuat _clone _dirinya agar tidur di tempat tidurnya untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Hanabi atau Hiashi mengecek kamarnya.

Sementara Gaara mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga dengan pasirnya, dia dan Hinata melenggang keluar dari komplek Hyuuga.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasa... _bersemangat_. Sangat sangat bersemangat. Ia tahu ia seharusnya merasa cemas kalau-kalau _clone_-nya ketahuan. Namun alih-alih merasa cemas, dia justru merasa sangat lega.

Menentang ayahnya seperti ini memberikannya kepercayaan diri yang ia bahkan tak sadar ia miliki.

Dia hanya berharap dirinya tak mengambil keputusan yang salah malam ini. Atau ia akan menyesalinya seumur hidup.

"Kazekage..." suara Hinata yang lembut memecah keheningan yang menggantung diantara mereka sejak mereka meninggalkan komplek klan Hyuuga.

"Hn?"

"M-Mungkin ini terlalu cepat... tapi... terima kasih sudah... membujukku untuk pergi malam ini." Saat Gaara menoleh kearahnya, Hinata berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Ia tahu jika mata mereka bertemu wajahnya pasti langsung memerah.

"Tidak masalah." jawabnya singkat, kemudian kembali menoleh kedepan lagi.

Hinata tahu mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berbakat dalam mengobrol. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa saat Gaara langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Bukannya tadi pria itu yang matanya jelalatan terus ke tubuhnya?

Hinata menghela nafas. Mungkin dia harus menunggu sampai Gaara yang mengajaknya berbicara. Namun, meskipun mereka sudah tiba di pusat desa Konoha, si Kazekage dan pewaris Hyuuga tetap tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Malam itu adalah salah satu malam yang hangat dimana penduduk Konoha lebih memilih untuk makan malam diluar. Tidak heran jika pusat desa Konoha yang dipenuhi restoran, kedai, dan toko-toko pun ramai dipadati orang.

Walaupun jalanan dipadati, Hinata menemukan dirinya tetap berjalan dengan santai. Biasanya ia selalu menghindari jalanan seperti ini karena selalu ditubruk oleh orang lain. Namun sekarang berbeda.

Hinata melirik kearah pria yang berjalan disampingnya. Pria itu tidak terlihat kaget dengan orang-orang yang menepi untuk memberinya jalan. Mungkin ia terbiasa dengan tingkah orang-orang seperti itu di desanya, pikir Hinata.

Saat itulah Hinata merasakannya, sebuah tangan besar mengenggam tangan kanannya. Hinata melirik kebawah dan melihat tangan si Kazekage menutupi tangannya. Gaara kemudian menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu merapat padanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." gumamnya pelan pada si gadis Hyuuga.

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya seorang pria selain Naruto membuatnya tersipu sebanyak ini dalam satu hari. Tetapi, meskipun pria yang berjalan disampingnya ini adalah versi berambut merah, dingin, dan pendiam dari Naruto, Hinata tidak menolak ketika tubuh pria itu merapat padanya. Ia bisa mencium bau cendana yang menyegarkan dari mantel pria itu. Dan ia menyukainya.

* * *

Mulutnya berair saat piring berisi _sandwich_ itu diletakkan di depannya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata membuka kertas pembungkus _sandwich_-nya. Roti buatan sendiri itu terasa panas, berminyak, renyah di bagian luar, namun lembut di bagian dalam. Lapisannya tebal, penuh irisan udang goreng berlemak, selada, dan saus lemon.

Gadis itu menggigit rotinya besar-besar. "Inilah yang terlezat," katanya setelah menelan gigitannya. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan yang seperti ini." Ia tersenyum lebar pada pria diseberangnya.

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja kecil di pojok sebuah kedai ikan yang terletak di pusat desa Konoha. Tempatnya kecil, tapi selalu ramai karena mereka menyediakan hidangan laut terlezat dengan harga yang murah. Gaara tahu tempat ini dari Temari yang sering diajak kesini oleh Shikamaru.

Sebagai orang yang tinggal di gurun, hidangan laut adalah makanan mewah bahkan untuk seorang Kazekage sekalipun. Namun bukan berarti di Sunagakure mereka tidak punya hidangan lezat yang membuat orang Konoha iri. Hanya saja, hidangan laut benar-benar membuat Gaara ketagihan. Ia menemukan dirinya selalu ke kedai ini jika sedang berada di Konoha.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, Hinata pun juga menyukai tempat ini.

"B-Bagaimana dengan tiram-mu?" tanya Hinata sambil mengunyah gigitan ketiganya. Gaara suka melihat ekspresi di wajah gadis itu. Kedua mata pucatnya berbinar, membuat wajahnya lebih bercahaya.

"Enak. Kau mau coba?" Gaara mendorong piringnya kearah Hinata, menawarkan tiram yang dilumuri saus merah itu.

"T-Tidak. Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Kau dari tadi mengamati piringku. Pasti kau penasaran ingin mencobanya." Gaara mengenai poin yang tepat, karena Hinata langsung tersipu mendengar kata-katanya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Hinata akhirnya berkata, "Mmm, a-asalkan kau juga m-mencoba p-punyaku." Ia menyodorkan _sandwich_-nya ke arah Gaara. "K-Kau bisa menggigitnya dari sisi sebelah sini yang belum kugigit."

Si Kazekage langsung menerima tawaran Hinata. Ia melihat saat gadis itu mengangkat sepotong tiram dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Semua gerakannya terlihat seperti _slow-motion_ bagi Gaara. Terutama saat gadis Hyuuga itu menjilati jari-jarinya.

"K-Kazekage? K-Kau belum menggigit rotinya." Oh ya. Gaara sampai lupa pada roti ditangannya.

Sambil tetap menahan pandangannya pada Hinata, Gaara menggigit bekas gigitan si gadis Hyuuga pada roti itu, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan seksama. Benar kata Hinata, _sandwich_ isi udang goreng itu memang yang terlezat. Dan mengetahui kalau roti itu baru saja digigit oleh gadis itu membuat rasanya berkali lipat lebih lezat.

"Ini memang yang terlezat." kata Gaara, sambil memperhatikan reaksi si gadis Hyuuga. Dan benar saja, gadis itu langsung sewarna tomat.

"Y-Ya," Hinata tidak bisa melihat ke arah pria itu saat ia menerima _sandwich_-nya kembali. Pria itu dengan sengaja menggigit bekas gigitannya. Dan sekarang Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain tapi harus menggigit bekas gigitan pria itu juga. Jika tidak, dia pasti mengira Hinata jijik padanya.

"Hinata?" sebuah suara nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang. Hinata langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Dibelakang Hinata berdiri gadis yang merupakan sumber dari segala rasa cemburu yang pernah Hinata rasakan selama ini. "S-Sakura-san?"

Ketika berumur delapan belas tahun, Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti memotong rambutnya dan membiarkannya terus memanjang. Sekarang, di usia dua puluh tahun; dengan rambut dan wajah yang indah serta reputasi sebagai murid terbaik sang Hokage, Sakura Haruno adalah kunoichi idaman nomor satu di Konoha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya si ninja medis ramah. Ia mendekati meja Gaara dan Hinata. Alisnya yang indah melengkung saat melihat orang yang berada semeja dengan si pewaris Hyuuga.

"Mmmm..." Tidakkah dia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Hinata? "Aku sedang makan malam..." dia berhenti sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "...dengan Kazekage."

"Aha. Hello Gaara-san. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Sakura menyapa Gaara dengan senyuman lebar.

"Haruno-san." Si Kazekage hanya mengangguk padanya. Namun jelas sekali mata pria itu menjelajahi si ninja medis.

Hinata yakin bahwa ia terlihat sedikit lebih cantik malam ini. Pujian yang diberikan Gaara pun membuat ego-nya melambung. Namun sekarang setelah melihat pandangan yang diberikan Gaara pada Sakura, Hinata merasa dirinya seperti bunga yang layu.

Bagi Sakura tampil cantik itu alami. _Sundress _putih selutut yang ia kenakan seakan-akan mengejek yukata biru Hinata. Sementara Hinata membiarkan rambutnya tergerai alami, malam ini Sakura memilih mengikat _ponytail_ rambutnya yang membuat Hinata tampak acak-acakan.

_Kenapa Gaara sampai sebegitunya melihat Sakura?_

"Kau dengan Gaara-san?" Sakura mengarahkan pertanyaannya pada Hinata. Jelas-jelas tak mempercayai pasangan yang duduk di meja itu.

Kehadiran Sakura sama sekali diluar perhitungannya. Gadis itu pintar. Jika Hinata salah ngomong sedikit saja, gosip tak enak pasti langsung beredar. Namun ia tak tahu jawaban apa yang tidak akan membuat gadis berambut pink itu salah paham. Ia melihat ke arah Gaara mencari pertolongan.

Gaara yang melihat sekilas ke arah Hinata mengerti pesan gadis itu, kemudian berkata, "Ya." Perhatian Sakura pun teralih ke si Kazekage. "Aku bertemu dengan Hyuuga-san di rapat dengan Hokage tadi. Wanita itu menyebut-nyebut soal kedai ini. Dan Hyuuga-san pun bersedia menunjukkan padaku tempat ini." kata Gaara lancar tanpa ada tanda-tanda kebohongan sedikit pun.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan d-disini Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata sebelum Sakura bisa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Jika Sakura ada disini, maka Naruto kemungkinan juga ada disini. Mata Hinata pun diam-diam menjelajahi seisi kedai, namun ia tidak menemukan rambut pirang yang familiar, maka perhatiannya kembali ke Sakura.

"Mungkin akan makan malam juga," ia tertawa manis sebelum melanjutkan, "Naruto menyuruhku kesini duluan. Katanya dia punya sesuatu untukku." Ia tersipu kemudian terkesiap seakan-akan baru ingat akan sesuatu. "Oh, aku belum memberitahumu Hinata. Aku dan Naruto resmi pacaran tiga hari yang lalu."

Ya, Hinata sudah tahu. "Ya, Naruto sudah memberitahuku." kata Hinata datar. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menunjukkan kesan bahwa ia cemburu pada Sakura. Tapi melihat gadis yang cantik itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya; yang kemungkinan akan membawa _teddy bear_, cokelat, atau bunga padanya; ditambah lagi mata si Kazekage yang terus jelalatan, Hinata pun langsung kehilangan selera makannya.

"Benarkah?" Dia tersipu lagi. "Dasar si Naruto itu! Dia pasti berkeliling Konoha dan membeberkannya ke semua orang!" Meskipun ia terdengar marah, namun Hinata tahu Sakura sebenarnya hanya terlalu malu untuk menerima fakta bahwa seisi Konoha sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"S-Selamat ya Sakura. K-Kuharap... kalian bisa ba-bahagia... selamanya."

"_Thanks_ Hinata," Sakura melihat bolak-balik antara Hinata dan Gaara. "Mmm ngomong-ngomong, apa aku mengganggu makan malam kalian berdua?"

_Ya! Tentu saja ya!_ teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Namun Gaara yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba menjawab. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Mmm, p-permisi sebentar... a-aku ingin ke toilet," ucap Hinata lirih. Ia tidak mau lagi menatap ke arah Gaara. Karena ia yakin mata pria itu yang tadi hanya berbinar-binar padanya sekarang sudah teralih.

"Baiklah," kata Gaara. Sakura pun juga mengangguk-angguk dan berkata "Oh tentu saja Hinata."

Sementara Hinata menjauh dari meja itu, ia dapat mendengar Sakura yang dengan ceria bertanya "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Hinata tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk tahu si Kazekage mengizinkan Sakura duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Begitu sampai di toilet, Hinata tidak masuk ke bilik melainkan bergegas menghampiri wastafel. Ia memercikkan sedikit air ke wajahnya kemudian menatap bayangannya dalam cermin diatas wastafel.

Rambutnya memang berantakan.

Hinata menyisir bagian rambutnya yang kusut dengan jari-jarinya. Ia tidak percaya pada Gaara yang memuji rambutnya yang tergerai. Ia hanya mengatakan itu untuk membuat Hinata senang.

Pelan-pelan Hinata mulai menggelung rambutnya. Ia bersyukur ia tetap membawa ornamen rambutnya di dalam tas tangan bahkan setelah Gaara mengatakan ia tidak membutuhkannya. Setelah gelungan rambutnya cukup rapi, Hinata menahannya dengan ornamen rambut tersebut.

Hinata menghela nafas saat melihat gadis pucat di dalam cermin.

Dari awal ia memang bingung mengapa Gaara begitu berusaha mengajaknya makan malam. Ia membuat Hinata merasa... spesial. Dan sekarang, saat si cantik Sakura muncul, mata pria itu langsung berubah.

_Apa semua pria memang sedangkal itu?_

Lagipula 'kan Sakura itu pacar sahabatnya. Jadi gadis itu _off-limit_. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia juga mau mengincar Sakura? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa mereka berdua akan bersaing demi Sakura?

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Bukankah ini yang terbaik?

Dia bukanlah tipe gadis yang biasa dikejar-kejar oleh pria. Jika Gaara mengincar Sakura maka pria itu akan keluar dari kehidupannya dan berhenti membuat perasannya kacau balau seperti ini. Ia akan kembali ke dirinya yang biasa, gadis yang selalu mengagumi Naruto dari jauh.

Ayahnya benar. Melanggar peraturan Hyuuga memang membawa sial.

Setelah mengamati bayangannya untuk terakhir kali, Hinata pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu sampai di mejanya, Sakura langsung berdiri untuk memberikan kursinya kembali pada Hinata. Namun gadis itu menolak. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari situ sebelum Naruto datang.

Atau sebelum Gaara menunjukkan lebih banyak ketertarikan pada si kunoichi berambut pink.

"Mmm, t-tidak apa. A-Aku sudah selesai," kata Hinata lirih sambil merogoh tas tangannya untuk mencari beberapa koin emas.

Tangan Gaara langsung mencengkeram tangan Hinata ketika gadis itu meletakkan koin-koin emasnya diatas meja. "Ya, kami sudah selesai." Ia pun ikut berdiri. "Simpan uangmu." katanya pada Hinata. Namun si gadis Hyuuga tidak bergeming dan tetap meletakkan uangnya disitu. "Simpan uangmu Hyuuga." Gaara mengulangi.

Pandangan Sakura pun otomatis jatuh ke makanan kedua orang itu yang belum selesai. "Apa kalian yakin? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian..."

Sakura merasa canggung ketika melihat Hinata yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara serta wajah merengut si Kazekage yang tertuju ke arah Hinata.

"L-Lepaskan tanganku Kazekage."

"Simpan uangmu."

"Uhh... Gaara... Hinata... Kurasa aku akan mencari meja lain dan menunggu Naruto disana." Sakura tidak ingin keberadaannya membuat ketegangan diantara Gaara dan Hinata makin memuncak. Menjauh dari mereka adalah yang terbaik. "Aku permisi dulu. Kuharap bisa bertemu kalian berdua lagi nanti."

Baik Gaara maupun Hinata tidak mendengarkannya. Si gadis Hyuuga berusaha membuat wajahnya sedatar mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit akibat cengkraman maut ditangannya.

"A-Aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu, Kazekage-sama." ujar Hinata lirih. "Le-Lepaskan tanganmu. Kau m-menyakitiku." Mendengar kata 'menyakiti' Gaara pun langsung melepaskan tangannya seakan-akan kulit Hinata adalah air mendidih.

"Kau tidak akan berhutang apapun. Aku yang mengajakmu kesini. Aku yang bayar. Simpan uangmu."

Hinata menghela nafas frustasi. Karena ia ingin secepat mungkin meninggalkan si Kazekage, ia pun memasukkan koin-nya kembali, kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan koin emasnya.

Begitu menyadari Hinata sudah menghilang, Gaara secara refleks menjatuhkan kantong emasnya diatas meja, tidak peduli berapa besar ia memberikan tip pada kedai itu. Ia kemudian mengambil guci yang tadi ia sandarkan di dekat meja mereka dan melesat mengejar si gadis berambut lavender.

Ia sudah membiarkan gadis itu melarikan diri dua kali. Dia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi kali ini.

* * *

**Aku tahu chapter ini terlalu dramatis... O,,,O**

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini! As usual, jangan lupa review yaa biar aku tahu gimana menurut kalian cerita ini :D**

**xoxo  
**


	5. Their Circumstances

**A/N: A super quick update! Nyehehe! Sebenernya sih chapter empat sama chapter lima ini awalnya satu chapter. Tapi karena kepanjangan kupikir aku bagi jadi dua aja. Maaf ya teman-teman ^,^ . Aku bener-bener terharu loh sama kalian yang udah menyisihkan waktu buat ngereview sama favorite cerita ini. You guys are really wonderful! *hugs* **

**Buat _Kouro Ryuki_ : *hugs* Aku seneng banged loh baca review dari kamu! Bener-bener bikin aku jadi semangat buat nulis! :D Kita sama-sama semangat ya buat UN nanti! :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I do, well, Hinata would be Gaara's and vice versa :D**

**And now... on with the story

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**

Gaara belum pernah merasa semarah ini. Tidak, tidak seperti saat Tsunade membuatnya menunggu. Saat menunggu si Hokage, kemarahan yang Gaara rasakan adalah kemarahan yang... tenang. Mungkin saat itu yang ia inginkan hanyalah meremukkan satu atau dua barang.

Namun sekarang, sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah kemarahan yang 'liar'. Dan satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah menangkap si pewaris Hyuuga dan menyerangnya habis-habisan. Tidak, ia tidak akan membunuh gadis itu.

Hanya saja Gaara akan membuatnya menyesal telah meninggalkannya di kedai ikan brengsek itu.

Tidak sulit bagi Gaara untuk mengejar perempuan itu. Dia mengenakan yukata yang membuat kakinya tidak bebas bergerak. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, Gaara sudah berdiri menunggu perempuan itu di ujung jalan yang menuju komplek Hyuuga.

Gadis itu berhenti tepat dibawah lampu jalan yang remang-remang saat ia menangkap sosok Gaara, menimbang-nimbang antara terus berlari atau mundur dan memutar lewat jalan lain. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Gaara berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti beberapa meter di depannya, cukup untuk menyadari bahwa kedua mata gadis itu merah dan sembap, seperti habis menangis.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata dengan gagap.

Biasanya Gaara menemukan kegagapan gadis itu lucu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang ingin rasanya ia membentak gadis itu dan menyuruhnya menghentikan segala kegagapan yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan adalah urusanku. Dan _kau_ sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang ranking-nya jauh diatasmu." jawab Gaara dingin.

Ia melihat saat berbagai emosi muncul di wajah gadis itu. Kaget, malu, kemudian terluka.

_Kau memang pantas merasa terluka_, pikir Gaara.

"K-Kalau begitu, b-biarkan aku lewat." Hinata sudah siap untuk melarikan diri dari si Kazekage lagi, namun sebelum ia bisa melangkah, kedua mata pucatnya melebar. Kali ini Gaara sangat mengenal ekspresi di wajah gadis itu. Ketakutan.

Hinata melihat ke bawah ke arah kakinya, dan benar saja, kedua kakinya terborgol oleh lingkaran pasir yang jelas-jelas berasal dari guci dipunggung si Kazekage.

"L-Lepaskan aku!" ujar Hinata, suaranya bergetar dan dipenuhi ketakutan. Gadis itu tidak bodoh. Ia pasti tahu berapa banyak orang yang sudah mati gara-gara pasir tersebut. Bahkan mungkin ia bisa mencium bau darah yang menguar dari pasir-pasir itu.

"Lepaskan dirimu sendiri Hyuuga. Bukankah itu keahlianmu? Melarikan diri dari orang lain?" Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata. Betapa ia sangat menyukai ekspresi di wajah perempuan itu. Takut dan tidak berdaya. Gadis ini sepenuhnya berada dalam cengkeramannya.

Tidak ada lagi Tuan Kazekage Baik Hati. Pada akhirnya Gaara memang harus melakukan segalanya dengan _caranya_, yaitu cara yang kasar.

"M-Mengapa?" bisik Hinata, kepalanya tertunduk. "Mengapa kau me-melakukan ini?"Gaara berdiri didepannya, tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit hingga mulutnya hanya beberapa senti dari telinga si gadis Hyuuga. "Kaulah yang memaksaku melakukan ini," bisiknya parau.

Hinata terkesiap ketika ia merasakan napas Gaara yang hangat berhembus di telinga kanannya. "A-Apa?"

"Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin menggunakan pasir-ku. Namun kau... kau selalu lari dariku. Aku perlu membuatmu diam di tempat." kata Gaara kasar.

Si Kazekage menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia mencengkeram dagu Hinata dengan paksa dan membuat gadis itu mendongak untuk melihatnya. Gaara mendesiskan setiap kata-katanya dengan nada mengancam. "Katakan, kali ini katakan dengan jelas. Mengapa kau lari dariku?"

Saat itulah Hinata sadar, yang berdiri di depannya ini bukanlah Gaara yang menghiburnya dua hari yang lalu. Pria ini bukanlah Gaara yang membantunya mengambilkan buah-buahannya yang jatuh di jalanan. Dan dia bukan Gaara yang memesankan _sandwich _udang goreng untuknya.

Pria ini adalah Sabaku no Gaara yang sesungguhnya. Pria yang melegenda karena sudah membunuh ribuan orang. Kedua mata azure pria itu mengatakan semuanya.

Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Ia sangat sadar akan tangan pria itu yang mencengkeram dagunya. Pria ini bisa mematahkan lehernya kapan saja.

Salah ngomong sedikit saja, maka nyawanya akan melayang.

Ia menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "A-Aku... Aku... h-hanya menduga..."

Sebelum Hinata dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gaara menyelanya. "Kau menduga banyak hal Hyuuga! Itulah yang selalu kau lakukan. Membuat dugaan konyol tentang orang lain yang bahkan belum kau kenal. Oh aku tahu apa dugaanmu kali ini. Terlihat makan malam bersama si mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin pasti akan merusak reputasimu!" Cengkeramannya pada dagu gadis itu menguat.

Kedua mata perempuan itu makin melebar mendengar kata-kata si Kazekage yang diucapkan dengan kasar. Gadis malang itu ingin sekali menyela kata-kata Gaara yang sepenuhnya salah mengenai apa yang sudah _diduganya_. Namun cengkeraman yang keras di dagunya membuat Hinata tidak bisa membuka mulutnya.

Gaara melanjutkan, "Hinata Hyuuga si calon pewaris klan Hyuuga yang lembut dan rapuh berada dekat-dekat Gaara si Kazekage dengan mental yang tidak stabil. Kau pasti takut tidak akan ada lagi pria yang mau mendekatimu setelah mereka tahu kau dekat denganku 'kan?"

Tangan pria itu menarik Hinata dengan kasar, membuat tubuh si pewaris Hyuuga menempel padanya. Kali ini wajah pria itu sangat dekat hingga Hinata yakin mereka menghirup udara yang sama. "Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengembalikan reputasimu adalah dengan melarikan diri dan membuat dirimu terlihat seolah-olah baru saja membuangku. Dengan begitu kau akan terkenal karena pernah menaklukkan si Kazekage! Dasar kau wanita ja-..."

Namun Gaara tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kedua tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi tergantung tanpa daya disampingnya tiba-tiba menyentuh bibir pria itu, menghentikan rentetan kata-katanya.

Gaara melihat ke kedalam mata perempuan itu. Gadis itu menangis. Kedua matanya berkilauan karena air mata. Namun Gaara tidak peduli. Kemarahan mendidih dalam dirinya. Beraninya gadis Hyuuga ini menutup mulutnya sebelum ia selesai bicara!

Sebelum Gaara sempat menggunakan pasirnya untuk menyingkirkan tangan perempuan itu, kedua tangan yang rapuh itu dengan perlahan menurunkan tangan Gaara yang mencengkeram dagunya.

"Katakan Gaara..." Hinata memulai, suaranya parau akibat tangisan yang dari tadi ditahannya, "Katakan apa yang bisa kuduga saat aku melihatmu memandang Sakura seperti itu?"

Kedua mata Gaara yang dari tadi menyipit dengan bengis sekarang melebar, segala kata-kata ancaman yang siap ia lontarkan pada gadis itu tertelan kembali. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suara gadis itu lembut, sangat lembut, segala tanda-tanda ketakutan lenyap dari suaranya, meninggalkan emosi yang Gaara tahu adalah... kesedihan.

Itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya. Dan cara gadis itu menyebutkan namanya membuat Gaara merasa seperti orang jahat. Orang jahat yang tolol dan brengsek.

Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa, yang terdengar hanyalah napas satu sama lain. Tangan Gaara kehilangan kekuatannya dan terjatuh di samping badannya. Sementara Hinata, Hinata masih mendongak menatap Gaara dan mencari-cari tanda kemarahan di mata azure itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata memutuskan untuk memecah ketegangan itu. "C-Cepat atau l-lambat, Naruto akan datang ke kedai itu, a-aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya. D-Dan caramu me-memandang Sakura... k-kupikir kau sudah melupakanku. M-Makanya l-lebih baik jika aku pulang."

Kedua tangan Gaara terangkat, jari-jarinya dengan lembut menelusuri lebam yang muncul di dagu Hinata gara-gara cengkeramannya tadi. "Kau bisa menduga... kalau aku sedang mencoba melihat apa yang membuat sahabatku begitu tergila-gila pada perempuan itu," ia berbisik parau. Kekerasan dalam suaranya lenyap.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia menghembuskan napas lega saat merasakan jari-jari Gaara yang kali ini tidak lagi bermusuhan dengan dagunya. "K-Kau m-menganggap dia tidak mengganggu m-makan malam kita..."

"Aku terlalu sopan untuk mengusir kekasih Naruto."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah pertemuan mereka yang aneh dan selalu berakhir dengan kekacauan, Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"J-Jadi apa hasil pengamatanmu?"

"Selain fakta bahwa ia cantik dan berdada besar, aku tidak menemukan apapun."

_Cantik dan berdada besar ya? _pikir Hinata dongkol. Rupanya Gaara _memang_ mengamati Sakura dengan seksama.

Baik Hinata maupun Gaara tak berkata apapun setelah itu. Kedua tangan Gaara yang dari tadi menelusuri dagu si gadis Hyuuga sekarang turun ke bawah dan menelusuri belakang lehernya.

"Mengapa kau menggelung rambutmu? Sudah kubilang aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu tergerai."

Wajah Hinata memerah saat ia merasakan jari-jari si Kazekage yang tak berhenti menggelitik belakang lehernya. Dengan tergagap ia menjawab, "S-Sakura t-terlihat sangat rapi dengan ra-rambut diikat, se-sedangkan aku t-terlihat sangat... berantakan."

Gaara menghela napas, jari-jarinya merayap ke atas ke gelungan rambut Hinata yang rapi. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram ornamen rambut Hinata dan untuk kedua kalinya pada malam itu menariknya lepas.

"Aku tidak peduli." Rambut lavender yang tebal terlepas dari gelungan dan seketika jatuh tergerai dengan lembut di punggung pemiliknya. "Saat aku sudah menetapkan mataku pada seseorang, tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku."

Hinata Hyuuga tak mampu berkata apapun. Matanya menatap si Kazekage tak percaya. "M-M-Maksudmu?"

Gaara menghela napas. Inilah masalahnya. Gadis itu tidak terbiasa dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pria. Dan saat seseorang benar-benar tertarik padanya dia berubah jadi orang yang canggung dan minder.

Si Kazekage mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata, kemudian berbisik. "Maksudku, Hinata Hyuuga, aku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Dan aku akan mendapatkanmu."

Kombinasi dari kedekatan Gaara, lalu napas hangat pria itu yang menggelitik telinganya, serta kata-kata yang diucapakan dengan nada yang sensual itu rupanya terlalu berat bagi jantung Hinata sehingga membuat kepalanya menjadi ringan. Tubuh si pewaris Hyuuga itu pun lunglai, dan jatuh pingsan ke dalam pelukan si Kazekage.

* * *

Hinata terbangun, matanya yang pucat menjelajahi ruangan disekitarnya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika menemukan dirinya telah kembali ke kamarnya.

Si pewaris Hyuuga bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya kusut masai dan tergerai berantakan di punggungnya, tubuhnya masih terbalut yukata yang ia kenakan malam sebelumnya. Tas tangannya terduduk manis disebelahnya diatas tempat tidur.

_Apa yang terjadi semalam?_

Jendela kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan langit biru tua diluar dan membiarkan angin dingin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pantas saja ia terbangun.

Hinata berkonsenterasi untuk mereka ulang apa yang terjadi padanya. Itu tak terlalu sulit karena ia tidak minum apapun yang mengandung alkohol. Ia ingat si Kazekage menyusup masuk ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya makan malam.

Kemudian ada Sakura, lalu... dia melarikan diri.

Ah, dia ingat sekarang.

Saat ia berlari menjauhi pusat desa Konoha kemarin malam, kesedihan menghantui hatinya. Ia tahu Gaara tidak akan mengejarnya. Separuh dirinya menduga bahwa si Kazekage akan pulang ke penginapannya, separuhnya lagi menduga bahwa dia akan tinggal di kedai itu bersama Sakura.

Tentu saja dia akan melakukan yang kedua. Kenapa orang dengan ranking seperti Gaara mau mengejar batu kuarsa seperti dirinya sementara ia bisa mendapatkan batu permata seperti Sakura?

Kebencian pun merajainya seperti setan.

_Sakura terus yang beruntung,_ bisik sebuah suara dalam hatinya. Pertama Naruto. Kemudian saat ia mulai merasakan percikan-percikan yang aneh pada Gaara, pria itu pun berpaling pada Sakura, meninggalkan Hinata yang harapannya sudah melambung tinggi jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping diatas tanah.

Ia sudah hampir mencapai komplek klan Hyuuga, hanya tinggal beberapa blok saja. Namun tiba-tiba Gaara muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. Dan ia terlihat marah, sangat marah. Berbagai bayangan dirinya akan disiksa oleh sang Kazekage melintas di pikiran Hinata.

Namun apa yang terjadi setelah itu melebihi pikirannya. Betul, Gaara memang marah padanya. Tapi ia marah karena ia pikir Hinata melarikan diri darinya demi mempertahankan reputasi. Setelah itu... Hinata ingat, mereka berbaikan.

Dan sebelum ia pingsan, ia yakin Gaara membisikkan sesuatu tentang mendapatkan dirinya. Wajah Hinata memerah kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu pasti mimpi. Tapi mengapa ia bermimpi tentang Gaara? Bukankah dalam mimpinya hanya ada Naruto?

Dahi Hinata mengernyit. Saat ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di kamarnya dan Gaara tak terlihat. Artinya, si Kazekage pasti yang membawanya kesini... kemudian pulang.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah (kalo mungkin). Yang dilakukan si Kazekage itu sangat manis.

Kemudian Hinata tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, dan matanya sontak mencari-cari benda yang seharusnya ada ditempat tidurnya._ Clone_-nya sudah menghilang. Antara keluarganya yang menemukan _clone _itu... atau _clone _itu menghilang karena disentuh oleh orang yang membawanya pulang kesini.

Tapi jika memang keluarganya yang menemukan _clone _itu, tidak mungkin Hinata bisa tidur selelap tadi. Karena ayahnya pasti akan ngamuk dan membuat seisi rumah Hyuuga mencarinya. Hinata tidak mendengar keributan apapun, yang berarti petualangannya di malam sebelumnya tidak ketahuan.

Hinata jadi merasa seperti orang jahat setelah teringat apa yang dilakukannya pada Gaara malam sebelumnya. Meninggalkan pria itu karena kecemburuannya pada Sakura dan membuat si Kazekage susah payah membawanya masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

'_Kan dia yang mengajakmu, itu tanggung jawabnya untuk membawamu kembali_, kata sebuah suara di kepala Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Hinata lah yang setuju ikut dengannya. Jadi sebagian juga merupakan kesalahannya.

Ia harus minta maaf pada Gaara karena sudah berkelakuan manja, dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu karena setelah apa yang dilakukannya ia masih mau membawa Hinata pulang.

Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?

* * *

**A/N: Bagaimana caranya teman-teman? XD**

**Jangan lupa ya buat review dan kasih tahu aku gimana menurut kalian chapter ini!**

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini :D**

**xo  
**


	6. Breakfast From Her

**A/N: Hello guys! Aku benar-benar tersanjung sama review-review yang kalian tulis buat chapter sebelumnya. Entah berapa kali aku harus bilang makasih. Anyway. MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWS SAMA FAVOURITESNYA! *HUGS TIGHTLY* Banyak dari kalian yang bilang chapter itu terlalu pendek. Sowrryy , karena awalnya chapter itu emang gabung sama chapter 4, trus aku bagi. Jadinya pendek deh.**

**Anyway, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR ALL! Hope this year is filled with prosperity, success and good health! :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I do, well, I won't be writing this.**

**Please do read and enjoy! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
**

"Hinata-sama, sebuah gulungan baru tiba untuk anda."

Hyuuga Hinata mendongak dari adonan _manju_ yang sedang ia kerjakan. Rambutnya yang panjang tergelung asal-asalan di belakang lehernya. Tangannya putih karena berlumur tepung.

Ia melihat ke arah seorang pelayan muda yang membungkuk padanya di depan dapur, tidak berani menatap Hinata. Tangan kurus perempuan itu menyodorkan sebuah gulungan ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang m-mengantarkan itu Chie?" Hinata bergegas mendekati perempuan itu sambil mengelap tangannya yang kotor ke celemeknya.

"Saya yakin ia bilang dia utusan Hokage-sama."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit. Ia mengambil gulungan itu dari Chie. Gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Hinata sebelum meninggalkan majikannya di dapur.

Sambil bersandar di meja dapur, Hinata membuka gulungan yang memiliki segel Hokage tersebut kemudian membacanya.

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

_Kau diwajibkan melapor ke kantor Hokage pukul delapan pagi ini. Jangan terlambat._

_Hokage kelima,_

_Tsunade_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di dapur. Masih jam enam tiga puluh. Satu setengah jam sampai Tsunade ingin Hinata berada di kantornya. Dari sekian banyak waktu yang Hinata punya untuk menjalankan misi, kenapa wanita itu harus memilih saat ini?

Sambil menghela napas, Hinata melihat ke arah adonan kuenya yang masih setengah selesai.

Setelah terjaga subuh tadi, Hinata memutuskan tidak kembali tidur. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya meminta maaf ke si Kazekage tanpa pria itu mendatanginya duluan. Dia pun bertekad menemukan tempat penginapan pria itu dan meminta maaf.

Saat ia mandi, ide ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Ia bisa membawakan si Kazekage kue-kue buatannya sendiri. Jika ada satu hal yang Hinata bisa banggakan dari dirinya, itu adalah kemampuan masaknya. Bahkan ayahnya yang keras pun mengakui kemampuannya itu.

Hinata secara spesifik menyebutkan pada para pelayan bahwa ia akan menggunakan dapur sepagian itu sendirian. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah atau adiknya kalau-kalau mereka bangun.

Si gadis Hyuuga meletakkan gulungan yang berisi pesan Hokage tersebut diatas sebuah kursi di pojok dapur. Kue-kue yang dibuatnya masih separo jalan sampai benar-benar selesai. Jika ia mau bertemu Hokage, ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan kue-kue ini.

Bahu gadis itu tiba-tiba menegang ketika ia merasakan chakra yang _sangat _familiar tiba-tiba memasuki dapur.

"Hi-na-ta-chaaan... apa yang sedang kau buat?" sebuah suara manis yang dibuat-buat terdengar dari belakangnya. Tanpa menengok ke belakang pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Bukan urusanmu Hanabi." kata Hinata dingin. "Aku sudah membuat sarapanmu. Pergilah ke ruang makan." Tanda-tanda kegagapan hilang dari suaranya. Hanya pada adiknya lah Hinata bisa berbicara dengan luwes tanpa terbata-bata sedikitpun.

Hanabi Hyuuga tidak mendengarkan kata-kata kakaknya. Gadis itu justru duduk diatas meja dapur sambil terkikik.

"Jangan bilang itu buat si Naruto." Kemudian ia tertawa. "Nee-chan nee-chan! Kapan sih kau akan sadar pria itu tak akan mau denganmu?"

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Hinata mendongak dari adonan kuenya dan memelototi adik perempuannya yang duduk dengan santai diatas meja dapur seolah-olah menantang Hinata untuk mengusirnya.

Diumur lima belas tahun, Hanabi Hyuuga tumbuh persis seperti kakaknya. Hanya saja gadis itu lebih banyak membawa sifat ayahnya. Kepercayaan diri yang besar serta kebanggaan sebagai seorang Hyuuga membuat Hanabi selalu menjadi favorit ayah mereka. Karena terlalu terbiasa dimanja oleh Hiashi, adik Hinata itu tumbuh menjadi gadis manja yang harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Tutup mulutmu Hanabi. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu tentang segala hal." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke adonan _manju_.

"Oooo, seram! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika mulutku yang besar ini bilang pada ayah kalau kau masih mengejar-ngejar si jinchuuriki itu hmm?" jika ada satu hal yang paling dibenci Hinata dari adik kandungnya, itu adalah kemampuannya untuk memanipulasi ayah mereka sehingga pria itu selalu memarahi Hinata.

"Berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah jinchuuriki itu seperti penyakit! Dan kubilang padamu, aku tidak membuat ini untuk Naruto. Aku membuatnya untuk..." Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Beranikah ia berkata pada adiknya yang bermulut besar ini tentang hubungannya dengan si Kazekage?

"Untuk siapa?" si Hyuuga muda mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Erm... U-Untuk... Uhh... U-Untuk s-si... "

"Dor!"

Hanabi tertawa lagi, kali ini ia terpingkal-pingkal sambil menahan perutnya. "Hinata... Hinata... kau lucu sekali!"

Kakaknya merengut dan kembali ke adonannya lagi. Ia benci saat Hanabi bisa membuatnya terlihat konyol seperti sekarang ini.

"Tenang saja nee-chan. Aku tidak akan bilang pada ayah." Kali ini giliran Hinata yang mengangkat alisnya. Sangat jarang bagi Hanabi untuk bermurah hati seperti itu. "Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu. Aku melakukannya untuk ayah. Ayah sudah cukup malu punya anak yang lemah sepertimu. Apalagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa kau mengejar-ngejar orang dari kaum rendahan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia kena serangan jantung."

Kalau Hanabi bukan adiknya, Hinata pasti sudah melempar adonan itu ke mukanya. Namun ia sadar, itulah yang diinginkan iblis kecil itu, membuat Hinata lepas kendali kemudian mengadu kepada ayah mereka. Hinata pun terpaksa menelan kembali amarahnya.

"Walaupun Naruto bukan dari keluarga terhormat, perilakunya jauh lebih terhormat daripada perilakumu." gumam Hinata.

"Setidaknya aku bukan yang lemah disini," balas Hanabi tidak mau kalah.

"Justru itulah kelemahanmu Hanabi. Kau selalu menganggap remeh orang lain." Hinata berjalan ke seberang dapur untuk melihat _daifuku_-nya yang sedang dikukus di tungku. "Suatu saat itulah yang akan menjatuhkanmu."

"Kukira kau kunoichi. Sejak kapan kau menjadi psikolog?" adiknya berkata lagi dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tidak perlu seorang psikolog untuk membaca perilakumu adikku yang manis." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Hanabi. Ia tahu Hanabi paling benci jika dia memanggilnya 'adikku'. "Kau akan mengakuinya suatu hari nanti."

Mata Hanabi menyipit memandang kakaknya. "Kau tidak asik lagi diajak bercanda."

"Oh ya? Kukira kau hanya mau mengajak bercanda Konohamaru. Kapan kau pernah mengajak kakakmu bercanda?"

Hinata mengenai poin yang tepat karena pipi Hanabi yang pucat langsung memerah begitu mendengar nama cucu si Hokage ketiga disebut. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau Hanabi memendam perasaan pada laki-laki hiperaktif itu. Dan sayangnya dari sedikit orang yang tahu tentang hal itu, Hinata adalah salah satunya. Dia bersyukur ia mengetahui rahasia kecil adiknya itu. Jika tidak, ia pasti tak akan punya senjata apapun untuk bertahan dari serangan mulut tajam Hanabi.

"Diamlah! Awas kalau kau beri tahu ayah tentang Konohamaru. Aku akan memastikan ia menyegel dahimu!" Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Hanabi jika ia kalah, kemudian keluar dari dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tapi Hinata lebih tahu, adiknya itu orang yang pendendam. Suatu saat ia pasti akan membalas Hinata.

Meskipun demikian, adiknya adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat itu.

Saat ini ia harus berkonsenterasi menyelesaikan kue-kue ini secepat mungkin.

* * *

Tidak seperti duggan Hinata, ternyata tempat tinggal si Kazekage tidak begitu sulit ditemukan. Hampir semua orang Konoha tahu dimana tamu-tamu kehormatan Hokage selalu tinggal. Hinata merasa konyol karena ialah satu-satunya yang tak pernah repot-repot ingin tahu dimana turis-turis kaya yang berkunjung ke Konoha tinggal.

Gedung itu tinggi, dan terletak dekat dengan menara Hokage. Karena sudah memiliki rumah yang cukup besar di Konohagakure, Hinata sama sekali tak pernah memperhatikan penginapan-penginapan yang berada di Konoha. Penginapan itu mewah, kentara sekali bahwa bangunan itu diperuntukkan untuk tamu-tamu kehormatan atau tuan-tuan tanah.

Si pewaris Hyuuga menemukan dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah lobi penginapan tersebut. Sebuah kotak makanan yang besar tergenggam erat ditangan kanannya. Sementara mata pucatnya mengamati sekelilingnya dan mengagumi keindahan lukisan-lukisan serta benda-benda antik koleksi penginapan itu.

Matanya pun berhenti pada wanita yang duduk dibelakang meja resepsionis sambil menekuni bacaannya. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri wanita itu.

"S-Selamat pagi" sapa Hinata lembut. Wanita berambut cokelat itu mendongak dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Begitu ia melihat siapa yang menyapanya, ia langsung terlonjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk hormat.

"H-Hyuuga-sama! Selamat pagi! Kejutan yang menyenangkan bisa bertemu anda disini." kata wanita itu dengan wajah memerah. Jelas sekali ia merasa terintimidasi dengan gelar Hinata.

Si pewaris Hyuuga mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum lemah, "T-Tolonglah. Tidak usah seformal itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Nama saya Hotaru. Apa yang bisa saya bantu pagi ini nona?"

"A-Aku... Erm... Apa benar K-Kazekage-sama menginap disini?" wajah Hinata memerah. Wanita itu pasti bertanya-tanya apa urusannya dengan si Kazekage.

"Ya," Hotaru mengangguk. "Beliau adalah tamu paling penting di penginapan ini selama seminggu belakangan. Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan beliau?"

Pertanyaan itu ditanyakan dengan sangat sopan tanpa maksud jahat apapun. Namun tetap saja membuat Hinata tersipu malu. "S-Sebenarnya... ya. A-Aku ada u-urusan se-sebentar dengannya." Hotaru hanya berkedip menunggu Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Urusan k-klan."

"Oh, saya mengerti." Dia tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, "Tapi jika anda ingin bertemu beliau, anda harus membuat janji dulu. Kudengar sang Kazekage itu orangnya sulit sekali ditemui."

"Eh?" Tentu saja dia orang yang sulit ditemui. Hinata merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadari hal ini. Hanya karena pria itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya tidak membuat Hinata menjadi pengecualian. Demi Tuhan pria itu masih seorang Kage!

"Ya. Bahkan kemarin Tuan Danzo sampai repot-repot datang kemari untuk bertemu beliau. Tapi karena belum membuat janji, beliau menolak. Saya sih malu sekali jika berada di posisi Tuan Danzo." Segera setelah mengatakan itu perempuan itu menutup mulutnya. "Ah. Erm, anggap saja saya tidak berkata apapun."

Jantung Hinata mencelos mendengar penjelasan Hotaru. Danzo adalah salah satu anggota Dewan Konoha yang terpenting. Jika Gaara menolak bertemu dengan orang seperti dia, Hinata tidak akan punya kesempatan bertemu dengannya.

"Jadi..." Hotaru menyita perhatian Hinata lagi, "Jika anda ingin bertemu sang Kazekage, pastikan anda sudah membuat janji dengan... Oh itu dia orangnya!" Hotaru berseru pada sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya _seseorang_ di seberang ruangan.

Hinata berbalik untuk melihat orang yang mungkin adalah kuncinya untuk bertemu si Kazekage. Dan matanya pun bertemu dengan salah satu wanita tercantik yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya.

Wanita itu berambut lurus dan gelap, tubuhnya ramping dan dari caranya berjalan Hinata tahu wanita ini berkelas dan sangat anggun. Satu-satunya hal yang aneh dari wanita itu adalah pakaiannya. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, Hinata memiliki salah satu ketajaman mata terbaik di Konoha. Dan ia yakin wanita itu mengenakan _hakama_. Yang seharusnya dikenakan pria.

"Itu dia orangnya Hyuuga-sama. Pergilah bicara dengannya. Siapa tahu begitu dia mengetahui siapa anda dia akan mengizinkan anda bertemu Kazekage."

Tanpa Hotaru suruh pun Hinata pasti akan menghampiri wanita itu. Setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hotaru, Hinata pun berjalan menyeberangi lobi yang besar tersebut menuju dasar tangga yang mewah dimana wanita itu berdiri sambil menatap si pewaris Hyuuga yang berjalan kearahnya.

Semakin mendekat, Hinata semakin menyadari betapa cantiknya wanita ini. Sebersit rasa iri timbul di hati Hinata. Apa yang diharapkan Hinata dari asisten sang Kazekage? Gadis pemalu yang selalu tergagap? Tentu saja tidak! Pria itu pasti mencari wanita terbaik diantara yang terbaik. Hinata pun berpikir lagi apa yang membuat si Kazekage tertarik pada gadis seperti dirinya jika ada wanita secantik ini disampingnya?

"S-Selamat pagi." Hinata membungkuk sedikit untuk menunjukkan kesopanannya.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sedikit untuk menjawab Hinata. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya saat ia menginspeksi Hinata dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan yang dingin.

"H-Hotaru yang di m-meja d-depan memberitahu s-saya bahwa u-untuk b-bertemu dengan K-Kazekage s-saya harus b-bertemu dengan a-anda terlebih d-dahulu..." Ucapan Hinata tergagap dan kacau balau karena pandangan yang diberikan wanita itu.

"Dan siapakah anda?"

Seketika Hinata langsung menghentikan kata-katanya. Dahinya mengernyit kebingungan mendengar suara wanita itu yang terdengar _terlalu_ berat untuk seorang wanita.

Hinata melupakan sopan santun selama beberapa saat dan jelas-jelas memelototi asisten Kazekage itu sampai wanita itu berdeham dan berkata, "Ya, saya laki-laki. Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa," Ia menghentikan Hinata yang sudah siap menyemburkan kata-kata permintaan maaf. "Saya sudah biasa dikira perempuan."

Dan itu sangat menjelaskan mengapa wanita, maksudnya _pria _ini mengenakan hakama. Pria itu tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap Hinata menunggu reaksi perempuan itu yang berikutnya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa si gadis bermata pucat akan tertawa.

"M-Maafkan saya. H-Hanya saja saya t-tadi sempat b-berpikir m-mengapa perempuan m-mengenakan hakama."

Hinata merasa sangat bodoh karena merasa cemburu pada _pria_ ini.

"Tak apa. Apa keperluan anda dengan Kazekage?"

"Mmm, m-maafkan saya karena datang mendadak tanpa p-pemberitahuan s-seperti ini. N-nama saya Hinata Hyuuga... "

Alis pria itu naik ketika mendengar nama belakang Hinata. Ia mengangguk agar Hinata melanjutkan.

"Saya i-ingin bertemu dengan Kazekage..."

"Apa beliau menunggu kedatangan anda?"

"T-Tidak. S-Saya yakin tidak. A-Awalnya s-saya berniat..."

"Anda tahu prosedurnya. Untuk bertemu dengan Master Gaara anda harus membuat janji lebih dulu."

Hinata menunduk. Pria itu benar. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa membuat janji dulu dengan Gaara? Pria itu bahkan tidak membangunkannya ketika mengantarnya pulang. Ia melihat ke arah kotak makanan ditangannya.

"T-Tolonglah... K-Katakan pada Kazekage b-bahwa Hi-Hinata Hyuuga ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

"Dengar sayang," Hinata berjengit mendengar pria itu memanggilnya 'sayang', "Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak orang yang sudah mengatakan itu untuk bertemu dengan Master Gaara. Dan jawaban Master selalu sama." Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata, "TI-DAK! Sekarang pergilah."

Alis Hinata berkerut melihat betapa kasarnya pria ini. Mengingat gelar yang dipegangnya, sang Hokage sendiri pun tak pernah mengusirnya dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, pria ini bawahan Gaara, yang artinya dia berasal dari luar kota. Besar kemungkinan ia tidak tahu bahwa Hinata bukan Hyuuga sembarangan.

Meskipun demikian, Hinata bersikeras tidak akan mematuhi pria itu. Selama bukan Kazekage sendiri yang mengusirnya, ia tidak akan pergi. Namun sebelum Hinata membalas pria itu, dia sudah berjalan menjauhi Hinata menuju pintu keluar penginapan.

"S-Saya.. ingin b-berterima kasih a-atas apa yang dilakukan beliau s-semalam." kata Hinata suaranya lembut. Untuk menghadapi orang keras kepala seperti ini, jalan satu-satunya hanyalah berkata jujur. Jika masih gagal juga, Hinata hanya berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Gaara dilain waktu.

Si pewaris Hyuuga tidak menyadari ketika asisten si Kazekage berbalik menghadapinya kembali dengan mata yang menyipit curiga.

"Semalam?"

"Y-Ya."

"Anda bertemu dengan Master Gaara semalam?"

Hinata memberinya pandangan bingung. Jangan-jangan pria ini tidak tahu kemana atasannya pergi semalam?

Namun demikian, jika Gaara merahasiakan kepergiannya, Hinata tidak punya hak untuk membocorkan rahasia itu. ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak makan ditangannya. Mungkin saat ini memang belum saatnya untuk bertemu dengan si Kazekage.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Gaara. Namun melihat asistennya yang kemungkinan akan terus menginterogasinya jika ia tahu apa yang Gaara lakukan semalam, mundur adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"A-A-Aku mengerti. Le-Lebih baik jika aku p-pergi s-sekarang. M-Mungkin aku bisa b-bertemu K-Kazekage lain kali..." Hinata cepat-cepat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia hampir melewati asisten Gaara ketika pria itu tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Tunggu." Hinata menoleh kearahnya. "Aku akan melihat apakah Master Gaara siap ditemui atau tidak. Silahkan tunggu sebentar disini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, pria cantik itu langsung melesat naik lagi menuju kamar atasannya.

Hinata tidak menunggu lama sampai pria itu kembali lagi menuruni tangga. Wajahnya tak menunjukka tanda-tanda bahwa ia membawa kabar baik.

Namun begitu ia berdiri di depan Hinata, kabar yang dibawanya betul-betul membuatnya terkejut. "Kazekage-sama siap menerima anda... di kamarnya," ia mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan dongkol.

"Eh? S-Sekarang?" Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan menerimanya secepat ini.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk. "Saya diperintahkan untuk mengawal anda sampai ke ruangannya."

Ia kemudian menawarkan untuk membawa kotak makanan Hinata yang terlihat berat, namun Hinata menolaknya dengan sopan.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di ruangan Gaara. Pria itu mengetuk dengan sopan sebelum membuka pintu dan mengumumkan kehadiran Hinata. "Hinata Hyuuga datang untuk menemui anda."

Si pewaris Hyuuga berjalan memasuki ruang duduk yang bermandikan sinar matahari pagi. Ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja rendah dengan beberapa bantal dudukan mengelilinginya.

Gaara duduk dibelakang meja tersebut. Rambut merahnya berantakan dan mencuat kesana kemari. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Hinata terkesiap saat melihat si Kazekage, tapi pakaian pria itu. Dia hanya mengenakan jubah tidur tipis yang diikat asal-asalan sehingga membuat dadanya yang bidang terpampang.

Jelas sekali pria itu baru bangun tidur.

Hinata membungkuk untuk menyapanya. "O-Ohayou gozaimasu K-Kazekage-sama."

Kedua mata azure itu menatap Hinata untuk beberapa saat sebelum beralih ke pria yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Kau boleh pergi Tori." kata Gaara, dan pria cantik itu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Duduklah."

Hinata mendekati meja itu dan duduk diseberang Gaara. Kotak makanan-nya yang besar ia letakkan disampingnya. Ia menjaga pandangannya untuk terus menatap lututnya agar matanya tidak berkeliaran memelototi dada si Kazekage.

"Erm... K-Kazekage-sama..."

"Maafkan Tori." Ia tiba-tiba berkata. "Ia dikutuk agar terlihat seperti itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Kadang-kadang ia kasar, tapi ia pekerja keras dan sangat setia."

Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya? _Dikutuk?_

"Uhh, tidak apa-apa Kazekage. D-Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang buruk."

"Dia sudah bekerja sebagai pengurus keluargaku jauh sebelum aku lahir. Dan dia merasa itu adalah kewajibannya untuk melindungi kami dari perhatian yang tak penting."

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak. _Jadi pria itu tadi berpikir Hinata ingin menguntit Gaara?_

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya me-melakukan tugasnya." Hinata berkata gugup. Dugaannya benar. Pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Masing-masing mengamati penampilan satu sama lain. Sampai Hinata berkata, "Erm... Kazekage-sama..."

Tapi Gaara emnyelanya. "Jadi... apa yang membuatmu datang kemari pagi-pagi begini? Kau tahu aku pasti akan datang ke rumahmu nanti."

"A-Aku... Aku k-kesini u-untuk b-berterima kasih." Wajahnya memerah, namun ia tetap menahan pandangannya pada Gaara. "Semalam... Maaf a-aku tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu. P-Pasti sulit membawaku pulang."

"Tidak masalah. Aku menikmatinya." jawab Gaara enteng. "Itu saja?"

"Uhh, tidak. Se-Sebenarnya... sebagai ucapan m-minta maaf karena makan malam yang gagal s-semalam. A-Aku m-membuatkan ini." Hinata meletakkan kotak makan-nya diatas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Gaara.

"Apa ini?" Gaara mengernyit ke arah kotak yang besar itu.

"Ini... sedikit camilan u-untukmu. Aku tidak yakin apa yang k-kau suka... jadinya aku membuat semuanya." Hinata tersenyum kecil ke arah si Kazekage. Tangan kanannya meremas-remas tangan kirinya.

"Uhh..." Hinata bangkit ke lututnya dan membuka kotak makan itu. "Ada macam-macam manju, _kabocha, kurumi, _lalu _kasutera, daifuku_... mmm dan ini kesukaanku_ green tea pound cake_."

Gaara mengintip kedalam kotak makan itu dan mengakui, Hinata berbohong saat ia bilang _sedikit_ camilan. Yang ada di dalam kotak itu bisa memberinya makan selama dua hari.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perempuan yang terus berceloteh tentang kue-kue yang dibuatnya. Gaara tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata perempuan itu sejak matanya mulai mengamati wajah perempuan itu.

Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti ketika mereka bertemu pertama kalinya di ramen Ichiraku, jaket yang kebesaran dan celana selutut. Meskipun gadis itu memiliki tubuh bak jam pasir, ia tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian yang menunjukkan asetnya. Meskipun begitu, Gaara tidak keberatan dengan penampilannya. Karena dengan demikian tidak akan ada pria yang menggodanya.

"K-Kazekage-sama?" Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. Hinata sudah berhenti berceloteh. Matanya dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran sekarang.

"Ya?"

"K-Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih.

Gaara terdiam sesaat, "Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau tidak mencoba meracuniku dengan _ini_?"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar ini. "A-Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tega melakukan h-hal serendah i-itu d-dengan menggunakan makanan? I-itu sama s-saja m-menghina si kue!"

Mata Gaara berbinar mendengar pembelaan gadis itu. "Apakah kau tahu jumlah orang yang sudah mencoba meracuniku dengan makanan?"

"T-Tapi.. Tapi.. Semalam.. di kedai m-makan i-itu.. Kau m-makan tiram-mu b-begitu saja..."

"Pemilik kedai itu tidak tahu siapa aku. Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk meracuniku. Berbeda dengan kau."

Gaara tahu gadis dihadapannya ini bahkan tidak tega membunuh seekor lalat pun. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk meracuni makanan. Si Kazekage hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit. Ia melihat saat ekspresi Hinata berubah dari panik menjadi serius.

"B-Baiklah. A-Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak meracuni satu pun kue-kue ini." Hinata pun memakan umpan yang dilempar Gaara.

Seketika dua buah piring beserta dua buah cangkir melayang ke atas meja dengan bantuan pasir. Membuat Hinata terkagum-kagum pada kontrol chakra Gaara yang sempurna. Hinata pun mengambil kue favoritnya, _green tea pound cake_, dan menyendok sepotong kecil kue itu ke mulutnya.

"L-Lihat 'kan? T-Tidak terjadi apapun."

Namun wajah Gaara tetap tidak berubah. Saat ia melihat wajah Hinata mulai berubah panik lagi, ia berkata "Aku hanya mau makan kue yang sudah kau coba."

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar permintaan si Kazekage. _Mengapa si Kazekage jadi manja seperti ini?_ pikirnya. Ia tahu pria itu keras kepala. Jika Hinata menolak, maka kue-kue yang sudah ia buat ini akan terbuang sia-sia. Maka ia pun mengangguk. "Mmm, b-baiklah. C-Cobalah yang i-ini."

Hinata mendorong piring berisi _pound cake_ yang baru ia cicipi ke arah Gaara. Pria itu pun menyendok kue tersebut dan mengunyahnya dengan seksama. "Ini enak," komentarnya.

Si pewaris Hyuuga tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian itu. Masakannya memang selalu mendapat pujian dari Naruto, Kiba, Shino, bahkan dari ayahnya. Tapi pujian dari pria yang hampir tidak dikenalnya ini terasa... lain. Dan membuat perutnya bergejolak (dalam artian yang bagus).

"Mmm, a-aku akan mencicipi _manju_-nya."

"Hyuuga-san, kemarilah. Duduklah disampingku."

"Eh?" Hinata memberikan Gaara pandangan yang bingung dari atas kuenya.

"Kemarilah," ulang Gaara lagi.

Sesuai kata-kata Gaara, Hinata pun pindah duduk ke samping si Kazekage. Meskipun ia berhati-hati untuk menjaga jarak diantara mereka. "Erm... K-Kazekage-sama..."

"Hn?"

"B-Bisakah, j-jika kau t-tidak keberatan, b-berhenti memanggilku Hyuuga? R-Rasanya s-seperti kau memanggil a-ayahku dan b-bukan aku..."

"Dan bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"H-Hinata saja... "

Gaara terus menatapnya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Hi-na-ta," Hinata mengulang lagi agar si Kazekage mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, Hi-na-ta." Ia menyeringai pada gadis disampingnya. "Tidakkah kau pikir Kazekage-sama terlalu sulit diucapkan?"

"Y-Ya... K-Kadang-kadang... Tapi s-sangat tidak sopan jika a-aku m-memanggilmu d-dengan namamu s-saja..."

"Semalam kau memanggilku Gaara."

"A-Ah, itu.. aku.. maaf.. aku keceplosan."

"Aku menyukainya." Wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia teringat kembali pada mimpinya semalam saat pria itu berbisik 'Aku akan mendapatkanmu', dan wajahnya semakin terbakar.

Gaara mengambil kue _manju _yang sudah selesai dicicipi Hinata. "Aku akan memanggilmu Hinata jika kau memanggilku Gaara."

"Eh? T-Tapi.."

"Gaa-ra. Atau aku akan terus memanggilmu Hyuuga-sama."

_Tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Lagipula dia sendiri yang minta. Selain itu Gaara memang jauh lebih mudah diucapkan daripada Kazekage-sama_, pikir Hinata.

"B-Baiklah. G-Gaara. K-Kita impas." Hinata tersenyum kecil pada pria itu.

"Begitu lebih baik."

Setelah begitu banyak emosi yang diciptakan gadis itu pada dirinya, dalam hati Gaara sadar, ia akan memberikan apa saja untuk memberhentikan waktu agar mereka bisa selamanya duduk berdampingan seperti ini.

* * *

**A/N: GAAHINA RULES! Ahahaha! Well, aku ga terlalu ahli masalah makanan-makanan Jepang. Kalo ada nama makanan yang salah harap maklum ya teman-teman :P No offence bagi fans-nya Hanabi. Aku emang selalu ngebayangin anak itu jadi anak manja ;) Terus... gimana menurut kalian Tori si OC baru? Peran dia akan jadi penting di chapter mendatang loh.**

**Lalu...**

**Buat _Sasa_ : Tunggu saja Sasa. Aku emang udah rencanain bikin Gaara kita cemburu ;)**

**Buat : Gaara kita kan orangnya emang jujur. Pixie rocks! XD**

**Buat _Saruwatari Yumi_: Wajah Hinata kan merah terus-terusan. Maksud aku dengan (kalo mungkin) itu, pipinya Hinata itu makin merah lagi kalo mungkin. J**

**Buat _Kouro Ryuki_ : Kamu emang ngerti ya jalan pikiran aku? Nyehehehe :D :D neway, aku emang berusaha ngebuat Sakura disini karakter yang jadi objek kecemburuan Hinata. Jadi, walaupun Sakura aslinya emang ga berdada besar, well, anything could happen in fanfiction ;)**

**Buat_ ihavenoname_ : I know who you are. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :***

**Dan untuk semua reviewers... Makasih atas waktunya untuk baca dan review cerita ini! 3**

**As usualll, please do review! It means sooo much for me! And it encourages me to write a better chapter ;)**

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini teman-teman :D**

**xoxo**


	7. A Mission for Her

**A/N: Woohoo another super quick update! :D :D kalian pasti mikir "Ih, si shiorinsan ga punya kerjaan lain ya selain nulis fanfic?" hahaha! Tentu saja aku punya kerjaan lain! Hanya saja sekarang lagi libur imlek, dan aku punya buanyak waktu luang. (Sebenernya bisa belajar sih, tapi lagi males :P)**

**Trus... Review di chapter sebelumnya agak berkurang yaa :(( tapi aku tetep berterimakasih sama yang udah review sama favouritin! Review kalian bener-bener nyemangatin aku buat nulis chapter ini XD**

**Anyway, di chapter ini aku harus mengingatkan kalian bahwa Gaara agak sedikit... lain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I do, I won't bother writing this. Nyehehe.**

**Please do read and enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7  
**

"Aku melarangmu pergi."

"T-Tapi... Gaara... t-tolonglah... ini perintah langsung dari H-Hokage."

"Kalau kau memang harus pergi ke tempat Hokage, dari awal kenapa kau datang ke tempatku?"

Hinata menelan ludah saat melihat pandangan marah si Kazekage. Mereka berdua berdiri tepat di belakang pintu masuk kamar si Kazekage yang mahal. Pria itu mengurung si pewaris Hyuuga diantara kedua lengannya. Sementara gadis itu hanya bisa mendongak pada pria di depannya dengan punggungnya menempel di pintu.

Pria itu benar. Jika ia memang harus melapor ke kantor Hokage sekarang, mengapa ia malah datang ke kamar ini? Dia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat pria ini. Curigaan dan cepat mengambil dugaan yang salah. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau ia ingin pulang lebih cepat (a.k.a melarikan diri) pria ini pasti akan jadi uring-uringan.

Tapi Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain. Bagaimana jika Hokage ingin dia melaksanakan misi penting yang membuatnya jauh dari Konoha selama berhari-hari? Pada waktu ia kembali ke Konoha lagi, pria ini mungkin sudah pulang ke desanya, dan mungkin akan memakan waktu berbulan-bulan sampai mereka bertemu lagi.

Hinata ingin meyampaikan permintaan maafnya secepat mungkin. Karena itulah ia memutuskan mendatangi si Kazekage sebelum mendatangi Tsunade. Tapi pria di depannya ini tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata dan menggeram di telinga perempuan itu. "Kau selalu lari dariku..."

Baru lima menit sebelumnya mereka berdua duduk dengan damai di belakang meja di kamar penginapan Gaara yang mewah. Hinata menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua, yang mereka nikmati bersama kue-kue yang dibawa si gadis Hyuuga. Meskipun tidak banyak bicara, keduanya tetap merasa nyaman dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

Sampai jam di ruangan duduk Gaara berdentang menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat.

Hinata nyaris lompat dari tempat duduknya, seakan-akan bantalan yang didudukinya tiba-tiba terbakar. Gaara pun hampir menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya karena gerakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu membungkuk meminta maaf, dan akhirnya ia pun mengatakannya. "Erm, G-Gaara... M-Maafkan aku. T-Tapi a-aku harus p-pergi sekarang. H-Hokage-sama m-menginginkanku di kantornya."

Ia sudah siap beranjak dari tempatnya ketika Gaara tiba-tiba menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya duduk kembali. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya diluar pikiran Hinata. Bahkan pikirannya yang terliar sekalipun.

Si gadis Hyuuga kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan karena si Kazekage masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, gravitasi menarik gadis itu jatuh menimpa si Kazekage.

Hinata terkesiap. Gaara terpana. Hidung mereka sangat dekat hingga nyaris bersentuhan. Hinata hampir meledak saking malunya. Ia sangat menyadari posisi tangannya yang menyentuh dada telanjang si Kazekage. Sementara pria itu hanya terdiam, matanya terpaut pada mata pucat gadis diatasnya.

Ia sepenuhnya sadar akan tubuh Hinata yang lembut, dan kedua tangan gadis itu yang menyentuh dadanya. Aroma _jasmine _yang tercium di napas perempuan itu menimbulkan dorongan yang kuat dalam diri Gaara untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas dan menangkap bibir gadis itu.

Hinata tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali bangkit berdiri, namun pandangan yang pria itu berikan padanya seolah-olah menghipnotisnya.

_Ia akan menciumku! _Teriaknya panik dalam hati. _Ia akan menciumku!_

Namun ketika bibir Gaara hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari bibirnya, Hinata langsung tersadar dari hipnotis yang diciptakan oleh kedua mata pria itu. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian secepat mungkin berdiri dan menjauhkan dirinya dari si Kazekage.

Tapi sayangnya, Gaara lebih cepat darinya.

Tangan Hinata sudah menyentuh gagang pintu kamar itu ketika Gaara mencapai belakangnya dan mencengkeram tangan Hinata. Dengan kasar ia memutar tubuh gadis itu dan mendorongnya dengan paksa hingga punggungnya menempel ke pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau selalu lari dariku..."

"T-Tidak! A-Aku... I-Ini benar-benar penting G-Gaara. T-Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Apa kau berbohong padaku?" kedua mata azure Gaara tenggelam dalam kedua mata pucat gadis dibawahnya, berusaha untuk mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan.

Kali ini pria itu menurunkan wajahnya, dengan niat untuk melihat kedua mata wanita itu dengan lebih jelas. Namun kedekatan mereka memicu kembali gairah dalam diri Gaara, dan membuat pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis di depannya.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Gaara. Pria itu mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Tidak. A-Aku tidak berbohong."

Gaara tidak siap ketika gadis itu berjinjit dan memberi kecupan ringan di pipinya. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Belum pernah ada gadis lain (kecuali kakaknya, Temari) yang berani mencium pipinya. Ciuman yang polos itu berhasil membuat Gaara kehilangan kata-kata dan tertegun sejenak.

Hinata memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mendorong si Kazekage, lalu membisikkan permintaan maafnya serta "Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti". Kemudian secepat kilat membuka pintu kamar itu dan lari sekuat tenaga keluar penginapan tersebut.

Entah apa yang sudah merasukinya hingga ia berani mencium pipi si Kazekage. Namun cara itu sukses untuk membuat pria itu kehilangan kekuatannya sejenak.

Tapi, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi pria itu? Apakah dia kesal? Apakah dia senang?

Yang mana pun Hinata tetap tidak berani memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya.

* * *

"Apa-apaan pakaian anda itu? Saya kira waktu saya meninggalkan anda tadi anda sudah berpakaian yang pantas." Setelah Hinata pergi, Tori memasuki ruangan majikannya dan menemukan si majikan masih tertegun di belakang pintu. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Ketika Tori memegang bahunya, Gaara seakan-akan baru tersadar, ia berkedip-kedip kemudian berkata, "Aku mau mandi. Tolong siapkan bajuku." Kemudian berbalik dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Anda menghindari pertanyaan saya Kazekage-sama. Siapa wanita itu? Apa yang dilakukannya pada anda?" Mata Tori kemudian menangkap kotak makan yang besar diatas meja serta remah-remah kue diatas piring. "Apa ini?" ia mengernyit tidak setuju.

"Kau terlalu banyak tanya. Itu kue buatannya. Simpan di tempat yang aman. Dan jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk memakannya."

"Kazekage-sama, anda tahu peraturannya. Anda tidak bisa dengan bebas makan makanan buatan orang lain. Apalagi wanita yang tidak bisa dipercaya seperti itu." kemudian ia menambahkan dengan nada konspirasi, "Dia seorang Hyuuga."

"Ya siapa saja bisa melihat kalau dia Hyuuga. Dan cabut perkataanmu, ia wanita yang bisa dipercaya."

"Apa yang anda lakukan bersama seorang Hyuuga? Anda tahu kalau mereka itu rakus dan haus kekuasaan!"

Gaara berhenti sejenak. "Kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

"Tanah mereka dimana-mana dan pemimpin klannya membuat banyak perjanjian dengan banyak pemimpin dari berbagai desa. Jelas sekali kalau mereka itu berusaha memperluas pengaruh mereka!"

"Hanya karena ayahnya haus kekuasaan, seperti yang kau bilang, tidak berarti putrinya juga begitu."

Tori tampak kaget karena kalimat majikannya, "D-Dia putrinya Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"Begitulah," jawab Gaara malas-malasan. "Selanjutnya, jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi, bersikap sopanlah padanya."

Tori tidak menjawab majikannya, "Apa Mistress Temari dan Master Kankurou tahu tentang ini?"

"Tidak jika kau menjaganya tetap begitu."

Kalimat itu adalah ancaman, dan Tori menyadarinya. Tidak ada untungnya tidak mematuhi perintah Kazekage muda itu. "Baiklah."

Gaara pun berbalik untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi lagi. Sampai Tori menghentikannya dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Gaara enteng dan menutup kamar mandi bahkan saat Tori masih berceloteh tentang bagaimana 'itu adalah urusannya selama ia bertugas sebagai pengasuh Kazekage'.

Suara pria cantik itu hanya terdengar seperti sayup-sayup ketika Gaara menanggalkan jubah tidurnya dan menyalakan keran pancuran. Saat air dingin itu mengenai wajahnya, pikirannya pun melayang kembali pada ciuman polos yang diberikan Hinata padanya tadi. Ia menyentuh pipinya, lalu menyeringai. Kali ini ia akan menangkap wanita itu, dan menuntut ciuman yang penuh.

* * *

"Kau terlambat Hinata Hyuuga." Tsunade menyipitkan matanya pada kunoichi yang baru saja tiba di kantornya. Bibirnya menekuk menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan keterlambatan gadis itu.

"Uhh, m-maafkan saya H-Hokage-sama. Mmm, s-sesuatu m-menahan saya tadi..." Hinata melihat ke arah sandalnya, tidak berani menatap Tsunade. Wanita itu sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah.

Si Hokage menghela napas dan berkata, "Karena ini kali pertama kau terlambat, aku maafkan. Tolong jangan diulangi lagi."

"T-Terima kasih H-Hokage-sama." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat wanita yang lebih tua itu tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia pun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Baiklah, langsung saja pada pokok permasalahannya. Apa kau mengenal Sabaku no Gaara?"

Hinata nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika ia mendengar nama pria yang baru ditinggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu tersebut. Untungnya, ia langsung mengontrol sikapnya saat dia ingat pada siapa ia berbicara sekarang. Tsunade bisa curiga kalau Hinata terlalu gelisah saat bicara tentang Gaara.

Tapi mengapa Tsunade bertanya tentang pria itu padanya? Apa wanita itu tahu tentang hubungannya yang aneh dengan si Kazekage?

"Uhh, ya... Kazekage-sama 'kan?"

"Ya. Siang kemarin, bocah itu datang ke kantorku dan menawarkan sebuah proposal." Tsunade memulai. "Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia _mengancamku_ untuk menyetujui proposalnya."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit mendengar hal ini. Tsunade bukanlah tipe wanita yang menerima ancaman.

"Anak itu seharusnya sudah pulang ke desanya kemarin. Tapi ia bersikeras meminta perpanjangan masa tinggal di Konoha, tanpa syarat, dan tanpa aku memata-matai kegiatannya."

Hinata terkejut dengan fakta yang mendadak ini. Jadi, seharusnya Gaara sudah pulang kemarin, lalu kenapa ia masih disini?

"Singkat cerita, aku mengabulkan permintaannya." Tsunade berdeham, dan pipinya memerah. "Dan aku menyesal telah melakukannya. Kau tahu Dewan Konoha sangat sulit dibohongi. Begitu mereka bertanya mengapa si Kazekage masih disini, aku berkata bahwa ia ingin liburan di Konoha dan menikmati keindahan desa kita. Namun Dewan tidak terima, dan mulai berkicau tentang kemungkinan anak itu melanggar perjanjian damai yang sudah kita buat."

"Aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang tua-orang tua itu. Danzo pun akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk bertemu dengan anak itu, tapi bocah sombong itu entah pergi kemana."

Hinata tersenyum gelisah. _Dia mungkin sedang bersamaku waktu itu_, kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Dan akhirnya aku kena marah lagi sama si Danzo." Tsunade merajuk lagi. "Anak itu sudah membuatku kena marah dua kali. Tidak ada alasan aku tidak bisa melanggar janjiku padanya. Saat itulah aku memutuskan, aku akan memata-matainya."

"Kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk misi ini Hinata. Kau ahli dalam memata-matai dan yang terpenting kau punya Byakugan! Kau bisa memata-matainya setiap saat!" kata Tsunade berapi-api.

"Aku ingin laporan lengkap, l.e.n.g.k.a.p mengenai apa saja yang dilakukan bocah itu selama di Konoha. Dari kedai apa saja yang dikunjunginya, sampai pada siapa saja ia berbicara. Kau mengerti Hinata?"

Si gadis Hyuuga masih mencoba mencerna semua perkataan si Hokage. Ia harus memata-matai Sabaku no Gaara, menyelidiki kemana saja ia pergi dan pada siapa saja ia berbicara, kemudian melaporkannya pada Tsunade.

Tapi itu artinya ia harus menguntit Gaara kemanapun! Bagaimana jika pria itu menyadari kalau dia sedang dimata-matai? Dan bagaimana jika ia _tidak suka _dimata-matai?

Hinata menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk menghapus gambaran-gambaran yang muncul di pikirannya mengenai siksaan-siksaan yang akan dilakukan si Kazekage jika ia ketahuan memata-matainya.

"Kau tahu, jika kau tidak bersedia, aku bisa meminta adikmu Hanabi untuk melakukan misi ini. Lagipula kemampuan kalian hampir mirip." Tsunade hampir bisa membaca ekspresi wajah si pewaris Hyuuga. Gadis itu takut, yang merupakan hal yang wajar. Tapi ia tetap butuh seseorang dengan Byakugan untuk melaksanakan misi ini.

Mendengar Tsunade akan mengalihkan misi ini pada adiknya langsung menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "T-Tidak Hokage-sama! S-Saya sanggup melaksanakan ini." Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Hanabi mengambil misi-_nya_. Hinata akan menjadi bahan cemoohan anak itu selama sebulan kalau dia tahu kakaknya menyerah pada misi ini.

Tsunade tersenyum pada kunoichi muda itu. "Baiklah Hinata. Si Kazekage hanya berada disini selama seminggu terhitung dari kemarin. Artinya kau akan menjalani misi ini selama enam hari dimulai dari sekarang. Semoga berhasil."

Itu adalah tanda bahwa Tsunade mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Hinata pun membungkuk hormat pada pemimpin desanya itu sebelum meninggalkan menaranya.

Ia pikir ia tidak akan punya alasan lagi untuk bertemu dengan pria berambut merah itu. Ia pun tidak ingin repot-repot mencari-cari alasan untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi ternyata pada akhirnya ia terpaksa harus memikirkan seribu cara agar bisa bersama pria itu tanpa dia menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang memata-matainya.

* * *

Kafe itu terletak persis diseberang gedung penginapan si Kazekage. Tempatnya menyediakan berbagai jenis minuman dari _ocha_ sampai teh herbal. Walaupun bangunannya kecil, tapi kafe itu menyediakan banyak bangku diluar sehingga pengunjungnya bisa meminum teh mereka sambil menikmati udara musim semi yang hangat.

Hinata Hyuuga duduk sendirian disalah satu meja diluar kafe tersebut. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah buku berjudul '_Kinyo Monogatari_'. Sementara dihadapannya terdapat secangkir _green tea latte _yang baru saja diantar.

Tidak, ia tidak sedang membaca ataupun menikmati minuman itu. Jika orang-orang memperhatikan si gadis Hyuuga dengan seksama, mereka akan melihat bahwa kedua pupil gadis itu mengecil serta urat-urat disekeliling mata gadis itu menonjol.

Dia sedang mengaktifkan _kekkei-genkai_-nya.

Untung baginya, buku ditangannya adalah kamuflase yang hebat. Orang yang melewatinya mengira si gadis Hyuuga sedang berkonsenterasi pada buku ditangannya.

Padahal sebenarnya konsenterasi gadis itu sepenuhnya berada pada pria yang sedang mondar-mandir dalam sebuah kamar yang berjarak seratus meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Sejauh pengamatan Hinata, pria itu hanya berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia duga adalah asistennya, si pria cantik yang bernama Tori.

_Tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ Perlukah Hinata mengetahuinya? Namun kalau demikian ia harus lebih mendekat ke kamar si Kazekage, yang artinya resiko misinya ketahuan lebih besar lagi.

Tidak, untuk sementara Hinata merasa cukup dengan memata-matai gerakan mereka saja.

_Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat terhadap Konoha? _Kata sebuah suara di kepala Hinata. _Gaara mungkin temannya Naruto. Tapi ia masih Kazekage yang bertanggung jawab pada Sunagakure._

Mungkin dia memang perlu menguping pembicaraan mereka?

_Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan? Ingat bagaimana terakhir kali kau membuat pria itu marah? Dia hampir meremukkan rahangmu! _Kata suara lain di dalam kepala Hinata.

_Jika pria itu meremukkan rahang Hinata, itu sama saja dia membakar surat perjanjian damai itu di muka Tsunade. Klan Hyuuga tidak akan tinggal diam dan pasti akan terjadi perang. Si Kazekage tidak sebodoh itu_.

Hinata yakin ia sudah menjadi gila karena ada dua suara yang sedang berdebat dalam kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menghentikan suara-suara tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menutup bukunya dan sekarang memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsenterasi menghilangkan suara-suara misterius dalam kepalanya tersebut.

"HINATA!" Sebuah suara yang terlalu besar dan terlalu ceria terdengar dari jauh. Hinata mengenali suara tersebut, tidak, ia _sangat_ mengenali suara tersebut dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Secepat kilat si pewaris Hyuuga menon-aktifkan _kekkei-genkai_-nya dan menurunkan bukunya. Benar dugaannya, "N-Naruto?"

Wajah pria hiperaktif itu langsung berseri-seri begitu melihat ia tidak salah panggil orang. Naruto pun langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata. Wajah si pewaris Hyuuga secara otomatis berubah menjadi merah begitu melihat cinta pertamanya berlari mendekati mejanya.

Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur sudah memilih duduk di tempat ini untuk memulai misinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto girang begitu ia sampai di meja Hinata.

Hinata dengan malu-malu mengangkat buku yang dari tadi pura-pura dibacanya. "Aha! Aku tahu buku itu! Bagus ya ceritanya?"

Eh? Sejak kapan Naruto membaca buku? "Erm... y-ya lumayan. K-Kau sudah m-membaca ini N-Naruto?"

Si pirang tertawa, "Tidak tidak. Sakura yang membacakan itu untukku. Dia pintar mendongeng loh!"

_Oh ya tentu saja Sakura_, pikir Hinata dongkol. "A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan disini N-Naruto?"

"Kau lihat gedung mewah itu?" Naruto menunjuk gedung diseberang jalan yang sedari tadi dimata-matai Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kau tahu siapa yang sedang menginap disana?"

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk merangkak naik di kerongkongannya. "S-Siapa?"

"Tentu saja si Gaara! Kudengar dia belum pulang ke Suna! Jadi aku mau mengunjunginya sekarang."

Firasatnya benar. Naruto ingin mengunjungi Gaara! Gaara akan dikunjungi oleh Naruto! _Bagaimana jika Gaara mengatakan macam-macam tentang hubungan mereka? Bagaimana kalau ia bercerita tentang kue-kue yang dibuat Hinata untuknya? Atau ciumannya di pipi orang itu tadi?_ Hinata memerah ketika mengingat kembali kejadian pagi itu. Satu hal yang pasti, jika Gaara bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata, Naruto pasti akan menduga macam-macam.

Tapi tunggu, bukankah ini pertanda baik? Jika Gaara bersama Naruto, maka pria itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam di Konoha 'kan?

"Jadi Kage memang enak ya? Desa manapun yang kau kunjungi kau akan selalu mendapatkan pelayanan kelas satu!"

"I-Iya," jawab Hinata lemah, wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah.

"Hey Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto berlutut disamping Hinata kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu yang memerah.

Kedekatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Hinata terlonjak. Gadis malang itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terjengkang dari bangkunya ke tanah. Seakan-akan belum cukup, cangkir _latte -_nya yang masih mengepul pun ikut terguling dan menumpahkan isinya yang berupa cairan mendidih itu tepat ke perutnya.

Naruto secepat kilat sudah berjongkok di samping Hinata dengan khawatir sambil membantu gadis malang itu untuk berdiri. "T-Terima kasih."

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

_Tidak! _Namun berlawanan dengan teriakan hatinya Hinata berkata, "Y-Ya, aku b-baik-baik saja."

Hinata bisa merasakan kulit dibawah jaketnya melepuh. Namun rasa melepuh itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa malu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Mata semua orang tertuju padanya. Bahkan ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang berhenti untuk menonton.

Ingin rasanya ia menguap menjadi udara, atau menjadi debu, atau apa sajalah asalkan orang-orang ini berhenti memelototinya!

"Ada apa ini?"

Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sedetik. Suara itu terlalu _familiar_. Dengan takut-takut ia mendongak ke atas dan melihat orang yang sedang dimata-matainya berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya. Kali ini pria itu sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan guci pasir dipunggungnya.

"Gaara!" Naruto berseru girang melihat sahabatnya.

Dibelakangnya ada Tori yang ternyata juga penasaran dengan keramaian yang terjadi di depan penginapan. Begitu melihat kerumunan yang makin bertambah karena kedatangan majikannya, ia pun membubarkan kerumunan yang ingin tahu itu. "Apa yang kalian lihat disini? Bubar! Bubar! _Shoo shoo_!"

Melihat asisten si Kazekage yang galak, kerumunan itu pun perlahan-lahan berkurang hingga menjadi dua atau tiga orang yang memang ingin berkunjung ke kafe tersebut.

"Wah, terima kasih Gaara! Halo Tori!" Naruto melambai pada asisten si Kazekage, yang dengan sopan membungkuk untuk membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Uzumaki-sama, Hyuuga-sama." sapa Tori pada dua orang teman majikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" Gaara memelototi tangan Naruto yang masih melingkar di punggung Hinata ketika ia mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Ah, ini salahku. Aku tidak bemaksud membuatnya jatuh dari kursi." Naruto menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa N-Naruto-kun. B-Bukan salahmu! A-Aku yang terlalu ceroboh." Kata Hinata cepat-cepat. Dari awal ini memang salah dirinya yang terlalu gampang kaget.

Dahi Gaara mengernyit melihat adegan yang berlangsung di depan matanya. "Kenapa dengan jaketmu?"

Begitu Gaara menyebutkannya, Hinata teringat dengan lepuhan di kulitnya dan seketika luka itu terasa perih lagi. Ia pun meringis. "Erm.. m-minumanku j-jatuh..."

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil cangkir _latte _yang jatuh di tanah tadi. Ia merengut ketika merasakan permukaan panas cangkir itu, yang hanya berarti satu hal.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengompres lukamu." Gaara menarik lengan Hinata, Naruto seketika melepaskan pegangannya pada gadis itu. Hinata sedikit kecewa karena Naruto tidak menahan pegangannya.

"Eh? Luka? Luka apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak tahu-menahu mengenai cairan mendidih yang mengenai perut temannya.

"Minuman yang Hinata bilang tumpah itu masih panas," jawab Gaara singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"

"OH YA! Aku hampir lupa!" Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Aku sebenarnya mau mengunjungimu!" Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Tapi aku melihat Hinata duduk sendirian disini... jadi kupikir... Hey kalian mau kemana?"

Naruto mengekori Gaara dan Hinata yang berjalan menuju gedung penginapan diseberang jalan. "Aku mau membawanya ke kamarku."

Gaara tahu banyak orang-orang bisa menyalahartikan makna pada kalimatnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia suka melihat wajah Hinata yang langsung memerah mendengar kalimatnya barusan. "Uhh, t-tidak apa-apa G-Gaara. A-Aku pulang saja."

"Tempatku lebih dekat dari rumahmu," adalah argumen terbaik Gaara. Hinata tahu pria itu tidak akan merubah pikirannya. Lagi pula jika ia ikut dengan Gaara, besar kesempatan ia bisa menguping pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

Si Kazekage mendadak berhenti, membuat Hinata menubruk punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan benar dugaannya, Naruto berdiri diam dan tidak lagi mengikuti mereka, "Kau tidak ikut, Naruto?"

Naruto terkesiap ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Tentu saja! Hanya saja tadi kupikir... entah mengapa... aku merasa bahwa kalian berdua..." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Sangat akrab."

Mendengar nada curiga dalam suara Naruto, Hinata langsung panik. "T-Tidak! B-Bukan s-seperti itu Naruto! K-Kami hanya s-sebatas kenalan!"

Segera setelah kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, Hinata langsung menyesalinya. Pegangan Gaara pada lengannya secara otomatis berubah menjadi cengkraman. Hinata menahan napasnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang mendadak itu.

"Ya. Kami cuma kenalan." kata Gaara dengan nada yang bisa membekukan api.

Naruto disisi lain tidak menyadari ketegangan yang mendadak terjadi diantara kedua shinobi itu. Ia justru menertawai dugaannya yang menurutnya konyol. "Itu pasti cuma perasaanku saja ya kalau begitu?"

Gaara berbalik lagi, kali ini ia tidak menuntun Hinata menuju kamarnya, tapi menyeret gadis itu. Hinata hanya berharap Naruto akan terus mengawasi mereka sehingga si Kazekage tidak akan berbuat apapun untuk melukainya.

* * *

**A/N: *GASP* apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata teman-teman? :O :O**

**Gimana menurut kalian Gaara dan Hinata disini? Kasih tau kesan-kesan kalian di review yaa! Kalo ga review aku ga mau update : (jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk :P) Aku tetep update kok! Tapi mungkin agak lebih lambat karena minggu depan aku udah mulai ujian praktek T-T**

**Trus...**

**Buat ulva chan : Nah, ketauan deh sekarang Tsunade manggil Hinata kenapa ;)**

**Buat Hina bee lover : Walaupun Hinata kesannya lemah, dia kan masih tetep lebih tua dari Hanabi ;)**

**Buat mayra gaara : hmm, request kamu boleh juga (thinks about Gaara with damp hair and drools O,,,O) sabar yaaa! Aku akan berusaha nampilin Gaara yang baru habis mandi! XD XD**

**Buat Kouro Ryuki : aiyaa, itu bukan makan siang. Masih sarapan ;) makan siangnya hmm.. mungkin bentar lagi nyehehe. Jujur aja ya aku belom pernah nyobain green tea pound cake (suatu saat pasti akan nyobain :D) aku seneng deh baca review kamu (review kamu paling panjang sih :D :D)**

**Dan buat semua reviewers: Here's your awaited chapter! :D :D**

**Makasih yaa udah baca cerita ini! *bows***


	8. Getting Closer With Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Read on my fellow Fanfic lovers. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Gaara mendorong Hinata masuk ke kamar mandinya. Gadis itu hampir jatuh terjerembab ke lantai jika Gaara secara refleks tidak menangkap dan mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Hinata menganggap apa yang barusan Gaara lakukan itu manis. Namun setelah si Kazekage mendudukkannya dengan kasar di atas tutup toilet, segala hal tentang 'Gaara' dan 'manis' langsung lenyap dari pikirannya.

Apapun yang berada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah pria yang manis, melainkan pria yang sedang terbakar oleh amarah. Dan Hinata sepenuhnya sadar, dialah penyebab amarah tersebut.

"G-Gaara..." Hinata memulai, ia terlonjak ketika melihat Gaara dengan gusar menarik sebuah handuk kecil dari tumpukan handuk didekat _bath tub_, lalu dengan kegusaran yang sama membuka keran di wastafel dan membasahi handuk tersebut dengan air dingin.

Hinata tahu apa yang dikatakannya pada Naruto tadi pasti menyinggung perasaan Gaara. Setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan untuknya (dan apa yang Hinata sendiri lakukan untuknya), berpura-pura tidak kenal dengannya bisa dikategorikan sebagai... _kejam_.

Sekarang Hinata merasa dirinya seperti gadis paling jahat di atas bumi.

"M-Ma-Maafkan aku..." Permintaan maaf tidak cukup. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Hinata bisa mendengar pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri dirinya yang duduk di toilet. Dia merinding melihat tampang pria itu yang begitu dingin.

"A-Aku... Aku ti-tidak bermaksud..."

Sebelum Hinata bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pria itu menyela. "Buka jaketmu." perintahnya dingin.

Kedua mata lavender itu terbelalak. "A-A-Apa?"

"Jadi ketakutan juga membuatmu tuli?" sindirnya kejam. "Kubilang buka jaketmu!" ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih kasar.

Air mata sudah siap jatuh dari ujung matanya, namun Hinata menolak untuk menangis sekarang. Entah mengapa ia tahu tangisannya sekarang tidak akan meredam amarah pria itu, tapi justru akan membuatnya makin gusar. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata agar air yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya hilang.

Ia menelan ludah sebelum jari-jarinya meraih ritsleting jaketnya. "M-Maafkan aku..."

Gaara tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya melihat saat jari-jari Hinata menarik turun ritsleting jaketnys. Dahinya makin mengeryit melihat noda basah yang besar di perut wanita itu. "Angkat bajumu."

"A-Apa? T-Tidak."

"Kau ingin aku yang mengangkatnya?" Gaara yang tak terbiasa perintahnya ditentang menggeram pada Hinata.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata Gaara langsung meraih ujung kaos yang digunakannya, menariknya keatas sampai ke bawah dadanya dan membuatnya menjerit kaget. Namun jeritannya langsung berhenti begitu ia merasakan handuk yang basah itu menempel pada kulit perutnya yang terbakar. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengerang sedikit, kemudian ia menghembuskan napas lega begitu sensasi dingin tersebut menjalar ke seluruh kulit perutnya.

Keduanya tidak berkata apapun. Gaara mengawasi wajah Hinata dalam diam, mengamati setiap perubahan emosi pada wajahnya. Sementara Hinata yang masih tak berani menatap Gaara hanya bisa memandang tangan pria itu yang menahan handuk basah di perutnya. Selama beberapa saat tadi Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa Gaara akan melukainya. Tapi ternyata pria itu hanya mau mengompres lukanya. Perasaan bersalah pun mulai menggerogoti Hinata, karena setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Gaara, pria itu masih memikirkan lukanya.

Sesuatu pada dada Hinata tiba-tiba menangkap perhatian Gaara. Mata pria itu pun kemudian teralih pada bandul yang tergantung pada kain sutera yang melilit leher gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat kalung itu sebelumnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Gaara, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara dan berkata. "Oh.. i-ini s-salah satu p-peninggalan ibuku."

"Apa isinya?" Bandul itu berbentuk botol kecil dan berisi cairan bening. "Ramuan cinta untuk Naruto?"

"B-Bukan..." Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar komentar Gaara.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertatapan sejenak. Kemudian Hinata membuka penutup botol kecil itu. Diujung tongkat kecil tutup tersebut ada lingkaran mini. Hinata mengangkat lingkaran itu ke bibirnya dan meniupnya. Seketika muncul gelembung-gelembung transparan yang berkilauan melayang di sekeliling wajahnya.

Gaara terkejut melihat gelembung-gelembung kecil yang indah tersebut. Beberapa gelembung itu pecah mengenai wajahnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma Hinata dari gelembung-gelembung tersebut.

Diluar dugaan, si pewaris Hyuuga tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Gaara. Ia meniup lingkaran itu sekali lagi, kali ini mengarahkannya pada Gaara, dan lagi-lagi muncul gelembung-gelembung yang sama. Gaara tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir betapa kekanakannya Hinata saat itu. Senyuman lembut di bibir gadis itu pun dalam sekejap melepaskan ketegangan yang menggumpal di dadanya akibat insiden beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ayahku bilang... ibuku membuatkan ini untukku beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya. Aku memakainya setiap hari agar terasa seperti ia terus... menjagaku." Hinata tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat kembali kenangan akan ibunya yang jumlahnya memang sedikit dalam memorinya.

Gaara memperhatikan gadis itu tidak tergagap sama sekali ketika berbicara tentang ibunya. Dan ekspresi damai di wajah gadis itu hampir membuatnya merasa damai juga.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ibumu?"

Selama beberapa saat Hinata hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Gaara tak bisa membaca emosi dalam mata gadis itu. Kemudian ia berkata dengan nada halus, "Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan Hanabi."

Keheningan yang canggung mengikuti kalimat Hinata. Gaara tahu ia sudah memasuki suatu wilayah percakapan yang terlarang. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apapun. Gaara menambahkan tekanan pada handuk di perut Hinata, sementara gadis itu hanya memainkan kalung unik di lehernya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara gedoran yang heboh terdengar dari luar kamar mandi, membuat si Kazekage dan si Hyuuga terlonjak. "HEY GAARA! HINATA! KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA? SUDAH SETENGAH JAM KALIAN DI DALAM SANA!" teriak Naruto dari luar. Nadanya cemas dan tak sabaran.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja." jawab Gaara, kemudian menarik handuknya dari perut Hinata. Ia berdiri dan melempar handuk tersebut ke wastafel. "Kurasa sudah cukup."

"T-Terima kasih Gaara. S-Sekali lagi... m-maaf." Gaara merengut mendengar kegagapan yang kembali pada suara Hinata. Dia melihat saat telapak tangan gadis itu bercahaya diatas kulit perutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya, dan Gaara pun bisa melihat kulit pucat yang mulus pada area yang sebelumnya berwarna merah karena terbakar.

Kedua alis Gaara terangkat.

Melihat ekspresi pria itu, Hinata menjelaskan―"Umh, s-sebenarnya, s-semua kunoichi K-Konoha w-wajib menguasai ninjutsu medis dasar. A-Aku umh sebenarnya bisa menangani l-luka ringan seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti." komentar Gaara datar.

"T-Tapi..." Hinata cepat-cepat menambahkan, "A-Aku t-tetap berterima kasih atas h-handuknya. B-Belum pernah s-seorang melakukan itu padaku." Hinata berusaha tersenyum lebar pada Gaara agar pria itu tidak berpikiran usahanya untuk mengompres luka Hinata tadi sia-sia.

"Hn." Pria itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan langsung berbalik menuju pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan si kunoichi bermata pucat yang kebingungan karena sikap dingin pria itu yang tiba-tiba.

_Ya Tuhan, aku pasti sudah menyinggung perasaannya... lagi._

* * *

Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam ketika sang Kazekage memasuki kamar tidurnya. Hari itu adalah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, setidaknya melelahkan secara emosional. Setelah mengompres luka Hinata, si pewaris klan Hyuuga itu langsung bergegas pulang. Tebakan terbaik Gaara adalah gadis itu terlalu malu berada di dekatnya setelah apa yang Gaara lakukan padanya di kamar mandi. Gaara tidak bisa menahan kekecewaan yang menguasainya ketika ia melihat gadis itu keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Jika saja tidak ada Naruto, ia pasti sudah merantai gadis itu dengan pasirnya.

Dahinya mengerut karena pikiran brutal tersebut.

Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah sehingga tak punya kendali lagi atas pikirannya. Naruto menyeretnya kesana-kemari, mengunjungi toko hewan dimana dia memaksa Gaara memilih antara hamster dan kelinci untuk diberikan pada pacarnya, lalu ke toko bunga Yamanaka, dan yang terakhir menuju rumah pacarnya, si Sakura Haruno.

Mereka bertiga makan malam di rumah Sakura, dan Gaara harus mengakui, kue-kue yang dibuat oleh Hinata jauh lebih enak daripada masakan gadis itu. Setelah selesai, ia dan Naruto minum-minum sambil berbicara tentang politik desa mereka. Gaara sebenarnya tidak suka berbicara tentang pekerjaan di waktu luangnya. Tapi Naruto memaksanya, dengan alasan bahwa pembicaraan seperti itu penting bagi kariernya sebagai Hokage di masa depan nanti. Maka Gaara pun menurut dan sukses membuat Naruto tertidur pulas hanya dalam setengah jam. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan kekasihnya sambil mengantar Gaara ke pintu depan rumahnya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Gaara pulang, tapi si Kazekage hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata pada Sakura untuk mengurus pacarnya.

Sekarang setelah sampai di kamarnya, yang Gaara inginkan hanyalah tidur. Dia sudah berhasil melepas sandal, mantel, dan bajunya ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang persis diluar jendela.

"Tunjukkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau disana," Gaara menggeram, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk yang terburuk. Setelah banyak percobaan pembunuhan yang ditujukan padanya, Gaara selalu berhati-hati dalam setiap kesempatan, bahkan ketika dia dalam kondisi setengah mabuk seperti ini.

Hanya saja ia tidak siap ketika melihat Hinata masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela dengan malu-malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis dihadapannya menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata. "Kazekage-sama... S-Saya minta maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi siang."

"Yang kau lakukan sekarang inilah yang tidak sopan. Masuk ke kamar orang tengah malam seperti ini... Apa maumu?" kata Gaara dingin.

Setelah kabur tiba-tiba, perempuan ini mendadak muncul di jendelanya. Gaara betul-betul tak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan.

"A-Aku mau minta maaf."

Gaara tiba-tiba tertawa. Bukan, bukan tawa bahagia, tapi tawa yang sinis. "Minta maaf?"

Hinata menelan ludah melihat Gaara. Ia menduga pria itu akan marah atau mengusirnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berpikir dia akan tertawa seperti ini.

"Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini?" pria itu tiba-tiba bertanya. Tawa hilang dari suaranya, meninggalkan pandangan dingin yang ditujukan untuk Hinata.

"D-Dengan apa?"

"Dengan semua ini!" Dia tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Hinata terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan berusaha mendekatimu, tapi kau takut padaku, kau akan mencoba lari dariku, lalu kau sadar bahwa kau telah menyakiti perasaanku, kemudian kau minta maaf padaku, tapi pada akhirnya kau akan mengulanginya lagi. Semuanya hanya akan menjadi sebuah siklus yang tak akan pernah berakhir! Tidakkah kau lelah?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Kurasa... Gaara salah mengartikan kata-kataku..._

"Eh.. Erm Kazekage-sama..." Tapi Gaara tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Pulanglah Hyuuga."

"Eh?"

Gaara berbalik menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil sebuah kaos. "Pulanglah." ulangnya tanpa menatap Hinata. Takut pertahanannya runtuh jika dia melihat kedua mata gadis itu.

"T-Tapi... Tapi..."

"Jangan membuatku tergoda untuk menahanmu disi..." Kedua mata Gaara melebar ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang feminin memeluknya dari belakang. "...ni." Selama beberapa saat pikirannya kosong. Namun setelah sembuh dari kekagetannya, ia menggeram. "Lepaskan tanganmu."

"T-Tidak. Sampai kau mendengarkan p-penjelasanku." Suara gadis itu bergetar, Gaara tahu ia ketakutan setengah mati dan mati-matian berusaha terdengar berani. "A-Aku... Kupikir... Kau marah padaku ketika aku... mmm menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri. Kau... Kau... tiba-tiba berubah jadi dingin..." Gaara mendengarnya menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Kupikir kau... tak mau melihatku, makanya aku pulang. T-Tapi..." Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang kecil. "Aku... ." katanya cepat.

"Apa?" Kali ini Gaara menarik lepas tangan gadis itu, memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan wajah si gadis Hyuuga semerah tomat. Pandangannya terpaku pada kedua tangannya, tak berani menatap Gaara. Kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Kalau kau berbicara dengan seseorang, lihat mata mereka. Tidakkah ayahmu mengajarkannya?"

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gaara. Disitulah, akhirnya Gaara melihat kedalam sepasang mata lavender pucat dan hanyut dalam keindahannya. Dan seketika ia pun lupa akan semua kemarahannya pada gadis itu.

"A-Aku... Aku... t-tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." bisiknya lembut.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Gaara untuk mencerna kata-kata Hinata. _Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku?_

"Umm. A-Aku tahu seharusnya dari awal a-aku bilang padamu bahwa aku m-menguasai n-ninjutsu medis dasar. A-Akhirnya a-aku malah membuatmu malu. T-Tapi aku bersumpah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kompresan itu, a-aku sangat menghargainya. Belum pernah ada o-orang yang c-cukup peduli untuk melakukan itu padaku. Y-Yang kau lakukan sama sekali tidak sia-sia."

"M-Makanya... Kumohon... Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu."

Setelah pidato gadis itu, Gaara hanya terdiam. Kedua matanya tidak menatap gadis itu. _Jadi dia kabur karena berpikir aku marah padanya?_ Separuh dirinya ingin mencekik gadis itu karena lagi-lagi mengambil kesimpulan seenak jidatnya. Sementara separuh yang lain hanya ingin merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja Gaara tak melakukan keduanya.

"Kazekage-sama? Uhh... A-Aku minta maaf karena mengganggumu tengah malam b-begini..." Hinata melangkah mundur sementara Gaara masih menunduk. "M-Mungkin... Aku akan kesini lagi b-besok pagi dan kita bisa..."

Sebelum Hinata bisa mengambil dua langkah lebih jauh lagi, Gaara menarik lengannya. "Tunggu."

Hinata membiarkan sang Kazekage menariknya dalam pelukan. Pria itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, kemudian berbisik, "Kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita pagi ini?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, "K-Kukira karena kau m-marah padaku... A-Akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu..."

"Satu-satunya hal tak sopan yang kau lakukan adalah jika kau meninggalkanku sekarang."

Hinata menelan ludah saat merasakan napas Gaara menggelitik telinganya. Kemudian dengan canggung ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung si Kazekage, mencoba untuk memeluknya kembali.

"Katakan sekali lagi..."

Hinata hampir bertanya kata-kata mana yang Gaara maksud. Namun mendengar nada suara Gaara, Hinata rasa ia tahu. Dengan tergagap ia pun mengulanginya kembali. "A-Aku... Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

"Sekali lagi."

"A-Aku... Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Hinata, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma vanilla gadis itu. Dia mengencangkan pelukannya untuk merasakan sepenuhnya panas tubuh gadis itu. "Aku juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu," bisiknya pelan.

Hinata merasa jantungnya loncat mendengar pengakuan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya, namun tahu dalam jarak sedekat itu tidak mungkin ia salah dengar. Hinata pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara dan mereka berdua berada di posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk mundur selangkah, namun Gaara mengencangkan pelukannya.

Merasa canggung dengan pelukan Gaara yang makin erat, Hinata pun mengatakan hal pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya. "B-Boleh aku duduk?"

Gaara tidak siap melepaskan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh Hinata. Namun akhirnya ia menarik pelukannya, duduk di lantai, lalu menarik gadis itu lagi agar duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan perut Hinata, sementara wajahnya kembali terbenam di rambutnya, membuat gadis itu tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"S-Sekarang apa?"

"Entahlah..." Gaara bergumam. Ia mengencangkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

"A-Aku..."

"Tinggallah bersamaku malam ini."

Jantung Hinata berdetak begitu keras hingga ia yakin Gaara pasti bisa mendengarnya. Permintaan itu sangat jujur, langsung, dan blak-blakan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengartikan ajakan Gaara tersebut. Wajahnya makin memerah membayangkan ia dan Gaara saling berbagi tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini sampai matahari terbit."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Saat ini pria itu hanya ingin memeluknya. Hinata mendongak ke atas, menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan cemerlang dari luar jendela. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke dada pria itu. Dipeluk oleh Gaara rasanya sangat menyenangkan, hangat dan aman. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan ayahnya, tugasnya sebagai seorang shinobi dan penerus klan, atau cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Naruto. Saat itu yang ada hanya dirinya dan si shinobi berambut merah. Hinata pun tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berpikir bagaimana jika momen ini berlangsung selamanya.

Namun sebuah suara kecil dalam dirinya tertawa sinis. _Apa kau gila? Hanya karena dia memelukmu seperti ini bukan berarti kau gadis yang dicintainya!_

Benar juga...

Tapi...

Hinata menghembuskan napas dan makin mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Gaara. Untuk saat ini, gadis yang dicintainya ataupun tidak... Hinata ingin hanya ingin menikmati rasa damai ini dengan tenang.

* * *

**A/N: Sekarang... waktunya balasan review untuk para readers tersayang yang sudah dengan sabar menunggu chapter 8 ini!**

**Sora Hinase: yup yup saya yang nulis juga seneng bikin Hinata tambah deket. Makasih udah selalu review semua ceritaku ya Sora! MUACH!**

**Yuuki d'gray girl: Semoga yang ini bersambungnya disaat yang tepat! thanks for keep reading! MUACH!**

**Merai Alixya Kudo: Kalo ga ada Naruto ga seru dong Merai! Gaara gak kejam kok. Ahahaha, agak OOC ya? semoga di chapter ini ga terlalu (I doubt it tho lol)**

**ulva-chan: Halo Ulva! Sowrry yaa ini chapter lama banged updatenya. Maklum saya author yang pemalas T-T. Iyaa, Hinata kan ga pernah dikejar-kejar cowok, ya pastinya dia ga akan mikirlah kalo Gaara tinggal di Konoha cuma karena dia. hehehe. Review lagi yaa!**

**Saruwatari Yumi : Thanks Yumi! Hmm... Kinyo Monogatari itu cuma karangan aku aja kok. Sama sekali ga ada artinya hehehe. Aku mohon maaf kalau ternyata beneran ada buku yang namanya sama.**

**Dee: Aku seneng kamu suka sifat Gaara yang aku bikin disini! KYAA! Maaf yaa updatenya lamaa hiks hiks. Review pleasee!**

**iknowwhoyouare: yeeee namanya juga bos! Kebiasaan diturutin maunya dari kecil ya jadi gitu deh. wakakak. Review lagi yaa patt! MUACH!**

**vifa schiffer: Halooo selamat datang di Broken Arrow! Makasih yaa udah read and review! MUACH!**

**Hina bee lover: iya yaa, aku yang nulis juga gregetan! wkwkwk. baca terus yaaa Hina! MUACH!**

**Venna: Salam kenal Venna! Aku suma nama kamu deh. Mirip nama adek aku. hahaha.**

**Rufa Kha: Kalo Hinata langsung suka ama Gaara gak seru dong ceritanya. Kamu kelas tiga ya? Sama dong aku juga huahahah. Sukses yaa buat ujiannya!**

**Nerazzuri: Sabar Nera... Confession pasti akan tiba pada saatnya *senyum misterius*, untuk sekarang kita lihat aja perkembangan hubungan mereka berdua.**

**Kouro Ryuki: Kourooooo! *HUGS* rasanya udah lama banged aku ga bicara sama kamu HAHAH *lebay* Yah, Naruto yang kita cintai memang orangnya ga sensitif... Justru itulah yang ngebuat cerita ini makin terus berlanjut. HUAHAHA. Yup, Gaara emang ga akan ngelukai gadis yang ia suka. nyehehe. Kamu lagi ujian juga kan? Sukses yaa Kouro! Smoga masuk universitas yang kamu pengen XD**

**mayra gaara: haloo Mayraaa! ahahha makasih yaa pujiannyaaa XD semoga kamu ga jamuran nungguin chapter yang ini DX sekarang kamu tahu kan apa yang dilakukan Gaara ke Hinata! nyeheheh.**

**Kim Nara: Makasih yaaa Kim atas pujiannya! MUACH! Selamat ujian juga ya sayangg. Semoga kita semua dapat nilai bagus! AMEN!**

**Kingi . Dawn : Kingiiiiii! *HUGS* rasanya udah lama sekali kita ga ngomong. wkwkwk. makasih buat complimentsnyaaa semoga kamu suka chapter yang ini. Cuma kamu loh yang komentar tentang Tori hahaha. Aku ga tau kalo Tori ternyata artinya burung. Awalnya aku pengen kasih nama Toto, tapi kata kakakku kayak nama anjing. Jadinya Tori deh hahaha XD. Sukses buat ujiannya ya sayangg MUACH!**

**OraRi HinaRa: WAHAHA, kamu anggap ini humor? ckckck. Artinya aku punya selera humor dong ya? XDD *senyum bangga***

**Madam-Fain: Faiiiinnnnn! Makasih udah review! Ahahaha, engga kok, aku ga bermaksud memutarbalik perasaan orang, nyehehe. Kalo nulis sih, paling sebatas cerita-cerita aku di FFN doang. wkwkwk. Baca terus Broken Arrow ya Fain! MUACH!**

**Tsuki Sora: Misi ke Suna? nyehehe liat aja nanti yak.**

**Shirayuki nao: iyeh nih si Gaara cemburuan banged. Hahaha. Baca terus yaa!**

**ageha-davis: wuohohohoho saya juga ga sabar nih nunggu laporannya Hinata buat Tsunade. Nyehehehe.**

**Nanairo Zoacha: Hello Icha! Salam kenal juga. Ohoho, sini ku add fbnya namanya apa? Maaf ya chapter ini updatenya seribu taon. hahaha. Baca terus yaa MUACH!**

**hime un: I LOVE YOU TOO! Salam kenal jugaaa XD**

**Anzaki Ayanami: Hmm... engga kok Anza, aku ga nulis angst. Jadi ini ceritanya akan berakhir bahagiaa XD Mengenai arti Broken Arrow... akan aku jelaskan pada waktunya, okay? (dalam cerita) makanya baca terus yaaaa MUACH!**

**Kirigaku Ai: Hellooo Ai! Makasih atas complimentsnya yaa. Gaara meng-iuh-kan? *gasps* masa sih? tapi walaupun meng-iuh-kan Hinata tetep suka. wkwkwk. Baca terus ya Aiii...**

* * *

Gaara and Hinata's corner:

Kazekage Gaara : Wah, wah, gue keliatan mesra banged yak di chapter ini. *geleng-geleng pala liat dirinya sendiri yang mesra-mesraan ama Hinata di Broken Arrow.*

Hinata : *blushing* trus dalam hati mikir _aduh itu sepanjang malam duduk dipangkuannya Gaara-kun tuh? Bakal pindah ke tempat tidur gak ya? _*blushes heavier*

Kazekage Gaara : *matanya beralih dari layar ke Hinata yang mukanya merah sambil senyum-senyum sendiri* Hinata loe kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri gitu? Pasti lagi mikir yang jorok-jorok ya?

Hinata : *kaget karena ketauan* e-e-e-e-e-engga kok! _sialan! tajem banged nih feelingnya si Gaara-kun!_

Kazekage Gaara : *mendekat ke Hinata trus meluk si Hinata dari belakang* aaa yang bener? Muka loe jelas-jelas bilang *niruin suara plus kegagapan Hinata* a-a-a-aku pe-pe-pengen di-di-dicium G-G-Gaara-kunnn.

Hinata : *kesel karena Gaara lebay banged niruin gagapnya dia langsung lepasin diri dari pelukannya Gaara* HEH, pede banged loe ye! Tar gue bilangin ama shiorinsan supaya ga bikin adegan ciuman sama sekali!

Kazekage Gaara : *Takut Hinata bener-bener ngadu ke shiorinsan* jangan gitu dong sayang... aku kan cuma becanda... *meluk Hinata lagi sambil nyium-nyiumin lehernya*

Hinata : *Mukanya meraaaaahhhhhh banged tapi seneng diciumin ama Gaara*

Kazekage Gaara : Jadi... mau lanjut ke tempat tidur gak nih? *bisik-bisik ke Hinata dengan suaranya yang oh-so-sexeh*

Hinata : Hai! *ngangguk dengan semangat*

Kazekage Gaara: *langsung gendong Hinata _bridal style_ dan masuk ke kamar hotel trus nutup pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kebuka dan kepala Gaara nongol lagi* Jangan lupa review ya! *Ngedip sebelah mata ke semua readers trus banting pintu lagi*

* * *

**A/N: *ngakak guling-guling liat kelakuan Gaara yang super OOC* sorry-sorry, drama diatas saya bikin karena terlalu stress dengan ujian, dan menurut saya itu lucu jadinya saya pos (maaf kalo agak garinggg XP). Anyway, sesuai kata-katanya Gaara... Jangan lupa review yaa! Questions are welcomed, constructive criticisms will be cuddled, compliments will get cookies, and flamers are...ermh ignored. hehehe. Dan... Jika kalian berkenan dan tentunya tak keberatan, bagi kalian yang punya account twitter, tolong follow saya ya di http : / / www . twitter . com / tiffanyefni (ga pake spasi) sankyuu!**

**Thank you for sparing your time to read and review this story.**

**xoxo  
shiorinsan**


	9. Another Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Read on my fellow readers, read on and enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Seberkas sinar matahari memasuki jendela dan menyinari wajah Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis itu menggeliat sebentar karena cahaya terang yang menimpa wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia merapatkan diri pada sumber kehangatan yang berbaring disampingnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada si sumber kehangatan itu. Merasa posisinya masih belum nyaman, Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannnya di sekeliling benda itu. Dalam pikirannya ia bertanya-bertanya, mengapa kasurnya pagi ini terasa begitu keras? Dan bantal macam apa yang bisa begitu hangat dan besar seperti yang dipeluknya saat ini?

Kenyamanan membuat Hinata terlena hingga ia butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa _bantal _yang dipeluknya berdetak. _Sejak kapan bantalnya punya detak jantung?_ Kelopak matanya sontak terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata lavender yang dipenuhi kebingungan. Pandangannya yang bingung disambut oleh wajah seorang pria berambut merah yang masih tertidur pulas... disampingnya.

Tomat pun akan malu melihat wajah Hinata sekarang.

Tempat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya (yang ia kira bantal) ternyata adalah dada telanjang si Kazekage. Pandangannya turun pada kedua lengannya yang dengan posesif (wajah Hinata makin memerah) memeluk badan pria itu. Kedua lengan si Kazekage pun tak jauh berbeda, karena mereka melingkar di pinggang Hinata, mencegah gadis itu agar tidak kabur kemana-mana sepanjang malam sebelumnya.

Dengan takut-takut Hinata melihat ke bawah dan bernapas lega ketika melihat pria itu masih mengenakan celana dan dirinya sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap tanpa ada satu benang pun terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Si Hyuuga pun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di malam sebelumnya.

Mungkin dia ketiduran, atau Gaara yang ketiduran dan Hinata ikut tertidur? Apapun yang terjadi yang pasti mereka berdua tertidur, dan yang paling penting tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi mengapa mereka di lantai dan bukannya di ranjang? Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menyadari bahwa dia dan Gaara tertidur diatas selimut yang dibentangkan di lantai. Mungkinkah Gaara yang membentangkannya?

Dengan amat perlahan, Hinata mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari Gaara, namun pria itu secara otomatis mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Hinata tak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Ia tak ingin membuat gerakan tiba-tiba karena takut membangunkan Gaara. Jika pria itu terbangun, situasi ini pasti akan lebih canggung lagi. Si gadis Hyuuga pun berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari cara membebaskan dirinya tanpa membangunkan si Kazekage.

Sambil berpikir, ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mengamati wajah pria itu. Tak diragukan lagi wajahnya memang sangat indah. Indah adalah kata yang biasanya digunakan orang-orang untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah lukisan yang eksotis atau penari yang elegan. Tapi saat ini bagi Hinata hanya kata tersebutlah yang mampu mendeskripsikan wajah Gaara. Hinata hampir tak percaya bahwa pria dipelukannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan bocah yang dilihatnya membantai Rain-nin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hinata menelusuri wajah pria itu dengan kedua matanya. Dari bibirnya yang tipis, hidungnya yang mancung, serta sepasang kelopak mata yang hitam legam, hingga ke tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Sampai sekarang masih misteri bagi Hinata mengapa Gaara memilih kata 'Cinta' sebagai tato.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Hinata merayap ke atas ke tato yang misterius tersebut. Jari-jarinya dengan lembut mengelus goresan-goresan huruf kanji yang ternyata timbul. Dahi Hinata mengerut. _Apa yang digunakan Gaara untuk menulis tato ini_? pikirnya.

"Apa kau selalu mengelus dahi orang yang tidur bersamamu?"

Suara yang berat dan dalam itu mengagetkannya. Hinata langsung menarik tangannya seakan-akan tato Gaara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi air yang mendidih. "M-M-Maaf..." bisiknya dengan wajah memerah. "A-Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Gaara tersenyum malas padanya. "Ya. Tak apa." Ia mengencangkan pelukannya disekeliling pinggang Hinata dan menarik gadis itu mendekat. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Tato ini memang selalu menarik perhatian orang. Tapi tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya sepertimu."

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan keingintahuan mengendalikan perbuatannya. "A-Aku lepas kendali. K-Kuharap kau... tak tersinggung."

Pria itu menaikkan alis, "Mengapa aku harus tersinggung?"

"Erm... A-Aku... melanggar wilayah p-pribadimu."

Gaara tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. Tawanya bukan seperti tawa lebar penuh senyum seperti Naruto. Tawanya Gaara kalem, bibirnya hanya sedikit melengkung ke atas. Hinata pun pensaran mengapa dia tiba-tiba tertawa. "A-Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau." Telunjuk pria itu menyentuh dahi Hinata. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata kau melanggar wilayah pribadiku setelah kau memelukku semalaman?"

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya. _Semalaman? Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan..._ "Kau... Kau... terjaga semalaman?"

Gaara tidak menjawab Hinata, ia malah menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher gadis itu dan membuat wajahnya makin memerah. "Meskipun shukaku sudah dipindahkan dari tubuhku, aku tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan untuk terus berwaspada."

Seluruh tubuh Hinata menegang ketika merasakan napas Gaara menggelitik lehernya. Ia tak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya seinci pun. Jangankan bergerak, menghembuskan napas saja ia tak berani.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Selamat pagi."

Hinata sudah mendengar ucapan selamat pagi ribuan kali. Namun ia tak tahu mengapa ucapan dari pria itu saat ini berbeda. Bahkan kemarin pagi mereka juga sudah saling bertukar selamat pagi, namun saat ini... Ketika pria itu memeluknya dengan posesif, ucapan itu hampir terdengar... intim. Hinata tersenyum kemudian menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. Seperti bernapas di dalam dongeng.

"Selamat pagi," bisik Hinata di telinga pria itu. Tanda-tanda kegagapan hilang dari suaranya.

Untuk Hinata Hyuuga, kurasa terbangun dengan sang Kazekage disampingnya bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruk. Saat-saat ini begitu damai, seperti malam sebelumnya, hingga Hinata mulai berharap lagi agar kedamaian ini berlangsung selamanya.

Tetapi dewa tidak berada disisinya sekarang, tak seperti malam sebelumnya. Karena 'selamanya' itu berakhir lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

Suara berisik seperti pintu yang dibanting terdengar dari luar. Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya, namun Gaara tak bergeming. Tiba-tiba, tanpa seorang pun dari mereka duga, pintu kamar Gaara terpelanting terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik berambut cokelat dengan kipas raksasa dipunggungnya.

"GAARA! Lebih baik kau punya penjelasan yang masuk akal karena mengirim pulang pasukan ANBU yang..." kalimat wanita itu terhenti ketika melihat adiknya berada dalam posisi yang mungkin paling intim yang pernah dilihatnya. Wajahnya berubah ngeri ketika melihat adiknya berada dalam posisi itu bersama seorang wanita yang tampak asing.

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak kaget melihat wanita yang mendobrak masuk itu. Tapi ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Gaara yang sepenuhnya mengabaikan wanita itu. "Bisakah kau keluar, Temari? Ini masih sangat pagi."

Begitu Gaara menyebut nama wanita itu, Hinata pun teringat pada gadis cantik yang dulu melawan Shikamaru saat final ujian Chuunin. Tapi Hinata tak sempat berpikir lama-lama karena wanita itu tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Tidak. TIDAK!" Teriakan perempuan itu mungkin membangunkan separuh Konohagakure. "APA-APAAN INI GAARA? SIAPA PEREMPUAN ITU?"

Nada kasar wanita itu menyinggung perasaan Hinata. Ia berkata seolah-olah Hinata adalah wanita simpanan si Kazekage, dan mereka seolah-olah baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan perselingkuhan.

"Kau terlalu berisik. Keluarlah."

Tiba-tiba Tori tergopoh-gopoh masuk, "Maafkan saya Kazekage-sama, saya sudah mengingatkan Mistress Temari bahwa anda sedang beristirahat... Eh? Apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga-sama disini?"

Temari berbalik ke arah Tori. Alisnya terangkat bingung. "Hyuuga-sama?"

"Ya. Nona itu adalah putri dari Hyuuga Hia..." Kedua mata Tori melebar melihat pandangan yang diberikan majikannya yang berambut cokelat, "...shi."

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN GAARA?" teriaknya lagi dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. "KAU TAHU KALAU DIA..."

"...pewaris klan terhormat? Ya aku tahu." Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan bangkit duduk.

"DAN ANDA, MISS HYUUGA!" Hinata kaget ketika namanya tiba-tiba disebut. "APAKAH ANDA TIDAK TAHU KALAU PRIA INI SEORANG KAZEKAGE?" Wajah Hinata dipenuhi ketakutan. Apakah masalahnya seserius itu?

"Y-Ya s-saya tahu." jawab Hinata tanpa melihat Temari.

"Tidak usah meneriakinya. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula gelarku tak ada hubungannya dengan ini." kata Gaara membela Hinata.

Si gadis Hyuuga bangkit duduk. Seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya mendesaknya untuk segera keluar dari kamar itu. Ia tidak ingin membawa masalah bagi Gaara.

"A-A-Aku... Kurasa aku h-harus pulang s-sekarang..." kata Hinata suaranya mencicit, takut Temari akan meledak kalau mendengar suaranya. Ia sudah bangkit duduk, namun sebelum sempat berdiri, Gaara menahan tangannya.

"Tidak, kau tetap disini. Kakakku tak punya hak mengusirmu."

"T-Tapi..."

"Temari, keluar." Suara Gaara tenang dan terkontrol. Namun karena sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama adiknya, Temari mengenal nada suara itu sebagai nada suara dimana Gaara tak ingin dirinya dibantah. Sambil menggerutu, Temari pun keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Tori yang menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Saat itulah Hinata teringat. Temari adalah kakaknya Gaara. Lalu jika dia kakaknya Kazekage, artinya ia punya aksesnya sendiri untuk berbicara dengan Hokage. Kalau sampai berita tentang Hinata menginap di kamar si Kazekage sampai ke tangan _lady _pemimpin Konoha itu...

Hinata merinding memikirkan kejadian selanjutnya.

Dewan dan Hokage pasti berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

Bukannya melaksanakan tugas dia malah melakukan hal lain.

Ia pasti akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat kepercayaan Hokage.

Pikiran-pikiran tersebut berhasil menakuti Hinata. Gadis itu pun cepat-cepat berdiri dan bergegas menuju jendela tempat ia menyelinap masuk semalam.

Sebelum Hinata mencapai jendela, Gaara menangkapnya. "Kuyakinkan padamu, semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. "Jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

"A-Aku percaya..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara, takut terhadap efek yang bisa ditimbulkan pria itu padanya. "H-Hanya saja..." Dia menghela napas. "K-Kau tak mengerti Gaara." Hinata tak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya pada Gaara, bisa-bisa pria itu mencekiknya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan sampai aku mengerti. Kita punya waktu seharian."

"T-Tidak. Kita tak punya waktu seharian. K-Kau harus menghadapi kakakmu diluar. A-Aku... Aku harus menghadapi..." Dalam Hinata berkata _Hokage!_, tapi yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya adalah "...a-ayahku."

"Kau takut ayahmu tahu kau menginap disini bersamaku?" Kedua mata Gaara menyipit. "Tunggu. Kau belum dijodohkan pada seseorang kan?"

Hinata terbelalak mendengat pertanyaan Gaara. "T-Tidak tidak tidak!" Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik.

"Lalu? Selama kau belum milik siapa-siapa... Kau bebas bersama siapa saja. Ayahmu tak bisa melarangmu."

"B-Bukan seperti itu a-aturannya di dalam keluarga Hyuuga..." bisik Hinata pelan.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, bingung harus memberikan argumen apa lagi untuk pria yang keras kepala ini. Ia bisa mendengar pria itu menghembuskan napas kesal. Kemudian tanpa diduganya, Gaara tiba-tiba berkata, "Baiklah... Aku akan berpakaian lalu akan kuantar kau pulang."

Hinata terkesiap, "Tidak!" katanya cepat. Terlalu cepat sebetulnya hingga membuat Gaara mengangkat alis curiga. "M-Maksudku... A-Ada kakakmu diluar. B-Bukannya kau harus m-menyapanya?"

Namun Gaara tak mendengarkan Hinata. Ia sudah berpakaian dan mengenakan jubahnya. "Temari bisa menunggu." Ia berjalan menuju jendela, "Apa kau mau terus tinggal disini?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang tak bergeming dari tempat tidur.

Si pewaris Hyuuga sontak berdiri dan mengikuti Gaara. "M-Mengapa lewat jendela?"

"Tabu kalau kau tidak keluar dari tempat yang sama seperti tempat kau masuk."

Kedua pipi Hinata memerah mendengarnya.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah berencana menginap ditempatku semalam?" tanya Gaara saat melihat clone Hinata yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

Hinata nyaris tersedak oleh napasnya sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang tak serius itu. Hinata _memang_ berencana menghabiskan malamnya di tempat Gaara, tapi bukan _menginap_ di kamar itu. Ia hanya berencana untuk memata-matai gedung disekitar penginapan Gaara. Clone di tempat tidurnya ia siapkan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ayahnya atau Hanabi mengecek kamarnya. Ia bersyukur ketika menemukan clone-nya masih ditempat ia meninggalkannya semalam.

"T-T-Tidak!" jawab Hinata gagap. Ia menyentuh clone di tempat tidurnya dan melihat saat kopi karbonnya itu menghilang diantara asap. "I-Ini untuk b-berjaga-jaga s-siapa tahu ada yang menyelinap ke kamarku..."

"Lalu untuk apa semua penjaga diluar itu?"

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan menyindir si Kazekage. Ia berbalik dan bergegas menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil handuk. "A-Aku akan membersihkan diri sekarang. Jadi... umm... K-Kurasa kita harus berpisah..."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"B-Bukan begitu, Gaara..." Hinata menghela napas, sadar bahwa menyuruh Gaara angkat kaki akan menjadi tugas berat yang lain. Ia bisa saja menghabiskan sepagian ini menyuruh pria itu keluar dari kamarnya. "K-Kalau aku di kamar mandi, lalu a-apa yang akan kau lakukan s-sendirian disini?"

"Aku bisa ikut denganmu ke..." Sebelum Gaara bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, handuk ditangan Hinata sudah terlempar ke wajahnya.

"J-Jangan berani-berani memikirkannya!" Hinata berusaha membuat dirinya terdengar galak, namun kata-kata yang keluar tetap gagap.

Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata untuk mengembalikan handuk gadis itu. "Aku akan berbalik dan berjanji tak akan mengintip. Kata Naruto orang Konoha akan lebih akrab setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu mandi bersama." Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada pasif seperti tadi ketika ia mengatakan akan mengantar Hinata pulang.

"N-Naruto b-bohong! Tidak ada orang Konoha yang s-seperti itu!"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia menemaniku mandi, dan hasilnya memang kami jadi lebih akrab."

Mulut Hinata terbuka lebar seperti kedua matanya yang terbelalak. Ia tak bisa memercayai pendengarannya! GAARA MANDI DENGAN NARUTO?

"K-Kau m-mandi dengan N-Naruto?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya." jawab pria itu singkat.

Jika Gaara mandi dengan Naruto itu artinya mereka sudah melihat tubuh masing-masing. Jika Hinata tak berhati-hati, hidungnya bisa mimisan jika ia terus memikirkan tentang Naruto dan Gaara yang telanjang berduaan di kamar mandi.

Meskipun demikian, ada sebersit perasaan tak enak di dada Hinata ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Saat itu ia ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu, melukai seseorang, berteriak, atau apa sajalah yang bisa menyalurkan perasaan tak enak yang menggerogoti hatinya ini. Rasanya seperti ketika ia marah pada Sakura yang terus-terusan mengambil Naruto. Tapi... ia marah pada siapa?

"Kami tak melakukan apapun jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku suka wanita, bukan laki-laki. Lagipula kami mandi di pemandian campuran di onsen dekat apartemen Naruto. Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji serta Rock Lee juga ikut bersama kami." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya. Ternyata mereka ke pemandian air panas toh. Perasaan marahnya tadi jadi terasa konyol setelah mengetahui yang kebenarannya.

"O-Onsen berbeda dengan k-kamar mandi p-pribadi." Hinata berbalik, memberi sinyal pada Gaara bahwa argumen mereka sudah selesai dan ia tak ingin pria itu ikut dengannya ke kamar mandi. Setelah menutup pintu geser di belakangnya, Hinata bersandar pada dinding, tangannya memegang dadanya seakan-akan berusaha untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang dari tadi berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari normal.

"Sabaku no Gaara..." bisik Hinata lirih, "Sihir apa yang sudah kau gunakan padaku?" tanyanya pada udara kosong.

* * *

"Aku lapar." kata Gaara tiba-tiba saat dia memandangi Hinata yang sedang menyisir rambutnya lewat cermin. Kedua mata pria itu tak berhenti mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana, tanpa jaket. Penampilannya tersebut membuat Gaara menjelajahi kulit lengannya –yang biasanya tertutup lengan jaket atau lengan yukata, dengan pandangan lapar sehingga membuat si gadis Hyuuga merasa risih. Kalimat yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan pria itu setidaknya memecah keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka yang tercipta sejak Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia tak kaget ketika menemukan pria itu duduk manis diatas tempat tidurnya. Ditangannya terbuka sebuah buku yang jelas sekali ia dapat dari rak buku di pojok ruangan. Begitu melihat Hinata keluar, buku ditangannya terlupakan. Konsenterasinya langsung tertuju pada si gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata pun jadi bertanya-tanya, bukankah seharusnya ia yang tak bisa membiarkan pria itu lepas dari pengawasannya? Tapi, mengapa sekarang malah dia yang sepertinya terus-menerus diawasi pria ini?

"K-Kau ingin aku membuat s-sesuatu?" Hinata menawarkan dengan sopan. Ia bisa turun ke dapur dan membuat camilan kemudian membawanya kembali ke kamar untuk pria ini. Sekalian ia bisa lepas dari pengawasan pria ini selama beberapa menit.

Gaara tak menjawab selama beberapa saat. "Kau... akan mengundangku ke ruang makanmu?"

"B-Bukan begitu. A-Aku akan membuat sesuatu di dapur _sementara kau menunggu disini_," Ia menekan suaranya, "Kemudian aku akan membawa makanannya ke atas."

"Tidak." jawab Gaara hampir otomatis. "Aku tak suka makan seperti pencuri begitu."

Hinata meletakkan sisirnya. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Gaara. "K-Kau bukan pencuri."

"Makan diam-diam di rumah orang sama saja seperti mencuri."

"T-Tapi aku akan makan bersamamu!"

"Kalau begitu undang aku ke ruang makanmu."

Kalimat itu langsung mendiamkan Hinata. Jika ia tak mengenal Gaara, ia mungkin akan menganggap kalimat itu sebagai tantangan –tapi kalau dipikir lagi ia memang tak benar-benar mengenal Gaara.

"T-Tidak bisa..." Si gadis Hyuuga menundukkan kepalanya. Jika ayahnya sampai bertemu dengan Gaara, orang tua itu pasti akan berpikir macam-macam. Satu pertemuan akan berlanjut pada pertemuan yang lain. Hinata tak ingin situasi ini menjadi lebih buruk.

"Aku mendapat firasat kalau kau tak ingin aku bertemu dengan keluargamu..."

Gaara tak mungkin terpilih menjadi Kazekage jika ia tak memiliki intuisi setajam pisau cukur. Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara yang menyelidik.

"T-Tak ada untungnya bagimu bertemu d-dengan keluargaku..."

"Siapa bilang?" Tanpa diminta Gaara sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata, kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas begitu mencium aroma vanilla khas dari rambut gadis itu yang masih basah. "Siapa tahu aku menjadi salah satu kandidat calon suami..."

Kedua pipi Hinata memerah mendengarnya. Dari nada suaranya, pria itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Tapi Hinata lebih tahu, pria itu tak mungkin serius dengan perkataannya. Hubungan mereka seperti bunga azalea, yang mekar hanya pada satu musim. Begitu musim tersebut lewat, Gaara akan segera melupakannya.

Hinata menghela napas sedih.

"A-Aku yakin banyak putri dari keluarga bangsawan lain yang bersedia mengantre untukmu, Kazekage-sama..."

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya akan memilih satu orang."

Sebelum Gaara makin jauh dengan pembahasannya tentang calon suami, Hinata berbalik dan menyentuh bibir pria itu dengan telunjuknya. "Cukup..." bisiknya. "Kupikir kau lapar?"

"Aku lapar sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin menelanmu."

Hinata langsung melepas pelukan Gaara dan berjalan ke seberang ruangan, menuju pintu kamarnya. "T-Tunggu disini. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu setelah itu kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Hinata menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membukanya lagi, "Jangan makan tanganmu! Tunggu sampai aku kembali," Si pewaris Hyuuga pun menutup pintunya kembali, dan Gaara berani bersumpah ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum jail padanya.

* * *

Gaara mengamati Hinata saat gadis itu mengoleskan selai strawberry pada sebongkah roti. Ia menyerahkan roti tersebut sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"M-Maaf ya, a-aku hanya bikin yang gampang. T-Tidak banyak makanan yang t-tersisa di rumah... h-hanya ada ini untuk sarapan."

Si Kazekage menghabiskan bongkahan rotinya dalam dua gigitan. "Tidak usah meminta maaf. Ini enak." katanya setelah menelan roti dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Hinata yang dari tadi tampak cemas sejak mereka berdua meninggalkan komplek Hyuuga tiba-tiba bersinar cerah. "Sungguh? K-Kau mau lagi?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Ia menyeruput teh yang tadi juga dituangkan oleh gadis itu, kemudian kembali melakukan kegiatan yang belakangan ini menjadi hobinya –mengamati Hinata.

Ia senang memperhatikan kedua tangan si gadis Hyuuga yang begitu telaten mengolesi roti-roti itu dengan selai atau ketika menuangkan teh. Gadis itu terlihat seperti sangat terbiasa melakukannya. Gaara juga menyukai ekspresi di wajahnya. Raut wajahnya lembut dan tak usah disebut lagi, cantik.

Apakah kecantikannya yang membuat Gaara begitu tergila-gila?

Tidak. Tidak. Dalam hati Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ada hal lain yang membuat kehadiran Hinata begitu memukau bagi Gaara. Hal tersebut ada di belakang pikirannya, hanya saja ia tak pernah bisa menggenggamnya. Tapi, cepat atau lambat ia pasti bisa mengetahuinya. Bagi seorang Sabaku no Gaara, kecantikan hanyalah bonus. Dan kecantikan Hinata Hyuuga adalah sebuah bonus mewah yang langka.

"Gaara?"

Si Kazekage tersadar dari lamunannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada wajah cemas Hinata. "K-Kau baik-baik saja? D-Dari tadi aku memanggilmu... T-Tapi kau hanya diam." kata gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang berpikir."

"Oh okay..." Hinata tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tahu kalau ia tak seharusnya mencampuri urusan pria itu. "Nih." Ia menyodorkan bongkahan roti Gaara yang kedua. Pria itu menyadari bahwa Hinata membuat tulisan 'Ai' dengan selai strawberry di atas roti tersebut.

"Ai?" Gaara mengangkat alisnya.

Seperti biasa pipi gadis itu langsung memerah. Sambil tergagap ia berkata, "Umm... K-Kupikir akan m-meringankan s-suasana..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti lain.

Gaara hanya berkedip, kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia mengerti. "Kau meniru tulisan di dahiku ya?"

Hinata merasa konyol karena butuh beberapa saat bagi Gaara untuk menyadari candaannya. Ia menghela napas. _Aku memang tak punya selera humor_, katanya dalam hati.

"Rasanya jadi sayang kalau dimakan..." gumam Gaara sambil lalu.

"S-Sini biar aku ratakan selainya," Hinata menawarkan.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu." Kemudian ia langsung melahap habis rotinya dalam tiga gigitan dan membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Si gadis Hyuuga juga memberikan gigitan kecil pada rotinya sambil mengamati pohon sakura yang menaungi tempat mereka duduk. Hinata-lah yang memilih tempat ini tadi, sementara Gaara dengan patuh mengikutinya. Langit hari itu sangat biru, bersih dari awan. Angin yang segar serta sinar matahari yang hangat betul-betul cuaca yang cocok untuk makan di alam terbuka.

Hinata melihat Gaara sudah menghabiskan rotinya. Gadis itu pun langsung bergegas mengisi cangkir teh pria itu yang hampir kosong. Saat Hinata memperhatikan pria itu meneguk tehnya, sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya. Ia sudah berniat menanyakan ini sejak tadi pagi. Namun, tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"K-Kau tahu... A-Aku bertanya-tanya... B-Bagaimana caranya k-kau menulis tato Ai di dahimu itu?" Gaara meletakkan cangkir tehnya, perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Hinata. "Mmm, kudengar dari N-Naruto, k-kau sudah punya tato itu sejak kecil. M-Maksudku... h-huruf kanji Ai terdiri dari t-tiga belas goresan, b-bagaimana a-anak kecil bisa m-melakukannya? A-Apalagi tulisan itu ada di dahi kirimu. P-Pasti sulit m-menulisnya... Oh, m-maaf aku j-jadi bicara t-tidak jelas b-begini."

Hinata hampir menangis ketika melihat wajah Gaara tak menampakkan emosi sedikit pun. Ia hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan pasif. Seketika Hinata pun langsung menyesal telah membuka mulutnya.

"L-Lupakan saja p-pertanyaan itu. A-Anggap aku tak b-berkata apapun." kata Hinata cepat-cepat. Keheningan yang mengikuti kemudian betul-betul memekakkan. Sampai akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Bukan aku yang menulisnya..." Gaara berkata, suaranya dalam dan tenang.

"Eh?"

"Tato ini adalah kenang-kenangan dari monster yang dulu pernah tersegel dalam tubuhku. Dia yang menulisnya di dahiku." Gaara mengalihkan wajahnya dari Hinata saat mengatakan ini.

Dari segala jawaban yang Hinata pikir akan diterimanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa tato itu berhubungan dengan masa lalu kelam pria itu. Sesuatu dalam diri Hinata mengatakan bahwa pembicaraan ini tak akan berakhir baik.

Si gadis Hyuuga menahan napasnya ketika mendengar Gaara melanjutkan, "Waktu aku kecil, pamanku mencoba membunuhku. Ia bilang aku adalah perwujudan dari segala hal yang ia benci di dunia ini. Tapi, Yashamaru akhirnya mati di tanganku..." Si Kazekage tersenyum masam, "Dan sejak saat itu Shukaku mengajarkan bahwa satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencintai diriku hanya diriku sendiri."

Setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut pria itu membuat hati Hinata pilu. Orang waras mana yang mencoba membunuh keponakannya sendiri?

"Tato ini dibuatnya agar aku tak akan pernah melupakan hal itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengakui bahwa shukaku be..." Kedua mata Gaara terbelalak, "...nar."

Hinata Hyuuga sudah berlutut dan memeluk kepala si Kazekage di dadanya. "Tidak... Tidak... Itu tidak benar." Suaranya bergetar, sementara air mata mulai bergulir jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa frustasi melihat Gaara yang dengan tenang menceritakan semua ini padanya. Pria di hadapannya ini sudah mengalami cobaan lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang. Hinata berharap ia bisa menanggung setengah rasa sakit yang diderita pria itu agar dia tidak harus merasakan semuanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis..." kata Gaara yang sudah melepaskan pelukan Hinata darinya. Gadis itu sekarang berada di pangkuannnya. "Aku sudah melewati tahap untuk bisa menerima takdirku sendiri," Ia mencium pipi Hinata dan menjilat air mata yang bergulir di pipi gadis itu. "Lagipula... Tanpa Shukaku... atau segala hal yang terjadi di masa lalu, aku tidak akan berada disini sekarang."

Hinata tersenyum padanya. Walaupun matanya sembap dan hidungnya merah, tapi senyuman gadis itu tetap membuat napas Gaara tercekat. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu menarik kepala Gaara, ketika bibir mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti, Gaara pikir gadis itu akan menciumnya. Namun, ia dikejutkan ketika bibir Hinata yang lembut mendarat pada huruf kanji di dahinya.

"Makna dari suatu simbol bisa diubah... Tergantung dari sudut pandang orang yang melihatnya. Sekarang Shukaku tak lagi mengatur hidupmu. Kau bisa mengubah makna tato ini." gumam Hinata di kulit pria itu.

Gaara tak menjawab apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya menikmati saat-saat dimana tubuh Hinata melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya, saat bibir gadis membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan mengenai tato bermasalah yang selalu ia anggap sebagai kutukan.

Gaara mengencangkan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Iya, pasti."

Pasangan itu begitu terpaut pada keberadaan masing-masing hingga mereka tak menyadari kehadiran seorang pria berambut panjang dengan amarah berkobar di mata pucatnya.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! HAPPY EASTER! Senangnya bisa kembali lagi di FFN. Akhirnya Ujian Nasional selesai juga! HURRAYYY! *ANGKAT GELAS BUAT TOS* XD XD. Update-an ini selain karena idenya yang udah menghantuiku selama ujian, juga karena aku ingin kasih tau kalian kalau aku masih hidup. nyehahaha.**

**Jadi... Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter 9 dari Broken Arrow? Terlalu dramatis ya sepertinya. Tapi aku suka chapter ini karena disini hubungan Gaara dan Hinata naik satu tingkat. *YEEYYYY ANGKAT POM-POM***

**Aku juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mengirimkan doa, dan dengan berbaik hati mereview dan memfavourite ceritaku yang overly dramatic ini. LOTS OF HUGS, KISSES, AND CHOCOLATES ARE SENT TO YOU! ^-^**

**Okay, daripada author makin blabbering ga jelas, ini balasan untuk review-review indah dari chapter sebelumnya~**

**Dee: Iya nih ya, Hinata orangnya pemalu banged sih. Tapi kalo Hinata langsung nangkep Gaara juga ceritanya langsung selesai dan gak asik kan ya? Hmm... tar kita liat aja Gaara bakal ajak Hinata ikut dia pa engga ;) baca terus yaaa! muach!**

**Hina bee lover: Makasih ya Hina... Semoga si Hinata cepat sadar deh kalo tuh Gaara kalo ga cepet" diambil bisa keduluan orang. hahaha. baca terus yaa! muach!**

**lawliet cute: kelanjutannya? Cuma satu kata untukmu. Baca terus yaa! XD muach!**

**Merai Alixya Kudo: Hello Merai! Gimana ujian kamu? J kalo pegel sih pastilah ya... makanya tuh si Gaara karena pegel jadi tiduran deh. hahaha. Baca terus yaa! muach!**

**Ekha: baca terus ya Ekha! Muach!**

**Kirigaku Ai: Yah, kan Gaara dan Naruto besties wajar dong kalo mereka klop banged. hahaha. Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama masih unfamiliar sama hubungan mereka sekarang. Jadi wajar kalo mereka kadang-kadang suka salah paham. J baca terus ya Ai! Muach!**

**Aiwha: Semoga aku gak bikin kamu nunggu lama ya? haha. makasih atas complimentnyaa! xoxo!**

**Nerazzuri: Untungnya Hinata kita tipe orang yang sedia clone sebelum hujan. Eh maksudnya sedia payung sebelum hujan! Karena clone Hinata anteng tidur di ranjangnya, Hiashi gak tahu deh kalo anak perempuannya nginep di tempat orang lain. Tapi aku penasaran sih gimana jadinya kalo GaaHina sampe ketahuan... Hmm... anyway baca terus yaa! xoxo!**

**shirayuki nao: Rating tak akan naik! Cukup Lawless aja yang M! nyehehe. Baca terus ya nao! xoxo**

**Madam-Fain: Faiiiiiinnnn! Aduh senengnya di review sama Fain XD. Yah dari umur aja Gaara di Broken Arrow ama Gaara di Lawless udah beda. hehe ^^ GAARA FTW! Baca terus ya Fain! xoxo**

**gaahina lovers: makasih udah baca cerita ini. terus baca yaa! xoxo**

**Sora Hinase: Iya ya Gaara-nya terlalu straightforward sampe bikin saya yang nulis juga mikir macem" *mimisan* hha. nikahnya ntar lah kalo udah happily ever after ;) baca terus ya Sora! xoxo**

**Hyuga lovers: Halo, salam kenal juga! Semoga kamu ga nunggu update ini terlalu lama. Baca terus yaa! xoxo**

**Nene Zura' no Uchikaze: hehehe untung aja encoknya ga beneran kambuh! hahaha. baca terus ya Nene! xoxo**

**ulva-chan: iya ulva-chan... ini masih dalam mode flashback-nya Gaara. Kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Baca terus aja Broken Arrow ;))) hehehe. xoxo**

**aam tempe: Aaaammm! XD ehehehe gimana chapter ini menurut aam? haha. Pasti blushing juga deh. hehe *sotoy*. makasih ya amm! aku akan berusaha update semua ceritaku! Baca terus yaa amm! xoxo**

**Nanairo Zoacha: Halo icha! haha cukup panggil aku shiorinsan atau shiorin atau rin juga gapapa. Aku pasti nengok kok ^ ^. Baca terus ya ichaa! xoxo!**

**OraRi HinaRa: Hmm.. tanda koma disebelah mana Hinara? semoga chapter ini ga kependekan yaa. hehehe. Gaahina corner emang bertujuan untuk menampung imajinasi saya yang paling liar. jadi pasti OOC. nyahaha XD baca terus ya Hinara! xoxo**

**Cerrulean Reed: Iya, saya yang nulis juga ga bisa berenti blushing liat itu orang berdua. hahaha. Gapapa kok J yang penting terus baca ya Reed! xoxo!**

**Uzumaki Panda: nyahahah semoga chapter ini ga kalah romantis dari chapter sebelumnya ya Panda? hehehe baca terus yaa xoxo!**

**Kouro Ryuki: Kourooo! Gimana ujianmu? hehehe. DI chapter ini ada kisu-nya dong ;) baca terus ya Kourooo! xoxo!**

**IcyChan140396: makasih yaa atas complimentnya! Jangan lupa baca terus! xoxo!**

**Rufa Kha: Ermm engga, rating cerita ini gak akan naik. Akan terus T :D alhamdulillah US lancar, UN juga lancar. hehe, kamu gimana? Baca terus yaaa! xoxo**

**bluemaniac: ehehe makasih atas complimentnyaa ^ ^ jangan lupa baca terus yaa! xoxo!**

**tsuki-chan: makasih doanya tsuki! Alhamdulillah ujiannya lancar. Makasih juga buat complimentnya yaa. hahaha kamu bikin aku blushing :$ jangan lupa baca terus yaa! xoxo**

**Venna Sparkyu ChoRyuzaki: iyaaa, sama-sama J jangan lupa baca terus yaaa :D :D**

**ageha-davis: makasih complimentnyaaa :D :D Gaara kita emang adorable yaa. GAARA FTW! XD. Baca terus yaa agehaa xoxo!**

**Chie Ito: Welcome to FF Chie! aku tersanjung deh kamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama ficku :$ semoga chapter ini ga terlalu lama yaaa. Jangan lupa baca terus! xoxo!**

**Yugi: Tenang aja Yugi.. Gaara kita gak akan tersakiti J baca terus yaaa! xoxo**

**ckmendokusei: Updateannya lama karena saya sibuk ujiannn! Ampuni saya! Karena sekarang musim liburan, mudah-mudahan updatenya akan lebih teratur. hehe. makasih yaa. Jangan lupa baca terus! xoxo.**

**Phew,,, daftar yang lumayan panjang. Anyway, jangan lupa ya buat kasih tau kesan-kesan kalian tentang chapter ini di review! I'd really appreciate it! Dan seperti biasa, jika kalian tidak keberatan, follow account twitter author yaa di http:/ www . twitter . com / tiffanyefni sankyuu~**

**Okay last but not least, thank you for already sparing your time to read this story.**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	10. Their Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Hope you'll enjoy these, my precious readers...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hinata Hyuuga tersentak kaget ketika pria dibawahnya tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga ia terhempas ke tanah. Hal pertama dalam pikirannya adalah Sabaku no Gaara, karena suatu alasan, tiba-tiba marah padanya hingga pria itu melepas pelukan mereka dengan cara yang begitu kasar. Dalam sekejap Hinata pun mengambil posisi bertahan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Gaara menyerangnya.

Namun, begitu Gaara tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun untuk melukainya, Hinata menurunkan pertahanannya lalu kembali dikagetkan oleh pemandangan lain. Gaara sudah berdiri tegak, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Hinata tak perlu menoleh untuk menyadari bahwa pasir pria itu berputar-putar dengan gelisah di kaki tuannya, tak sabar menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya ketika melihat pandangan membunuh di kedua mata Gaara. Jantungnya nyaris copot ketika ia melihat orang yang menerima pandangan maut tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga. Pupilnya melebar serta urat-urat disekeliling matanya menonjol, menandakan pria itu sudah mengaktifkan _kekkei_-_genkai_nya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang besinar karena chakra pun membuat Hinata was-was.

Dua pria ini sudah siap saling bunuh.

"Dengan segala hormat Kazekage-sama," Neji memulai dengan nada marah, "Menjauhlah dari Hinata-sama sebelum pukulan ini mendarat padamu."

"Ingat posisimu Hyuuga," Gaara mendesis, "Lihat pada siapa kau berbicara sekarang." katanya dingin.

"Lihat gadis dibelakangmu. Dia pewaris klan paling tertua di Konoha. Menjauhlah sekarang." balas Neji tak mau kalah.

"N-Neji-nii-san... A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata yang seakan-akan baru tersadar dari syok tiba-tiba menemukan suaranya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Neji dan Gaara begitu marah.

Si gadis Hyuuga berdiri di kakinya, kemudian hendak berjalan ke arah Neji untuk menenangkan sepupunya tersebut. Namun, langkahnya tertahan oleh pasir yang secara misterius tiba-tiba muncul di kakinya.

"Jangan Hinata. Lihat matanya, dia berniat membunuh kita. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mendekatinya." Gaara menarik tangan Hinata lalu dengan kasar mendorongnya ke belakang, ke dekat keranjang piknik mereka. Kemudian sebelum Hinata bisa memprotes apapun, pasir Gaara sudah membungkusnya bersama keranjang piknik mereka dalam perisai berbentuk kepompong, menghalangi apapun untuk menyentuh wanita itu.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada lapisan pasir yang semakin menebal disekelilingnya. Dalam kepompong pasir itu gelap gulita, namun demikian, Hinata masih bisa mendengar suara kedua pria diluar.

"LEPASKAN HINATA-SAMA!" teriak Neji gusar.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melukainya." jawab Gaara tenang.

"OMONG KOSONG! HANYA KAU SATU-SATUNYA DISINI YANG BISA MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA!"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar suara Neji. Belum pernah Hinata mendengar sepupunya semarah itu. Sekuat apapun Gaara, tapi kalau dia menghadapi Neji yang kalap, salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang berakhir terluka.

Ia tak bisa membiarkannya.

Hinata membukul-mukul dinding pasir disekelilingnya. "GAARA! GAARA! KELUARKAN AKU! JANGAN SAKITI NEJI-NII-SAN!"

"Diamlah disana Hinata!" Gaara berseru. "Dia bukan lagi sepupumu. Dia hendak membunuh kita!"

"DIA TAK AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga. Tapi Gaara tak menjawabnya.

Gaara yang terus mengabaikannya membuat Hinata sadar bahwa berteriak tak ada gunanya. Ia harus menenangkan diri sekarang. Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Terjebak dalam sebuah perisai yang mustahil untuk ditembus sementara Gaara dan Neji sedang bertarung diluar sana? Dia menggigit bibir.

Pasti ada satu, setidaknya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Perisai ini pasti punya kelemahan, karena kekokohannya disokong oleh chakra Gaara yang sedang bertarung. Hinata membentuk berapa segel sebelum mengaktifkan kekkei-genkainya. Selama beberapa saat ia terpukau melihat betapa hebatnya kontrol chakra Gaara

Meskipun konsenterasi pria itu sedang terbagi, antara bertarung dan mempertahankan perisai, perisai tersebut sama sekali tak punya celah. Hinata mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya, kemudian mengetes satu-satu permukaan dinding perisai pasir itu.

Ia makin panik ketika tak menemukan satu celah pun yang dapat ditembus sementara suara-suara adu mulut antara Gaara dan Neji diluar sana semakin memanas.

Dengan frustasi Hinata menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk memukul satu titik pada permukaan perisai tersebut. Kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat kepalan tangannya melesak ke dalam. Ia pun tersenyum sebelum mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menjebol tempat yang sama.

Sementara itu diluar perisai Gaara, Neji Hyuuga dengan amarah yang berkobar-kobar berlari kearah si Kazekage, telapak tangannya siap mendarat di dada pria itu. Gaara menatapnya dengan tenang dan pandangan menilai. Sejauh ini ia masih bisa menangkis setiap pukulan Neji Hyuuga dengan pasirnya. Namun lama-kelamaan gerakan pria itu semakin cepat. Belum lagi perisai pasirnya yang sejak tadi dipukuli terus oleh Hinata. Tak bisakah wanita itu diam di tempat dan berhenti membahayakan dirinya?

Memikirkan Hinata saat sedang bertarung dengan sepupu wanita itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Gaara tak siap ketika dadanya dihantam oleh pukulan yang sanggup merobohkan seekor gajah. Namun Gaara, karena dia Gaara, pada saat-saat terakhir masih dapat menangkis pukulan tersebut sehingga efek yang ia dapat tak seberapa.

Melihat pukulannya yang berhasil mengenai sang Kage, selama sedetik Neji merasa puas terhadap dirinya hingga ia lupa bahwa ia tak boleh sekalipun menurunkan pertahanannya selama bertarung, apalagi saat bertarung dengan orang sebuas Sabaku no Gaara.

Saat pria itu tersadar, sudah terlambat. Aliran pasir sudah melingkari pergelangan kakinya. Namun dengan kecepatan ular yang siap mematuk, Neji sudah menghantamkan pergelangan tangannya pada pasir yang siap meremukkan tulangnya. Pasir tersebut pun berhamburan dan jatuh ke tanah.

Hanya saja Neji tak melihat ketika aliran pasir yang lain sudah melingkari pinggangnya dengan tenaga bak ular piton. Neji terkesiap lalu dengan panik memukuli aliran pasir yang menolak mengendurkan ikatannya tersebut.

Gaara merasa puas saat melihat Neji Hyuuga yang dari tadi bergerak dengan lincah itu akhirnya diam di tempat. Kepuasannya tak bertahan lama ketika ia merasakan perasaan janggal, perasaan yang didapatnya ketika perisai pasirnya ditembus...

Sang Kazekage menoleh ke belakang dan dikagetkan oleh sebuah kepalan tangan yang menyembul keluar. Kepalan tangan tersebut masuk kembali kedalam sebelum meninju lagi keluar hingga menghancurkan separuh perisai pasirnya dan menampakkan wajah Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga yang tak terlihat begitu senang.

"Gaara!" Sang Kazekage mundur selangkah mendengar nada tegas gadis itu. "Lepaskan Neji-nii-san!"

Secara logis Gaara tak seharusnya menuruti kata-kata gadis itu. Memangnya dia siapa bisa seenaknya memerintah seorang Kage? Lagipula tidakkah perempuan ini sadar bahwa pria berambut panjang itu mengancam jiwa mereka?

Tetapi, sesuatu dalam mata serta suara gadis itu memberitahu Gaara bahwa kalau ia tak mematuhi perintahnya, akan terjadi bencana lain yang lebih berbahaya.

Belitan pada tubuh Neji Hyuuga pun mengendur dan pasir tersebut akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Neji untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali sebelum ia menerjang ke arah Gaara.

"NEJI-NII-SAN!" Suara lantang Hinata terdengar kembali, seketika menghentikan gerakan si Hyuuga _prodigy_. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kalimat terakhir keluar lebih tenang, namun tetap mengandung ancaman yang sama.

"Saya... melihat anda menangis.. berada di pangkuan pria itu... berpelukan..." jawaban Neji yang kacau balau memancing pandangan geli dari Gaara. Ternyata si jenius dari klan Hyuuga bisa juga tergagap.

Hinata menghembuskan napas kesal. Ini bahkan belum jam dua belas siang dan dua pria ini sudah siap memporak-porandakan taman tersebut. Ia berbalik menghadapi Gaara, "Jangan bergerak seinci pun! Aku akan segera kembali." Dengan itu si pewaris Hyuuga meninggalkan Gaara untuk menghampiri sepupunya yang terlihat bingung.

"Neji-nii-san..." sapa Hinata lembut.

"Hinata-sama..." balas Neji tanpa berani membalas pandangan Hinata. Ia tahu ia pasti sudah membuat kesalahan saat mendengar nada tegas gadis itu yang memang sangat jarang digunakan.

"Bisakah kau menatapku sebentar?"

Neji mengangkat pandangannya untuk melihat ke dalam mata Hinata yang sama pucat dengan miliknya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Neji terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia langsung menjawab, "Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin saya bisa membenci anda?"

Jawaban Neji membuat Hinata tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak membencimu Neji-nii-san. Malahan aku sangat menyayangimu, aku sangat menyayangimu seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku tahu kalau kau juga menyayangiku dan Hanabi seperti adikmu sendiri..."

Neji memotong Hinata, ''Kalau begitu anda pasti mengerti saya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anda. Kita semua tahu bagaimana reputasi Sabaku no Gaara. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi Kazekage, tak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa ia sepenuhnya sudah terlepas dari pengaruh masa lalunya."

"Neji-nii-san... Tidak ada orang yang bisa lepas dari masa lalu mereka. Aku tidak, kau pun tidak. Masa lalu akan selalu menjadi bagian dari diri kita. Itulah yang membuat kita menjadi diri kita sekarang." Hinata merendahkan suaranya dan melihat ke bawah, "Gaara dulu mungkin tidak menempuh jalan yang benar karena masa kecilnya yang buruk. Tapi ia berusaha dengan caranya sendiri untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

Neji tertegun sejenak mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Meskipun demikian ia masih tetap berpendirian teguh bahwa Hinata tidak aman berada disekitar Gaara. "Dia tadi menyerang saya, dan ia mengurung anda di dalam pasir..."

"Itu karena kau yang menyerang ia duluan. Tak pernahkah kau mencoba melihat semuanya dari sudut pandangnya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seluruh dunia membencimu? Gaara tak punya pilihan lain tapi melawan mereka semua. Dan sekarang... Sekarang ia mencoba untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang orang lain butuhkan..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang anda ingin coba katakan disini?"

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Neji, "Yang ingin aku coba katakan adalah... Tolong beri kami kesempatan. "

"Kesempatan untuk...?"

"Kesempatan untuk merasakan kebebasan! Aku... Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengenalnya... Melihat apa yang ia lihat, dan mungkin saja ia akan melihat apa yang kulihat."

Neji terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Hinata katakan. Namun saat melihat mata gadis itu, ia rasanya bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Hinata-sama... Anda tahu bahwa dia seorang Kazekage... Pria dari desa lain. Ini tak akan mudah."

Wajah Hinata sontak berubah merah, ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada Neji dan berbalik. "B-Bukan begitu... K-Kau m-menyalah-artikan ka-kata-kataku!"

Neji menghela napas melihat tingkah sepupunya. Jari-jari gadis itu saling bertautan sementara wajah yang biasanya pucat itu merona merah. Ia menyentuh tangan Hinata agar gadis itu berhenti memainkan jarinya.

Sekali lihat ia sudah tahu apa yang berada dalam kepala gadis itu. Mungkin Hinata sendiri belum menyadarinya, tapi cepat atau lambat ia yakin gadis itu pasti akan tahu.

"Saya mengerti."

Mendengar perkataan Neji, Hinata sontak mendongak. "B-Benarkah?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya." Neji menghela napas lagi lalu dengan cemberut berkata, "Berhati-hatilah. Dan ingat, kalau dia melukai anda seujung kuku saja, saya akan memburunya sampai keujung dunia."

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji menambah cahaya pada wajah Hinata. Pria itu pun seketika tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mellihat Hinata tersenyum selebar itu. Melihat senyumannya, Neji sendiri pun tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya.

Ia tak siap ketika Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih nii-san," bisik gadis itu ditelinganya.

Neji mengecup pelipis sepupunya. "Jangan biarkan diri anda terluka."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala sebelum melepas pelukannya. "Umh... A-Aku pergi dulu ya." katanya canggung.

"Iya."

Dengan muram Neji melihat Hinata yang berlari ke arah Gaara. Dari jarak sejauh ini ia tak bisa mendengar suara mereka. Sekali atau dua kali ia bisa melihat Gaara yang melempar pandangan tak suka kearahnya. Ia mengacuhkan pria itu. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar, menandakan bahwa ia memang senang dengan keberadaan si Kazekage didekatnya.

Neji menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan taman tersebut, Neji menengok ke belakang sekali lagi dan melihat kedua tangan Hinata Hyuuga yang berada dalam genggaman si Kazekage. Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang membuat Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Yang membuat Neji berjalan menjauh dengan wajah menekuk adalah cara Hinata melihat si bocah kage. Mata gadis itu berbeda dibandingkan ketika ia menatap Naruto. Perasaan apapun yang tersembunyi dibalik ekspresi itu, Neji tahu, dia tak akan pernah memenangkan hati si pewaris Hyuuga.

Neji menegakkan badannya kemudian meninggalkan taman itu dengan langkah tegap. Ia tak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu bahwa hatinya patah untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Dari gerakan bibir mereka, Gaara tahu bahwa kedua orang itu hendak mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Benar saja, Hinata langsung berbalik meninggalkan sepupunya yang berambut panjang itu dan berlari ke arahnya.

"A-Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata begitu sampai di dekat Gaara.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." jawab Gaara tenang.

"K-Kau yakin?" Ia meraih kedua tangan Gaara, matanya menatap pria itu dengan khawatir.

"Sangat yakin. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, tidak ada pendarahan, patah tulang, atau semacamnya." kata Gaara sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat gerakan pria itu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa begitu mengetahui bahwa pria itu sama sekali tak terluka.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku harus mengaku, kau mengagetkanku ketika menjebol perisai itu..."

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Karena kebiasaan ia otomatis menarik tangannya untuk memainkan jari-jarinya. Namun Gaara tak membiarkan kedua tangan gadis itu meninggalkan genggamannya. "M-Maafkan Neji... Dia tak bermaksud jahat, h-hanya salah paham."

Gaara memberi Hinata pandangan sangsi. "Tapi dia mencoba membunuh kita tadi."

"B-Bukan. D-Dia hanya mencoba melindungiku..."

"Melindungimu dariku?"

Hinata akhirnya berhasil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman Gaara. Kedua tangan tersebut kini berada di pipi sang Kazekage. "Sudah kubilang ini semua semua salah paham..." katanya lembut.

Gaara hanyut dalam pikirannya selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Baiklah... Selama kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan menganggap masalah ini sebagai salah paham."

Hinata pun tersenyum lega, tangannya sudah kembali ke samping tubuhnya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan sebelum Neji datang mengganggu. Pandangannya pun otomatis beralih pada sisa piknik mereka.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku kembali ke penginapan dan menemui kakakku." kata Gaara dari belakang Hinata.

"Y-Ya. S-Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. A-Aku akan membereskan ini."

"Biar kubantu."

Mereka berdua pun membereskan sisa makan mereka pagi itu. Setelah selesai, Gaara bersikeras untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Sehingga akhirnya pasangan itu berjalan kembali ke komplek Hyuuga.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri dari sini..." kata Hinata saat mereka tinggal dua blok jauhnya dari komplek Hyuuga.

"Tapi kita belum sampai depan rumahmu."

"Gaara, kita tadi keluar diam-diam lewat jendela. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahku kalau ia tiba-tiba melihatku muncul di pintu depan?"

"Tapi tadi Neji Hyuuga sudah melihatmu."

Hinata terkesiap begitu menyadari betapa benarnya Gaara. Ia langsung membeku di tempat. Takut kalau-kalau dugaannya menjadi kenyataan.

Gaara heran melihat ekspresi ngeri yang mendadak muncul di wajah Hinata. Ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-Y-Ya ya." Hinata memberi Gaara senyuman gelisah. "K-K-Kau benar... M-Mungkin saat ini ayahku sudah tahu t-te-tentang pertemuan kita... dari Neji."

Hinata tidak menyangka betapa bodohnya dirinya karena baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia tahu? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Hinata memberi pria itu pandangan tak percaya. "B-Bagus bagaimana?"

"Kau tak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

Hinata menundukkan kepala sebelum memunggungi Gaara, "Kau tak mengerti Gaara..."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!" Pria itu tiba-tiba berseru. "Dari awal kita bertemu sampai sekarang kau selalu mengulang-ulang hal yang sama! Gaara kau tak akan mengerti ini, Gaara kau tak akan mengerti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tak pernah menjelaskan padaku kebenarannya?"

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya disini sekarang? "Aku... Aku..."

Gaara menanti Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangannya menyilang tak sabar.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan "Aku... Aku...", Hinata akhirnya berkata "Aku... akan menjemputmu nanti." Gadis itu berbalik menghadap si Kazekage. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum kabur secepat kilat menuju komplek Hyuuga.

Gaara hanya bisa menatap punggung Hinata yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. Ia menghela napas sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran pasir. Dalam hati ia berharap gadis itu tak berbohong dan _benar-benar_ akan menjemputnya nanti.

* * *

"Lalu, Kazekage-sama berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto, ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama disana, kemudian setelah makan malam ia kembali ke apartemennya."

Hinata berdiri di hadapan sang Hokage yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu di mejanya, menatap kosong pada sesuatu di belakang si kunoichi muda. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Hinata mendatangi kantor Tsunade dan ingin melaporkan pengamatannya mengenai misi yang ia berikan kemarin.

Namun, atasannya itu kelihatan sama sekali tak tertarik dan hanya menjawab setiap perkataan Hinata dengan gumaman "Hmm.. Hmm..." atau "Ya..."

"Uhh... Hokage-sama? Anda mendengarkan?"

Nada khawatir Hinata yang tiba-tiba menyebutkan namanya tersebut kelihatannya membangunkan Tsunade dari lamunannya.

"Ya, ya, Hinata. Tolong teruskan."

"B-Baik. Di pagi hari, Temari Sabaku tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen Kazekage..."

"Apa? Temari Sabaku?"

"Ya, kakak Kazekage..."

"Aku tahu siapa Temari Sabaku..." Ekspresi Tsunade berubah menjadi serius ketika Hinata menyebutkan nama kapten pasukan ANBU Sunagakure tersebut. "Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu disini?"

"Erm... Dia kelihatannya tak terlalu senang ketika bertemu dengan Kazekage..."

Tsunade menangkupkan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengerucutkan bibir. "Hmm... Jangan-jangan... Kakaknya sendiri juga tak tahu tentang kehadirannya disini..."

"Ke-Kelihatannya begitu..."

"Kalau begitu semua ini makin aneh." Tsunade menyimpulkan. "Kalau dia memang berniat melanggar perjanjian yang sudah susah payah kita buat, kakaknya pasti tahu mengenai hal ini. Dan tak mungkin ia sampai mau repot-repot jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk mengomeli adiknya." Tsunade mengernyit, "Lalu... Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu lakukan disini?" tanya Tsunade, matanya mengarah pada Hinata seakan-akan berharap gadis yang lebih muda itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hinata tersenyum gelisah dan mengangkat bahu. _Aku juga tak tahu_, katanya dalam hati. _Kalau aku tahu aku pasti sudah memberitahumu dan tak perlu repot-repot menjalankan misi ini._

"Baiklah Hinata. Masih ada beberapa hari sampai Kazekage pulang ke desanya. Sampai saat itu kau masih tetap harus mengikutinya. Cari tahu apa yang dilakukannya disini... Jika firasatku benar... Hmm.." Tsunade memejamkan mata, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika firasat anda benar?"

"Aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi kalau aku jadi dia, kurasa aku tinggal di desa orang lain untuk menghindari tugas seorang Kage." Wanita itu lalu tertawa lepas mendengar hipotesisnya sendiri.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil._ Itu sih cuman kau yang mungkin begitu_, pikirnya dalam hati.

* * *

Hinata sebenarnya tak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Gaara merencanakan sesuatu untuk merusak perjanjiannya dengan Konoha. Gaara yang ia kenal selama beberapa hari belakangan ini rasanya tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Seminggu yang lalu Hinata yakin dirinya tak mungkin berpikiran seperti ini. Tapi ia tahu, setelah kejadian pagi ini, ia yakin bahwa Gaara adalah pria yang baik.

Ia tersenyum lembut saat mengingat kejadian di malam sebelumnya.

_Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu_.

Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak merasa tersanjung. Gaara juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Hinata?"

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba dari sampingnya itu membuat Hinata terlonjak dan segala lamunannya buyar. Saking kagetnya Hinata yakin jantungnya tadi hampir copot. Ia pun menoleh untuk melihat orang yang hampir membuatnya pingsan karena kaget tersebut.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hai!" Shinobi berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar, "Jadi... hal baik apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"E-Eh? H-Hal baik?"

"Sesuatu yang baik pasti terjadi hingga membuatmu senyum-senyum seperti itu 'kan?"

Wajah Hinata langsung merona. Dari sekian banyak penduduk Konoha yang bisa menangkap basah ia senyum-senyum sendiri, kenapa harus Naruto yang memergokinya?

"Jadi?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata seakan-akan takut melewatkan satu kata pun yang hendak gadis itu katakan.

"Erm... T-Tidak a-apa-apa kok... C-Cuaca hari ini sa-sangat bagus... A-Aku senang melihatnya."

Naruto mendongak keatas, Hinata pun mengikuti dan ia mendesah lega. Untungnya langit berpihak padanya hari ini karena saat itu diatas mereka langit berwarna sangat biru tanpa awan yang menganggu.

"Aaaa, kau benar Hinata. Cuaca cerah seperti ini pasti membuat setiap orang senang."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Anggukannya terhenti saat ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Ia mendongak untuk memandang wajah pria dihadapannya. Saat itu Naruto berada pada jarak yang untuk standar seorang Hinata Hyuuga –_sangat dekat_, karena bahu mereka saling bersentuhan.

Biasanya setelah Hinata menyadari betapa dekat jaraknya dengan cinta masa kecilnya itu, dia pasti langsung megap-megap seperti lupa cara bernapas dengan wajah yang merah membara.

Namun tidak kali ini.

Dan hal tersebut sangat membingungkan si kunoichi bermata pucat.

Apa ada sesuatu yang salah pada hormonnya?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit diatas kemudian kembali menatap Hinata. Mata birunya menatap kedalam mata Hinata yang pucat. Dan ia tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sehat hari ini, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, bingung dengan kata-kata pria itu. Apa ia selalu terlihat sakit di mata Naruto? "A-Aku tak mengerti..."

"Biasanya setiap aku melihatmu, wajahmu merah sekali seperti orang demam." Ia menyentuh dahi Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, "Tapi kali ini tidak..."

Pandangan Hinata jatuh pada wajah nyengir Naruto. Ia sendiri pun tak bisa mencegah cengiran untuk muncul di bibirnya saat gir didalam otaknya bergerak, membawa sebuah penjelasan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. "Musimnya sudah berganti... kurasa."

"Hah?" Naruto menjauhkan tangannya. "Tapi ini 'kan masih pertengahan musim panas? Musim gugur masih jauh."

Hinata terkikik. Ya, dia sudah mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti dan begitu lega karena ia tak membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk menyadarinya.

"Bukan musim itu, Naruto... Musim yang lain..." Mendadak, tanpa si jinchuuriki duga, Hinata memeluknya, pelukan hangat yang menenangkan hati. Seperti yang dulu sering ia terima dari Guru Iruka. "Terima kasih," bisik Hinata di telinganya. "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

Hinata melepas pelukannya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Seseorang sedang menungguku."

Naruto yang baru sembuh dari kekagetannya karena tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Eh, iya baiklah. Umm, aku juga ingin berterima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Aku juga tak akan bisa sampai disini tanpa dukunganmu, Hinata."

Senyum Hinata melebar mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Aku senang bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Sampai jumpa Naruto."

Dan si pewaris Hyuuga pun berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang ia tuju sebelumnya, menuju pusat desa Konoha.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sikap Hinata yang lain dari biasanya itu. "Gadis aneh..." katanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju arena latihan tempat ia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

* * *

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hinata Hyuuga sejak dulu selalu menyukai Naruto. Orang-orang disekitarnya selalu berpikir itu hanyalah cinta kanak-kanak yang mungkin akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Hinata tahu tentang apa yang orang pikirkan mengenai perasaannya. Dan ia bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa cintanya pada Naruto bukan main-main.

Tapi apa sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya mencintai Naruto?

Apa karena sikapnya yang selalu penuh kasih sayang? Apa karena semangatnya yang selalu berapi-api dan pantang menyerah? Atau mungkin karena wajahnya yang tampan?

Hinata tidak menyangkal bahwa pria itu adalah sumber inspirasinya. Karena pria itulah Hinata mampu menjadi kunoichi seperti dirinya sekarang. Naruto adalah anak yang sangat ajaib. Orang yang mampu mempengaruhi pandangan orang lain serta mampu mengubah sesuatu yang 'tidak mungkin' menjadi 'mungkin'.

Namun...

Hinata berhenti berlari, ia memejamkan mata kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Awalnya Hinata berpikir, sikap baik Naruto padanya mungkin karena pria itu memendam suatu perasaan padanya. Begitulah yang ia percayai selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi sekarang...

Hinata membuka matanya, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan, ia memandang jauh seakan-akan menerawang ke masa lalu.

Naruto bersikap baik pada _semua orang_. Naruto membela _semua_ _orang_. Naruto menyayangi _semua_ _orang._

Dia bukanlah orang yang spesial bagi Naruto. Ia hanyalah seorang teman baik. Sama seperti Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji-nii-san, dan semua teman Naruto yang lain. Rasa sayang Naruto padanya adalah rasa sayang terhadap seorang teman.

Sekarang semuanya sangat jelas bukan?

Yang Hinata rasakan... daripada cinta... mungkin lebih tepat disebut _kekaguman_.

Ia tak pernah mencintai seseorang sebelumnya... Sampai-sampai mengira kekagumannya terhadap Naruto yang begitu luar biasa adalah perasaan cinta.

Saat ini Hinata ingin tertawa, tapi ia juga ingin menangis. Ia ingin menertawakan dirinya yang selama ini begitu bodoh mengira Naruto memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Dan ia ingin menangis, menangis lega karena setelah bertahun-tahun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, akhirnya ia bisa merelakan Naruto.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia punya waktu untuk tertawa sambil menangis nanti. Bukan sekarang.

Sekarang ada seorang pria berambut merah diujung jalan ini yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat lebih kencang, yang dapat membuat wajahnya memerah ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, yang suaranya dapat menggetarkan relung hatinya yang terdalam, dan yang wajahnya akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi benaknya...

Mungkinkah ia bisa mengajarkan Hinata cara untuk membedakan antara cinta dan kekaguman?

* * *

"Aku sudah cukup dengan segala tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu Gaara. Tahukah kau berapa janji yang harus kujadwal ulang selama kau santai-santai pacaran disini? Tahukah kau jam berapa Kankurou kembali ke kamarnya karena harus menyelesaikan semua urusanmu? DEMI TUHAN! APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN DARI SEORANG PATROLI PENJAGA PERBATASAN UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN URUSAN DIBELAKANG MEJA?

Gaara menatap Temari dengan pandangan kosong saat wanita itu mencecarnya habis-habisan. Mereka berada di ruang tengah. Gaara duduk di belakang meja, mendongak menatap kakaknya. Sementara si pirang Sabaku berjalan bolak-balik dengan mulut yang tak berhenti berkoar. Tori disampingnya, berusaha menenangkan majikannya yang murka itu.

"Jika aku tak berada disana, hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana nasib desa kita..."

"Miss Temari, Miss Temari, tenangkan diri anda. Duduklah dulu. Mau saya tuangkan kopi lagi?"

Temari berhenti untuk melihat Tori yang dari tadi kalang kabut berusaha menenangkannya. Dengan nada setajam ujung anak panah ia berkata, "Keluarlah Tori. Masalah ini hanya antara aku dengan Kazekage."

_Ouch_, pikir Gaara.

Tanpa bicara Tori dengan patuh keluar dari _suite _si Kazekage. Gaara tahu Tori tak bermaksud jelek. Pria itu sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Sabaku bersaudara pun tak jarang mendiskusikan masalah desa dengan kehadiran pria itu. Gaara tak melihat alasan apapun Tori tak bisa hadir disini. Mungkin kali ini Temari memang agak keterlaluan.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya nanti." kata Gaara kalem.

"Oh, akhirnya kau bicara juga." Temari mendengus. "Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan kita."

"Aku tidak..."

"Oh, diamlah! Sekarang jelaskan padaku tentang pemandangan yang kulihat pagi ini." Temari duduk bersila di lantai. Matanya menatap Gaara dengan tajam.

"Pemandangan apa?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja kau dengan gadis itu! Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Kami baru berteman..."

"Omong kosong! Teman tidak tidur bersama. Setidaknya salah satu dari kalian tak seharusnya bertelanjang dada."

Gaara menyeruput tehnya sebelum menyahut, "Dan kau tak seharusnya mendobrak pintu kamar orang lain seperti tadi."

"Aku melakukannya demi kita semua." Suara Temari lebih tenang sekarang, dan saat ia tenanglah baru Gaara mau serius mendengarkannya. "Gaara, dengarkan aku. Kau harus ingat apa peranmu untuk desa kita." katanya lembut.

Gaara terdiam mendengar kalimat Temari yang terakhir.

Perannya untuk Sunagakure...

"Kau adalah Kazekage, Gaara. Tugasmu adalah memimpin desa kita." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

_Temari benar_, pikir Gaara.

"Kewajibanmu ada pada desa kita. Bukan pada Hinata Hyuuga."

Gaara menghela napas. Ia menunduk menatap pangkuannya.

_Hinata Hyuuga..._

Gadis yang menjadi objek obsesinya belakangan ini. Ia begitu terpaut pada gadis itu hingga ia melupakan kewajibannya pada desanya. Tidak, tidak, bukan salah gadis itu. Dialah yang salah karena dengan mudahnya terlena dengan segala kesenangan yang ditawarkan oleh Konoha.

Gaara menarik napas, kemudian mendongak menatap Temari. Ia sudah memutuskan.

"Kau benar. Beritahu Tori untuk membereskan barangku." Temari tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata adiknya. "Kita pulang besok."

Tak sia-sia ia berlari satu hari satu malam untuk mengejar adiknya kesini, begitulah pikir Temari dalam hati.

* * *

**Aku sangat berterima kasih atas komentar serta review yang sudah kalian tulis untuk chapter sebelumnya. Juga semua PM yang kuterima, SMS, wall message, mention twitter yang menyemangatiku untuk mengupdate cerita ini :D**

**Aku lihat banyak dari kalian yang sukses menebak si cowok bermata pucat misterius yang mergoki GaaHina itu Neji-nii-san hehehe. Congrats yaa. Hadiahnya kapan-kapan *kicked*.**

**Aku tahu aku tahu aku ga pinter nulis adegan action. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis adegan action and I know it sucks! (bahkan pas ngedit aku nutup mata bacanya) Jadi, mohon dimaklumi yaa. Mau diketawain juga gapapa. Asal ketawanya diem-diem, ok? *kicked***

**Aku sangat menanti komentar kalian mengenai GaaHina di chapter ini. Aku sangat senang menulis chapter ini karena akhirnya Hinata sudah menyadari perasaannya XD *tepuk pundak Hinata* You've done great, girl! Kritik dan saran kalian mengenai perkembangan kedua karakter ini sangaaaat ditunggu!**

**Yak, sekarang balasan review~**

**Vany Rama-kun : Udah di update tuh Lawless. Baca yaa. ehehe. thanksss**

**Aya Kohaku : aduh makasih pujiannyaa. Mau belajar apa sama aku? Aku juga masih pemulaaa. ahaha. *lap mimisan Aya pake tisu***

**MeraiKudo : Aku lulus lohhh. Kamu lulus ga? ehehehe.**

**Zaskey-chan : Sampe chap berapa yaaa... hmm... Masih belon tau tuh. Terserah ama GaaHina aja deh ehehehe.**

**Kumiko-chan : Temari ga nunggu di luar kok. Nunggunya di dalam suitenya Gaara ditemenin ama Tori. ehehehe.**

**Hina bee lover : awww makasih Hina. I lope you too xoxo**

**Sora Hinase : Suami istri? hmm itu artian yang jelek atau bagus?**

**OraRi HinaRa : TET TOOOT anda kurang beruntung haha. Aku kegoda sih bikin adegan kepergok ama Hiashi. Tapi tar jadinya ga seruuu. haha.**

**vifa schiffer : hello vifa! alhamdulillah aku udah resmi lulus sekarang dan untungnya dengan nilai yang lumayan lah buat orang pemales kek aku. haha. love you too vifa. thanks for reading :D**

**Madam-Fain : HALOOO FAINNN! aih aku engga produktif-produktif banged sih. Abis UN malah kena writer's block. Jadinya updatenya berantakan gini deh. hehe. Gimana chapter ini menurut Fain? Aku ga sabar nulis lanjutannya. haha.**

**tsuki-chan : aaaa bener-bener rambutnya temari itu pirang. aku salah nulis ya di chapter sebelumnya? hiks maafff. thanks udah ingetinn xoxo**

**Dee : setuju pa engga, ayo kita tanyai keluarga Hyuuga dan Temari nanti. ehehehe.**

**Mayra gaara : May cintanya ama ceritaku doang nih? ga cinta sama aku? ehehe becandaa. makasih yaa udah bacaa xoxo**

**Rei kun : makasih Rei-kun aduhhh bener" makasih deh. Aku senyum" sendiri baca review kamuuu. Hinata juga bilang makasih tuh. ehehhee *kicked***

**nishikawa rui : halo rui, welcome to FFN. selamat membacaa xoxo**

**Rufa kha : selamat menempuh hidup baru ya di SMA. SMA asik loh, asik banged, kayak di komik-komik. ehehhe.**

**choco-momo : rating kayaknya ga akan naek deh... ehehe. tapi tergantung Gaara ma Hinata juga sih sebenernya. nyehehe.**

**Chikuma new : iyaa panggil apa aja boleh deh. Shio, rin, shiorin, shiorinchan, shiorinsan, shiorinkun, shiorinsama juga gapapa. wahahaha *kicked***

**Uzumaki Panda : Ya saya juga cinta sama semua pembaca yang cinta sama GaaHina ehehehe.**

**HinataLawliet : hmmm... entahlah. Nanti aku tanya GaaHina dulu ya mereka mau xxx dan xxx sebelum Gaara balek ke suna ga. ehehhe *kicked by GaaHina* aku disini aja kok ga kemana-mana. Cuman kena writer's block aja kemaren. Tapi alhamdulillah sekarang udah bener dan bisa update lagiii.**

**ds xan cyank sasuhina : kenapa ga cyank gaahina? ehehe becandaa. iyaa kiss pasti ada kok. ok.**

**ckmendokusei : wokeh destiii. udah di add kan Fbnya ehehe. makasih yaa.**

**Yang balasan reviewnya ga saya tulis disini mohon maaf. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas reviewan kalian tapi... *lirik jam desktop* udah jem 5:19am dan saya belom bobok. So, sampai disini dulu ocehan sayaa. Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini. hehe**

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini,**

**xoxo**  
** shiorinsan**


	11. Her First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Specially dedicated to my beautiful readers who had been so kindly and patiently keeping up with this story. I love you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tempat itu mungkin bisa dikatakan tempat terindah yang pernah Gaara lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Siang itu, ketika Hinata sesuai janji datang menjemputnya, Gaara pikir kunoichi itu akan membawanya menjelajahi desa dan mengunjungi kedai-kedai makanan. Ia tidak menyangka ketika gadis itu memandunya keluar dari gerbang Konohagakure, lalu membawanya berjalan memasuki hutan lebat yang selama ini menyembunyikan Desa Konoha dari dunia luar.

Kalau saja ia tak mengenal Hinata dan sifat lembut wanita itu, ia pasti sudah mengira kunoichi itu mencoba menculiknya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat jalan yang mereka ambil menuju tempat tersebut. Namun, ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan, Gaara yakin napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan akibat pemandangan lanskap dihadapannya.

Tebing itu tidak terlalu tinggi, namun cukup tinggi hingga membuat sungai yang mengalir diatasnya jatuh dan membentuk sebuah air terjun alami. Rimbunan semak bunga _ivy_ membentuk tirai yang menutupi dinding tebing. Tepat dibawah air terjun tersebut, terdapat sebuah danau dengan air sebiru batu safir dan membuat Gaara dapat melihat bebatuan di dasarnya. Sementara disekelilingnya, pepohonan yang tinggi membentuk pagar rapat seolah-olah berusaha menjaga keindahannya dari keingintahuan dunia luar.

Hinata mengawasi ekspresi Gaara yang terpukau dalam diam. Air terjun ini adalah tempat persembunyian rahasia miliknya. Letaknya di jantung hutan Negara Api, tersembunyi secara sempurna dari dunia luar; hampir sama seperti Konoha, hanya pepohonan disekitarnya lebih tinggi dan lebih lebat. Hinata menemukan tempat ini beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih seorang genin dan menjalankan misi untuk mencari seorang anak kecil yang hilang karena bermain di hutan.

Keberadaan air terjun ini seharusnya hanya dia seorang yang tahu di dunia ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk membawa Gaara ke tempat ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika Hinata dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen sang Kazekage, ia berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sepanjang sisa hari itu bersama Gaara. Untuk orang seperti sang Kazekage, Hinata hanya menginginkan yang terbaik. Sesuatu yang eksotis dan tak terduga. Saat itulah ide mengenai air terjun ini melintasi kepalanya. Dan sesuatu dalam dirinya yakin, bahwa berbagi rahasia mengenai air terjun ini dengan Gaara bukanlah hal buruk.

"B-Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata malu-malu, memancing perhatian Gaara yang sejak tadi terbengong-bengong menatap air terjun.

"Menakjubkan." sahutnya singkat. "Aku tak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih baik untuk menggambarkannya. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Gaara. Ia senang pria itu menyukai air terjun ini. "Dulu sekali, ketika aku sedang... umh... melaksanakan misi."

"Misi apa?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, aku akan mengajarkanmu cara bermain lempar bola air." Ia mulai mencopot sandalnya, kemudian menggulung ujung celananya keatas hingga mencapai lututnya.

"Bola... air?" Bagi Gaara dua kata tersebut tak seharusnya berdampingan. Bagaimana air bisa membentuk bola?

Hinata hanya terkikik mendengar kebingungan dalam suara si rambut merah. "Karena itulah aku akan mengajarkanmu. Dulu aku melatih kontrol chakraku dengan melakukan permainan itu." Dia sudah selesai menggulung celana dan melepas jaketnya. "Apa kau akan tetap membawa gucimu?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap guci dipunggung Gaara.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Ia mencopot gucinya, lalu meniru Hinata mencopot sandalnya.

Tanpa menunggu Gaara, Hinata berjalan ke arah danau. Si Kazekage menaikkan alisnya saat melihat kunoichi berambut indigo itu terus melenggang hingga berjalan diatas air.

"Aku yakin kau juga bisa melakukannya," kata Hinata yang tersenyum sambil menelengkan kepalanya. "Alirkan chakra ke kakimu, ini tak sulit."

Gaara mengikuti petunjuk Hinata. _Alirkan chakra ke kaki, dan kau bisa mengapung di air..._

Hanya saja Hinata tak memberitahu Gaara bahwa ia menganggap itu tak sulit karena sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sementara Gaara, yang pengalamannya nol persen, besar kemungkinan tak mengetahui sebesar apa chakra yang harus ia alirkan ke kakinya.

Karena itulah saat Gaara melangkah ke air, mereka berdua tak siap saat si Kage berambut merah tersebut mendadak jatuh dan badannya tenggelam ke bawah permukaan.

* * *

"Maksudmu, Sang Kazekage tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke desanya besok?"

Tsunade menyipitkan mata ke arah jonin berambut pirang yang duduk dengan anggun dihadapannya. Kipas raksasanya ia letakkan disamping kursi, kakinya menyilang, dan tangannya berada diatas lutut.

"Ya." jawabnya diikuti anggukan singkat.

"Maksudmu, setelah mengancamku dan membuatku mengizinkannya tinggal seminggu disini, ia mendadak ingin pulang?" Tsunade menekankan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Begitulah."

Si Hokage kelima menghembuskan napas kesal, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu," erangnya.

"Keinginannya untuk memperpanjang masa tinggalnya disini pun diluar perhitungan saya. Oleh karena itu, atas nama Sunagakure saya minta maaf atas masalah yang sudah ditumbulkan sang Kazekage." ujar Temari dengan nada diplomatis.

"Dia tidak menyebabkan masalah apapun." Tsunade mengibaskan tangan. Ia merasa Temari terlalu berlebihan dengan ucapannya. "Hanya sedikit salah paham."

"Saya mengerti. Pasti mengizinkannya tinggal disini pertimbangan yang berat bagi anda."

"Ya, cukup berat." sahut Tsunade. Ia menatap langit-langit. Tentu saja ia tak keberatan mendengar si bocah kage mau pulang. Ia justru senang karena ia tak perlu dibombardir dengan pertanyaan dari Dewan Konoha lagi. Ia rasa si pewaris Hyuuga juga akan senang mendengarnya, karena misinya akan lebih cepat selesai dari yang mereka kira.

_Hanya saja... _Tsunade mengernyit. _Masih ada satu misteri yang belum terpecahkan_.

"Aku bertanya-tanya..." Ia memulai, menarik perhatian Temari. "Apa sebenarnya yang adikmu lakukan disini?"

Temari terdiam sebentar. Pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik di meja Tsunade. "Sebagai bawahannya, saya tak mempunyai hak untuk berkata apapun."

"Oh ayolah..."

"Tapi," Temari menghentikan protes Tsunade, "Sebagai kakaknya, aku punya beberapa dugaan."

_Dugaan ya?_ Ekspresi bingung Tsunade menghilang, digantikan dengan sepasang mata berwarna madu yang dipenuhi semangat. Jika ada satu hal yang Tsunade sukai selain judi dan sake, itu adalah dugaan-dugaan orang lain, atau istilah populernya –_gosip_.

Ia langsung menarik kursinya merapat ke meja, tubuhnya condong ke depan, sementara tangannya menangkup wajahnya diatas meja. "Dan apakah dugaanmu? Boleh aku mendengarnya?"

Temari menatap perubahan sikap Tsunade dengan bingung. Tapi ia tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Mungkin itu hanya kebiasaan wanita itu. "Tentu saja Tsunade-sama." Ia menarik kursinya mendekati meja Tsunade, kemudian berbicara dengan suara pelan seakan-akan hal itu hanyalah rahasia diantara mereka. Suara Temari yang rendah itu pun semakin membuat Tsunade penasaran. "Dugaan pertamaku adalah, dia terlalu stres dengan pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk di Suna."

"Tuh 'kan? Sudah kuduga." ujar Tsunade dengan nada kemenangan.

"Tapi... Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengeluh." Si Hokage menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dia tak pernah mengeluh meskipun dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan memenuhi ruangannya. Itulah yang membuatku bingung."

"Setiap orang punya batasannya masing-masing. Mungkin adikmu sudah mencapai titik jenuh dan butuh refreshing?"

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi tetap saja caranya salah. Mengambil waktu ekstra saat sedang dinas ke desa lain. Itu licik. Karena itulah aku disini, datang menjemputnya. Yang membuatku mempunyai dugaan kedua..." Temari menyeringai.

Tsunade ikut menyeringai, "Dan itu adalah...?"

"Kurasa kau tak akan senang mendengarnya."

"Coba saja." tantang Tsunade.

Dan Temari pun mulai memaparkan dugaan keduanya...

* * *

Hinata merasa dirinya sudah kehabisan napas saat ia menyeret langkahnya keluar dari air. Dengan napas ngos-ngosan ia menjatuhkan diri keatas tanah berumput pendek, kemudian berbalik terlentang menghadap langit dengan sebelah lengan menutupi matanya.

Ia bisa mendengar saat Gaara keluar dari air, kemudian menurunkan tangannya untuk melihat si pria berambut merah.

Saat itu sudah sore, langit sudah berwarna ungu oranye dan pohon-pohon disekitar danau menciptakan bayangan gelap yang menimpa air terjun dan juga pria basah kuyup yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Rambut merahnya lepek karena air dan menempel di dahinya. Bajunya yang tadi berwarna merah sekarang berubah warna menjadi gelap karena basah. Napasnya pun sama ngos-ngosannya dengan Hinata. Kemudian setelah menyeret langkahnya seperti si kunoichi tadi, ia juga menjatuhkan dirinya disamping gadis itu.

"Kau kabur karena tahu kau akan kalah 'kan?" katanya tiba-tiba tanpa melihat Hinata.

Kegiatan yang awalnya Hinata rencanakan untuk mengajari Gaara bermain lempar bola air hancur berantakan. Setelah pria itu jatuh ke air, atau lebih tepatnya _pura-pura_ jatuh ke air, Hinata dengan panik menyelam dan mencoba menyelamatkan pria itu. Hanya untuk menemukan dirinya ditahan oleh lengan Gaara dibawah air. Ia harus meronta-ronta baru pria itu mau melepaskannya. Begitu mereka berdua muncul di permukaan, Gaara tersenyum jail melihat Hinata yang wajahnya merah karena campuran malu dan panik.

Karena tak mau kalah, Hinata pun membalas Gaara dengan melemparkan bola air ke mukanya. Tindakan itu membuat mereka akhirnya bermain hiu-hiuan –salah seorang dari mereka menjadi hiu kemudian berenang dan menangkap yang lain. Selama mereka bermain Hinata tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ada satu kali ketika Hinata berhasil menangkap Gaara, ia berpura-pura ingin menggigit pria itu (layaknya hiu) kemudian ia tertawa sangat keras saat melihat kepanikan di wajah pria itu. Gaara pun membalasnya dengan benar-benar menggigit bahunya saat pria itu berhasil menangkapnya. Hinata yang menjerit kaget karena digigit rupanya sesuatu yang sangat lucu bagi Gaara hingga ia _tertawa_ _lepas_ –hal yang sangat jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah pria itu lakukan.

Hinata tak percaya betapa _serunya_ hari itu untuknya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kecapaian karena tertawa seperti ini. Terakhir kali ini terjadi... _well_... terakhir kali ini terjadi... Hinata tidak ingat. Mungkin ia memang belum pernah bermain air sepuas ini.

Apalagi bersama seseorang.

"Mungkin saja." kata Hinata, suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kalau aku lengah bisa-bisa kau menelanku hidup-hidup."

Gaara tertawa mendengarnya. "Untung kau keluar dari air. Aku tak akan ragu-ragu memakanmu setelah kau menarik kakiku seperti tadi." katanya.

Orang biasa mungkin akan merinding mendengar Gaara berkata seperti itu. Namun Hinata tidak. Waktu-waktu yang sudah ia habiskan bersama Sang Kazekage membuatnya mampu mendeteksi nada jail yang hampir tak kentara pada suara pria itu.

Hinata berbalik menyamping ke arah Gaara. Kepalanya bertumpu pada lengan kirinya. Gaara menyadari perubahan posisi Hinata. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama; hanya saja ia menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan kanannya, untuk menatap wanita itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Ekspresi Hinata lembut, senyuman kecil bermain di bibirnya saat melihat wajah pria dihadapannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat refleksi wajahnya sendiri pada bola mata pria itu. Momen itu begitu damai. Keheningan yang diciptakan hutan belantara disekitar mereka serta cahaya langit yang semakin meredup menciptakan kesan magis bagi kedua orang itu.

Seminggu yang lalu, Hinata bahkan tak mungkin bermimpi tentang hal ini. Berbaring diatas rumput disamping air terjun favoritnya bersama Sabaku no Gaara... Hal-hal seperti ini hanya terjadi di dalam novel. Tapi, bukankah ia memang selalu berandai-andai agar suatu hari kehidupannya berubah menjadi seperti dalam novel?

"Terima kasih." ucap Gaara tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Hinata menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Belum pernah aku bersenang-senang seperti ini."

Senyum Hinata melebar. "Sama-sama. Aku juga belum pernah bersenang-senang seperti ini."

Keheningan kembali menggantung diantara mereka. Hinata tidak menganggap keheningan tersebut canggung. Ia justru menyukainya. Ia suka saat Gaara menatap wajahnya dengan kedua mata azurenya. Ia suka mendengar suara napas pria itu. Ia suka berada di samping pria itu. Hanya dirinya sendiri, dan tak ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Hinata menyadari saat Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat dari mata pria itu bahwa ia sedang mempelajari setiap sudut wajahnya. Ia mengamati, mencermati, menginvestigasi wajahnya seakan-akan berusaha menemukan suatu jawaban. Jawaban akan apa, Hinata tak tahu. Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan-lahan tangan kiri pria itu terangkat. Ia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Pipimu ini selalu merah."

Saat itu Hinata bahkan tak sadar bahwa wajahnya sedang merona. Dan pernyataan pria itu hanya menambah rona pada pipinya.

"Aku suka warna merah."

Sebelum Hinata bisa bereaksi atas kalimat tersebut, bibir Gaara sudah menempel pada pipinya.

* * *

"Kau berbohong..." Kedua mata berwarna madu milik Sang Hokage terbelalak tak percaya menatap wanita dihadapannya. Wanita tersebut hanya mendengus, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu."

"Hinata Hyuuga 'kan?" Serunya tak percaya.

Temari mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tak percaya. Hinata kami bukan orang seperti itu." Tsunade bersandar pada kursinya, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai setiap kata yang tadi keluar dari mulut kunoichi Sunagakure itu.

_Ia memergoki si bocah kage tidur dengan Hinata –maksudnya tidur berdampingan, bukan tidur yang seperti ITU. Yah walaupun tidak tidur seperti ITU, YANG BENAR SAJA! Sampai sejuta tahun pun Hinata yang ITU, yang pemalu itu, tak akan mungkin melakukannya._

"Baiklah," Temari berdiri dari kursinya, "Bukan Hokage namanya kalau tidak keras kepala seperti ini. Karena itulah aku akan membawa pelayan kepercayaanku. Dia sudah melihat lebih banyak dariku."

Temari berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Persis disamping pintu tersebut, Tori berdiri menunggu, seperti yang sudah diperintahkan oleh majikannya. "Tori, ayo masuk."

Tori tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti perintah Temari. Kedua orang itu pun kembali masuk ke ruang Hokage. Tori menutup pintu dibelakangnya sebelum berdiri disamping majikannya di depan meja sang Hokage. Ia membungkuk sopan di depan _lady_ pemimpin Konoha tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk." Tsunade mengangguk pada kursi kosong disamping Temari.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama. Saya berdiri saja." tolaknya sopan. Tidak mungkin ia yang pelayan ini duduk berdampingan dengan majikannya, begitulah pikir Tori.

"Sekarang, Tori..." Temari tiba-tiba berkata, "Ceritakan pada Lady Hokage semua yang kau ketahui tentang Kazekage dan Hyuuga-sama."

Tori terbelalak mendengar permintaan majikannya. "Maafkan saya, Miss Temari. Tapi Kazekage sudah membuatnya jelas bahwa tak ada apapun antara beliau dan Hyuuga-sama."

Tsunade mengawasi kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tertarik. Si Tori ini jelas-jelas informan paling bagus karena ia yang tinggal bersama Kazekage. Ia memang tak bisa mempercayai Temari, tapi kalau Tori... Pasti yang dikatakan perempuan, eh maksudnya laki-laki ini, valid.

_Seandainya saja Ino ada disini, pasti akan lebih seru_, pikir Tsunade. Ino adalah ratu gosip nomor satu di Konoha. Perempuan itu mengetahui segala skandal shinobi-shinobi Konoha dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar. Jika Ino ada disini, mungkin ia bisa mengait-ngaitkan beberapa informasi yang akan membuat gosip ini makin _juicy_. Sayang sekali kunoichi itu sedang dalam misi. Sehingga menjadi tugas Tsunade-lah untuk mengumpulkan gosip yang sedang santer di Konoha sementara bawahannya itu absen.

"Oh berhentilah berada di pihak Gaara! Kau juga punya kewajiban mematuhiku!" Tori menunduk malu. Itu memang benar. Inilah beratnya menjadi seorang pelayan bagi tiga orang dewasa yang memiliki sifat berbeda. Terkadang ia harus berpihak pada satu orang, lalu merugikan yang lain.

"Kazekage-sama sudah..."

Temari menghentakkan kipas raksasanya ke lantai. "Ceritakan. sekarang." kata wanita itu perlahan-lahan. Hentakan kipasnya sendiri cukup membuat Tori melupakan janjinya pada sang Kazekage.

Ia menghela napas, dalam hati ia berbisik _maafkan saya Kazekage_.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai Kazekage tahu kalau saya yang mengatakan semua ini."

Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Gaara perlahan-lahan bergerak dari pipinya menuju kesamping... ke arah bibirnya. Dalam hati Hinata tahu, ini adalah saat-saat yang sudah ia tunggu selama ini.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Sepanjang hidupnya Hinata selalu berimajinasi bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki yang akan memberinya ciuman pertamanya. Dan meskipun yang ada disampingnya ini versi pendiam, bermata hijau, dan berkulit lebih pucat dari Naruto, ia tidak menyesal.

Ya, ia memang sangat menyedihkan hingga di umur dua puluh tahun belum ada seorang pria pun yang mencoba mencium bibirnya. Tapi apa pedulinya sekarang? Sekarang ia justru sangat bersyukur karena sudah menyimpan ciumannya untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Sensasi saat bibir Gaara menyentuh bibirnya mungkin adalah sensasi teraneh yang pernah ia rasakan. Sebagian dirinya berpikir bahwa bibir Gaara mungkin akan terasa kasar seperti pasir, namun apa yang menempel pada bibirnya saat ini sangat jauh dari pasir. Bibirnya Gaara lembut namun dingin karena pengaruh air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Malahan bisa dikatakan... menyenangkan.

Selama beberapa menit Gaara tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya membiarkan bibirnya menempel pada Hinata. Kemudian perlahan-lahan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang wanita itu dan membawa tubuh mereka agar saling mendekat. Namun, sebelum Hinata bisa melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Gaara dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, pria itu sudah menarik bibirnya. Ia tidak menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata ataupun melepaskan pelukannya, malahan ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi wanita itu, membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Pandangan Hinata melembut. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa kini berada di pipi Gaara, mengelus kulit yang tak tertutup armor pasir tersebut.

_Seandainya aku bertemu dengannya lebih cepat..._ pikirnya. _Mungkin momen ini bisa berlangsung lebih lama._

Tapi ia tahu, Gaara tak selamanya bisa berada disini. Ia hanya bisa berada disini sampai akhir minggu. Setelah itu Hinata tak tahu lagi kapan bisa bertemu dengannya. Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan memanfaatkan segala waktu yang mereka punya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Gaara..." bisik Hinata.

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu... dua hari lagi adalah Jumat pertama musim panas. Konoha biasanya mengadakan Festival. Akan ada kembang api, makanan, minuman, pokoknya semua orang akan bersenang-senang." bisiknya.

"Mhmm."

Hinata membuka matanya. "Kau mau pergi denganku?"

Gaara tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan intensnya. Karena akhir-akhir ini Gaara selalu bersikeras ingin bersamanya, Hinata hampir yakin pria itu tak akan menolak. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menolak Festival Konoha. Pada hari itu semua pekerjaan diliburkan agar semua orang bisa bersenang-senang.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Harapannya yang sudah melambung tinggi terhempas ke tanah oleh kalimat tersebut. Hinata bisa merasakan hatinya melesak kemudian merosot jatuh ke dasar perutnya. _Gaara menolak?_

"K-Kenapa?" Bukankah mereka sudah berciuman? Hal itu jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa pria ini tertarik padanya. Hinata yang tak menolak dicium juga menandakan bahwa dirinya juga tertarik pada pria itu. Tidakkah dia menyadarinya? Lalu demi Tuhan mengapa ia menolak? Tidak mungkin ia sudah punya janji dengan orang lain 'kan?

Pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi tersebut terjawab hanya oleh sebuah kalimat.

"Aku akan pulang besok."

Kata-kata itu terdengar bagaikan guntur di telinga Hinata. Kedua mata pucatnya pun serta-merta melebar.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku akan pulang besok." ulang Gaara lagi.

"T-T-Tapi..." Suara Hinata mulai terdengar panik sekarang. Kenapa dia mau pulang? Tadi dia jelas-jelas berkata bahwa ia bersenang-senang disini. Lalu apa yang salah? "B-B-Bukannya kau akan tinggal disini sampai akhir minggu?"

Gaara tiba-tiba mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku seharusnya berada disini sampai akhir minggu?" tanyanya bingung.

Jantung Hinata mencelos. Bagaimana dia bisa keceplosan? Ia cepat-cepat berbalik, menjauhkan dirinya dari Gaara. Berada di bawah tatapan pria itu hanya akan membuat dirinya makin gugup. Ia pun bangkit duduk, lalu berpura-pura membersihkan rambutnya dari rumput yang menempel.

Dia memang seharusnya tak tahu kalau Gaara _extend_ seminggu di Konoha. Hal itu seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh Gaara, Tsunade, dan... "T-T-Tori. Tori y-yang memberitahuku."

Dan pelayan yang mengurus Gaara tentunya.

Pria itu menerima penjelasan Hinata, kemudian ikut bangkit duduk. "Aku tak bisa berada disini..."

"K-Kenapa? B-Bukankah kau bilang tadi kau bersenang-senang disini?" Hinata merasa dikhianati, tentu saja. Pria itu datang memasuki kehidupannya, membuatnya bingung, membuatnya merasa spesial, dan setelah Hinata akhirnya menikmati kehadiran pria itu disampingnya, ia tiba-tiba berkata akan pulang. Tentu saja dia merasa kesal!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Hinata pun berdiri, berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia meletakkan jaket serta sandalnya. Ia memunggungi Gaara saat memakai kembali jaket tersebut.

Ia bisa merasakan saat Gaara berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu berdiri dibelakangnya, kemudian berkata dengan nada yang hampir terdengar seperti meminta maaf, "Aku adalah Kazekage."

Jari-jari Hinata yang sedang menarik ritsleting jaketnya berhenti ditengah jalan saat ia mulai memahami kata-kata Gaara.

_Aku adalah Kazekage_.

Ya, tentu saja. Hinata menunduk, malu pada Gaara dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja dia mau pulang. Dia adalah Sang Kazekage. Dia punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting di Suna daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain air bersama seorang wanita sepertinya. Tapi... Seorang Kazekage 'kan juga butuh refreshing selama sesaat...

"T-T-Tapi... D-Di festival nanti... akan ada banyak sekali jajanan enak. Jajanan yang bahkan belum pernah kau lihat. Kemudian, a-ada kembang api. K-Kudengar mereka akan membakar kembang api Lotus. K-Konon, kembang api itu adalah k-kembang api terbesar di a-abad ini..."

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku pun ingin melihatnya." katanya. "Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak liburan."

Hinata rasanya ingin menangis. Pasti ia terdengar sangat egois dan jahat. Orang macam apa yang menghasut seorang Kage untuk menonton kembang api saat pria itu punya kewajiban pada desanya? Pada orang-orangnya? Hinata memang _menginginkan_ Gaara disini. Tapi penduduk desa Suna _membutuhkannya_. Ia tidak boleh serakah dan menahan Gaara disini untuk dirinya sendiri.

"M-M-Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata terbat-bata sambil berusaha memasang sandalnya.

"Tidak apa." Dari ekor matanya, Hinata bisa melihat Gaara juga memasang sandalnya. Pria itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Karena itulah kau harus datang ke Festival Suna." Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Kepalanya sontak menoleh ke arah Gaara, namun pria itu masih melihat ke bawah untuk memasang sandalnya. "Hanya saja, festival kami diadakan dua minggu lagi."

Jika apa yang Gaara katakan seperti yang Hinata pikirkan, ia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa berada di Sunagakure dua minggu yang akan datang.

* * *

**Hello guys! Kuharap kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama untuk chapter kali ini xD aku sedang semangat-semangatnya nulis Broken Arrow. hehehe.**

**Di chapter ini seperti yang sudah kalian baca, GaaHina akhirnya ciuman juga. (ayo kita kenduri *kicked*) waktu aku baca ulang Broken Arrow, aku mikir, kenapa yaa GaaHina gak pernah ciuman? Aku jadi gregetan sendiri hahahha. Kuharap ciuman mereka gak terlalu kaku yaa. Aku betul-betul menunggu opini kalian mengenai ciuman ini hehehehe. (so, jangan lupa review yah!)**

**Di review sebelumnya, aku membaca banyak dari kalian yang bersimpati pada Neji-kun. Jadi, karena aku juga bersimpati pada Neji-kun, aku ingin kalian yang juga ingin Neji-kun happy ending membantuku memutuskan siapa kunoichi yang akan menyembuhkan sakit hatinya Neji-kun. Kunoichi yang paling banyak dapet suara, akan aku beneran bikin pasangan sama Neji-kun di Broken Arrow ini. ehehehe. So, kalian yang peduli Neji, ayo vote!**

**Yak sekarang balesan untuk review-review di chapter sebelumnya:**

**Nanairo Zoacha: Halo icha, nih aku bales kan reviewnya ehehe. Iya, Gaara mau balik ke Suna. Hinata gimana? Baca aja di chapter berikutnya, okeh?**

**lonelyclover: Hello clover! Penasaran apa yang akan terjadi sama Hinata? Baca chapter depan nyeheheh.**

**OraRi HinaRa: Gapapa review panjang kok. Aku suka baca review yang puanjaang. Iya manusia emang ga terhindarkan dari typo. Semoga typonya ga gitu ganggu.**

**Zaskey-chan: Hello zaskey. Iya, akun fb aku yang Tiffany xxx itu hahahha. Mau ketemu Gaara? Dateng aja ke Suna *kicked***

**Rishawolminyu: Happy ending kok ceritanya. hehe. Iya udah mau masuk konflik nih (mungkin itu alasannya kenapa aku jadi semangat nulis Broken Arrow ya. haha)**

**ulva-chan: Baca chapter depan ya ulva, tar kejawab deh pertanyaannya.**

**Dee: Temari bukannya ga setuju. Tapi Temari ga nyangka kalo adeknya bukannya kerja malah pacaran di desa orang. Hmm, Neji cerita ke Hiashi ga ya? Tar aku tanyain deh. hehe.**

**MeraiKudo: Congrats yaa. Kalo GaaHina ketemuannya gampang jadinya ga seru dong. hehe.**

**shirayuki nao: Baca chapter depan nao~ you'll get your answer ;)**

**mayra gaara: *peluk Mayra balik* ehehe makasih ya Mayraa. Yah tenang aja May, namanya jodoh gak akan lari kemana-mana deh. Semoga romance di chapter ini lumayan buat nutupin kekurangan di chapter kemarin ok?**

**Ai HinataLawliet: Yah namanya juga fanfic, penuh dengan drama. hahaha. Temari kesel itu karena adeknya (yang dia sangkain kerja) ternyata malah pacaran di Suna. Dia ga bermaksud rusakib hubungan orang kok. Jangan benci Temari yaa.**

**Lullaby Afa: Aaaa jangan benci Temari. Temari ga bermaksud jahat kok. Cuman kesel aja dia adeknya bolos kerjaa.**

**Uzumaki Panda: Halo Panda. Semoga kamu ga terlalu lama nunggu chapter 11 ini yaa. I love you too. ehehe.**

**Rei kun: Aku senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kamu. *blush* Iya boleh kok panggil Shiorin aja. Aaa tar aku tanyain Gaara deh dia mau bawa oleh-oleh apa dari Konoha, kalo dia bawa Hinata bisa-bisa di kill ama bapaknya, bapaknya Hinata kan galak (sereeem). hm hm kapan konfliknya memanas? Cuma satu kata untukmu! BACA TERUS! muahaha. Aduuh iya sama-sama, ini fic penyaluran imajinasi aku. Aku seneng deh kamu suka baca ini. MUACH!**

**Rufa Kha: Iya SMA asik, tapi jangan samain kek SMP. ehehe. Baca terus yaa biar ga penasaran.**

**anna just reader: Iya karena romancenya dikit itulah makanya ada komunitas penuh imajinasi seperti ini *ALL HAIL FFN* selamat datang di FFN yaa.**

**YamanakaemO: Baca yang komplit dong. Ga seru kan kalo sepotong" aja. Kamu ketinggalan adegan-adegan penting. hehe.**

**ck mendokusei: makasih destiii. hahaha aku juga EUFORIA pas nulis ini XD Semoga romance di chapter ini sesuai harapan desti yaa. Baca terus yaa xoxo.**

**azalea ungu: cuman ada dua orang di review aku yang nyebut" tentang 'pisau cukur' itu ehehe. Aku seneng kamu anggap ceritaku lucu. Artinya aku punya selera humor. haha.**

**Wew, lumayan panjang juga daftarnya. Makasih yaa atas reviewannya guys, jangan lupa review lagi! Yak, saatnya shiorinsan undur diri dulu *lirik jam desktop* waah udah 3:30am dan aku belom tidur (akhir-akhir ini jadwal tidur berantakan T-T)**

**Makasih ya udah baca cerita inii, see you guys in the next chap!**

**xoxo**  
**shiorinsan**


	12. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**I'm on fire and in my highest spirit to write Broken Arrow! Read on my beatiful readers! Read on and enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Matahari sudah tenggelam di cakrawala saat Gaara dan Hinata meninggalkan air terjun dan siap kembali ke Konoha. Tangan Gaara yang besar menggenggam tangan Hinata yang lebih kecil saat keduanya berjalan berdampingan menembus hutan yang gelap. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang menerangi jalan mereka hanyalah cahaya bulan yang perlahan-lahan terbit segera setelah matahari terbenam.

Meskipun Gaara terlihat seperti orang yang membimbing Hinata melewati hutan tersebut, namun sebenarnya Hinata-lah yang memandu jalannya. Gaara sama sekali tak mengenal langkahnya di tanah yang asing ini. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang sudah bermain di hutan ini sejak masih kecil. Selain sudah mengenal hutan ini dengan baik, Hinata juga memiliki _byakugan_, _kekkei-genkai _spesial klannya yang membuatnya diangerahi pengelihatan tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Karena itulah Gaara mempercayakan jalan pulang mereka pada perempuan itu.

Namun demikian...

Walaupun matanya tak bisa diandalkan, tapi Gaara bukan sepenuhnya tak berdaya. Ia mengendus udara disekitarnya. Dia memang tak mempunyai penciuman setajam si bocah Inuzuka, tapi penciumannya lumayan bisa diandalkan disaat matanya tak bisa membantunya. Dan ia agak ragu bahwa jalan yang mereka ambil menuju ke Konoha. Mereka sudah berjalan selama setengah jam, setidaknya bau Konoha pasti tercium di udara. Namun hasil penciuman Gaara mengatakan mereka justru malah menjauhi desa itu.

"Hinata," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. _Kemana lagi wanita ini mau membawaku?_ pikirnya.

"Ya Gaara?" Hinata sama sekali tak terdengar panik. Ia terdengar seakan-akan segala situasi ini terkendali. Seperti semua hal berjalan sesuai rencananya.

"Kita tidak ke Konoha 'kan?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi. Kepanikan tak terdengar dari suaranya. Ia hanya penasaran. Gadis ini selalu penuh kejutan. Dan Gaara akui, ia memang pintar memberi kejutan.

Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Meskipun disekitar mereka gelap, namun cahaya bulan dengan jelas menyinari wajah wanita itu yang merona merah. Gaara pun seketika tahu firasatnya benar.

"I-Iya. K-Kuharap kau tak k-keberatan."

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung kita akan kemana dan asalkan kita tidak tersesat saja."

Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya. "T-T-Tidak mungkin kita tersesat!"

Jawaban Hinata yang begitu yakin membuat Gaara makin penasaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin? Kita sudah berjalan selama setengah jam tapi belum sampai juga. Apa kau mau membawaku ke perbatasan?"

"S-Sudahlah. P-Pokoknya jalan saja. Kita sudah dekat kok." kata Hinata sambil kembali berjalan, menandakan ia tak mau menjawab protes Gaara lagi.

Sang Kazekage hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian dengan patuh mengikuti si pewaris Hyuuga. Ia melirik sekilas wajah wanita disampingnya itu yang begitu serius mencari jalan bagi mereka untuk menembus pepohonan. Urat-urat disekeliling matanya bertonjolan, menandakan ia sedang mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Daerah diantara alisnya berkerut, sementara bibir bawahnya yang berwarna pink... _oh bibirnya_... Pikiran Gaara pun serta-merta melayang kembali pada ciuman mereka di air terjun tadi.

Mungkin orang-orang berpikir bahwa pria dingin seperti Gaara sama sekali tak punya pengalaman dalam menghadapi wanita. Kecanggungannya disekitar Hinata membuktikan semuanya. Namun kenyataannya sungguh bertolak-belakang. Para tetua Sunagakure percaya bahwa pada umur yang tepat, Kazekage mereka akan mulai memasuki tahap dewasa; dewasa secara fisik, juga secara mental. Namun sebagai seorang Kazekage, Gaara tidak bisa sembarangan berkencan dengan gadis biasa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksualnya. Karena itulah, saat Sang Kazekage akil balig, ia memiliki beberapa wanita yang bertugas khusus sebagai pemuas gairahnya. Tahun-tahun yang sudah ia lewati bersama para gundiknya membuat _skill _Gaara diatas tempat tidur tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Beberapa gundik tersebut bahkan berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih antara diri mereka dan Sang Kazekage. Tetapi malang bagi mereka karena Gaara sama sekali tak tertarik menjalin hubungan romantis dengan gadis manapun. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran ia sudah menikahi pekerjaannya.

Sampai ketika ia bertemu Hinata Hyuuga.

Dalam waktu singkat wanita itu berhasil menjadi obsesi barunya.

Sejujurnya ketika mencium Hinata tadi, Gaara merasa hampir kehilangan kendali. Saat melihat wanita itu terbaring di rumput dengan pakaian basah kuyup, napasnya tercekat. Pemandangan tersebut mungkin lebih indah daripada air terjun di belakangnya. Hinata dengan lengannya yang seputih susu serta kaos yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Gaara. Apalagi saat ia menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang besar serta bibir pinknya yang basah karena air itu, Gaara pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium wanita itu. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut dan pas. Ia sudah ingin memperdalam ciumannya ketika ia teringat siapa wanita yang sedang ia cium. Ia berterima kasih pada apapun yang ada diatas sana karena wanita itu tak histeris karena baru saja dicium olehnya. Malahan... dia terlihat senang.

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti. Bahunya menegang ketika perempuan itu mendadak membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya. Secara naluriah, jika seseorang membuat segel tangan pasti ia bersiap untuk bertarung. Namun Gaara tak merasakan ada yang aneh disekitar mereka.

Begitu segelnya selesai, wanita itu menoleh pada Gaara dan tersenyum. "Ayo." Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, namun tetap menurut. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berhenti lagi, kemudian berbalik dan membentuk segel yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara yang tak bisa membendung keingintahuannya lebih lama lagi.

"Segel penahan." jawabnya tenang, "Ayo," Ia menarik tangan Gaara. Saat mereka berbalik, si Kazekage harus mengakui ia terkejut ketika melihat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang sangat besar di hadapannya. Selama sedetik tadi rumah itu tak tampak, tapi setelah ia berbalik rumah itu tiba-tiba muncul.

_Segel dan rumah yang muncul tiba-tiba?_

Gaara pun perlahan-lahan mulai paham.

Rumah ini dilindungi oleh segel, makanya tadi Gaara tak bisa melihatnya. Setelah segel itu dipasang lagi, barulah ia –tamu rumah tersebut, bisa melihatnya.

Hinata berjalan mendahului Gaara, kemudian setelah mereka tiba di pintu depan ia berkata dengan lembut, "Selamat datang di rumah peristirahatan Hyuuga."

* * *

Satu jam sudah lamanya Tori bercerita di dalam ruang kerja Hokage. Dalam satu jam itu pun jumlah pendengar yang hadir perlahan-lahan bertambah. Yang tadinya hanya ada Temari dan Tsunade sekarang datang dua orang lagi. Yang satu laki-laki, yang satu perempuan. Yang satu berambut putih, yang satu berambut hitam. Meskipun berbeda, mereka punya satu persamaan; sama-sama tertarik dengan ceritanya Tori.

Kakashi dan Shizune.

Shizune masuk setengah jam yang lalu, membawakan lebih banyak dokumen untuk dikerjakan Tsunade. Namun si Hokage sukses berkelit dari pekerjaannya dengan berkata pada Shizune bahwa ada gosip menarik tentang Kazekage dan si pewaris Hyuuga. Awalnya Shizune tak percaya, tapi saat tahu Tori disitu informan terpercaya, ia pun langsung melupakan tugasnya sebagai sekertaris sang Hokage.

Tori pun terpaksa mengulangi lagi ceritanya dari awal.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, masuklah Kakashi lewat jendela di ruangan Hokage. Awalnya ia berniat untuk melaporkan misi yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Namun begitu melihat wajah penasaran Shizune dan Tsunade, ia pun langsung tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung di dalam ruangan itu.

Dan Tori pun lagi-lagi mengulang ceritanya dari awal.

"Awalnya saya tidak tahu siapa Miss Hinata sebenarnya, ia tampak sangat mencurigakan membawa-bawa kotak besar seperti itu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang berterima kasih pada Kazekage tentang malam sebelumnya, dan saya pun makin curiga karena Kazekage pulang sangat larut malam sebelumnya."

"Itulah yang sedang kita cari tahu sekarang! Kemana sebenarnya Gaara dan Hinata malam sebelumnya?" seru Tsunade berapi-api.

"Mereka bisa pergi kemana saja. Kita harus tanya orangnya langsung." sahut Temari.

Tsunade menghela napas, "Seandainya saja ada orang yang bertemu dengan mereka malam sebelumnya..."

"Kita bisa mencarinya nanti," kata Kakashi, "Lanjutkan ceritamu, Tori."

Tori mengangguk saat seluruh mata kembali terpaku padanya. "Saya pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kazekage. Beliau kelihatan tidak senang saat saya bangunkan, tapi begitu saya menyebut nama Miss Hinata, beliau langsung turun dari ranjang dan menyuruh saya mengawal Miss Hyuuga naik."

"Wah itu jelas aneh untuk orang seperti Gaara..." komentar Shizune.

"Ya, aku sudah hidup bertahun-tahun bersamanya, tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah bersikap seperti itu." ujar Temari sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Saya disuruh keluar saat mereka berdua berada di dalam." Kalimat ini memancing suara-suara kecewa dari Tsunade, Shizune dan Kakashi. "Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Miss Hyuuga berlari keluar, saya pun panik, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kazekage, lalu mengecek ke dalam. Waktu masuk, saya malah menemukan Kazekage berdiri terbengong-bengong di pintu."

"Biar kulengkapi disini," Tsunade berdeham menyela cerita Tori, "Alasan Hinata terburu-buru berlari keluar adalah karena aku menyuruhnya melapor kesini."

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak setuju, yang hanya membuat Tsunade memelototinya. "Aku Hokage. Terserah aku dong! Lagipula mana kutahu aku mengganggu mereka!" Namun nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah, "Tapi aku yakin akulah memberikan kontribusi paling besar disini." Ia menyeringai licik.

Temari menaikkan alis, "Maksudmu?"

Seringai Tsunade melebar. "Rahasia..." Ketika Shizune dan Kakashi melancarkan protes, Tsunade langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Rahasia desa." Dan itu cukup untuk membuat kedua shinobi itu terdiam.

Setelah tenang, Tori pun melanjutkan lagi, "Saat Kazekage bilang mau keluar, saya mengikutinya. Saya kaget waktu ada ramai-ramai di depan hotel. Saya pikir ada yang berkelahi. Ternyata di depan kafe seberang hotel, Miss Hinata ketumpahan teh dan ada Uzumaki-sama yang menolongnya. Master tiba-tiba turun tangan dan tidak jadi pergi, malah beliau justru kembali ke hotel bersama Miss Hinata dan Uzumaki-sama."

"Kurasa aku bisa membaca situasinya..." Shizune tampak sedang berpikir. "Kita semua tahu sejak dulu Hinata suka sama si Naruto. Mungkin karena suatu alasan, mereka berdua bertemu di kafe, lalu Gaara melihatnya dan..."

"Terbakar api cemburu," Tsunade menyelesaikan dengan nada penuh kemenangan. "Aduh manisnyaaa." pekik sang Hokage sambil menangkupkan tangan di pipi.

"Tapi kebetulan sekali ya mereka bertemu di kafe yang tepat di depan hotelnya Kazekage." celetuk Kakashi.

Komentar tersebut membuat tiga kunoichi lainnya berpikir. Memang _sangat _kebetulan hari itu Hinata memilih kafe tersebut untuk minum teh, sama halnya dengan Naruto. Si jinchuuriki pirang itu tak pernah ke kafe, dia selalu ke kedai ramen. Tsunade _sih _tahu kira-kira apa yang Hinata lakukan di kafe itu. Tapi lain halnya dengan Shizune dan Temari. Karena itulah, demi informasi yang lebih valid, mereka rasa akan lebih baik kalo informan yang ada bertambah satu lagi.

"Kakashi," si _copy-nin_ menengok saat namanya dipanggil, "Panggilkan Naruto untukku sekarang juga." Tanpa membantah Kakashi pun langsung menghilang untuk melaksanakan perintah atasannya.

"Erm, haruskah saya menunggu sampai Hatake-san kembali?" tanya Tori ragu-ragu setelah melihat Kakashi mendadak lenyap dari ruangan tersebut. Sudah dua kali ia mengulang cerita ini. Ia tak mau mengulanginya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ya," kata Shizune. Semua shinobi Konoha tahu, kalau itu masalah gosip, Kakashi pasti bisa lebih cepat dari petir. "Dia tak akan lama."

Dan benar saja kata Shizune, karena dua menit kemudian Kakashi sudah kembali memasuki ruang kerja Hokage lewat jendela dengan menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. "Yak, dia sudah disini." kata Kakashi sambil menurunkan Naruto.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya Tsunade-baa-chan? Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dan menggendongku dan membawaku kesini!" serunya panik.

"Naruto," Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan ke arah bocah itu. "Aku butuh kau berkata jujur padaku," Temari berdeham, "..pada kami semua yang ada disini," Ia memperbaiki kalimatnya.

Naruto menatap linglung pada orang-orang di ruangan itu. Ada Temari, Tori, Shizune, Kakashi, dan Tsunade, kelompok yang aneh. Orang-orang tersebut tak pernah berkumpul bareng-bareng. Jadi saat melihat mereka dalam satu ruangan rasanya ada yang janggal.

"Aku..." Naruto memulai ragu-ragu, "Kalau aku tahu akan kujawab."

"Bagus sekali!" Tsunade menepuk kedua tangannya. "Silahkan duduk," katanya sambil melambai ke arah kursi disebelah Temari. Naruto yang merasa canggung dengan sikap ramah Tsunade tak menolak dan langsung duduk.

"Baiklah, sekarang..." Tsunade membungkuk di hadapan Naruto, menatap lurus-lurus ke arah mata biru bocah itu, "Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan di kafe seberang hotel tempat Gaara menginap kemarin?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan-akan berkata _itu saja? Hah! Jadi kau menggunakan Guru Kakashi untuk menculikku hanya untuk menjawab itu?_

"Jawab saja, nak!" desis Tsunade.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah baa-chan mundur sedikit?" Ia nyengir-nyengir, "Belahan dadamu terlihat jelas sekali, aku jadi tidak enak."

Tidak, Tsunade tidak tersinggung ketika Naruto menyebut-nyebut belahan dadanya. Ia sudah biasa mendengar banyak bawahannya berkata seperti itu. Yang membuat si Hokage kesal adalah Naruto yang tak berhenti memanggilnya _nenek_! Kalau saja dia sedang tidak membutuhkan info dari anak itu, ia pasti sudah membentaknya.

Tsunade pun perlahan-lahan menegakkan badan, kemudian menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya. "Jadi?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku dengar katanya Gaara masih ada di Konoha, jadi kupikir 'hey! Aku 'kan belum sempat ngobrol banyak sama dia kemarin! Kenapa tidak mampir saja ke hotelnya?' Dan sebelum masuk hotel aku melihat Hinata yang sedang baca buku di depan kafe, jadi kupikir 'hey! Aku 'kan belum sempat ngobrol banyak sama dia kemarin! Kenapa tidak kusapa saja?' Dan aku pun menyapanya. Saat kami mengobrol tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi merah, kupikir dia sakit lagi, waktu kuperiksa ia kaget dan jatuh." Naruto berhenti nyerocos sebentar untuk menarik napas, wajahnya terlihat sedih sekarang. "Tehnya pun ikut jatuh dan tumpah ke perutnya, aku merasa bersalah." Lalu mendadak wajah sedih berganti ceria, "Saat itulah Gaara datang seperti penyelamat!" serunya sambil mengepalkan tangan, "Lalu ia membawa Hinata ke kamarnya, kemudian mengobatinya! _Gentleman_ sekali ya?" kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita Naruto. Ia kira-kira sudah bisa melihat jalan cerita ini, meskipun masih ada beberapa bagian yang agak kabur.

"Benarkah itu, Tori?" Temari tiba-tiba bertanya pada pelayannya.

"Semuanya persis seperti yang dikatakan Uzumaki-sama, Miss." jawab Tori sopan.

"Apa Gaara benar-benar mengobati Hinata?" tanya Temari, kedua alisnya naik begitu tinggi saking penasarannya.

Naruto dan Tori tiba-tiba terdiam. Si jinchuuriki memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat-ingat, "Kelihatannya _sih _begitu. Waktu mereka keluar dari kamar mandi Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja. Ya 'kan Tori?"

"Betul sekali, Uzumaki-sama."

"KAMAR MANDI?" seru keempat shinobi dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan dalam kamar mandi?" tanya Shizune menggebu-gebu.

"Wah, ini makin seru saja." komentar Tsunade.

"Kenapa kau tidak menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan?" seru Temari pada Tori.

Semuanya begitu ricuh, sampai Kakashi tiba-tiba menyela dengan tenang. "Naruto, tadi kau mengulangi hal yang sama."

Semua kepala dalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah si _copy-nin_.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kalian tidak dengar? Tadi dia bilang kalau dia 'belum sempat ngobrol dengan Gaara kemarin', kemudian saat bertemu Hinata ia juga bilang kalau dia 'belum sempat ngobrol dengan Hinata kemarin'. Apakah mungkin..."

Tsunade, Shizune dan Temari langsung paham apa yang hendak dikatakan Kakashi.

"...Kau bertemu dengan mereka berdua disaat yang sama?" Temari menyelesaikan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Tapi itu hanya dugaan loh. Lagi pula kecil kemungkinannya kau benar-benar..."

"Sebenarnya... ya." celetuk Naruto. "Aku memang bertemu mereka berdua disaat yang sama. Dan aku tak sempat ngobrol banyak dengan mereka karena baa-chan memanggilku kesini."

"Ah, yang waktu itu ya." kata Tsunade tiba-tiba teringat.

"Aku sedang bersama Gaara sebenarnya, makan ramen, mengobrol, lalu Hinata datang, dia baru pulang dari misi." Tsunade menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'ya, dia baru saja melapor padaku', "Aku belum sempat membuatnya bercerita tentang misinya karena tiba-tiba aku teringat baa-chan mau aku di kantor jam dua tepat."

"Jadi kau tinggalkan mereka berduaan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hmm," Temari mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di lengan kursi, "Mungkin mereka mulai mengobrol disitu?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa _sih_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian begitu tertarik tentang Gaara dan Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Namun semua orang tua sibuk membuat hipotesa mereka masing-masing.

"Oh ya, satu lagi Naruto," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba, "Siapa yang memberitahumu kalau Gaara masih ada di Konoha?"

"Bukan aku," jawab Tsunade cepat.

"Memang bukan baa-chan kok!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tsunade, membuat si Hokage ingin menjitaknya. Tapi ia menahan amarahnya karena sedang menunggu jawaban anak itu.

"Jadi dari siapa?" bentak Tsunade.

"Tentu saja dari Sakura!" jawab Naruto ceria.

_Sakura?_ Semua shinobi dalam ruangan itu langsung tergelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Ada tambahan satu orang lagi yang bisa dijadikan informan...

"Shizune?" Bahkan sebelum Tsunade mengatakan perintahnya pada asistennya itu, si asisten sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku tahu." katanya setelah membuka pintu. "Aku akan menjemput Sakura dari rumah sakit sekarang."

* * *

"Kurasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Gaara mendongak menatap ke luar jendela dapur. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kentang yang sedang ia kupas dengan menggunakan kunai miliknya. Karena kata-kata Gaara, Hinata pun juga menengok ke luar jendela. Setelah menyipitkan mata, ia pun mengerti apa yang sudah Gaara lihat.

"Ya, mungkin badai." sahutnya sebelum kembali berkonsenterasi membuat bumbu untuk kari yang akan jadi makan malam mereka. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Gaara masih menengok keluar jendela sementara tangannya tak berhenti mengupas kulit kentang. "Gaara, hati-hati. Nanti tanganmu teriris." kata Hinata khawatir. Ia tadi sudah bersikeras menyuruh Gaara menggunakan pengupas kentang. Tapi pria itu (yang memang jauh lebih keras kepala) bertekad menggunakan kunainya dengan alasan karena lebih mudah.

"Iya, ibu." jawab Gaara main-main.

Hinata menyenggol lengan pria itu dengan sikunya.

"Awas, nanti tanganku bisa teriris."

Argumen pria itu membuat Hinata tertawa cekikikan. "Berhentilah main-main! Kari ini tak akan pernah selesai nanti." kata Hinata berusaha terdengar galak.

Hinata memutuskan karena malam itu adalah malam terakhir Gaara di Konoha, ia tidak ingin langsung mengakhiri hari tersebut dengan mengantar Gaara kembali ke hotelnya. Ia ingin malam itu berbeda. Ia ingin Gaara memakan masakannya. Namun karena kamar hotel Gaara tidak mempunyai dapur yang memadai dan membawa Gaara ke komplek Hyuuga bukan pilihan, akhirnya Hinata memilih rumah peristirahatan keluarga Hyuuga yang terletak di luar Konoha ini.

Berbeda dengan rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga yang bergaya timur, rumah peristirahatan ini sepenuhnya dirancang dengan gaya barat. Dari arsitektur bangunan, taman, bahkan sampai perabotan semuanya kaya dengan sentuhan barat. Bagian dalam rumah ini juga jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan bagian dalam rumah utama yang membingungkan seperti labirin.

Rumah ini ditunggui oleh seorang pelayan paruh baya bernama Nemu. Wanita tua itu sangat senang saat melihat Hinata muncul di pintu depan, bersama seorang tamu. Kemudian saat Nemu menyiapkan kamar Hinata, si pewaris Hyuuga itu memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam. Gaara yang sejak tadi mengikuti Hinata memaksa untuk ikut membantunya memasak. Hinata pun tak bisa menolak.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan tidak hujan." celetuk Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin di Konoha hujan, tapi angin membawa awan badainya ke barat, jadinya kita tak dapat apa-apa, hanya dengar petirnya saja."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu." ujar si Hyuuga pelan, wajahnya sedikit menunduk.

"Kenapa?" Gaara menyodorkan kentang hasil kupasannya pada Hinata.

"Sudah lama aku tidak lihat hujan." Wanita itu tersenyum saat menerima kentang dari Gaara. Tangan mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan. Namun Hinata cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

"Ada sebuah desa di utara..." Gaara memulai, tanpa diminta Hinata ia mulai memotong-motong wortel, " ...yang daerahnya hujan hampir sepanjang tahun. Mungkin kita bisa kesana kapan-kapan."

"Apa itu ajakan kencan, Kazekage-sama?" tanya Hinata main-main. Ia tahu Gaara tak mungkin serius dengan perkataannya. Liburan di Konoha saja sulit, mana mungkin dia bisa liburan ke desa yang nun jauh di utara?

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga-sama." balas Gaara dengan nada diplomatis. "Segera setelah aku mendapatkan liburku lagi."

"Dan kapan itu akan terjadi?" Hinata tak bisa menahan cekikikannya. Ia pikir Gaara adalah orang yang selalu serius. Tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu dengannya, mungkin ia harus memikirkannya lagi.

"Setelah aku pensiun mungkin." Tawa Hinata pun meledak.

Setelah beberapa candaan, tawa, cekikikan, dan jari teriris kemudian, akhirnya kari itu pun selesai. Nemu membantu Hinata menghidangkannya di ruang makan, sementara Gaara mengambil beberapa botol sake dari peti penyimpanan.

Karena ayah Hinata suka berkunjung ke rumah itu mendadak, tempat itu pun selalu _stand-by_ dengan stok makanan dan minuman. Sehingga kalau salah seorang dari keluarga utama mampir, mereka tak perlu lagi jauh-jauh jalan ke Konoha hanya untuk membeli sekaleng bir.

"Aku harus mengakui," kata Hinata begitu ia dan Gaara sudah duduk di meja makan, "Ini adalah kari tersulit yang pernah kubuat."

Di ruang makan tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela kaca yang sangat besar. Gaara dan Hinata duduk berdampingan menghadap jendela tersebut. Alasannya karena Hinata mau melihat awan yang bergerak serta angin kencang yang membuat pepohonan meliuk-liuk.

"Kenapa? Ini enak." kata Gaara sambil menyendokkan karinya ke mulut.

"Karena kau."

"Karena aku?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

Nada tak percaya pria tersebut membuat Hinata tertawa. "Kau membuatku gugup!" kata wanita itu disela-sela tawanya. "Lagipula mengapa _sih _kau tiba-tiba mau membantuku masak?"

Gaara menyesap sakenya sebelum menjawab, "Kalau orang Konoha bisa lebih akrab setelah mandi bersama, di Suna orang-orang akan lebih akrab setelah masak bersama." jelasnya serius.

"B-Benarkah?" Hinata terbelalak, "Tapi yang mandi bersama itu bohong loh. Aku 'kan sudah bilang tadi pagi."

"Aku serius." kata Gaara setelah menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. "Koki yang bekerja di tempatku tinggal sangat keras. Dia melarang siapapun yang tak punya hubungan dengan memasak memasuki dapur. Bahkan aku, Kazekage. Setidaknya, meskipun hanya sekali, aku juga ingin memasak."

Hinata duduk menyamping sekarang. Kepala dan bahu kirinya bersandar di kursi sementara sebelah kakinya terlipat di bawah kaki yang lain. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Gaara. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang pria ini. Kecuali waktu itu ketika ia bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Namun selebihnya, bagaimana keseharian pria itu, kebiasaannya, pekerjaannya, makanan kesukaannya, Hinata sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya kau memasak?"

"Ya." Gaara mengangguk sebelum menenggak sake-nya lagi.

"Aku merasa terhormat menjadi orang yang pertama kali memasak bersamamu." kata Hinata tulus sebelum menyendok nasinya. "Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali." Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan menyimpan banyak makna.

"Mungkin. Saat kau ke Suna nanti." jawab Gaara enteng. Ia mengucapkan hal tersebut seakan-akan ia sudah sangat yakin Hinata akan memenuhi undangannya dan datang ke Suna dua minggu lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut sebelum menyesap sakenya. Wanita itu juga sangat yakin ia akan menyusul Gaara ke Suna dua minggu lagi.

_Orang bijak dulu sering berkata, jangan pernah berharap atau bermimpi terlalu jauh, itu sama saja namanya dengan mendahului Tuhan. Dan jika kau berani mendahului Tuhan, hanya kesialan-lah yang akan datang padamu..._

Sayangnya, baik Gaara maupun Hinata sama sekali tak pernah mendengar kata-kata orang bijak tersebut. Keduanya telah membiarkan harapan mereka melayang terlalu jauh.

* * *

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Sakura terbelalak saat melangkah masuk ke ruang Hokage dan menemukan kelompok paling janggal di dunia, Naruto, Temari, Tori, Tsunade, Shizune, dan Kakashi. Saat Shizune tergesa-gesa menghampirinya tadi, ia pikir ada keadaan gawat yang terjadi. Maka tanpa pikir panjang ia pun langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengikuti asisten si Hokage.

"Ah, Sakura." Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya untuk menghampiri wanita berambut pink tersebut. "Ayo masuk, masuk." Ia memandu Sakura masuk dengan ramah. Sakura bergidik melihat tingkah gurunya yang mendadak menjadi super baik itu. "Naruto, minggir kau! Biarkan Sakura duduk!" kata Tsunade mengusir Naruto. Karena itu pacarnya, Naruto pun langsung bangkit dan memberikan kursinya untuk Sakura.

_Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres disini_, pikir si ninja medis.

"Jadi... ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bingung ke sekeliling ruangan, sama seperti ketika Naruto baru tiba tadi. Pandangannya terhenti pada pacarnya. Namun si pacar hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Tsunade.

"Sakura," Tsunade mencondongkan badan di hadapan muridnya itu, kedua tangannya berada di lengan kursi yang diduduki Sakura, "Aku ingin kau berkata dengan jujur pada kami semua yang ada disini." Semua shinobi dalam ruangan itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kau mau?"

Jawabannya persis seperti yang Naruto katakan tadi. "Kalau aku tahu, tentu saja akan kujawab." sahutnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Tsunade menegakkan badan, "Darimana kau tahu kalau Kazekage masih ada di Konoha?"

Sakura memberi Tsunade serta semua orang dalam ruangan itu tatapan tak percaya, seakan-akan jawabannya sudah sangat jelas dan mereka tak bisa melihatnya.

"Dia berjalan-jalan di desa, tanpa pengawal, dan sangat mencolok. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Kazekage masih ada di Konoha."

Tsunade, Kakashi dan Shizune hampir mengerang ketika mendengarnya. Mereka pikir mereka akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus dari Sakura. Tapi ternyata perempuan itu hanya sepintas melihat si Kazekage di jalanan.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan Kazekage di jalanan?" tanya Temari.

"Ya." Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ya, aku melihatnya di jalan sekali, tapi tidak menegurnya. Tapi kami saling tegur waktu di kedai ikan."

"Di kedai ikan? Dua hari yang lalu?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Mhmm," Sakura mengangguk-angguk pada pacarnya.

"Tapi aku 'kan ada disana juga waktu itu. Aku tak melihat Gaara." protes Naruto.

"Ah ya," Sakura menepuk dahinya seakan-akan ia baru teringat sesuatu. "Aku memang lupa bercerita padamu tentang malam itu. Waktu itu kau 'kan menyuruhku datang duluan. Nah, saat menunggumu itu aku bertemu dengan Gaara. Dia sedang makan malam bersama Hinata."

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut, trio penggosip di ruangan itu seketika tersentak kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Gaara bersama Hinata?" tanya Tsunade, ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya benar.

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi mereka tidak lama disitu."

"Sekarang misteri kemana Gaara dan Hinata menghilang di malam sebelumnya terpecahkan!" Tsunade bertepuk tangan. "Ini semakin seru saja!" Matanya berkilat senang.

"Sakura, maukah kau menceritakan secara mendetail apa yang kau lihat malam itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, Guru Kakashi." Sakura menyipitkan mata, mengingat-ingat sebentar sebelum memulai, "Aku sebenarnya melihat Hinata duluan, karena dia duduk menghadap pintu masuk. Jadi aku menegurnya duluan. Saat aku menghampiri mereka, aku melihat Gaara duduk disana. Gaara bilang dia kesana atas rekomendasimu, Guru." Sakura menatap Tsunade.

Dahi Sang Hokage langsung mengerut, kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tak pernah merekomendasikannya apapun. Ia selalu berjalan-jalan sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau begitu... Hinata yang membawanya kesitu?" komentar Shizune.

"Aku yang merekomendasikan tempat itu pada Gaara." Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Temari. "Kalau kami di Konoha, aku selalu makan bersama adik-adikku di kedai itu." jelasnya.

Sakura terlihat bingung sekarang. "Tapi Gaara bilang dia dapat rekomendasi darimu, Guru. Tapi karena tak tahu tempatnya, Hinata yang membawanya kesitu."

"Dia bohong." celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. "Dia tahu tempat itu. Aku pernah kesana bersamanya."

"Hmm... Kurasa aku bisa melihat jalan ceritanya disini..." kata Kakashi. "Dua orang itu pasti kaget saat melihat Sakura. Makanya Gaara berbohong, supaya mereka berdua tak terlihat mencurigakan."

"Aha..." Tsunade menyeringai licik sekarang, "Jadi memang ada udang dibalik batu ya? Mereka pasti pergi kencan makan malam."

"Hmm.. entahlah Guru... Masalahnya tak lama setelah itu Hinata bersikeras mau pulang, dan mereka... umh... agak sedikit bertengkar."

Semua shinobi di ruangan tersebut langsung membelalakkan mata.

"BERTENGKAR?" seru Temari kencang. Mungkin dialah yang paling kaget dengan berita tersebut. Tapi ia kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara lebih pelan, "Maksudmu seperti Gaara marah dan Hinata marah?"

"Begitulah," Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Hinata kelihatan terburu-buru mau pulang, lalu saat ia mau membayar Gaara menyuruhnya menyimpan uangnya, dan mereka bertengkar."

"Memang terdengar seperti Gaara," Temari menghela napas.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade menggebu-gebu.

"Aku menyingkir dari meja mereka, tapi aku masih sempat melihat Hinata lari keluar, kemudian Gaara mengejarnya."

Tsunade tiba-tiba memekik, "Awww, _so sweeeet_," dan mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan itu. "Jelas sekali dua orang itu pasti berkencan diam-diam. Dan mereka sukses menyembunyikannya. Tipikal si Hyuuga."

Kakashi pun mengambil alih untuk mengurutkan kejadian yang sudah didengarnya secara kronologis. "Jadi sekarang kira-kira kita bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi... Dari hari pertama saat Gaara bertemu Hinata, lalu..."

"Tidak, tidak, belum. Masih ada satu yang kurang." Temari mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, memang masih ada yang kurang." Tori mengiyakan majikannya. Kelihatannya ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan si Sabaku sulung. Lagipula dialah yang berada disana untuk menenangkan Temari.

"Apakah itu?" Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku masih belum tahu kemana Gaara dan Hinata pergi tadi pagi saat ia sengaja membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh. _Heck! _Aku bahkan tak tahu kemana mereka pergi sekarang!"

* * *

Hari sudah sangat larut saat Gaara dan Hinata selesai memakan _dessert_ mereka, sebuah puding buah sederhana yang dibuat oleh Nemu saat mereka berdua makan malam. Tanpa Hinata jelaskan saat itu pun, sudah jelas sekali bahwa perempuan itu ingin dia menginap disana malam itu. Mustahil jika mereka berdua kembali ke Konoha selarut itu. Gaara sebenarnya agak gugup ketika Hinata secara sopan mengajaknya menginap, karena pikirannya langsung beralih ke arah hal-hal yang tak pantas. Tapi ia tahu rumah sebesar itu tak mungkin hanya memiliki satu kamar, paling tidak pasti ada empat kamar. Jadi ia harus segera menghapus segala pikiran joroknya tentang Hinata karena malam itu mereka tak mungkin tidur bersama seperti malam sebelumnya.

Gaara mengikuti Hinata saat perempuan itu berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju koridor tempat kamar tidur keluarga berada. Di ujung koridor tersebut terdapat sebuah pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu oak, Hinata membukakan pintu tersebut untuknya, membiarkannya masuk, sebelum dirinya sendiri juga masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Wanita itu kemudian menyalakan beberapa lampu, dan Gaara pun seketika tahu mereka berada di kamar tidur utama.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku tidur disini?" tanyanya. Ranjang di kamar tersebut pasti pernah ditiduri Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus meniduri tempat pria itu pernah tidur bersama istrinya.

Hinata tersenyum padanya saat ia membuka kover tempat tidur, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Ayahku memang sering datang ke rumah ini, tapi ia hampir tak pernah tidur disini."

Sebelah alis Gaara terangkat penuh tanya, "Jadi dimana ia tidur?"

Si gadis Hyuuga tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum. "Kamar ini yang paling besar di rumah ini. Wajar jika kau menggunakannya." Setelah mengatur bantal-bantal, Hinata menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu kamar mandi, "Kalau kau mau berendam, sabunnya ada di rak, shampoo, sikat gigi, dan pasta gigi disimpan di lemari bawah bak cuci. Ah, Nemu juga sudah menyiapkan handuk. Semuanya sudah lengkap kurasa."

Hinata berbalik menghadap Gaara, "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, apapun, jangan ragu untuk mengetuk pintuku. Kamarku tepat disamping kamar ini." Ia berjalan menuju pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi. "Selamat beristirahat, Gaara-kun."

Dan ia pun pergi dengan meninggalkan pintu yang terbanting pelan dibelakangnya.

Gaara menghela napas, wanita itu terkesan seakan menjauhinya setelah ia bertanya tentang ayahnya tadi. _Memangnya salah kalau ia menanyakan tentang Hiashi?_ pikirnya kesal.

Gaara melepaskan gucinya sebelum menaruhnya di pojok ruangan. Kamar itu memang besar, hampir sebesar kamarnya sendiri di rumahnya di Suna. Di sebelah kanan ruangan terdapat sebuah perapian yang lumayan besar. Diatas perapian tersebut berjejer beberapa bingkai foto. Gaara mengamatinya satu persatu. Foto-foto tersebut kebanyakan foto seorang pria bermata pucat yang sangat jelas adalah Hiashi bersama seorang wanita cantik bermata ungu yang menurut Gaara adalah mendiang istrinya. Selebihnya adalah foto seorang gadis kecil yang mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Sekilas orang-orang mungkin akan berkata itu Hinata, namun jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, Gaara sangat yakin itu bukan si pewaris Hyuuga.

Si Kazekage pun mengambil kesimpulan. _Pasti adiknya_, pikirnya. _Lalu, mana Hinata?_

Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Gaara, jika ada potret Hinata disitu, dia mungkin akan membawa satu pulang ke Suna sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tapi ia berpikir lagi. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ia meminta foto wanita itu secara langsung dari orangnya.

Setelah selesai dengan pigura-pigura, Gaara beralih pada pintu kaca yang menuju balkon. Sang Kazekage membuka pintu tersebut sebelum melangkah keluar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyukai aroma hutan yang menusuk hidungnya. Di kejauhan Gaara bisa melihat kilat yang menyambar-nyambar dan menerangi hutan belantara Negeri Api.

"Gaara..."

Kalau Gaara bukan Gaara, ia pasti sudah menjerit sekarang. Wanita itu menyelinap dibelakangnya tanpa suara sama sekali. Gaara bahkan tidak mendeteksi kehadirannya. Ia begitu terkejut sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apapun selama beberapa saat.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan bingung, kedua mata lavendernya membesar, kemudian perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengelus pipi kiri Gaara. "Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu."

Ya, Gaara sangat kaget. Ia tidak ingat terakhir kali ada orang yang bisa menyelinap di belakangnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sementara disini, Hinata Hyuuga, seorang Chuunin biasa, berhasil menyelinap di belakangnya dan mengejutkannya.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan disini; kemampuan Gaara yang meluntur karena terlalu lama liburan, atau Hinata yang memang seorang ninja dengan kemampuan tinggi.

Tapi, saat melihat wajah polos perempuan dihadapannya tersebut, beserta bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah dengan khawatir, Gaara pun cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran-pikrian negatifnya. Mungkin ia hanya lengah tadi.

Ia menarik napas sebelum menyentuh tangan Hinata yang masih berada di pipinya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang berpikir."

Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban pria itu, namun tetap tak menurunkan tangannya. Saat itulah Gaara sadar, Hinata sudah berganti baju, dan ia bersumpah wanita itu terlihat seratus kali lebih menggairahkan daripada seratus orang gundiknya menjadi satu. Wanita itu tak lagi memakai pakaian ninjanya. Ia terlihat jauh lebih santai sekarang dengan gaun tidur putih berbahan sutra dan bertelanjang kaki. Dan meskipun saat itu cahaya di balkon remang-remang, Gaara bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa Hinata sama sekali tak memakai apapun dibawah gaun tidurnya yang tak terlalu tebal itu.

Ia juga menyadari saat tangan Hinata yang tadi mengelus pipinya kini perlahan-lahan turun ke lehernya. Sentuhannya yang begitu ringan dan menggoda membuat Gaara menggeram. Pria itu pun otomatis melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang si wanita dan menarik tubuhnya agar menempel padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Gaara di telinga wanita itu.

"Memenuhi takdirku."

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia tak suka dibuat bingung. Lengannya di pinggang Hinata mengencang, membuat tubuh wanita itu makin merapat padanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata?"

Gaara tak siap ketika Hinata mendadak melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya. Lengannya membuat Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Senyuman di wajah perempuan itu lebih lebar dari biasanya, dan matanya mengandung sesuatu yang lain... Sesuatu yang Gaara pikir... _beranikah ia mengatakannya?_ –gairah.

"Aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun, Gaara." katanya. "Namun aku kehilangan sesuatu..."

_Apa dia mabuk?_ Tapi Hinata tak minum begitu banyak saat makan malam tadi. Tidak, ia tak mungkin mabuk, karena ia terlihat sangat normal saat mengantarnya ke kamar ini tadi._ Lalu apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini? _

"Kehilangan apa?"

"Undangan..." katanya. Ia mulai tertawa sekarang. Jenis tawa lembut menyenangkan yang terdengar seperti musik di telinga Gaara. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya sekarang, menampakkan kulit lehernya yang mulus pada si rambut merah. "Aku butuh undangan..."

Leher wanita itu begitu harum. Gaara hampir tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mengecup leher jenjang berwarna seputih susu itu. "Undangan apa?" gumamnya.

"Undangan darimu, Kazekage-sama..."

Gaara mengerti maksud wanita ini sekarang. Ia menyeringai lebar, kemudian perlahan-lahan menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit leher yang lembut tersebut. Ia memberi kecupan ringan sampai ke telinganya, lalu berbisik, "Dan bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan undangan tersebut, Hinata-sama?"

Kedua tangan Hinata sekarang berpindah ke rambut si Kazekage, menenggelamkannya pada rambut merah yang tebal, kemudian menarik kepala pria itu makin mendekat padanya dan menjawab, "Dengan mengesampingkan pekerjaanku sebagai shinobi dan mengorbankan gelarku sebagai pewaris Hyuuga..."

Gaara tidak menolak ketika Hinata menarik kepalanya menjauh. Senyuman lebar gadis itu melembut kembali. Gaara tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang bagaimana Hinata akan 'mengesampingkan bla-bla-apapun-itu', yang ia tahu adalah malam ini ia tak akan tidur sendirian. Ia juga tak menolak saat Hinata perlahan-lahan menarik kepalanya turun kedalam sebuah ciuman yang panas.

Tanpa si Hyuuga ketahui, Gaara mengirimkan sedikit pasirnya ke pintu untuk memastikan pintu tersebut terkunci dan tak ada yang akan mengganggu mereka.

* * *

**A super quick update! Yeeha! Sejujurnya aku paling suka nulis chapter ini. Aku suka nulis tentang bagaimana orang-orang Konoha mulai menyadari hubungan Gaara dan Hinata. Rasanya seneng banged bikin mereka penasaran! HAHAHA!**

**Mengenai voting pasangannya Neji... tanpa dihitung sudah jelas sekali yang menang TENTEN! woohoo! Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya!**

**Sedikit curhat, waktu nulis adegan terakhir GaaHina aku agak deg-degan. (suer loh). Rasanya mau ngebikin lebih... tapi ragu-ragu. hahaha. Aku ga sabar nunggu pendapat kalian mengenai adegan terakhir tersebut. Apalagi tentang Hinata yang aku bikin agak sedikit... mabuk cinta nyehehehe (SHIORINSAN NORAK!)**

**Yak, sekarang balesan buat review-review:**

**Merai Alixya Kudo: Hiks, ga kerasa ya? Abis ini rated-T sih. nyehehehe.**

**Dee: Iya, kasihan dua manusia itu. Tar liat kelanjutannya ya Hina bakal ke Suna pa kagak. hehehe.**

**Moe chan: sesuai voting yang menang Tenten, Moe. Iya ciumannya sederhana. Ini rated-T! Ga boleh macem-macem!**

**X : Broken Arrow dulu yaa. Lawless entaran aja deh. Lagi semangat ama Broken Arrow nih. hehe.**

**ulva-chan: *hugs* aku seneng kamu nangkep atmosfir romantis yang aku buat. thanks ya ulva x)**

**Rishawominyu: Endingnnya.. hmm... aku udah mulai taksir kira" bakal selesai kira-kira (kira-kira loh) tiga atau empat chapter lagi.**

**Zaskey-chan: enggak, enggak, flashback selesai mungkin dua chapter lagi. hehe. Makasih yaa, aku senang kamu menangkap pesan romantis yang aku coba sampaikan di chap sebelumnya xD**

**Nanairo Zoacha: iyaaa romantis yaa. haha. Wah yang dapet Tenten tuh. Kita mah mufakat aja yaa. Maksud kamu nginep di Suna seminggu apa? Semoga chapter ini lumayan cepet yaa ehehe.**

**ichsana-hyuuga: ehehehe bumbunya pas ya? aku pinter masak dong *garing***

**ck mendokusei: oh my gad thank youuu. Cuma kamu yang peduli sama jam tidurku yang berantakan ehehe. makasih yaa. seneng deh baca review kamu. semoga chapter ini menyenangkan yaa. Lawless kayaknya gilirannya nanti deh, Broken Arrow dulu hehe.**

**R : terus review yaa! btw Gaara ga dijodohin sama Hinata. Mereka saling suka. ehehe.**

**Lullaby Afa: Namanya juga udah ibu-ibu, ya hobinya gosip lahhh. wahahahaha.**

**miss lavender: iya udah di add, tanya aja.**

**shirayuki nao: iya dong, ratu gosip tuh dia! hahaha. aku sangat berterima kasih kamu nangkep atmosfir yang aku ciptain di chapter sebelumnyaa *hugs* keep reading!**

**ririrea: dikasih kok. kamu baca dari hape deh pasti. emang kalo dari hape bordernya kadang suka ga keliatan T-T**

**La rikou: YAIYALAH YAAA. Gaara lebih guantang kemana-mana dari Prince Harry. wahahaha. (bisa dituntut nih aku ngomong gini.) aduh aku seneng deh kamu suka adegan kiss yang aku bikin hehehheeh.**

**mayra gaara: mayra seperti biasa heboh banged yaa? hahaha. aku suka baca reviewnya mayra. bikin senyum-senyum ehehehe. shikatema sebenernya sih ga impossible di cerita ini. tar aku tanyain shikamaru deh, dia males"an mulu sih ga mau ikutan cerita aku hiks hiks.**

**Yukishiro Seiran: Halo Ran! Kamu cinta GaaHina? Aku cintaaa deh sama kamu! hehehe. Iya konfliknya emang seputar GaaHina. Tapi that's the beauty of it! aku suka nulis perkembangan perasaan mereka. Tentang 'aku cinta kamu'... hmm... aku ga bisa bilang apa-apa tentang itu. Pokoknya baca aja deh! tar pasti kamu tahu ;) betewe, aku sukaaa review panjang! keep reading yah!**

**YamanakaemO: Hmm.. kamu harus baca chapter depan untuk tahu apakah Gaara pulang ke Suna ama Hinata pa engga, ok?**

**vifa schiffer: iyaa gapapa. makasih yaa ehehehe. semoga chapter ini menyenangkan buat kamu! keep reading!**

**Yang balesan reviewnya gak aku tulis disini maaf yaa, tapi saat ini jam sudah berdentang empat kali *udah jam 4 pagi* dan saya (lagi-lagi) ga bisa tidur. Jangan lupa tinggalin comment di review yaa. I love you guys!**

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini,**

**xoxo**  
**shiorinsan**


	13. His Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Read on my beautiful readers :)**

**-00000-**

**Chapter 13**

_Sometimes you have to be apart from people that you love,  
__but that doesn't mean you love them any less.  
Sometimes it makes you love them even more  
- _The Last Song, _Nicholas Sparks_

Jam besar di ruang utama berdentang dua kali, menandakan waktu baru saja memasuki pukul dua. Diluar langit masih berwarna hitam, awan-awan gelap yang membawa badai saling bergumul satu sama lain, menutupi separuh cahaya bulan yang bersinar memasuki jendela kaca di kamar utama. Jendela kaca tersebut terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin malam berhembus masuk ke arah dua orang yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang.

Ketika angin dingin tersebut menerpa wajahnya, Hinata mengernyit. Ia berbalik kearah sebuah sumber kehangatan disampingnya, kemudian mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Namun sayang, posisinya tersebut malah menyebabkan punggungnya yang telanjang kedinginan. Perempuan itu menggigil sebentar, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa angin bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Karena tak bisa mengingat jawabannya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mata.

Saat kedua mata pucatnya terbuka, ia pun sadar bahwa sumber kehangatan tempatnya menyembunyikan wajah ternyata adalah dada yang bidang ―dada _laki-laki_ yang bidang. Sebuah senyuman lebar serta-merta terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat si pemilik dada tersebut, dan matanya bertemu wajah tampan seorang pria berambut merah yang masih tertidur.

Ia pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir pria itu.

Hinata terkekeh saat melihat Gaara tak bergeming. Ia menatap wajah tidur pria itu lama-lama. Ketika tidur wajahnya begitu polos seperti malaikat. _Malaikat? Yang benar saja? _Hinata terkikik. _Mana ada malaikat seliar orang ini?_

Angin kencang bertiup lagi, membuat punggung Hinata kembali menggigil. Ia menghela napas dan menengok ke belakang. Dan benar dugaannya, ternyata pintu kaca menuju balkon terbuka lebar. Mungkin Gaara lupa menutup pintu itu semalam saat ia menggendong Hinata masuk melewatinya.

Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri karena pikiran tersebut. Ia merasa sangat tersanjung, karena Gaara begitu terpaut pada dirinya hingga ia lupa menutup pintu itu.

Si wanita berambut indigo pun akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur, lalu melilitkan sprei di sekeliling tubuh telanjangnya untuk mencegah angin dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia berjalan menyeberangi kamar menuju balkon. Namun, saat hendak menutup pintu, kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu diluar hingga membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

Dengan hanya berlilitkan sprei dan tanpa alas kaki, Hinata melangkah keluar. Dan hampir seketika, pintu pun terlupakan. Kepalanya menengadah keatas sambil mengamati titik-titik air yang perlahan-lahan jatuh mengenai wajahnya.

_Gerimis!_

Ternyata prediksi Gaara salah! Angin rupanya membawa awan hujan ke selatan, membuat hujan turun di atas rumahnya!

"Ah..."

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya diatas pagar balkon saat ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Campuran antara bau dedaunan dan air hujan adalah yang terbaik. Ia rasanya ingin loncat dari balkon tersebut dan menjejakkan kakinya pada tanah yang basah. Dan jika memungkinkan juga berbaring diatas rumput yang lembap sambil membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia sudah siap memanjat pagar balkon saat sepasang lengan yang kuat tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian menariknya ke belakang. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat menyadari bahwa pemilik lengan tersebut adalah Gaara, pria yang mengambil keperawanannya di malam sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-kun."

Dia sedikit merengut, "Ini bahkan belum jam lima, dan kau sudah mau loncat ke bawah." Suaranya terdengar seperti setengah mendengkur, menandakan bahwa ia masih sangat mengantuk. Hinata terkikik mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam kalau begitu." katanya dengan nada main-main. Pikiran akan loncat ke bawah pun terlupakan, karena pria dibelakangnya ini jauh lebih menggoda daripada tanah basah. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Gaara, lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, memberikan lelaki itu akses penuh ke lehernya.

"Hn..." Gaara tak bisa menahan godaan untuk tidak menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata kemudian menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. "Selamat malam," gumamnya diantara kecupannya.

"Gaara... P-Prediksimu salah..." Hinata mulai terkikik tak karuan akibat bibir Gaara yang berulang kali menekan kulit lehernya. Ia mengerang saat kecupan-kecupan tersebut mulai berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan kecil, dan tangan pria itu mulai merayap ke atas, ke arah tangannya yang menahan sprei didadanya.

"Hmm? Prediksi apa?" tanya Gaara cuek. Ia melepaskan pegangan Hinata pada sprei, lalu membiarkan kain putih tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah saat ia merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangnya. Giginya bergemeletuk karena kedinginan. "H-Hujan Gaara... A-Angin ternyata membawa awan ke arah sini." Butuh perjuangan bagi Hinata untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Dengan gigitan pria itu yang tak berhenti di lehernya, tangannya yang terus-terusan menjelajahi payudaranya, serta angin dingin yang tanpa ampun menusuk kulitnya, cukup membuat pikiran Hinata berkabut. "B-Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gaara menghentikan gigitannya sebentar, "Menurutku... mungkin kita bisa masuk angin kalau melakukannya disini."

Tawa Hinata meledak mendengar jawaban lelaki tersebut, "Benarkah?" Ia perlahan-lahan berputar untuk menghadap Gaara, dan rona merah di pipinya makin menggelap. Ada dua hal yang ia sadari saat itu; pertama, tidak seperti dirinya, lelaki itu memilih melangkah ke balkon dengan tetap telanjang seperti sebelum ia terbangun. Kedua, dia sangat bergairah. Sangat, sangat bergairah.

Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, begitu kedua mata mereka bertemu, Gaara langsung menunduk dan mencium Hinata. Mulutnya membuka mulut wanita itu dengan ganas. Hinata pun secara otomatis melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria itu dan ciuman mereka semakin kencang dan dalam. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya disekeliling pinggang Gaara, membuat pria itu mengerang. Hawa panas yang keluar dari mulit mereka yang penuh gairah sangat berbeda dengan udara dingin di balkon.

Ditengah-tengah ciuman panas tersebut, Gaara melangkah mundur dan membawa mereka berdua kembali ke kamar. Begitu keduanya kembali dalam kehangatan kamar, Hinata melepas ciumannya, lalu dengan terengah-engah berkata, "P-P-Pintunya. N-Nanti anginnya..." Namun Gaara tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena mulutnya lagi-lagi membungkam mulut wanita itu dengan ciuman. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata, kemudian menggunakan pasirnya untuk merapatkan pintu balkon tersebut, lalu menguncinya.

Begitu merasakan kakinya menyentuh tempat tidur, Gaara menjatuhkan Hinata keatas matras, membuat gadis itu memekik lalu tertawa. Disela-sela tawanya ia berkata, "Pasirmu betul-betul praktis ya."

Gaara menggeram saat melihat Hinata yang berbaring terlentang dengan posisi menggoda diatas ranjang. Kulitnya yang pucat membuat tubuh wanita itu seakan-akan bercahaya dalam kegelapan. Perlahan-lahan, ia pun naik keatas ranjang, lalu memposisikan dirinya diatas Hinata. Wanita itu menenggelamkan jari-jarinya dalam rambut merah Gaara, kemudian menarik kepala lelaki itu turun. Gaara tak membuang waktu dan langsung melumat bibir Hinata kembali dalam ciuman penuh hasrat. Tangannya yang besar menyentuh dan membelai setiap inci tubuh Hinata. Membuat liingkaran-lingkaran lembut dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan sensitif di atas kulit wanita itu, wajahnya, lehernya, lengannya. Kemudian Gaara membelai perut Hinata hingga ke bagian bawah payudaranya. Ia menyeringai saat wanita itu mengerang dalam mulutnya.

Mereka kembali bercinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Diluar hujan deras menyamarkan suara-suara yang mereka buat dari dalam. Hinata Hyuuga merasa dirinya berada di langit ketujuh, sementara Sabaku no Gaara merasa seolah dirinya kerasukan. Jauh dalam benaknya ia merasa terbang melintasi padang yang penuh warna. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa sebahagia itu. Mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa penderitaan yang telah mereka alami selama ini setimpal dengan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat berada dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

Keduanya juga sama-sama berpikir bahwa saat itu hidup mereka begitu sempurna, tanpa tahu tak berapa lama lagi takdir mereka akan segera berubah.

Pada saat yang sama, jauh beberapa mil diseberang hutan belantara dari tempat Gaara dan Hinata berada, berdiri seorang pria misterius bermantel hitam. Ia berhenti persis di depan pintu gerbang Desa Konoha. Rambutnya yang sewarna langit di malam hari basah dan menempel pada wajahnya. Matanya yang sama gelapnya dengan rambutnya mengawasi gerbang dihadapannya dalam diam.

Perlahan-lahan, ia berjalan melewati gerbang tersebut. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi membentuk garis tipis, kini membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lebih dingin dari hujan.

"Aku pulang..." bisiknya pelan pada derasnya hujan.

**-00000-**

Setelah terbangun dan bercinta lagi dengan Gaara, Hinata terjaga dalam pelukan pria itu. Karena tahu si Kazekage akan pulang setelah matahari terbit, dia menolak untuk tidur. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan setiap detik yang tersisa dengan berada dalam mimpi. Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun hanya berbaring disana, menatap langit-langit sambil mendengarkan suara napas masing-masing. Hinata menyukai saat-saat seperti itu. Sesekali Gaara akan menggumamkan sesuatu ditelinganya, kemudian ia akan menjawab pria itu sambil berbisik, layaknya sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menghabiskan satu malam rahasia bersama. Pikiran tersebut membuatnya terkekeh.

"Hinata, boleh aku bertanya?"

Hinata membuka mata saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Tidak biasanya pria itu meminta izinnya dulu sebelum menanyakan sesuatu. Biasanya dia langsung saja bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja." Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria itu, "Tentang apa?" Kedua matanya berbinar hangat saat kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Mengapa diatas perapian sana tidak ada fotomu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut seakan-akan memadamkan sumber cahaya dibelakang mata Hinata, karena mendadak kilauan di matanya memudar dan digantikan oleh ekspresi muram. Wanita itu menurunkan pandangannya, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Gaara. Ia begitu terlena pada momen-momen yang dihabiskannya bersama si Kazekage hingga ia lupa dimana ia berada sekarang, juga seluruh cerita yang disimpan oleh tempat ini. Hinata menghela napas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia benci harus mengingat hal tersebut disaat-saat seperti ini. Kenangan tersebut seperti sisa anak panah yang tertinggal dalam dagingnya, akan terasa sakit jika ia mengingat keberadaannya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tak mau jawab. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya saja." kata Gaara sambil menarik tubuh Hinata agar kembali merapat padanya. Ia tak ingin kenangan indah malam itu dirusak oleh satu pertanyaan bodoh darinya.

Hinata masih tetap memunggungi Gaara meskipun ia tidak keberatan dengan lengan pria itu disekelilingnya. "Cepat atau lambat... kau juga akan tahu." ujarnya pelan sambil menarik selimut ke dagu. "Dariku... ataupun dari orang lain. Tapi lebih baik kalau kau tahu dariku."

Gaara terdiam saat Hinata mulai berbicara. Jari-jarinya memainkan ujung rambut gadis itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau ayahku tak begitu mencintaiku..."

Gaara bergumam agar Hinata melanjutkan.

"Alasan ayahku tidak mencintaiku... semua orang membuat dugaannya masing-masing. Ada yang berkata karena aku begitu lemah dan tak pantas menjadi penerusnya. Ada yang bilang adikku lebih berbakat dariku. Bahkan belakangan ini ada rumor yang menyebut-nyebut kalau aku anak yang tertukar." Hinata tertawa hampa setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Tangan Gaara yang bermain dengan rambut Hinata kini berhenti dan mulai mengelus kepalanya.

"Mereka tidak salah, tapi juga tidak benar. Aku memang lemah, tapi bukan itu yang membuat ayahku begitu membenci keberadaanku."

Hinata terdiam selama beberapa menit lamanya hingga Gaara berpikir ia tertidur. Saat Gaara hendak memastikan apa wanita itu benar-benar tertidur, dia mendadak berkata.

"Tahukah kau Gaara, meskipun ayahku seperti itu, tapi percaya atau tidak, dia dulu sangat mencintai ibuku. Mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Jarang sekali ada perjodohan dalam Klan Hyuuga yang berhasil seperti perjodohan mereka.."

Suara Hinata mulai memelan, "Jauh sebelum mereka menikah, ibuku memang sudah sakit-sakitan. Badannya sangat lemah. Dokternya waktu itu berkata, tubuhnya hanya mampu mengandung sekali, karena beban saat mengandung itu sangat besar dan ia tak yakin apakah tubuh ibuku akan sanggup menghadapinya."

"Saat ibuku mengandung, klan begitu bersemangat menanti kelahiranku, karena akulah yang kelak akan menjadi pemimpin mereka selanjutnya. Mereka sangat terkejut ketika aku lahir. Mereka semua sangat senang karena ibuku selamat, tapi mereka juga kecewa karena anak yang lahir... perempuan. Ayahku berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau aku bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik, karena dalam sejarah Hyuuga juga pernah ada dua atau tiga pemimpin wanita sebelumnya. Namun harapan mereka langsung sirna karena seiring aku tumbuh besar, ternyata aku lebih banyak membawa sifat ibuku." Dia mendesah muram, "Meskipun begitu... ayah dan ibu tetap menyayangiku... " Hinata tersenyum kecil karena pikiran tersebut. Ya, walaupun sebentar, tapi ia pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Para tetua Klan Hyuuga mendesak ayahku untuk menikah lagi demi seorang pewaris laki-laki. Namun ayahku menolak, karena cintanya pada ibuku begitu besar. Bahkan ibuku sendiri mendesaknya untuk menuruti kata-kata para tetua... Saat itu ayahku memang berada dalam posisi paling sulit. Ia harus memilih antara cintanya dan tanggung jawabnya pada Klan. Ibuku sangat mengerti bagaimana beratnya hidup Ayah saat itu. Ibu tahu ayah sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki, tapi ia tidak tega kalau harus meminta ibu mengandung lagi..."

"Tanpa mendengarkan kata dokter, ibuku akhirnya kembali mengandung. Hati ayahku hancur saat melihat ibu yang harus terbaring ditempat tidur selama berbulan-bulan. Setiap hari seluruh anggota klan berdoa untuk keselamatan ibuku dan agar anak yang terlahir laki-laki. Mereka menggelar banyak upacara, membangun kuil, memberi sumbangan disana-sini, berharap untuk menyenangkan hati para dewa. Namun, begitu harinya tiba... yang lahir tetap anak perempuan..."

"Hari itu mungkin hari terburuk bagi Ayahku..." Suara Hinata mulai pecah, "Ia sudah mengecewakan klannya, dan pada saat yang sama harus kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya. Sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, ibu meminta maaf pada ayah karena tak bisa memberinya pewaris laki-laki. Dia juga berpesan, meskipun Hanabi perempuan, ia ingin ayahku tetap menyayanginya sepenuh hati... Akhirnya, Ibuku pun meninggal... dalam pelukan ayahku... di kamar ini..."

Gaara memutar tubuh Hinata agar wanita itu menghadapnya. Dan benar dugaannya, wajah perempuan itu sudah basah oleh air mata. Dengan bibir bergetar, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"S-Setelah kematian ibu, a-ayah mengurung diri d-di ruangannya berminggu-minggu. M-Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian istri yang paling dicintainya. B-Begitu seterusnya, s-sampai suatu hari... S-Suatu hari di musim panas, ia tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, m-masuk ke kamar Hanabi, dan menggendong anak itu. A-Aku waktu itu yang berumur enam tahun melihat saat ayah tiba-tiba tersenyum kemudian menangis saat memeluk Hanabi yang masih bayi. A-Aku j-juga sangat iri pada Hanabi kecil... K-Karena ayahku hanya melihat anak itu... i-ia tidak melihatku sama sekali."

"T-Tiba-tiba sejak hari itu, ayah mengirimku ke akademi. P-Padahal seharusnya seorang pewaris mendapat latihan khusus oleh orang-orang klan. A-Ayah pun mulai mengabaikanku, berkonsenterasi sepenuhnya pada Hanabi... k-kasih sayangnya hanya untuk Hanabi. I-Ia tiba pada suatu kesimpulan bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang patut disalahkan atas kematian ibuku..." Hinata mulai terisak sekarang. Gaara ingin sekali menyuruhnya berhenti bercerita. Bukan karena dia tidak mau mendengarkan kisahnya, tapi ia benci harus melihat wanita itu menangis.

"...t-tetapi... a-aku."

Gaara merengkuh kepala Hinata di dadanya.

"S-Semuanya m-memang salahku... S-Seandainya saja... a-aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki, k-klan tidak akan memaksa ayahku m-menikah lagi, d-dan ibu pun t-tak akan m-mengandung lagi..."

"S-Seandainya saja a-aku tak begitu lemah... Aku pasti tak akan mempermalukannya. D-Dan pengorbanan i-ibu tak akan s-sia-sia... K-Karena itulah ayahku membenciku... Ia tak suka melihat wajahku... A-Aku adalah orang y-yang m-membuat istrinya meninggal..."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir, tangisnya langsung meledak. Gaara menghembuskan napas, kemudian mengelus kepala gadis itu dalam diam. Ia merasa sangat bersimpati pada wanita dalam pelukannya itu. Ia pikir sebagai seorang pewaris klan yang paling dihormati di Konoha, Hinata akan memiliki kehidupan yang glamor. Kisah ini sama sekali diluar perkiraannya.

"Aku mengerti..." bisiknya di telinga Hinata, "Aku mengerti..." ulangnya lagi. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia memang tidak terlahir dalam sebuah klan yang sangat konservatif seperti Klan Hyuuga, tapi Gaara sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh orang tua sendiri. Ia rasa dirinya dan Hinata dalam beberapa hal tak begitu berbeda. Tapi bukan seperti dia yang memberontak pada ayahnya, wanita itu malah menerima apapun itu yang ayahnya lemparkan padanya.

"M-Maaf a-aku jadi e-emosional b-begini..." katanya terbata-bata sambil mengelap air matanya dengan selimut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gaara bangkit duduk, kemudian membawa Hinata dalam pangkuannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang menggenang di kelopak mata wanita itu. Walaupun ia tak suka melihat Hinata yang menangis seperti ini, dalam hati ia tetap tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merasa senang. Perempuan ini bersedia berbagi rahasia dengannya, lalu menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang paling rapuh. Bagi Gaara hal itu hanya berarti satu hal; Hinata Hyuuga sudah mempercayainya.

Gaara mencium kening Hinata, lalu bergumam, "Ayahmu tak akan menyesal sudah membesarkanmu sampai sekarang. Aku janji."

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar janji pria itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan ia bisa mempercayai Gaara. Meskipun ia tahu ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tak bisa diubah, tapi ia tetap ingin percaya pada kata-kata itu.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Gaara. Dalam posisi seperti itu, ia dengan jelas bisa mendengar irama detak jantung pria itu. Suaranya sangat menenangkan hingga membuatnya terbuai. Menangis menyebabkan matanya sembab dan terasa berat. Rasanya sangat nyaman saat ia memejamkan matanya.

"Ya..." Ia mempercayai Gaara, ia yakin pria itu bisa menjadi tempatnya berpegang, "Semoga saja...".

Karena dia, Hinata Hyuuga, si calon pemimpin Klan Hyuuga, sudah jatuh cinta pada Sang Kazekage.

**-00000-**

Sinar matahari yang jatuh di wajahnya membuat Hinata Hyuuga menggeliat. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha untuk mengusir sinar itu. Namun sinar tersebut tetap bersikeras menyilaukan matanya yang terpejam. Perlahan-lahan, ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati kamarnya sudah dibanjiri cahaya matahari pagi. Hal tersebut lebih ampuh dari jam weker manapun karena si gadis indigo langsung sontak terduduk. Jantungnya berdetak satu juta kilometer per jam saat menemukan dirinya sendirian diatas ranjang.

Gaara sudah pergi.

Hinata merasa seperti seseorang baru saja meninju wajahnya.

Sisi sebelahnya di tempat tidur begitu kosong, tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa sisi tersebut pernah ditiduri. Bahkan bau Gaara dari malam sebelumnya pun hilang. Rasanya seperti ia tak pernah tidur disana sama sekali.

Ketakutan pun menjalari Hinata seperti virus.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Semalam itu bukan mimpi! Semalam sama nyatanya seperti sekarang. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Gaara adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Seperti cintanya pada pria itu...

Hinata meloncat turun dari tempat tidur, lalu secepat kilat berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berpakaian. Setelah selesai ia melesat ke bawah untuk mencari Nemu, dan kalau dia beruntung, ia mungkin akan menemukan Gaara sarapan di bawah. Sayangnya, keberuntungan tak berada di pihaknya, karena saat tiba di dapur, ia hanya menemukan pengurus rumahnya sedang memasak telur orak-arik.

Begitu menyadari majikannya memasuki dapur, wanita itu berbalik dan memberi salam dengan sopan. "Selamat pa..."

"Ya, selamat pagi." jawab Hinata cepat. "Mana Kazekage?" Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

"Kazekage baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, Nona. Beliau menitip pesan jika anda terbangun, ia meminta maaf karena tidak membangunkan anda. Katanya tidur anda sangat pulas dan ia merasa tidak enak kalau harus mengganggu anda."

Hinata merasa dunianya siap runtuh saat itu juga. Ini semua salahnya! Padahal semalam ia sudah bersumpah tak akan tertidur sekejap mata pun agar bisa melihat Gaara pulang. Tapi bukannya mengucapkan selamat jalan pada si Kazekage, dia malah enak-enakan tidur.

"Aku... Aku harus mengejarnya. Dia pasti belum jauh!" seru Hinata sambil berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Nemu mengikutinya dengan khawatir, lalu berseru "Tapi Nona... Tadi Kazekage-sama tidak lewat hutan! Beliau langsung menghilang begitu saja dalam pusaran pasir!"

_Bisakah pagi ini jadi lebih buruk lagi?_ pikir Hinata frustasi.

"Sampai jumpa Nemu!" serunya sebelum dia bergegas berlari menembus hutan menuju Konoha.

Bukan hanya selamat jalan yang rencananya akan ia ucapkan sebelum pria itu meninggalkannya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Jauh lebih penting.

Ia belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara...

Begitu sampai di pintu gerbang selatan Konoha, kedua mata Hinata Hyuuga langsung nanar mencari-cari rambut merah. Ia nyaris berteriak saat tak menemukan apapun. Secepat kilat ia langsung menghampiri pos penjaga yang ditunggui oleh seorang chuunin yang Hinata kenali satu tahun dibawah angkatannya. Kalau ia tidak salah namanya Honjo.

Honjo yang melihat sang pewaris klan Hyuuga menghampirinya, langsung berdiri dan tersenyum ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya ban...?"

Belum lagi dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Hinata sudah nyerocos, "Di pintu mana Kazekage akan berangkat?"

Honjo terbelalak melihat sikap si pewaris Hyuuga yang begitu tegas. Dari rumor yang didengarnya, wanita itu seharusnya kunoichi pemalu yang tidak bisa melihat kedalam mata lawan bicaranya. Tetapi, bukannya menghindari matanya, sepasang mata pucat milik wanita itu malah menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Saat ia tak berkata apa-apa, wanita itu memelototinya, membuatnya menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "D-Di... Di pintu barat... K-Kalau tidak salah."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk singkat, Hinata langsung melanjutkan marathonnya ke pintu barat, tempat yang menurut si Honjo itu Gaara seharusnya berada. Saat ia tiba di jalanan Konoha yang sibuk di pagi hari, Hinata tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengalirkan chakra ke kakinya dan melompat ke atas atap terdekat. Jalanan di atas jauh lebih lengang daripada jalanan di bawah.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit Hinata bisa melihat gerbang besar tersebut. Namun, ia tak melihat sedikit pun adanya tanda-tanda rambut merah disana. Hinata meloncat turun ke jalanan dibawahnya, lalu sambil terengah-engah berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Bukannya menemukan Gaara, dia malah menemukan sesosok wanita berambut hitam pendek sedang asyik mengobrol dengan ninja yang sedang piket di gerbang.

"Shizune-san!" teriak Hinata memanggil asisten sang Hokage. Wanita yang lebih tua tersebut menengok, kemudian melambai pada Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Hyuuga-san!" sapanya ramah. Terlalu ramah sebenarnya. Namun Hinata tak memperhatikan hal tersebut karena pikirannya sedang terfokus hanya pada satu hal.

Suara menguik kecil terdengar dari arah kaki Shizune. Hinata melihat ke bawah dan menemukan Tonton, babi peliharaan wanita itu, sedang menguik kearahnya. "Oh, selamat pagi Tonton." Babi itu menguik lagi membalas sapaan Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini?" tanya Shizune memancing. Dari penampilan si gadis Hyuuga yang acak-acakan; rambut berantakan, keringat bercucuran di dahi, wajah memerah seperti habis lari marathon, dan napas yang ngos-ngosan, ia kira-kira bisa menebak apa yang sedang dikejar gadis itu.

"S-Saya... Saya..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, "S-Saya h-hanya be-berjalan-jalan..." Tiba-tiba kepalanya tersentak ke atas, "B-Bagaimana dengan anda? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanyanya cepat.

_Gadis ini pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan_, pikir Shizune. _Ia harus lebih licin!_

"Aha... Aku sedang menjalankan misi dari Hokage-sama..." Shizune sengaja tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu. "Aku menggantikan beliau untuk..." Ia sengaja berhenti, dan nyaris menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hinata yang frustasi, "...mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Kazekage-sama." jawabnya lambat-lambat. Matanya yang hitam mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi di wajah si Hyuuga muda.

"D-D-Dia sudah pergi?" seru Hinata tak percaya.

Shizune tersenyum. "Ya, lima belas menit yang lalu. Bersama para pengawalnya."

Hinata tak memerlukan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia mengucapkan terima kasihnya kemudian langsung berlari secepat mungkin keluar melewati gerbang barat.

**-00000-**

Shizune mengamati hal ini dengan penuh ingin tahu. Awalnya tadi saat ia mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Kazekage dan kakaknya, ia sempat bingung karena Hinata tak ada disana. Setelah diskusi bersama semalam, kelompok penggosip pun akhirnya sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Gaara memang berkencan diam-diam dengan Hinata. Dua orang itu adalah orang yang cukup penting bagi negaranya masing-masing. Mereka selebritis. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka menyembunyikan hubungannya, atau setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan Hokage.

Shizune hampir merasa kecewa ketika Hinata tak berada disana untuk mengantar kepergian Gaara. Ia rasa Hinata adalah tipe wanita emosional yang akan mengantar kepergian kekasihnya dengan linangan air mata. Jika gadis itu tidak ada disana, hanya ada satu penjelasan. Dugaan tim penggosip semalam salah. Si Kazekage tak mengencani si Hyuuga.

Semua kesimpulan negatif tersebut langsung sirna begitu Shizune melihat si pewaris Hyuuga berlari kearahnya.

Gosip mereka telah terkonfirmasi.

Gaara _memang_ mengencani si pewaris Hyuuga.

"Ayo, Tonton." Babi kecil itu mengekori majikannya. Shizune mengambil rute menuju Menara Hokage, tak sabar untuk membagi penemuannya dengan atasannya.

Menara Hokage saat ini memang sedang disibukkan oleh kepulangan seseorang yang tak terduga. Ia sendiri harus bangun subuh-subuh tadi untuk menolong Hokage menginterogasi laki-laki 'itu'. Atasannya sendiri saat ini sedang berunding dengan para Dewan mengenai status 'orang itu'. Tapi, meskipun sedang sibuk bukan berarti mereka harus ketinggalan gosip 'kan?

Shizune terkekeh. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah si Hokage begitu mendengar berita ini.

**-00000-**

"Sebenarnya... Ada sesuatu yang belum sempat kulakukan di Konoha. Kau tahu, terakhir kali waktu si Nara datang ke Suna, dia kalah saat adu minum denganku. Kemudian dia berjanji kalau aku datang ke Konoha ia akan membawaku ke suatu tempat. Mungkin si pemalas itu sengaja ikut misi karena ingin menghindariku ya?"

Gaara hanya mendengar ocehan kakaknya dengan sebelah telinga. Sejak mereka meninggalkan gerbang Konoha, Temari tak berhenti membicarakan si Nara. Si Nara beginilah, si Nara begitulah. Gaara jarang berbicara dengan si Nara ini, tapi hanya dengan mendengar kakaknya bercerita saja ia merasa sudah sangat mengenal si Nara.

Tapi Gaara lebih tahu, pembicaraan kakaknya yang makin lama makin ngelantur ini terkesan sangat dipaksakan. Ia tahu, kakaknya ngotot membicarakan si Nara karena ingin menghindari suatu topik yang sangat menggugah keingintahuannya. Lagipula, kakak macam apa sih yang tidak penasaran kalau adiknya tak pulang semalaman?

"Jadi... Menurutmu Gaara, sebagai seorang pria, secara umum apakah kau lebih memilih wanita dengan tubuh kurus kerempeng seperti orang sakit atau wanita dengan tubuh atletis? Aku kadang-kadang memergoki si Nara menatap si Yamanaka terlalu lama. Tapi menurutku cewek itu sangat kurus. Terlalu kurus malah, sampai-sampai..."

Gaara menghela napas. Ia tahu kakaknya tak akan berhenti nyerocos sampai dia gila. "Temari, sudahlah..." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Gerakan tersebut membuat ocehan Temari berhenti di tengah jalan.

Wanita pirang itu mendengus. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." katanya lambat-lambat. Ia menyeringai, "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau saat ini hal yang ingin kuketahui cuma satu."

Gaara menggeram.

"Oh ayolah Gaara! Jawab saja yang jujur."

Gaara mengabaikan kakaknya.

"Sama si Hyuuga 'kan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Saat ia mendengar Temari berdecak tak sabar, ia menjawab "Mungkin."

Tori, yang dari tadi berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Sabaku bersaudara tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Temari yang menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi ketika mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Temari menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Semisalnya 'mungkin' itu berarti 'ya'. Kemana kalian semalam?"

"Aku tidak tidur di bawah langit jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Temari memutar matanya. "Oh tentu saja. Mana mungkin orang sepertimu mau tidur di udara luar. Lagipula semalam hujan. Kau 'kan benci air."

Gaara ingin sekali membetulkan kata-kata kakaknya. Tapi ia menahan diri. Kalau dia bilang ia tak lagi membenci air, pasti kakaknya akan semakin mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan menjengkelkan.

Yang dikatakan Temari sebenarnya tidak salah. Gaara dari dulu memang tak begitu menyukai air. Kecuali untuk makan, minum, mandi atau mencuci, Gaara lebih memilih tak berurusan dengan air. Air adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuat pasir, senjata utama Gaara, menjadi tidak berfungsi. Saat terkena air, pasirnya akan menjadi lumpur, dan lumpur bukanlah suatu elemen yang dikuasai Gaara. Dengan kata lain, Gaara dan air bukanlah dua hal yang bisa bersahabat.

Namun semalam... pandangan Gaara terhadap air sedikit berubah.

Semuanya karena Hinata Hyuuga.

Wanita itu sangat menyukai air. Hal tersebut tak bisa dibantah lagi. Dari caranya menciptakan bola air di tangan, caranya berenang, dan bagaimana indahnya ia terlihat saat sedang mengambil napas di permukaan, Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata Hyuuga memuja air.

Mungkin air memang membuat pasirnya jadi setumpuk lumpur, tapi berenang dalam air tak diragukan lagi adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Gaara merasa sangat sehat, sangat hidup, saat ia dan Hinata saling kejar-kejaran dalam air. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada wanita itu karena sudah menunjukkan sisi lain dari air yang tak diketahuinya.

Tapi, bukan berarti sekarang Gaara langsung menyukai air. Ia masih tetap tak suka air. Hanya saja rasa tak sukanya sedikit berkurang.

"Ada seseorang yang mengikuti tak jauh di belakang kita." Temari tiba-tiba berkata. Gaara menoleh dan mendapati wajah kakaknya berubah serius.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Anak buahku melihatnya."

Tidak mungkin orang sepenting Gaara dan Temari berjalan melintasi hutan Negara Api tanpa pengawalan sama sekali. Sekilas kelompok si Kazekage memang terlihat seperti terdiri hanya dari tiga orang. Tapi sebenarnya di sekeliling mereka, dibalik dedaunan dan diantara pepohonan, lima orang ANBU sedang mengawasi Sang Kazekage dengan seksama.

"Berbahaya?"

"Kelihatannya tidak. Perempuan."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis penuh tanya. _Perempuan? Mengikutinya? Jangan-jangan..._ Gaara berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Hinata. Wanita itu masih tidur tadi ketika ia meninggalkannya.

"Biarkan saja. Kita lihat apa maunya." perintah Gaara.

"Baik." Temari mengangguk kemudian memberikan sinyal pada anak buahnya.

Gaara merasa agak bersalah karena meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bukannya ia tidak mau membangunkannya karena melihat tidurnya yang pulas. Pada kenyataannya, Gaara sebenarnya takut. Ia takut melihat wajah bangun tidur wanita itu, melihatnya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan pandangan sayu dan tersenyum seperti malaikat penggoda. Gaara takut ia akan kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Wanita itu seperti alkohol, sangat memabukkan. Berada bersamanya membuat Gaara terlena dan bahkan terancam melupakan tanggung jawabnya. Membatalkan kepulangannya ke Suna adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

"Dia semakin mendekat..."

Gaara tidak mendengarkan Temari saat pikirannya dikuasai oleh si Hyuuga. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara wanita itu yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Gaara mengernyit, apakah ia sebegitu rindunya pada Hinata hingga ia berimajinasi mendengar suara wanita itu?

Sebuah tangan mendadak menepuk bahunya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Gaara menoleh dan melihat Temari nyengir lebar kearahnya. Hidungnya mengerut melihat ekspresi abnormal kakaknya.

"Apa?"

Temari terkekeh, kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kau tak ingin menyapa pacarmu yang sudah capek-capek lari kesini?"

Gaara sontak berbalik, dan benar saja. Ia menemukan Hinata tergopoh-gopoh berlari sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara langsung melesat untuk menghampiri wanita itu. Keduanya berhenti dihadapan satu sama lain. Hinata masih mencoba menenangkan napasnya, sementara Gaara masih tak percaya wanita itu berlari sampai kesitu untuk mengejarnya.

"Gaa...ra..." kata Hinata disela-sela usahanya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di lengan Hinata. Ia mencondongkan badannya sedikit agar wajahnya selevel dengan wanita itu.

"Kau... Kau..." Si Kazekage menyadari kesulitan Hinata dalam berbicara. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian setelah Gaara mendengar napas perempuan itu lebih teratur, ia melanjutkan, "Jangan bilang kau lari dari villa sampai kemari?"

Wajah Hinata merah padam mendengar tebakan jitu Gaara. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu. "H-Habisnya... K-Kau... m-meninggalkanku begitu saja..."

Gaara menghela napas. Inilah sebenarnya yang ingin ia hindari. Hinata dengan wajah polos serta kedua mata lavendernya yang besar. "Aku 'kan sudah titip pesan pada Nemu..."

"K-Kau 'kan bicaranya dengan Nemu... b-bukan denganku..." bisik Hinata pelan.

Tunggu, apa itu nada cemburu yang ia dengar? Untuk apa Hinata cemburu pada pelayannya sendiri? Apalagi yang sudah nenek-nenek seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Gaara meremas bahu Hinata, lalu menyentuh dagu gadis itu dan membuatnya mendongak. "Aku memang salah sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi itu yang terbaik."

"Terbaik untukmu... tapi bukan yang terbaik buat kita..." Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut dengan suara berbisik sambil memandang tato di dahi Gaara. Ia tidak berani menatap mata pria itu. Ia menyebut mereka dengan 'kita', seakan-akan mereka berdua telah menjadi pasangan.

Gaara terkekeh mendengar argumen Hinata. Ia menyandarkan dahinya di dahi gadis itu. "Jadi... apa yang terbaik untuk _kita_?"

Sepasang mata lavender itu menatap lurus kedalam mata azure dihadapannya. "Kita... harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan benar."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dibelakang mereka, Temari dan Tori menonton dengan penuh ingin tahu. Temari menangkupkan tangan di pipinya. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar melihat perkembangan adiknya yang begitu pesat. Sementara itu, Tori menatap adegan tersebut dengan takjub. Sang Kazekage sangat jarang, bahkan mungkin tak pernah, menunjukkan sikap penuh kasih sayang seperti itu, apalagi di depan publik.

"Baiklah... Sampai jumpa, Hinata." Gaara manarik kepalanya menjauh, namun tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menunggu Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun gadis itu tetap membisu. "_Well?_"

Hinata menghela napas, kemudian menunduk lagi, "S-Sampai jumpa, Gaara."

Gaara kembali menyentuh dagu Hinata untuk membuat gadis itu mendongak. Ia menganalisa wajah perempuan itu, mengamati matanya, membaca raut wajahnya, kemudian mengernyit saat tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku pulang ya?" bisiknya pada Hinata.

Hinata tak menjawab. Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara pun menganggap kebisuan gadis itu sebagai persetujuan. Ia perlahan-lahan mundur menjauhi Hinata, lalu berbalik memunggungi gadis itu untuk kembali ke rombongannya.

Namun, belum lagi ia bisa melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan menarik lengan bajunya dan menahan gerakannya. "Tunggu," Ia menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk, poninya yang panjang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Gaara berputar untuk menghadapinya lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku... Aku..." Ia sudah melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju Gaara, kemudian tanpa sadar mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dilakukannya saat ia sedang gugup. "Aku..."

"Kau?"

"Aku... ada s-sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." bisiknya malu-malu.

Kedua alis Gaara terangkat penasaran. Apa yang mungkin ingin Hinata katakan padanya? Sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu gugup pasti penting. "Apakah itu?" tanyanya.

"Eh... itu... umh..."

Hinata masih sibuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dengan gelisah ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sadar kalau ia tak segera mengatakannya, Gaara mungkin bisa jengkel karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"S-Sebenarnya... G-Gaara..."

Mendadak tanpa Gaara duga, Hinata tiba-tiba menyentakkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan baju Gaara. Wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Aku... Aku... Aku... sebenarnya." Jantungnya berdetak liar dalam tulang rusuknya. Apakah ia akan mengatakannya sekarang? Sanggupkah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Bagaimana reaksi Gaara nanti setelah mengatakannya? Apakah ia siap menghadapi reaksi lelaki itu?

Hinata memejamkan mata. "Aku... Aku..."

"Kau mau apa, Hinata?" Suara Gaara pelan, tapi Hinata tetap bisa mendengar nada ketidaksabaran di dalamnya.

Ia menelan ludah dan akhirnya memutuskan, "Aku... punyasesuatuuntukmu." katanya cepat.

"Apa?"

"A-Aku ingin memberimu s-sesuatu..." Hinata meraih lilitan kain sutera di lehernya, lalu melepaskannya. Gaara mengenali kalung itu. Hinata tak pernah melepaskannya karena itu peninggalan ibunya. Lalu mengapa ia melepaskannya sekarang? Apakah ia berniat untuk...

Hinata mengalungkan bandul tersebut di leher Gaara. Si Kazekage terpana melihatnya, tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Kau... yakin?"

Setelah selesai mengalungkan bandul itu, Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Gaara lalu mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Sangat yakin." katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Tapi... Bukannya ini...?"

"Peninggalan ibuku? Ya. Tapi kalung ini lebih lama bersamaku, jadi dia lebih banyak membawa memori tentang diriku." Hinata meletakkan tangannya di pipi Gaara. "Kalung itu sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Aku ingin kau memilikinya. Dengan membawa sebagian dari diriku, aku akan merasa seperti selalu bersamamu, meskipun kita terpisah jauh..."

Gaara tertegun mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Berbagai hal yang dikatakan perempuan itu terasa seperti mimpi. Tetapi... semua hal yang dirasakannya saat ini; aroma vanilla yang familiar milik wanita itu, kehangatan telapak tanganya di pipinya, serta beban kecil yang tergantung di lehernya mengatakan bahwa semua ini nyata.

"Umm... Kalau-kalau suatu saat kau merasa stress dengan pekerjaanmu, kau bisa meniup cairan sabun yang didalamnya. Aku selalu melakukannya jika merasa stress dengan... hidupku." Ia tertawa kecil setelah mengatakannya. "Jadi... umm... kau tidak keberatan untuk memakainya setiap saat 'kan?"

Gaara tak mampu berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Karena ia tak kunjung bersuara, Hinata mencubit pipinya. Si Kazekage pun tersenyum kecil, lalu menutupi tangan wanita itu dengan tangannya.

"Akan kujaga dengan nyawaku."

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya. "Tidak usah sampai seperti itu, Gaara. Aku sangat senang kalau kau memakainya setiap saat, sehingga kau akan terus mengingat waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan di..."

Kalaupun Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kata-kata tersebut pastilah sudah tertelan saat bibir Gaara melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Tangannya meraih tubuh Hinata, menekan tubuh lembut tersebut pada tubuhnya. Hinata mengerang saat tangan Gaara merayap ke belakang tubuhnya, sebelum naik dan menenggelamkan jari-jarinya di rambutnya. Pria itu pun menekan kepalanya agar semakin mendekat. Hinata mencengkeram bahu lelaki itu, berpegangan disana, sambil membalas ciumannya dengan gairah yang sama, layaknya ciuman terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah.

Tori dan Temari terkesiap melihat adegan ini. Si sulung Sabaku tak menyangka adiknya akan bertindak sejauh itu, yakni mencium Hinata habis-habisan di depan umum; di depan dia dan bawahannya.

"Tutup matamu, Tori!" seru Temari saat ia berbalik memunggungi kedua pasangan yang sedang berciuman. "Tak seharusnya kau melihatnya dengan bernafsu seperti itu. Tidak sopan! HEY KALIAN JUGA!" seru Temari pada ANBU lain yang menonton Kazekage mereka dari atas pohon. Seruan Temari menyadarkan para ninja tersebut, membuat mereka membungkuk malu-malu.

Baik Gaara dan Hinata sama sekali tak mendengar suara Temari yang meneriaki anak buahnya. Mereka berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Gaara menekan jarinya semakin dalam di rambut Hinata, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tangannya yang lain mencengkeram pinggang wanita itu, menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke arahnya. Gerakan tersebut membuat Hinata mengerang sambil menggumamkan nama Gaara.

Si Kazekage hampir gila akibat gerakan pinggul Hinata serta suara-suara yang diciptakan perempuan itu. Pinggangnya menggesek tubuh Gaara dengan gerakan yang berbahaya, membuat pria itu mendesah nikmat dan nyaris kehilangan kendali.

Dengan seluruh sisa kontrol diri yang ia miliki, Gaara akhirnya menghentikan gerakan pinggul Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian perlahan-lahan menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu. Hinata terengah-engah sambil memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan bernafsu.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Hinata. "Tidak," katanya.

Hinata mengernyit sedih saat Gaara melepaskan dirinya kemudian melangkah mundur.

"Jangan memberiku pandangan seperti itu. Kau tahu aku tak bisa menolak... Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

Hinata tahu itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Mereka berada di tengah hutan, dihadapan Temari dan Tori. Sangat tidak pantas sebenarnya ia berciuman dengan Gaara seperti tadi. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Aku... Aku akan m-merindukanmu..." bisiknya.

"Aku juga..."

"Dua minggu lagi, ya?" Hinata mengacungkan dua jarinya pada Gaara. Ia tersenyum sekarang, meskipun air mata menggenangi kedua matanya.

"Dua minggu lagi." Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum berbalik untuk bergabung dengan rombongannya dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Si pewaris Hyuuga menunggu hingga punggung Gaara tak terlihat lagi di kejauhan sebelum ia sendiri menyeret langkahnya kembali ke Konoha.

Belum pernah ia merasa sesendirian ini sepanjang hidupnya.

**-00000-**

**Oke, mungkin chapter ini agak sedikit dramatis dan emosional. Sejujurnya, ini adalah chapter paling sulit yang pernah aku buat. Bagian paling sulitnya adalah pas mengeditnya. Entah mengapa saat dibaca ulang semua kalimatnya jadi terasa salah =/. Diantara kalian mungkin masih ada yang bingung dengan perasaan Hinata dan Gaara. Tapi aku janji seiring dengan perkembangan cerita, kalian akan mengerti.**

**Kuharap adegan pertama dan terakhir tidak terlalu eksplisit (?) dan masih memenuhi standar rated-T. Jika menurut kalian saya terlalu berlebihan dengan deskripsinya, mohon tegurannya. *NO FLAMES YA, FLAMES BAKAL DICUEKIN***

**Anyway, di chapter sebelumnya... banyak diantara para readers sekalian yang protes karena Gaara gak perjaka lagi. Sekarang akan aku jelaskan. Kita semua tahu kalau Gaara jadi Kazekage waktu umur 15 tahun. Waktu itu dia mungkin belom mikirin cewek banged. Tapi aku yakin waktu umur 18 tahun dia pasti udah... puber (?) dan eventually dapat mimpi basah (bener ga sih?) Sebagai orang paling penting di Suna, Gaara ga bisa sembarangan pacaran sama cewek-cewek di desanya. Anak yang labil kayak Gaara kalo ga hati-hati bisa-bisa hamilin anak orang (amit-amit deh). Trus pas hamil tar ceweknya minta tanggung jawab. Kan Dewan juga yang repot (aku juga gamau Gaara hamilin anak orang). Makanya untuk menghindari hal-hal tak diinginkan tersebut, Dewan ambil inisiatif buat siapin gundik kualitas terbaik supaya Kazekage kita ga melampiaskan nafsunya sama sembarangan orang. Di kerajaan-kerajaan jaman dulu juga banyak yang kek gitu. Anak raja, pangeran, yang baru akil balig biasanya punya berapa puluh gundik gitu. hahahaha. Yang perlu diingat adalah walopun Gaara ga perjaka lagi... tapi hatinya tetap cmn milik satu orang *wink wink* Oke deh, semoga penjelasanku membantu yaa. (kalo kira-kira belom memuaskan, lampiaskan saja di review. hehe.)**

**Yak, sekarang balesan reviewnya:**

**TheEmma1412: Waah seneng deh, jadi aku punya ciri khas sendiri yaa? *blush* aaa maksud kamu adegan sexnya GaaHina dibikin cerita sendiri gitu? Hmm...aku ga janji ya. ehehe. Kalo aku dalam pervert mode mungkin tar aku coba. lol.**

**ck mendokusei: wah desti jangan ketularan! ga baik masih muda tidur malem-malem *kicked* haha. aku seneng deh kalo ceritaku lucu dan menghibur xD artinya aku juga bisa ngelawak nyehehehe.**

**ms sabaku: Hinata lagi jatuh cinta sama Gaara hehe.**

**Azalea ungu: waa iya kamu pereview pertama ehehe. aku ga bales soalnya ga tau mau bales apa (?) *kicked* aduh bahasanya ketinggian yaa? masa sih? aku akan berusaha buat lebih natural lagi! thanks buat kritikannya.**

**Rishawolminyu: Iya sama-sama. NejiTen kayaknya belakangan deh. eheheh.**

**uchihyuu nagisa: kamu ga salah karena berpikiran mesum, aku yang salah karena bikin adegan kek gitu. hahahah.**

**lemon lover: wih namamu jujur banged. haha. aku ga bisa nulis lemon. kalo foreplay sih masih bisa. tapi kalo udah bener" BEGITU... aku ga yakin.**

**hina-chan: sikap hinata yang aneh karena dia lagi jatuh cinta sama Gaara. orang yang lagi jatuh cinta bisa melakukan apa saja. (itu terbukti).**

**Ai HinataLawliet: iya dasar kakashi tukang gosip ckck. malam itu emang bukan pertama kalinya Gaara begituan sama cewek, tapi itu pertama kalinya buat dia begituan sama orang yang disukainya. Melakukan itu sama orang yang kita sayangi itu kayaknya lebih bermakna daripada sama orang yang bukan siapa" kita *sotooooooy, padahal sendirinya masih bocah* mau pm? monggoooo. aku suka baca PM hehe.**

**miss lavender: iyaa rate nya masih T kok.. ehehe. kecuali aku berubah pikiran.**

**chibi tsukiko chan: wah inget dongg. jelek-jelek gini tapi aku selalu inget kok siapa yang review ceritaku. ehehehe. wah kamu anak kuliahan yaa? aku calon mahasiswa baru lohhh. ga sabar mau coba kehidupan kampus. kyakyakya xD**

**ririrea: karena kamu sekarang border antar cerita udah aku ganti. hehe.**

**lawliet cute: rate m? hmm aku masih bimbang. aww makasihh. aku cinta deh sama kamuu.**

**Yukishiro Seiran: hello, aku seneng deh baca review kamu. Gaara kita emang udah dewasa (secara udah 22 tahun) wkwk. yah, apa yang dilakukan Dewan Suna itu demi kebaikan smua orang. Karena kalo Gaara dibiarin bebas bisa berabe. iya, hiashi emang ga sayang anak. dasar orang tua aneh. tapi ga akan gitu selamanya kok, tenang aja. hehe. Ya, Gaara akan melakukan hal-hal rate-M, tapi disensor. nyehehehe. baca terus yeaa.**

**arukaschiffer: haaa kenaikan rating nanti aku pertimbangkan. ehehe.**

**MeraiKudo: ahahahah, meydey meydey! aaa bukan bekas kok. Gaara-kun bukan bekasan. Yang penting kan pengalamannya eheheh. iya nih Kakashi ternyata diluar dugaan seneng ngegosip juga yah. maklum udah tua. hahaha.**

**ulva-chan: iyaa saya yang nulis juga heboh denger gosipan mereka. ada-ada aja emang kelakuan Tsunade. maklum udah tua dia. awww kenapa ga rela? yang penting kan hati Gaara-kun untuk Hinata seorang. hehe.**

**Zaskey-chan: aduh dipanggil shiorin-sama *blush* wah emang aku pernah janji ga bakal ganti rating ya? Hinata mabuk kok. Mabuk cinta. wahahahah. Dia jatuh cinta sama Gaara-kun yang baik sama dia xD**

**OraRi HinaRa: Ya, mengutip kata Tsunade, "mereka seperti selebritis." wajar kalo digosipin. nyehehehe. Iya, bikin gregetan ya. Aku malu ngeliat GaaHina begituan, makanya ga bisa ditulis. *ditimpuk***

**shirayuki nao: sesuatu yang buruk? wah itu masih rahasia. kita lihat saja nanti apakah Hinata akan ke Suna atau tidak *smirk*. Sakura bukannya ga peka. Sakura disini aku bikin sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berkelakuan dewasa dan ga mau langsung main ambil kesimpulan kalo GaaHina pacaran. Aneh kan kalo semuanya aku bikin tingkahnya kekanakan. hahaha.**

**ageha-davis: aku sangat menikmati nulis kaka shizu dan tsunade yang OOC. wahaha. ayo, ayo, direview direview biar aku makin semangat nulis. nyehehehe.**

**Welovegaahina: kita sehati. aku juga pasukan berani matinya GaaHina xD Lawless sih masih entaran diupdatenya. Aku mau fokus Broken Arrow dulu hehe. Iyaa, kalo ada ide aku pasti nulis lagi tentang GaaHina xD**

**Dee: nyehehehe penasaran ya apa maksud kata-kata bijaknya? Kalo penasaran baca terus Broken Arrow xD *promosi***

**YamanakaemO: ah Kakashi juga kekanakan karena ikutan ngegosip. hahaha. wahaha engga apa"curcol kok. aku seneng bacanya. kalo masalah adegan yang kek gitu, aku ga bisa janji. karena apapun yang kutulis semuanya berdasarkan apa yang ada dalam imajinasiku J ehehe temennya suruh baca Broken Arrow ajaah *promosi lagi***

**Nanairo Zoacha: Waduh, hamil? Wah aku aja ga kepikiran sampe situ. Entar aja kali ya hamilnya. Nih masalah mereka aja belon selesaiii. wkwk.**

**mayra gaara: aduh aduh mayraa jangan sedih dong ntar aku bikinin lemon squash deh nyehehehe. anyway, Gaara itu ga mesum (yah dia mesum sih, tapi aku sangat hati-hati disini bikin dia mesum cuman sama Hinata doang hahaha). kalo kamu punya saudara laki-laki lebih tua, coba tanya deh. aku udah tanya kakakku (emang aku ini adek gatau malu). jadi yang Gaara lakuin itu sebenernya wajar karena dia udah dewasa, dan dia memang membutuhkan penyaluran untuk nafsunya J**

**Uzumaki Panda: aduh aduh Panda, kamu ga bodoh kok. kamu baca cerita aku juga aku udah senenggg. selow aja. tak ada yang perlu dimaapkan. ehehehe.**

**vifa schiffer: wahaha mabuk cinta stadium lima kali tuh si Hinata. hehe. masalah rate sih aku masih bimbang dan belom nentuin. tergantung imajinasiku entar-entar aja deh. ehehehe. Smoga chapter ini kamu nunggunya ga terlalu lama yaa J**

**kamikaze: wiw ayo dong bikin account. gratis kok ga bayar *kicked* iyaa aku sadar sepenuhnya kalo mereka OOC, dan aku seneng buatnya.. haha. happy ending kok, tenang aja. aku bukan penggemar sad ending :') baca terus yaa**

**urva –chan: aduh urva-chan tercintaku... hahahahahy. lagi? implikasi dari lawless nih? wkwkwk. Jarang sih ada cowok yang umur 22 kek Gaara yang masih perjaka wkwk. tapi tenang aja, hatinya Gaara buat Hinata kok :) baca terus ya urvaa xD**

**Rei-kun: aduh aku tersanjung deh Rei-kun review sampe dua kali. ahahaha. panjang banged lagi reviewannya. wahaha. Rei-kun udah kuliah yaa? no wonder lah ure so busy. Btw, Rei-kun ini... laki-laki ya? Bukannya diskriminasi tapi pembaca laki-laki di FFN ini sangat-sangat-sangat jarang. Aku seneng deh Rei mengerti mengapa Gaara seperti itu (pasti karena sesama laki-laki ya?) ahaahaha. ehem, masalah menyatakan cinta... itu nanti. Dan ya, perasaan Gaara pada Hinata memang masih belom jelas. Orangnya sendiri menganggap perasaannya itu sebagai suatu 'obsesi'. Mudah-mudahan di chapter mendatang Gaara sadar. ehehe. review lagi yaaa! yang panjang! xD**

**zoi hyuuga: aduh aku sedih deh kamu ga pernah review sbelumnyaa hiks hiks. anyway, kalo kamu baca chapter ini tolong di review yaa :D**

**finestabc: Mengutip kata-kata Hinata... "Iyaa.. semoga saja yaa..." *mata berkaca-kaca karena air mata* ehehehe.**

**Dae Uchiha: tidak pernah ada kata terlambat kok. apalagi di fanfic aku. ehehe. iya Hinata mabuk.. mabuk cintaaa xD dia lagi jatuh cinta ama Gaara. makanya begitu kelakuannya. iyaa Gaara udah ga perjaka lagi hahaha. Salam kenal juga loh.**

**Wew, daftar yang suanguat puanjuang. Maaf kalo di balesan review aku ga meratiin tanda baca, huruf besar, dan segalanya, karena saat ini (seperti biasa) jam sudah berdentang empat kali. Entah kapan jam tidurku bakal bener lagi. Buat yang sudah kasih semangat ke aku makasih yaa *hugs***

**Okay, last but not least, Review! Reviews are what keeping this story alive. Pendapat kalian mengenai chapter sangat-sangat-sangat ditunggu.**

**Makasih ya udah baca cerita ini,**

**xoxo**  
**shiorinsan**


	14. Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Dedicated to my wonderful reader who never get tired of encouraging me, lots of hugs and kisses for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Suara senandung lembut terdengar menggema di dalam _green house __―_rumah kaca untuk memelihara tanaman― tersebut. _Green house _itu berukuran cukup besar dengan beraneka ragam tanaman herbal, buah, serta tanaman hias di dalamnya. Sinar matahari yang menembus masuk melewati atap kacanya membuat suhu bangunan tersebut hangat menyenangkan, hingga sang pemilik _green house _pun tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktunya sepagian itu berkebun di dalam sana.

Pemilik suara lembut sekaligus pemilik _green house _itu sedang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari mengamati pot-pot tanaman yang baru minggu kemarin ia tanam. Tangannya yang pucat menggenggam sebuah penyiram tanaman. Sesekali ia akan menuangkan air dalam penyiram tersebut ke dalam pot tanaman yang membutuhkannya.

Setelah menyiram sebuah pot yang berisi bunga unik berwarna ungu, mata lavender gadis tersebut jatuh pada sebuah pot tanaman yang berisi pohon mawar. Kelopak bunganya yang semerah darah membuatnya tersenyum. Tak diragukan lagi warnanya yang mencolok mengingatkan gadis itu akan rambut seorang pria yang warnanya menandingi merahnya mawar ini. Hanya mengingat rambut lelaki itu saja, kedua pipi si gadis langsung merona.

Dipetiknya setangkai bunga dari pohon tersebut, lalu didekatkannya kelopak bunganya ke hidungnya. Senyumnya melebar saat indra penciumannya menghirup aroma mawar yang khas.

Gadis itu pun meletakkan penyiram airnya di lantai, kemudian sambil bersenandung ia berjalan menuju tengah-tengah _green house_, tempat sebuah meja yang dikelilingi beberapa bantalan tempat duduk berada. Ia sengaja menaruh meja tersebut disitu karena memang selalu menghabiskan cukup banyak waktunya di dalam rumah kaca saat musim dingin.

Hinata Hyuuga mengambil tempat disalah satu bantalan duduk. Tangannya masih memainkan setangkai mawar merah yang tadi dipetiknya. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, ia kembali mengamati si mawar sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia mencium mawar itu sekali lagi, lalu seperti seorang gadis yang kasmaran, ia mulai menarik lepas kelopaknya satu persatu.

"Dia mencintaiku..." katanya sambil membuang satu kelopak berwarna merah, "...Dia tak mencintaiku..." lanjutnya sambil menarik kelopak yang lain.

Begitulah seterusnya.

_Oh, Gaara..._ pikirnya.

Setelah pria itu meninggalkannya, Hinata tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Pagi, siang, sore, malam, hanya pria itulah yang menghiasi benaknya. Ia tak bisa melupakan momen-momen yang mereka habiskan malam itu di rumah peristirahatannya.

"Dia mencintaiku..."

Namun, sekarang ada satu hal yang mengusik benaknya...

"Dia tak mencintaiku..."

Tak diragukan lagi, Hinata memang sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada si shinobi berambut merah itu.

"Dia mencintaiku..."

Tapi...

"Dia tidak mencintaiku..."

_Apakah dia mencintaiku?_

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan tersebut, kelopak bunga terakhir pun terjatuh...

"DIA MENCINTAIKU!" Hinata serta-merta berdiri dari posisinya sambil mengacungkan kelopak mawar terakhir itu tinggi-tinggi. "DIA MENCINTAIKU! Ya Tuhan, semoga saja bunga ini benar!" Ia kemudian menari-nari berkeliling _green-house_ sambil bersenandung "Dia mencintaiku... Dia mencintaiku... Dia mencintaiku..."

Ia begitu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari seorang pria berambut panjang yang membuka pintu menuju _green house _tersebut dengan berisik. Kedua mata pucatnya dipenuhi kebingungan melihat sepupunya yang menari-nari diantara pot-pot tanaman seperti orang gila. Tingkah Hinata yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya itu menimbulkan kekhawatiran di wajah Neji Hyuuga.

"Siapa yang mencintai anda, Hinata-sama?" Suaranya yang cukup keras mengagetkan gadis itu, hingga membuatnya menabrak jatuh salah satu potnya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah si pendatang baru. Si gadis kasmaran pun langsung lenyap, digantikan dengan si gadis gagap. "N-N-N-Neji-nii-san!" serunya.

Neji membungkuk sedikit, menunjukkan kesopanannya, sebelum membantu Hinata membereskan pot yang pecah berserakan. Untungnya pot tersebut hanya berisi tanah, tanpa tanaman.

"T-Terima kasih..." kata Hinata setelah Neji membantunya menyapu tanah yang berceceran.

"Sama-sama." sahut Neji. "Jadi, siapa yang mencintai anda, Hinata-sama?" Neji mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Bahu Hinata menegang. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh dengan bertingkah konyol seperti tadi di dalam sebuah rumah yang penuh dengan pengguna _byakugan_? Tentu saja satu atau dua orang pasti sedang mengawasinya!

"Eh... Erm... B-Bukan s-siapa-siapa..." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya, berharap Neji akan meninggalkan topik tersebut dan melupakannya. Ia tak ingin Neji mendiskusikan apa yang dilihatnya di _green house _dengan ayahnya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata cepat.

Neji menatap gadis di hadapannya selama beberapa saat. Dari wajahnya ia kira-kira sudah bisa menebak siapa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Ia benci mengakui bahwa ia cemburu setengah mati pada si bocah kage. Ia pun menghela napas, dan mengatakan tujuannya.

"Hokage menitip pesan pada saya. Beliau ingin anda berada di kantornya setengah jam lagi."

"Eh?"

"Saya rasa cukup penting."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Hinata tersenyum manis pada Neji. "Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang." Dengan sopan Neji melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkan Hinata lewat.

"Berhati-hatilah, Hinata-sama."

Hinata melambai sebelum keluar dari _green-house_nya, "Terima kasih, Neji-nii!" serunya.

Neji berharap Hinata benar-benar mendengarkan kata-katanya. Karena ia sangat serius saat mengucapkan kata 'hati-hati' tersebut.

* * *

Hari itu adalah salah satu dari hari-hari langka dimana Tsunade dengan serius mengerjakan berkas-berkas dokumen yang sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya sebagai Hokage. Walaupun terlihat pemalas, tapi sekali wanita itu bekerja dalam mode seriusnya, ketekunan Gaara pun tak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

Sampai seorang kunoichi berambut indigo tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Ya, masuk." Sahut Tsunade dengan nada formal. Begitu ia melihat gadis yang muncul di pintu, ekspresinya langsung berubah.

Hinata Hyuuga membungkuk saat melihat dirinya baru saja mengganggu Hokage-nya yang sedang serius bekerja. Kalau Shizune tahu, dia bisa dimarahi. Tapi tadi Neji-nii-san bilang kalau Tsunade-sama memanggilnya karena urusan penting. Ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menganggu wanita itu.

"Maafkan saya, Hokage-sama. Neji-nii-san memberitahu saya kalau anda menginginkan kehadiran saya..."

"Ya, ya, tentu saja! Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan!" Tsunade bangkit dari kursi berlengannya yang nyaman, kemudian menyeberangi ruangan untuk memandu Hinata ke kursi di depan meja kerjanya. "Silahkan duduk. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin. Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah sebuah lemari di pojok ruangan yang Hinata duga menyimpan banyak koleksi sake Sang Hokage.

Si kunoichi pucat bergidik melihat sikap Tsunade yang sangat ramah. Di belakang pikirannya ia tahu, ketika atasannya bersikap demikian, ia pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Eh... Tidak usah repot-repot, Hokage-sama. S-Saya baik-baik saja seperti ini." jawab Hinata canggung.

Tsunade mengangguk, kemudian duduk di pinggir meja. Matanya yang berwarna madu mencermati setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." Ia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu kalau tugas yang kuberikan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu sudah berakhir... benar bukan?"

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. Ia sama sekali lupa tentang tugas yang diberikan Tsunade! _Heck_, ia bahkan lupa memberikan laporannya kemarin!

"Eh... I-Iya, Hokage-sama. M-Maafkan saya k-karena lupa m-melapor ke kantor anda. Uhh... S-Saya tahu seharusnya ketika Kazekage-sama pulang anda adalah orang pertama yang harus saya beritahu. Eh, a-a-apakah anda akan m-menskors saya?" Hinata menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan khawatir. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Ngeri dengan pikiran tentang skors. Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya kalau sampai tahu pewarisnya diskors? Ia mungkin juga akan menskorsnya sebagai anak!

Mendadak Hinata merasa paru-parunya sulit bernapas. Rasanya seperti tekanan di ruangan tersebut mengecil.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka ketika Tsunade tiba-tiba tertawa. "Tidak, tidak!" Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jangan konyol! Mana mungkin aku menskors seorang ninja yang hanya lupa memberi laporan?" Ia tertawa lagi.

Kekhawatiran Hinata pun seketika mencair, dan ia merasa dirinya bisa bernapas lebih mudah.

Ketika tawa Tsunade berhenti, wajah wanita itu mendadak berubah serius. "Tapi aku masih ingin mendengar laporan tersebut, Hinata-chan. Dan tentunya..." Matanya sedikit berkilat, "...alasan mengapa kau sampai lupa melapor kemari."

Hinata memainkan ujung jaketnya, pandangannya terpaku pada kaki meja kerja Tsunade. "Erm... I-Itu... _Well_, d-dua hari yang lalu... K-Kazekage-sama pergi ke hutan..." Sebelah alis Tsunade terangkat mendengarnya. "K-Kemudian... ermh..." Wajah Hinata menggelap karena rona merah.

"Kemudian?"

"K-Kemudian... k-ke rumah..."

"Rumah siapa?"

Kepala Hinata tiba-tiba tersentak ke atas, matanya yang pucat menatap Tsunade dengan gelisah. "S-Saya mohon, Hokage-sama! Jangan hukum saya!"

Semburan Hinata yang mendadak tersebut Tsunade kaget. "Menghukummu kenapa?" _Anak ini tidak meracuni si bocah kage 'kan?_

"S-Saya... Saya... Saya..."

Tsunade meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata saat melihat si kunoichi muda tersebut kesulitan menemukan kata-katanya. Pandangannya melembut layaknya seorang ibu yang menatap anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kau bisa memberitahuku apapun... Selama kau tak meracuni si Kazekage tentunya."

Gadis itu terkesiap mendengar kalimat Tsunade yang terakhir, "S-Saya tidak mungkin meracuni beliau!"

Tekad di dalam suaranya membuat si Hokage tertarik. "Kalau begitu... Hibur aku dengan ceritamu."

Hinata menarik napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat hari ini pasti akan datang. Dia mungkin bisa merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Gaara dari ayahnya. Tapi tidak dari Tsunade. Bila dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda, ia rasa Tsunade memang berhak tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Karena misi dari wanita itulah yang awalnya membuat Hinata bisa mengenal Gaara.

Dengan pikiran tersebut, Hinata pun membulatkan tekad. Kemudian dengan sedikit tergagap, ia mulai menceritakan seluruh kisahnya.

* * *

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Tsunade merasa dirinya butuh setegak sake, sake dengan kualitas terbaik yang bisa membakar tenggorokan dan menenangkan saraf-sarafnya. Cerita gadis itu mungkin kisah terbaik yang pernah si Hokage dengar sepanjang tahun. Meskipun ia masih sulit mempercayai bahwa Hinata, Hinata-_nya_, Hinata bawahannya yang pemalu ini, melalui beberapa cara yang aneh bisa jatuh cinta pada si Godaime Kazekage yang dulu menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kecilnya sebagai seorang psikopat.

Melihat kedua matanya yang berubah saat menceritakan Gaara, Tsunade yakin bahwa perasaan anak itu tulus. Ia senang karena Hinata akhirnya berhasil menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih baik. Dia sempat takut karena masa kecilnya yang tak terlalu baik, serta cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Naruto, anak itu akan berubah menjadi seorang wanita muram yang memiliki pandangan negatif terhadap dunia.

Tsunade memiliki perasaan ini saat mendengar Hinata bercerita, perasaan seperti seorang ibu yang bahagia melihat anaknya bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu. Seakan-akan dengan cara demikian, perasaan senangnya pada Hinata akan tersalurkan.

"Apapun yang mau kau lakukan, lakukanlah, Nak. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali kalau aku senang kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Dan ini pendapatku sebagai sesama wanita..." Ia menarik Hinata dari pelukannya, "...kurasa Gaara juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu." katanya diikuti dengan sebuah kedipan yang membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"B-Benarkah, Hokage-sama?"

"Tentu saja. Dari semua yang kudengar, hanya itulah yang bisa kusimpulkan, Nak. Apalagi tadi kau bilang dia mengundangmu ke Festival Suna. Seumur-umur belum pernah sekalipun ia memberiku tawaran begitu. Kau pasti sangat spesial di matanya."

Wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

"Eh... erm... H-Hokage-sama... A-Apakah anda keberatan jika saya meminta anda untuk m-merahasiakan ini d-dari orang lain? S-Saya tak ingin ada r-rumor yang b-beredar, l-lalu sampai ke telinga a-ayah saya..." Tentu saja Hinata tahu tentang hobi Tsunade yang suka bergosip bersama Ino. Bahkan sesekali kedua wanita itu suka menggunakannya sebagai sumber informasi. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hinata saat ini adalah Tsunade menggunakannya sebagai topik pembicaraan utamanya saat sedang minum teh sore bersama Ino.

Si Hokage menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebentar, matanya menghindari Hinata. Ia tadinya _memang_ berniat membagi informasi ini kepada orang lain. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyebarluaskannya sampai ke telinga Hiashi. Hanya supaya orang-orang tahu saja kalau Hinata sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Namun, kalau dipikir lagi, kalau dia sampai memberitahukannya pada Ino atau Kakashi, mengingat bagaimana besarnya mulut kedua orang itu, cepat atau lambat seluruh Konoha pasti akan tahu. Dan gadis bermata pucat ini mungkin tak akan segan-segan mempraktikkan jurus _gentle-fist_ kebanggaan klan-nya padanya.

Tapi lebih dari itu... Tsunade tahu kalau Hinata tak ingin ayahnya tahu tentang hubungannya dengan pria lain dari rumor yang beredar. Pada waktunya, ia pasti ingin memberitahukannya sendiri.

Karena itulah, dengan bijak Tsunade berkata, "Cerita ini tak akan keluar dari ruangan ini, Nak. Aku bersumpah atas gelar Hokage-ku." Ia tersenyum meyakinkan pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." Hinata menundukkan kepala.

Tsunade menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu dengan sayang. Tsunade memang tukang gosip, tapi ia bukan pengumbar janji. Ia tak akan menceritakan rahasia Hinata kecuali gadis itu menginginkannya.

"Nah, Nak..." Hinata mendongak menatap Tsunade. "Karena misimu sudah selesai, kuharap kau tak akan keberatan dengan misi yang lain." Sang Hokage kini kembali ke mode seriusnya.

Ya, dari awal bukan kisah percintaan Hinata dan si Kazekage-lah yang menjadi tujuan utama Tsunade mendatangkan kunoichi itu ke ruangannya. Melainkan sebuah tugas yang baru.

Tsunade berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan ke jendela untuk menatap pemandangan di luar. Ia tidak yakin Hinata mau menerima tugas ini, tapi menurut Tsunade, hanya gadis itulah yang bisa melakukannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hokage-sama! S-Saya siap kapanpun dibutuhkan." Jawab Hinata tegas.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Uhhh... M-Maafkan saya, Hokage-sama. T-Tapi... Apa misi kali ini?"

Tsunade kembali berbalik menghadap Hinata. Matanya yang sewarna madu menatap tajam pada mata lavender milik gadis itu. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dipenuhi keseriusan.

"Katakan Hinata-chan, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sasuke Uchiha?"

* * *

"S-Saya t-tidak yakin kalau a-anda melakukan p-pilihan yang b-benar d-dengan menugaskan i-ini pada saya... N-Neji-nii-san b-bisa melakukannya l-lebih baik dari saya..."

Kedua wanita tersebut berjalan menyusuri tangga panjang menurun yang terus membawa mereka ke bagian bawah Menara Hokage. Suatu tempat yang belum pernah dipijak Hinata (dan menurutnya tak akan pernha dipijaknya, tapi ternyata dia salah).

Penjara Bawah Tanah.

Karena terletak di bawah tanah, dinding-dinding di lorong tersebut tak memiliki jendela, gelap, dan dihiasi obor-obor di kanan dan kirinya. Seekor tikus tiba-tiba melesat di dekat kaki Hinata, sebelum menghilang di bayangan yang menempel pada dinding. Si gadis Hyuuga bergidik melihatnya.

"Berhentilah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu, Nak." Sahut Tsunade singkat. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Orang itu dirantai oleh banyak segel. Ruangannya sendiri dijaga oleh ninja-ninjaku yang terbaik. Jadi, santai saja."

Hinata mengangguk tanpa suara. Di dalam hati ia masih terus bertanya-tanya mengapa Hokage bisa begitu percaya pada kemampuannya.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Hinata menceritakan salah satu rahasia terbesarnya pada Sang Hokage, dan beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu tiba-tiba memberitahunya berita yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang anak kecil menangis.

Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali ke Konoha.

Lelaki itu kembali begitu saja seakan-akan ia tak pernah sekalipun terdaftar dalam _bingo book_. Mendengar kabar ini, Dewan pun bersikeras menempatkan lelaki itu di penjara bawah tanah Konoha yang paling dalam, menguncinya disana, sampai pemeriksaan lebih lanjut membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu boleh melihat matahari kembali.

Pemeriksaan yang dimaksud terdiri dari serangkaian tes untuk membuktikan bahwa Sasuke tak mengidap penyakit menular apapun, tidak mempunyai rencana rahasia apapun untuk menghancurkan Konoha, ataupun penyamaran dari orang lain. Dan salah satu rangkaian tes tersebut entah mengapa harus dilakukan oleh Hinata Hyuuga.

"Yak, kita tiba disini." Hinata mundur beberapa langkah saat Tsunade membentuk beberapa segel untuk membuka pintu di hadapan mereka. Begitu selesai, Hinata mengikuti Tsunade melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti lobi normal, kecuali ini di bawah tanah, dan penerangan yang mereka gunakan berasal dari obor-obor yang berbaris di dinding ruangan. Beberapa orang ninja tampak sedang mengobrol disana. Namun begitu melihat sang lady konoha datang, mereka segera menghentikan segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dan membungkuk hormat.

Tsunade melambaikan tangannya dan para shinobi tersebut pun menegakkkan badan mereka kembali. "Bagaimana dia?" tanya Tsunade pada seorang pria yang Hinata tahu bernama Genma.

"Masih seperti kemarin, Hokage-sama. Sudah disiksa berulang kali..." Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya, "...tapi jawabannya tetap sama. Katanya dia ke Konoha karena ingin pulang ke rumahnya."

Tsunade tampak berpikir sejenak. "Anak itu memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. ANBU-ku yang paling kejam pun ternyata tak bisa mengorek apapun. Lalu bagaimana dengan kunjungan Naruto dan Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

_Naruto dan Sakura mengunjunginya? _Hinata memberi Tsunade pandangan terkejut.

"Ya, aku memberi izin pada anak-anak itu untuk mengunjunginya. Kupikir karena mereka teman lamanya, si Uchiha akan mengatakan sesuatu." Jelas Tsunade menjawab pandangan bertanya Hinata.

"Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun." sahut Genma. "Uzumaki dan Haruno menanya-nanyainya, tapi ia hanya menjawab dengan jawaban melantur, kemudian tertawa-tawa sendiri."

Tsunade menghembuskan napas kesal. "Dia memang gila." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Nah, nak. Sekarang giliranmu untuk memeriksa si bocah Uchiha. Kalau bisa tolong periksa juga otaknya, siapa tahu memang ada beberapa kabel yang rusak," Hinata memberinya pandangan ganjil, "Aku hanya bercanda, Nak." Ia tertawa lepas. "Baiklah, baiklah, pergilah ke dalam sana dan periksa bagian dalam badannya untukku. Walaupun buronan, kami juga membutuhkan laporan kesehatannya. Dan..." Tsunade merendahkan suaranya hingga hanya Hinata yang bisa mendengarnya, "...kuharap matamu bisa melihat menembus orang itu..."

Sebelum Hinata bisa merespon terhadap kalimat terakhir Tsunade, wanita yang lebih tua itu sudah berbalik menghadap seluruh ninja di ruangan. "Baiklah! Kau, kau, dan kau," Ia menunjuk tiga orang lelaki yang Hinata tahu berasal dari kelas jounin, "Antar Hinata Hyuuga ke sel si Uchiha sekarang." perintahnya

"Eh? A-Anda tidak ikut?"

Wanita itu menghela napas, "Seharusnya aku ikut. Tapi entah mengapa hanya dengan melihatku saja si Uchiha sudah tertawa-tawa heboh. Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Apa wajahku keriputan?" Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, yang hanya disambut oleh gelengan para bawahannya. "Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Mungkin hanya si Uchiha saja yang gila. Karena itulah Hinata, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Karena aku hanya akan mengganggu pemeriksaanmu."

Hinata menggangguk mengerti. Ketiga jounin yang tadi ditunjuk Tsunade sudah siap di hadapan sebuah lorong gelap yang menuju entah kemana. Hinata bergegas menghampiri mereka, sebelum Tsunade menghentikannya.

"Ingat, Nak. Selalu percaya pada instingmu. Mengerti?"

"Siap, Hokage-sama." Hinata membungkuk, kemudian berbalik mengikuti ketiga pria tegap yang memandunya menembus kegelapan.

Masih tinggal di ruangan tadi, Tsunade serta beberapa shinobi melihat kepergian mereka dengan perasaan setengah khawatir.

Karena penasaran, Genma pun bertanya pada atasannya. "Mengapa anda menyuruh anak itu untuk mendiagnosanya, Hokage-sama? Saya rasa saudaranya, Neji Hyuuga, mungkin bisa melakukannya lebih baik."

"Karena, Genma-kun..." Tsunade berbalik untuk mengambil kursi paling besar ―yang memang kursi _miliknya_― di ruangan itu, "...aku percaya pada firasat anak itu. Firasatnya selama ini selalu terbukti seratus persen akurat." Tsunade pun duduk layaknya seorang bos. "Nah, sekarang... Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memanggil Hatake Kakashi kemari untukku?"

* * *

Tanpa diduga, perjalanan dari ruangan tempat Tsunade mengantarnya tadi ke sel penjaranya Sasuke ternyata cukup jauh. Semakin lama Hinata dan ketiga jounin pengawalnya berjalan, gadis itu semakin menyadari bahwa sistem penjara bawah tanah Konoha ternyata lebih kompleks daripada labirin.

Dengan menggunakan Byakugan-nya, Hinata mengetahui bahwa sel-sel penjara, beserta lorong-lorongnya ternyata membentuk sebuah jaringan raksasa yang dibangun persis di bawah Desa Konoha. Hinata menduga jaringan lorong ini sengaja dibuat begitu rumit agar sebelum para tahanan yang mencoba kabur bisa menghirup oksigen di atas tanah, mereka akan lebih dulu mati kelaparan karena tersesat di lorong yang seakan-akan tak berujung ini.

Ketika mereka berbelok untuk yang kesekian kalinya, di kejauhan Hinata bisa melihat sebuah pintu raksasa yang dijaga oleh dua orang ANBU. Kelihatannya sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Dan entah mengapa Hinata merasa dia agak sedikit gugup karena tak lama lagi dia akan memeriksa seorang buronan nomor satu di seluruh penjuru negeri.

"Silahkan, Miss..."

Salah satu jounin mempersilahkan Hinata untuk melewati pintu raksasa yang kini sudah terbuka itu. Hinata menelan ludah sebelum melangkah maju. Ruangan tersebut remang-remang, hanya diterangi oleh beberapa obor yang ditempatkan di sudut ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, duduk sesosok pria dengan punggung membungkuk. Hinata memfokuskan pengelihatannya dan menyadari sosok tersebut memang Sasuke Uchiha. Kedua tangan, kaki, serta lehernya terbelenggu oleh rantai sebesar betis Hinata, yang ujungnya masing-masing tertanam pada tanah dibawahnya.

Tanpa diminta, seorang jounin langsung menjelaskan, "Rantai itu sudah berfungsi sebagai penghisap chakra, akibatnya Sasuke Uchiha disini sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali gerakan-gerakan kecil."

Hinata perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasuke, namun lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Dan saat itulah Hinata sadar, terdapat sebuah gambar diagram besar yang cukup rumit di tempat lelaki itu duduk. "Lalu... G-Gambar apa itu... dibawahnya?"

"Itu diagram untuk memblok _kekkei_-_genkai_ milik orang itu. Nona Tsunade yang menggambarnya."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit. "Mmm... A-Apa boleh aku m-mendekatinya? Menyentuhnya?"

Para shinobi itu berpandangan satu sama lain, sebelum si lelaki berambut cokelat yang sejak tadi berbicara pada Hinata menjawab, "Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

Sekarang Hinata sudah berdiri di depan lelaki itu. Dari dekat ia bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke banyak berubah. Rambut hitamnya lebih panjang. Tubuhnya lebih besar. Dan karena ia bertelanjang dada, Hinata menyadari bahwa tubuh lelaki itu sudah sangat berkembang. Dari seorang bocah kurus, menjadi seorang pria bertubuh atletis. Hinata tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak bergidik melihat tato besar yang menutupi sebagian besar lengan lelaki itu.

Hinata berjongkok, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak si gadis Hyuuga memasuki ruangan tersebut, Sasuke Uchiha akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang sehitam batu onyx menatap tajam ke dalam mata pucat Hinata yang begitu kontras.

"Hyuuga..." bisik lelaki itu.

Hinata bisa merasakan dirinya merinding mendengar namanya disebut pria itu, bukan merinding seperti ketika ia merasakan keberadaan makhluk halus. Tidak, ini jauh berbeda. Rasanya jauh lebih... menakutkan.

Dengan tergagap Hinata mulai berbicara, "A-A-Apa k-kabar, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Lelaki itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu matanya tiba-tiba berkilat. Hinata tidak tahu apa arti kilatan tersebut, tapi ia menemukan dirinya menjauh sedikit.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?_

"Gadis yang dulu selalu mengikuti Naruto kemana-mana seperti seekor anak anjing."

Hinata terkesiap, wajahnya sontak memerah.

Ujung bibir Sasuke naik membentuk senyuman malas. "Kau terlihat lumayan sekarang. Katakan padaku, apa sekarang kau berhasil mendapatkan Naruto dengan wajah cantikmu itu?"

Hinata menduduk, membiarkan poni panjangnya menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kutebak, belum ya? Si Naruto sepertinya masih kecantol sama Sakura. Kurasa kau harus bertindak lebih jauh. Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkan lebih banyak asetmu? Mungkin dia akan..."

Sayangnya, Sasuke tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Hinata sudah berdiri di kakinya. Tangannya yang kecil masih mengepal setelah meninju Sasuke tepat di mulutnya. Tinjuan tersebut rupanya cukup keras karena membuat Sasuke terhempas ke lantai.

"Jaga... ucapanmu..." Hinata berusaha mengontrol emosinya, dadanya naik turun. Baru kali itu ada orang yang menghinanya sedemikian rupa hingga ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, kalau ia tak menghentikan Sasuke, kata-kata lelaki itu pasti akan membuatnya menangis.

Bukannya meringis atau marah, lelaki itu malah tertawa setelah Hinata memukulnya. Rantai yang membelenggunya berderak di lantai saat ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sialan kau. Salah satu gigiku patah." Ia meludahkan sesuatu ke lantai yang terlihat seperti campuran darah dan giginya yang copot.

_Bagus kalau begitu! _teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata melangkah ke samping Sasuke, kemudian berjongkok di dekat kepala pria itu. "Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, oke Uchiha?" Dan gadis itu pun mulai membentuk segel tangan familiar untuk mengaktifkan kekkei-genkainya.

Gadis itu terbelalak saat tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan segelnya. "Kenapa dengan cepat? Bukannya kau berada disini untuk menolongku?"

Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya lepas dari Sasuke. Namun genggaman pria itu sangat kokoh. "Aku bukan disini untuk menolongmu. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku."

Tanpa ia duga, Sasuke dengan patuh melepaskan genggamannya. "Maaf. Mungkin kita tidak memulainya dengan baik. Aku sama sekali tak ingin membuatmu menjadi musuhku."

Hinata memberinya pandangan ganjil. Kedua mata lavender-nya menyipit curiga. _Apa-apaan mood swingnya ini? Pertama bersikap kurang ajar, lalu tiba-tiba minta maaf_?

"Benarkah? Tapi kau sudah terlajur berbuat demikian."

Hinata mengulang segelnya kembali. Kali ini Sasuke tidak menginterupsinya. Begitu _byakugan_-nya aktif, gadis itu langsung mencermati fisiologi, aliran chakra, serta peredaran darah si Uchiha. Hinata memang bukan seorang ninja medis, tapi sebagai seorang chuunin, ia pernah beberapa kali mendapat pelatihan medis untuk mendeteksi beberapa kelainan dalam tubuh.

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat jahat pada Konoha. Aku pulang dengan damai. Misiku sudah selesai," lanjut Sasuke lagi. Tapi Hinata mengabaikannya.

Gadis itu terus mencari-cari keanehan dalam tubuh Sasuke, namun tak menemukan apapun. Setelah melakukan pemindaian ulang, dan masih tak menemukan apapun, Hinata pun menon-aktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Lelaki itu sehat walafiat. Orang lain pun bisa mengetahuinya dari celotehannya. Hinata merasa Tsunade juga sudah mengetahui hal ini. Lalu, apa sebenarnya tujuan si Hokage mengirimnya kemari?

"Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan yang tak termaafkan. Tapi, aku melakukannya demi..."

"Demi balas dendam pribadimu." Hinata menyelesaikan kalimat Sasuke. Mata lavendernya sekarang menatap tajam ke dalam mata gelap milik pria di hadapannya.

"Aku tadi tak berniat mengatakan itu."

Wajah Hinata berubah sedih, "Tapi itu benar. Kau sangat egois, Uchiha. Kau hanya memikirkan balas dendam pribadimu tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di sekelilingmu yang tulus menyayangimu. Apakah kau pernah memikirkan betapa menderitanya Naruto dan Sakura saat kau meninggalkan mereka? Apakah kau tahu berapa banyak misi berbahaya yang diambil Naruto hanya demi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kau? Tidak, kau tak tahu. Atau lebih tepatnya, _kau tak mau tahu_. Dan kurasa kau pun tak peduli bagaimana depresinya Sakura saat kau meninggalkannya. Kau adalah orang egois yang hanya sibuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Hinata mengatakan semua hal tersebut dengan suara kecil.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka akhirnya bisa merelakanmu, dan hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua sekarang..."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah pidato singkat Hinata. Sasuke kelihatannya memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Hinata. Pandangannya terpaku pada satu titik di lantai.

Tak berapa lama, ia pun bersuara. "Sakura masih mencintaiku." katanya serius.

Hinata terkesiap. "Tidak! Sakura mencintai Naruto."

Dia mendengus. "Bukan kau yang berada disini saat mereka menemuiku kemarin. Matanya mengatakan semuanya. Dan dari wajahnya..." Sasuke menyeringai, "...kurasa Naruto juga tahu."

Hinata mendapatkan firasat tak enak saat melihat seringai Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama, seakan-akan ia memikirkan sesuatu... merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua..." kata Hinata lambat-lambat.

Seringai Sasuke melebar. Hinata bahkan tak melihatnya saat tangan lelaki itu secepat kilat mencengkeram tangannya, kemudian menariknya mendekat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saat pria itu berbisik, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau melakukan itu?"

Untungnya Sasuke tidak menangkap kedua tangannya, karena Hinata menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mendorong pria itu menjauh dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kau... Kau..." Hinata berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan lelaki itu, "Kau... mengerikan!" serunya.

Dia tertawa lepas mendengar kata-kata Hinata, seakan-akan gadis itu baru saja membuat lelucon terhebat dalam hidupnya. "Aku suka mendengarnya!" katanya disela-sela tawanya, "Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

"Kau yang paling buruk!"

"TAPI SAKURA MASIH MENCINTAIKU!" Ia tertawa lagi. Namun Hinata mengabaikannya. Percuma berbicara dengan lelaki itu. ANBU yang sudah terlatih saja tidak bisa mengorek informasi darinya. Bagaimana dengan dia ―yang hanya seorang _chuunin_ biasa― bisa melakukan lebih baik?

Hinata menghela napas. Ia yakin urusannya dengan si Uchiha sudah selesai sekarang. Ia tak ingin berada seruangan dengan pria sakit jiwa ini lebih lama lagi. Maka ia pun berbalik pergi. Hanya saja, langkahnya tertahan saat ia merasakan tangannya lagi-lagi tertahan oleh sebuah cengkeraman besi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sasuke merangkak di kakinya.

Lelaki itu mendongak ke arah Hinata. Pandangannya tajam, seringainya bengis. "Tidakkah menurutmu itu romantis?" Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. "Seorang wanita yang tetap mencintai seorang pria meskipun dia tahu pria yang dicintainya itu seorang... psikopat... atau... _jinchuuriki_?"

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"Selamat atas pacar barumu." Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_ Kemudian seakan-akan bisa mendengar pertanyaan tak terucap Hinata, Sasuke menjawab. "Aku bisa mencium baunya di sekujur tubuhmu. Bau amis darah yang menjijikkan."

Hinata menarik lepas tangannya dengan campuran perasaan marah dan malu. Ia malu karena Sasuke bisa mencium bau Gaara di tubuhnya. Dan dia marah karena... pria itu berkata seolah-olah Gaara masih seperti dirinya yang dulu.

"Kuharap kau membusuk di neraka." ujar Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

Dia menyeringai, "Aku tak sabar menantinya..."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hinata langsung keluar dari sel yang paling gelap dan paling dalam di jaringan penjara bawah tanah Konoha tersebut. Dirinya kembali mengikuti ketiga jounin yang tadi memandunya. DI belakang mereka, dua orang ANBU yang menjaga sel Sasuke menutup pintu raksasa sel tersebut.

Saat berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor gelap itu sekali lagi, Hinata bersumpah pada dirinya ia tak akan mau bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan hanya karena pria itu sakit jiwa, kurang ajar, dan mengerikan... Tapi sesuatu dari cara pria itu berbicara, dan cara pria itu menatapnya... Hinata tahu... Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah seseorang yang benar-benar jahat. Bukan jahat seperti Hanabi yang selalu ingin mengusilinya. Tapi jahat yang benar-benar jahat... seperti orang yang dulu membunuh Hokage Ketiga.

_Selalu percaya pada instingmu, Nak. Mengerti?_

Kata-kata Tsunade kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_Instingku..._

_Instingku mengatakan..._

_Ada sesuatu. Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu dari Konoha selain pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi... apa? Dan mengapa ia bersikap seperti orang gila begitu? _

Hinata mengingat-ingat kembali percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana Sasuke bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Sakura masih mencintainya...

Mendadak Hinata merasa punggungnya merinding. Sesuatu dalam dirinya, jauh di dalam dirinya, mengatakan bahwa kepulangan Sasuke memang berhubungan dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Hinata memang tidak secerdas Shikamaru. Tapi untuk mengganti kekurangannya dalam hal intelejensi, ia selalu memiliki firasat tajam apabila menyangkut keselematan teman-temannya. Dan kali ini firasatnya mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa baik Naruto maupun Sakura tak boleh mendekati si Uchiha.

Atau sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi pada mereka...

* * *

**Goodness gracious! Akhirnya writer's block berakhir dan bisa update lagi *kenduri* Well, pertama-tama saya mau ucapin SELAMAT! untuk para readers yang dengan jitu bisa menebak si lelaki misterius itu ternyata Sasuke-kun *jabatin tangan satu-satu* LOL**

**Well, yang kedua, saya mau minta maaf karena di chapter ini ga ada GaaHina sama sekali hikshikshiks. Tapi walaupun ga ada Gaara, chapter ini tetap vital. Karena suka ga suka, keberadaan Sasuke ternyata... cukup penting.**

**Yang ketiga... saya tahu di chapter sebelumnya emang agak sedikit menjurus ke mature... Tapi gapapa lah yaa dibumbuin dikit. kan biar semangat bacanya. hehehehehe *ketawa mesum* *ditimpukin sekampung* saya cuman bercanda. ada tujuannya kok bikin adegan kayak gitu. tujuan aslinya tentu saja untuk menggambarkan perasaan kedua insan yang lagi jatuh cinta itu. Hinata disini adalah cewek kolot yang menganggap keperawanan itu sesuatu yang sakral. Untuk memberikan sesuatu yang begitu penting ke orang lain, itu artinya perasaannya Hinata ke Gaara engga main-main... (Saya harap para readers sekalian bisa mengerti. Kalau belum, baca lagi chapter sebelumnya yah! xD)**

**Hmm... Mungkin itu saja... Yak sekarang saat yang saya tunggu-tunggu. Balasan review! XD (Aku suka bagian ini~)**

**ulva-chan: benar, benar dan benar. ya itu Sasuke, ya dia akan jadi orang penting, dan ya GaaHina emang ga sadar diliatin ama Tori Temari =P baca terus yaa Ulva! xD**

**uchihyuu nagisa: hmm... sampai kapan pisahnya... kamu akan tahu kalau baca chapter depan ;)**

**putti: makasih putti xD engga, ini ga bakal jadi M.**

**Dae Uchiha: Ya, raja punya banyak selir. Dan pangeran waktu akil balig punya banyak gundik (hard to believe, but its a fact). Hmm ratednya melenceng ya? Yang penting kan tetep semangat bacanyaa. hehehehe *dijambak* oke deh, baca terus yaa Dae!**

**Rishawolminyu: kalo Hinata langsung bilang I love you selesai dong ceritanyaa. hehehe. masih banyak surprise di chapter mendatang. Terus baca yaa xD**

**Park Hye Lin: engga engga. ga akan ada GaaHinaSasu. maaf yaa :'(**

**YamanakaemO: makasih yaaa xD iyaa itu juga janjiku buat Hinata. Entaran bapaknya bakal sayang kok ama diaa. cielah. hehehe. baca terus yaa xD**

**Girl's 'Love' Blue: sebagian besar pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chap ini. Dan ya, Hinata memang terlihat ketagihan sama Gaara. Karena begitulah rasanya jatuh cinta~ *sotoy tingkat dewa***

**ririrea: ah aku tau maksud kamu. tapi aku ga demen yang border kayak gitu... maaf yaa ^^;;;**

**gaahina lovers: jadi reviewers setia juga ya sayy. baca terus! xD**

**Botol Pasir: tuh kannn kalo ada begitunya dikit jadi semangat kan bacanya? nyehehehe. nantikan terus yaa gaahina moment di chapter mendatang xD terus baca! :***

**Ai HinataLawliet: Hmmmm... aku bingung mau jawab pertanyaanmu gimana... well, hanya satu yang pasti. Ini akan berakhir happy ending. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ujung"nya pasti happy. Baca terus ya Ai xD**

**Merai Alixya Kudo: ehehhee, bener kamu. yang penting pembaca yang masih di bawah umur ga mraktekkin di rumah yaa xD well, menurut kakakku ih begitu. Beliau sudah berumur segitu dan 90% temannya sudah tak perjaka lagi. ckckck (termasuk dia) *dicekek kakak***

**Yukishiro Seiran ga login: tetep seneng baca review kamu. hmm, Gaara bakal balik ke gundiknya ga yaa? tar aku cek deh. hehehe. semoga aja engga. Dan masalah hamil... hmmm (kenapa semua orang berpikir Hinata akan hamil? aku aja ga kepikiran ampe situ. wkwkwk) Yak, baca aja chapter mendatang untuk tahu kelanjutannya, oke? xoxo**

**ageha-davis: no no no! jangan sebut kata 'g' (baca: gila) itu! nanti kamu didatengin sasuke! *loh?* *dijambak Sasuke* ya, Sasuke akan jadi pengganggu hubungan orang. hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan *senyum sok misterius* baca terus yaa xD**

**chibi tsukiko chan: makasihhh *hugs* iya nih aku masih maba aja udah bertumpuk-tumpuk tugasnyaa. hikshikshiks. baca terus yaa tsukiii xD**

**ck mendokusai: desti mau nanya apaa? eheheh sama-sama, nih udah di update lagi. semoga bisa menghibur desti yaa xD iyaa itu adegan yang menjurus ke M itu kelihatannya menjebak banyak orang jadi pada berpikiran negatip. wkwkwk. baca terus ya dess xD**

**Chikuma new: *lap air mata chiku pake tisu* cup cup ,,, ehehehe. bukan cuman perasaan kamu kok. emang gaara blom pernah bilang ai lop yu. baca terus yaa chiku xD**

**Zaskey-chan: omaygadddd makasih bangeddd *hugs* seandainya emang cerita Naruto bisa begini. Aku bisa serangan jantung kali wkwkwkwk. sekali lagi makasih yaa xoxoxo jangan lupa baca terus!**

**TheEmma1412: makasihhh! aku senang kalo aku punya ciri khas sendiri *ngelap tangis haru* ehehe yang bener sasuke! dan ya, si uchiha itu akan menimbulkan konflik ;)**

**Nagesa MoU: makasihhhhh! bertambah satu lagi penggemar gaahina! *kenduri* hmm kalo misalnya, MISALNYA ya, hinata beneran hamil, aku rasa sih Gaara mau tanggung jawab... *aku rasa loh* *perhatian: ini sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan cerita* hehehe**

**fi-kun31: ya sudah HAMPIR mau abis ceritanya. tapi belom abis. nyehehehe. sudahlah terima sajaa... *tepok bahu fi* ini hanya fiksi kok *nangis ngejer* sayang... ini hanya fiksi... hikshikshiks**

**OraRi HinaRa: tuh kannn kamu juga seneng baca yang bagian itunyaa ekekekke. baca terus yaa xD**

**Welovegaahina: sabar, sabar. nanti gaahina bakal ketemu lagi kok. terus baca yaa xD**

**kamikaze: hmmm... sebenarnya bukan salah hiashinya istrinya hamil lagi. semuanya salah klan. coba kamu baca lagi deh chapter sbeelumnya. hmm cobaannya? baca saja di chapter mendatang. ok?**

**mayra gaara: wah wah mayraa yang paling semangat nih. wkwkwk. engga kok, ga ada sasuhina. tenang sajaa xD dan kamu benar. disini ShikaTema masih one-sided ;) baca terus yaaa xD**

**vifa schiffer: iyaa bakalan ketemu lagi kok. waduh, reviewer di bawah maunya shikatema. yang disini maunya shikaino. ane bingunnggg hehehe. liat nanti saja yaa readers"ku sayang xD baca terus! xD**

**shirayuki nao: yaaa mau begimana lagi? namanya juga kazekage =( udah disumpah supaya terus menjaga desanya *kayaknya sih* hehehe. baca terus yaa naooo xD**

**Kouro Ryuki: Kouroooo xD apa kabaaar? hmm, di broken arrow in konflik yang akan terjadi bukan karena posisi mereka. tapi karena sesuatu yang lain... (clue: coba dibaca lagi summarynya) heheheh. hmmm... apakah 'something's missing' itu? a-a-a-are y-y-you t-thinking w-what im thinking? *Hinata mode: ON* *dijambak Hinata* share dong! ehehe baca terus yaa xD**

**Rei-kun: aduhhh rei-kun makasih banyak for the lovely review! review paling panjang loh! *peluk-peluk* semua pertanyaannya rei hanya bisa terjawab kalo baca chapter mendatang loh! xD so, jangan lupa baca yaa! dan, Hinata ga akan hamil (aku bingung kenapa semua orang mikir Hinata akan hamil). Well, alasan kenapa aku suka nulis malem"... satu: malem itu sepi, lebih enak mikir dua:lagi senggang, besok libur. nyehehehe. baca terus ya rei-kun! (btw, rei kuliahnya dimana?)**

**: emmm, panggil saya rin aja kalo namanya emang kepanjangan. thor kayaknya gimanaa gtu. *jadi inget dewa thor* liat nanti ya syuu... baca terus! xD**

**urva-chan: betul sekali! baca terus yaa urva-chan! xD**

**aam tempe: aaaaammmm! aam sekarang sedang berada dimanaaa? hiks hiks. *loh?***

**rokudaime sama63: I aint gonna stop until I'm done~ tenang ajaa insyaallah lanjut kok hehehe baca terus yaa!**

**Kaminoke girl: akan happy ending. itu pastinya! baca terus yaa! xD**

**Dee: nih chapter 14nyaa... saya minta reviewannya donggg xD**

**gieyoungkyu: engga apa". mungkin karena summarynya udah agak kadaluarsa dan perlu diganti kali ya? abisnya summary itu kan mempengaruhi reader untuk membaca. hehe. tapi masih belon ada ide. baca terus yaaa xD**

**Micon: haloo micon! ehehe welcome to broken arrow! makasih yaaa udah suka sama gaahina! aku seneng deh ada satu lagi orang yang sehati sama akuu ehehe. masalah gaara ga perjaka lagi... itu sudah dibahas di chapter sebelumnya (baca lagi aja. hehe) yah disini aku emang butuh Hanabi buat jadi anak yang manja. biar supaya bisa dibandingin ama Hinata. hehehe. baca terus ya micon xD**

**Wuih, daftar yang lumayan panjang~ terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mereview maupun yang tidak. My love goes for you xD**

**anyway, saya sangat menantikan kesan-kesan serta komentar kalian mengenai chapter ini. Besok saya akan sangat sibuk karena sampai tanggal 24 Agustus akan ada banyak kegiatan mahasiswa baru *nangis ngejer* doakan saya yaaa xD**

**oke deh, author sudah terlalu banyak cuap-cuap. saatnya shiorinsan undur diri dulu~**

**See you guys in the next chap!**

**xoxo**  
** shiorinsan**


	15. Darkness Falls

**Disclaimer: I can't even speak Japanese, so there's no way Naruto is mine.**

**Warning: Chapter kali ini dimulai dengan end flashback, dan kembali ke waktu pas di chapter pertama. Terus setelah itu flashback lagi. Yah, susah dijelasin memang. Biar ngerti baca aja langsung. hehe.**

_**Written for all my faithful readers. My thoughts and love belong to you guys...**_

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Gaara tersentak bangun dari tidur siangnya saat pintu ruang kerjanya mendadak terbuka dengan berisik. Dalam sekejap, ia berhasil menyembunyikan mata kantuknya untuk menghadapi... kakak laki-lakinya, Sabaku Kankurou. Tampaknya Kankurou tak menyadari bahwa Gaara baru saja terbangun, dan menganggap wajah setengah kusut adiknya itu akibat lelah dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Kerja keras hari ini?" sapa kakaknya riang. Dahinya tampak basah oleh keringat, sementara setelan hitam yang biasa ia pakai saat misi kotor akibat debu yang menempel disana-sini. Kentara sekali ia baru kembali dari pos jaganya di perbatasan.

"Begitulah," jawab Gaara singkat sambil berpura-pura membolak-balik dokumen di hadapannya supaya terlihat seolah-olah ia sedang bekerja ketika kakaknya tiba-tiba masuk. Kalau Kankurou sampai tahu Gaara ketiduran saat bekerja, ia pasti tertawa lalu mengadukannya pada Temari. Kemudian mereka berdua akan menertawakannya bersama-sama.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghindarinya.

"Dokumen terus sampai malam?" Kankurou menghampiri meja kecil di sudut ruangan tempat Tori selalu meletakkan minuman serta snack-snack kecil seperti buah-buahan untuk Gaara. Ia mengambil sebuah apel, menggosokkannya ke bajunya yang kotor, kemudian menggigitnya, membuat si Kazekage mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Sore nanti aku ada janji dengan kontraktor proyek dam yang mau dibangun di pinggir desa. Setelah itu aku harus berpidato di akademi." Kali ini Gaara sudah ingat dimana ia meninggalkan dokumennya sebelum tertidur tadi. Dengan mudah ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, walaupun kakaknya masih berada di ruangan itu untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak –mengawasi dan menanya-nanyai kegiatan sehari-hari adiknya. Biasanya Temari yang melakukannya karena Kankurou menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di perbatasan negara Angin. Namun disaat-saat yang jarang seperti ini, Kankurou selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi adiknya itu.

"Oh, dam-dam yang itu... Apa kau sudah meninjau lokasinya langsung?" Gaara berhenti membaca dokumen di hadapannya, kemudian menengadah menatap Kankurou.

Ia menggeleng kecil. "Belum."

Kakaknya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan mejanya. "Aku tak percaya kau menyetujui sebuah proyek sebelum meninjau lokasinya secara langsung."

"Aku... tidak bisa menemukan waktu. Beberapa orang sudah kutugaskan ke daerah itu, dan aku sudah membaca laporannya. Tempat itu layak menjadi tempat pembangunan dam."

Kankurou menepuk dahinya dengan tangan. "Ya Tuhan, Gaara... Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau menjadi Kazekage? Dam ini proyek besar yang vital untuk desa kita! Walaupun hanya punya waktu setengah jam kau tetap harus menyempatkan dirimu melihatnya!"

"Tapi ini baru rencana, belum direalisasikan. Konsep pembangunannya saja baru akan kubicarakan sore ini." ujar Gaara seakan-akan mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tapi berita sudah menyebar, adikku sayang. Tempo hari saat di bar aku mendapat sedikit informasi..." Kankurou kembali menggigiti apelnya sebelum mengunyahnya dengan berisik.

"Tentang?"

"Kelihatannya... ada beberapa orang yang tak begitu menyukai rencana dam-dam milikmu itu."

Kedua mata Gaara menyipit mendengarnya. "Dam-dam tersebut bukan milikku. Mereka milik desa." katanya tajam. "Apa kau mendengar siapa orang-orang itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sekelompok kecil orang radikal yang beranggapan tanah tempat kau membangun dam tersebut punya nenek moyang mereka. Kau tahu 'kan orang-orang seperti itu?"

Gaara mengangguk, sedikit merasa lega. Ya, ia tahu orang-orang seperti itu. Orang-orang yang menganggap tanah milik desa adalah tanah nenek moyang mereka dan mengklaim bahwa tanah tersebut adalah warisan untuk mereka. Ia sedikit khawatir kelompok radikal tersebut bisa menimbulkan masalah-masalah yang tidak perlu. Pemberontakan adalah hal terakhir yang Gaara inginkan saat itu. Dam saja sudah cukup menguras otaknya.

Komplek tempat dam-dam air Suna yang terakhir rusak parah akibat badai pasir raksasa sebulan yang lalu. Penduduknya pun serta merta mengalami krisis air dengan hanya bergantung pada satu dam yang tersisa. Memasok air dari negara lain membutuhkan waktu lama serta biaya yang tidak murah. Karena itulah Gaara ingin membangun dam baru secepat mungkin.

"Aku akan mengunjungi lokasi proyeknya bersama Tuan Daisuke sore nanti," Gaara mengangguk ke arah Kankurou, "...sesuai saranmu tentunya." Si nomor dua itu tersenyum setelah mengetahui dirinya baru saja memberikan suatu saran yang bermanfaat bagi Kazekage favorit kita. "Mungkin kau mau ikut nanti, kalau kau senggang?"

"Ah, tidak bisa. Habis makan nanti aku sudah harus kembali lagi ke perbatasan. Aku kembali karena mau ambil baju ganti."

Gaara melirik pakaian abangnya sekilas, "Ya, kelihatannya kau membutuhkannya."

Setelah bercanda beberapa lama dengan Gaara, Kankurou pun memutuskan sudah saatnya ia meninggalkan adiknya agar ia bisa konsenterasi dengan pekerjaannya. Gaara memang selalu membutuhkan waktu sendirian, karena pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sangat penting dan menyangkut kehidupan orang banyak. Meskipun begitu, setelah kakaknya meninggalkannya, Gaara bukannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Si Kazekage muda itu malah bersandar pada kursinya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang menyerangnya tadi.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia memang sering mendapat mimpi tentang pertemuannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun biasanya mimpinya hanya sepotong-sepotong. Baru kali ini mimpinya penuh dari awal pertemuannya dengan gadis itu hingga ketika mereka berpisah di gerbang Konoha.

Sejak Gaara meninggalkan si Hyuuga hari itu, wanita itu tak bisa meninggalkan benaknya meskipun hanya sekejap. Gaara terus-terusan memikirkannya. Ia juga menemukan dirinya tak henti-hentinya memainkan kalung pemberian wanita itu dalam genggamannya. Setiap hari jantungnya berdegup kencang karena terlalu bersemangat ingin hari Festival datang cepat-cepat. Ketika di air terjun, Hinata berjanji padanya akan datang untuk menemuinya di Festival tersebut.

Namun sayang, meskipun setelah Festival Musim Panas Suna yang hanya berlangsung tiga hari itu lewat, Hinata Hyuuga sama sekali tak terlihat melangkah melewati gerbang Suna.

Hal yang paling Gaara takutkan pun terjadi.

Wanita itu ingkar janji.

Dan ia telah memilih ingkar janji pada orang yang salah.

Gaara marah, tentu saja. Ia sangat murka sampai-sampai kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Mengamuk. Memaki-maki si Hyuuga. Temari begitu ngeri melihatnya sampai-sampai untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Gaara, ia melihat kakaknya itu menangis. Menangis karena takut adiknya akan kembali menjadi adiknya yang dulu, menjadi monster yang ditakuti semua orang.

Rasa sayangnya pada kedua kakaknya-lah yang membuat Gaara sadar.

Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara terhadap Hinata. Mereka juga lah yang membantu Gaara untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Mungkin Hinata memang terhambat sesuatu di perjalanan. Atau ia sedang berada dalam misi sehingga tidak bisa datang. Apapun bisa terjadi. Dan mungkin dalam beberapa hari akan datang surat dari Hinata untuk menjelaskan ketidakhadirannya.

Gaara mendengarkan kata-kata kakaknya, kemudian dengan sabar menunggu surat dari wanita itu sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Minggu demi Minggu. Bulan berganti Bulan. Namun sama sekali tak ada surat yang dialamatkan untuknya dengan stempel keluarga Hyuuga. Gaara perlahan-lahan kembali kehilangan kewarasannya. Kalung pemberian Hinata tak lagi ia pakai di sekeliling lehernya. Ia sudah lama melepasnya dan terus menggenggamnya. Beberapa kali ia tergoda untuk meremukkan botol kecil itu. Hanya butuh sedikit tenaga dan yang akan tersisa dari botol tersebut hanyalah serpihan-serpihan... Namun sesuatu menahannya. Sesuatu itulah yang membuat dirinya tak kehilangan kendali dan berlari ke Konoha untuk membunuh si Hyuuga. Meskipun demikian, Gaara tetap sering meninggalkan menara dan membiarkan semua pekerjaannya terbengkalai untuk menyendiri di gurun pasir. Berjalan kaki sampai bermil-mil, membiarkan dirinya kehilangan jejak untuk kembali. Kakaknya biasanya datang mencarinya bersama sepasukan tim pencari, sebelum membawanya pulang.

Gaara yang berantakan dan setengah waras membuat para Dewan kecewa dan bahkan mengadakan sidang untuk membicarakan kemungkinan pergantian Kage mereka. Sebagian besar setuju bahwa Gaara memang masih terlalu muda dan jiwanya belum kokoh sebagai seorang pemimpin. Ia hanyalah seorang remaja polos saat terpilih menjadi Kazekage, dan ketika bertemu perempuan yang ia pikir ia cintai, beginilah jadinya.

Setelah mencari kandidat Kage pengganti Gaara, pilihan mereka jatuh pada Kankurou. Hanya saja, putra kedua Sabaku itu merasa tidak adil apabila adiknya dicopot dari jabatannya sebelum orang-orang di sekitarnya melakukan tindakan yang pasti untuk menyembuhkannya. Ia beranggapan masa-masa seperti ini pasti akan datang untuk Kage manapun. Gaara hanya sedang mengalami waktu buruk dalam periode jabatannya. Ia pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua mengingat kontribusinya yang besar untuk desa beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Pemikiran Kankurou yang bijaksana membuat Dewan mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan mereka. Mereka kembali melakukan sidang, kemudian sepakat untuk memberi Gaara waktu istirahat dari pekerjaannya selama maksimal lima hari untuk menyelesaikan apapun itu yang harus ia selesaikan dengan wanitanya.

Setelah mendengar keputusan Dewan, Temari memerintahkan satu pasukan khusus untuk mengawal Gaara ke Konoha dan memastikan adiknya itu bertemu dengan si Hyuuga. Gaara tidak menolak saat dirinya dipandu menuju Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan, dalam pikirannya satu pertanyaan terus menerus bergaung.

_Mengapa Hinata tega meninggalkanku?_

* * *

Matahari telah tenggelam di cakrawala, sinarnya perlahan-lahan memudar saat bintang-bintang mengintip dengan malu-malu di sela-sela langit yang kian menggelap. Lampu-lampu jalan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyala satu per satu. Keheningan menyapu seluruh jalan Desa Konoha saat salju pertama turun dari langit yang gelap dan berawan. Angin dingin menari melewati desa, mengusir sisa-sisa kehangatan yang dulu pernah ada saat musim gugur. Musim dingin telah tiba. Jalanan serasa kosong karena saat itu terlalu dingin serta terlalu gelap bagi anak-anak untuk bermain di luar.

Tetapi, tak semua orang sedang berada dalam kehangatan rumah mereka saat itu. Tak semua orang duduk dengan selimut di hadapan perapian yang berderak-derak, tak semua orang duduk di meja makan mereka sambil menikmati semangkuk sup hangat. Dan juga... tak semua orang sedang berjalan sendiri di luar, sambil sesekali merapatkan mantelnya yang tebal saat angin berhembus menerpanya.

Meskipun sudah memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian, serta dua lapis mantel terbaik yang bisa pemilik toko mantel Konoha temukan, Gaara masih tetap menggigil. Sebagai seseorang yang tumbuh besar di daerah dengan iklim kering sepanjang tahun, wajar jika Gaara tak terbiasa dengan musim yang sanggup membekukan sumsum tulangnya itu. Ia biasanya menghindari waktu-waktu seperti ini untuk berkunjung ke Konoha. Malahan ia tak ingat pernah berkunjung ke Konoha di bulan Desember. Biasanya Hokage-lah yang mengunjunginya desanya untuk menikmati matahari Suna yang tetap terik meskipun musim dingin.

Namun, kali ini adalah pengecualian.

Demi dirinya, demi kewarasannya, demi kakaknya, dan terutama demi desanya, Gaara harus menuntaskan masalahnya dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Menemukan penyebab mengapa gadis itu meninggalkannya secara sepihak tanpa pemberitahuan. Begitu mengetahui alasannya, Gaara mungkin akan berpisah baik-baik dengan Hinata, lalu pulang baik-baik, dan menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan baik-baik pula.

Tentunya kalau ia bisa menahan emosinya dan tidak terlanjur membunuh si Hyuuga duluan ketika mereka bertemu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Gaara pun akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Komplek Hyuuga yang megah.

Ia ingat ketika beberapa bulan yang lalu ia berdiri persis di tempat ini saat mengikuti si pewaris Hyuuga itu pulang, lalu mengamatinya diam-diam melalui jendela. Gaara menghela napas. Napasnya berbentuk udara berkabut yang lenyap segera setelah dihembuskan. Ia mengernyit kemudian memarahi dirinya sendiri karena begitu melankolis dan terus-terusan mengingat masa lalu.

Dengan langkah tegap layaknya seorang shinobi kelas satu, Gaara memasuki komplek tersebut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya tak masuk secara diam-diam. Seorang penjaga menghentikannya dan menanyai identitas serta tujuannya.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuuga."

Penjaga itu nampak terkejut mendengar siapa Gaara sebenarnya. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan ketegasannya. "Saya akan masuk untuk melihat apa Nona bersedia bertemu dengan anda atau tidak."

"Dan meninggalkanku membeku disini?"

Gerakannya terhenti mendengar si Kazekage. "Eh..."

Sebelum Gaara bisa mencecarnya lebih jauh lagi, sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba berkata, dan membuat mereka berdua menoleh, "Tidak apa-apa, Takeru. Aku akan memandu Kazekage dari sini. Silahkan kembali ke posmu."

"Nona Hinata!" seru penjaga yang bernama Takeru itu sebelum membungkuk pada majikannya. "Sesuai perintah anda, Nona!" Dan ia pun meninggalkan kedua orang itu disana, di halaman rumah Hyuuga yang luas, di tengah-tengah salju yang turun makin deras.

Disanalah wanita itu berdiri, mengenakan salah satu kimononya beserta sebuah selendang di punggungnya. Dia tampak lebih kurus dan lebih pucat. Rambut panjangnya, yang sangat dikagumi Gaara, tersampir di bahunya. Matanya entah mengapa tak sama seperti ketika dulu Gaara meninggalkannya. Mata wanita itu terlihat kusam, tak bercahaya, dan kantong-kantong matanya nampak membengkak.

Namun senyumannya, senyum lembutnya tetap sama seperti yang terakhir kali dilihat Gaara.

Sang Kazekage tak tahu apakah harus mencium atau mencekik wanita yang sudah membuatnya menjalani beberapa terapi mental ini.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam disana selama beberapa saat. Mengamati diri satu sama lain. Membiarkan mata mereka melepas rindu akan sosok satu sama lain. Ketika angin mendadak berhembus dan membuat punggung Gaara menggigil, Hinata langsung tersentak dan memandu pria itu masuk.

"M-Maafkan aku! M-Mari masuk!"

Gaara mengikuti Hinata tanpa suara menuju ruang tamunya yang bergaya oriental. Begitu sampai, Ia membantu pria itu melepas mantelnya, sebelum membawanya keluar untuk disimpan. Gaara sedikit bingung mengapa Hinata sama sekali tak terlihat ragu mengajaknya masuk ke tempat ayahnya mungkin akan berlalu-lalang. Dulu perempuan itu begitu mati-matian menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Tapi sekarang...?

"Mana ayahmu?" tanya Gaara yang tak sanggup lagi membendung keingintahuannya.

"Eh... A-Ayahku sedang ke selatan."

Pantas saja.

Hinata mempersilahkannya duduk pada sebuah bantalan yang dilapisi kain yang bersulam mahal. Ia sendiri duduk di hadapan seperangkat alat pembuat teh.

"Kuharap kau tak keberatan...?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

_Untuk apa dia meminta izinku di rumahnya sendiri? _pikir Gaara jengkel.

"Ya, tak apa."

Wanita itu mulai meramu teh hijau seperti yang sudah dilakukannya ratusan kali sebelumnya. Gaara mengamati tangan-tangannya yang pucat dengan terampil mengocok teh itu. Di Suna mereka tidak memiliki kebiasaan membuat teh seperti ini. Mereka hanya memasukkan daun teh ke dalam cangkir, menyeduhnya dengan air panas, mendiamkannya selama beberapa menit, lalu menyaringnya. Sama sekali tidak mengenal cara membuat teh yang rumit ala Konoha ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya untuk mengisi keheningan yang dari tadi hanya didominasi oleh suara-suara yang ditimbulkan Hinata saat membuat teh.

Wanita itu menengadah sekali untuk tersenyum pada Gaara. "Aku sehat," katanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

_Aku berganti terapis beberapa kali karena kau_ –adalah hal yang hendak Gaara katakan. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya malah –"Aku juga."

Mereka tahu mereka hanya berputar-putar dan menunda pembicaraan yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan. Segala pertemuan mendadak ini terasa amat canggung bagi mereka. Keduanya memiliki banyak sekali hal yang ingin mereka katakan namun tak bisa katakan akibat bulan-bulan yang mereka lalui dengan terpisah.

"Silahkan." kata Hinata saat menghidangkan teh hijau hangat buatannya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Dan wanita itu pun mengambil posisi duduk tepat di atas bantalan di seberang si Kazekage yang tak meminum tehnya. Ia membiarkannya tergeletak di sana, sama seperti Hinata.

"Mengapa?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya. Walaupun ia tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Hinata tahu apa yang dimaksud pria itu. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang berusaha dihindarinya selama berbulan-bulan belakangan ini. Pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu menghantui tidurnya setiap malam. Pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu membayang-bayangi setiap langkahnya.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" lanjut Gaara lagi.

Hinata terdiam. Wanita itu tak sanggup melihat ke arah Gaara. Ia menatap muram pada cangkir teh di hadapannya.

Kebisuan Hinata membuat Gaara kesal. "Kau sudah berjanji. Kau bilang kau akan datang. Kau buat aku percaya padamu. Aku menanti-nanti festival itu seperti orang gila, menantimu menampakkan diri di gerbang desaku." Hinata menengadah, ekspresi wajahnya terluka saat memandang Gaara yang berbicara tanpa sedikitpun emosi di matanya. "Tapi apa? Kau sama sekali tak datang. Apakah hanya aku satu-satunya orang disini yang menganggap serius apa yang terjadi diantara kita berbulan-bulan lalu?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Gaara..." bisik Hinata yang sudah menurunkan wajahnya lagi. Sekali lihat Gaara tahu wanita itu terisak diam-diam. Tapi untuk apa dia menangis? Gaara-lah yang terluka disini! Bukan dia!

"Apakah akhirnya kau sadar bahwa aku tak pantas bersamamu hingga kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. _Heck, _AKU BAHKAN TAK PANTAS MENERIMA SEBARIS PUN PESAN DARIMU!" Suaranya bergetar sekarang. Akibat campuran kemarahan dan kesedihan yang disimpannya selama berbulan-bulan.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Kepala Hinata tersentak, ia juga berteriak. Gaara tercekat melihat ekspresi di wajah wanita itu yang tampak tersiksa, serta air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "KAU...KAU..." Ia terisak, "Kau tak tahu... Kau tak tahu b-betapa sulitnya..." Tangisnya meledak sekarang. Ia membungkukkan badan seakan-akan dengan begitu rasa sakit yang dirasakannya selama ini akan sedikit berkurang.

Gaara menghembuskan napas kesal. Ia benci melihat wanita itu menangis. Ia ingin sekali merengkuhnya dan memeluknya hingga tangisnya pergi. Hanya saja, amarah menahannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Bahkan jika kau hanya mengirim sebaris 'aku tak mau lagi bertemu denganmu', aku akan mengerti."

Hinata semakin membungkukkan badannya. Suaranya bergetar saat ia menjawab, "Bukan. Aku... Aku terlalu menyayangimu. Aku tak bisa..."

"TAK BISA APA?" seru Gaara. "Tindakanmu selalu saja bertentangan dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. KAU BILANG KAU AKAN DATANG PADAKU. TAPI APA YANG TERJADI? Sekarang Kau bilang kau menyayangiku, tapi jelas-jelas selama berbulan-bulan ini kau tak pernah mencoba untuk menghubungiku!" Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, hal inilah yang paling ditakutinya. Hal yang menghantuinya seperti racun. Hal yang paling tak ingin dipercayainya namun pada akhirnya hal tersebut adalah satu-satunya fakta yang tersisa. "Kau... Kau... Penipu!"

Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu bahkan terasa lebih sakit daripada jika ia tertusuk kunai.

"Naruto sakit, Gaara!"

Hinata sudah berdiri di kakinya. Gerakannya yang mendadak tersebut membuat cangkir tehnya tumpah ke lantai dan menggelundung dengan berisik.

Cangkir yang menggelundung di lantai itu berhenti di dekat kaki Gaara. Seruan Hinata barusan seakan-akan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Gaara tercengang mendengarnya.

_Naruto... sakit?_

"Naruto sakit apa?" Gaara tampak bingung sekarang. Naruto dan sakit terdengar aneh karena kedua kata itu tak seharusnya berada di kalimat yang sama. Ia bahkan tak menyangka orang seperti Naruto bisa terkena penyakit apapun. "Dan apa hubungannya dengan kita?"

"SEMUANYA!" serunya, kali ini tak ragu menahan tangisannya. Ia memeluk lengannya kemudian berbisik, "B-Biar kuambil lap sebentar, untuk membersihkan ini." katanya sebelum meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Si Kazekage tidak mencegah Hinata yang keluar tiba-tiba. Ia tahu wanita itu keluar bukan hanya untuk mengambil kain lap, tapi juga ingin melampiaskan emosinya. Meskipun demikian, Gaara masih tetap bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto berhubungan dengan dia dan Hinata. Apa karena suatu sebab wanita itu bertunangan dengan Naruto? Dan karena temannya itu sakit, Hinata pun punya kewajiban untuk merawatnya? Tapi, Naruto tak mungkin sakit separah itu hingga berbulan-bulan dan membuat Hinata tak bisa pergi kemana-mana, 'kan? Lagi pula kalau pertunangan itu benar, memangnya Hinata tak punya mulut untuk berkata _tidak_ dan membatalkan pertunangan tersebut? Bukankah tadi perempuan itu berkata ia menyayanginya?

Gaara menggeram sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Ia bisa gila kalau begini terus. Ia butuh Hinata untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Hanya saja, bahkan setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Hinata tetap tak kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Gaara pun berubah khawatir. Lalu dengan berbekalkan insting, ia pun keluar dan mulai menerka-nerka kemana Hinata pergi. Tidak mungkin wanita itu kabur keluar rumah dan meninggalkan tamunya sendirian, 'kan?

Rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga itu ternyata lebih luas dari yang Gaara duga. Rumah itu jelas bergaya Timur yang khas dan terdiri dari banyak sekali ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh lorong-lorong yang dindingnya dihiasi banyak lukisan indah dari berbagai negara. Gaara hanya pernah sekali berkunjung ke rumah yang memiliki kesan tradisional yang kental seperti ini, yakni kediaman milik Daimyo Negara Angin. Ia tak menyangka keluarga Hyuuga _sekaya _itu hingga mampu membangun rumah yang menyaingi rumah seorang Daimyo. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Hiashi Hyuuga memang terkenal dengan sifat tak mau kalahnya. Tak heran bila ia mau membangun rumah sebesar ini.

Setelah beberapa lama berputar, Gaara akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan luas yang terlihat seperti dapur. Ia mengintip ke dalam, dan benar saja, Hinata memang sedang terduduk di lantai dekat kaki meja dapur sambil memegang lap di tangannya.

Meskipun masih marah, tapi Gaara tetap merasakan perasaan tak enak saat melihat Hinata yang begitu sedih. "Hei..." Gaara mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata mengelap wajahnya menggunakan lengan kimononya, sebelum menghadapi Gaara. "M-Maafkan aku..." katanya dengan suara serak. "T-Tak seharusnya aku berteriak padamu. K-Kau... berhak marah."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gaara pelan. Ia butuh tahu apa yang terjadi!

Hinata menelan ludah beberapa kali, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaki meja. "D-Di hari kau meninggalkan Konoha berbulan-bulan lalu..." mulainya. "...pada saat itu S-Sasuke Uchiha mendadak muncul di desa kami."

Gaara mengernyit bingung. Pertama Naruto, sekarang si buronan Uchiha.

"Ia dikurung di penjara bawah tanah, tentu saja. T-Tapi, tak ada yang tahu apa t-tujuan S-Sasuke kembali yang sebenarnya. Dia.. Dia seperti orang gila. ANBU pun tak bisa membuatnya berbicara. T-Tsunade-sama juga memerintahkanku memeriksanya..."

Gaara memotongnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memeriksa bagian dalam tubuhnya. A-Aku juga tak mengerti, p-padahal Neji bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku. H-Hanya saja, k-ketika aku berbicara dengan orang itu, a-aku mendapatkan firasat buruk." Ia meletakkan kain lap yang dari tadi dipegangnya di lantai, kemudian memeluk lengannya, "K-Kau tahu... firasat yang biasa orang dapatkan saat berhadapan dengan orang jahat. Saat berbicara dengan Sasuke, firasat itu begitu kuat dalam diriku. A-Aku... tak bisa membiarkan Naruto mendekatinya."

Gaara tetap diam, menunggu sampai cerita ini berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Hinata.

"Malam saat Festival Konoha berlangsung, semua orang b-begitu dipenuhi... euforia. T-Tak ada yang sadar bahwa saat itu Sasuke berhasil kabur dari selnya. Saat itulah kami semua tahu apa tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya..." Hinata memejamkan mata kemudian menghela napas, "...dia ingin membunuh Naruto."

Gaara terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Dia tak berhasil, tapi Naruto terluka sangat parah." Suaranya mulai bergetar kembali, "S-Sangat parah h-hingga ia tak bisa bangun dari tempat t-tidurnya selama b-berhari-hari. Begitu ia terbangun, N-Naruto... N-Naruto..." Ia terisak kembali.

"Naruto kenapa?"

"N-Naruto... N-Naruto... tak bisa... berjalan."

Kali ini Hinata berhasil membuat Gaara terbelalak. _Naruto... lumpuh? Bagaimana...?_

"Apa yang Hokage-mu lakukan? Dan pacarnya yang rambut pink itu. Mereka berdua ahli medis yang hebat. Kenapa mereka tak melakukan apapun?"

"T-Tsunade-sama... s-sampai sekarang masih berusaha m-menemukan cara untuk m-membuat Naruto berjalan kembali. Sementara Sakura..." Ia terdiam sesaat, kedua tangannya yang kecil mengepal, "...Sakura m-meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengejar Sasuke."

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Gaara tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut karena ia sudah mengerti bagaimana kelanjutannya. Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Si gadis pink itu karena suatu alasan meninggalkan Naruto untuk mengejar si buronan Uchiha. Naruto sendirian. Hinata juga sendirian tanpa Gaara di dekatnya. Ia yakin walaupun Hinata terlihat seperti sudah tak lagi menaruh hati pada Naruto, walaupun sedikit pasti masih ada perasaan yang tersisa. Tapi itu bukan alasan yang kuat baginya sampai mengabaikan Gaara.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara memecah keheningan dengan bertanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau? Tak adakah wanita lain lagi di Konoha ini?"

"A-Ada banyak wanita di Konoha... T-Tapi mereka tak tahu tentang kondisi Naruto. Tsunade-sama merahasiakannya." Gaara memberinya pandangan bingung. "K-Kau pasti tahu organisasi yang dulu pernah mengincar m-m-monster di dalam t-tubuhmu." Gaara menyadari ketidaknyamanan Hinata saat mengatakan 'monster'. Namun ia mengangguk, "M-Mereka juga mengincar Naruto. K-Kalau b-berita tentang kondisi Naruto s-sampai pada mereka. M-Mereka pasti akan berusaha m-menculiknya. T-Tsunade-sama menyebarkan berita bahwa Naruto pergi berkelana bersama... S-Sakura untuk mengejar S-Sasuke agar o-orang-orang tidak curiga." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hinata perlahan-lahan mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Naruto membutuhkanku, Gaara."

"Kenapa harus kau?" tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini suaranya berbisik.

"Aku..."

"Kau masih mencintainya, 'kan?"

Keheningan yang memekakkan mengikuti pertanyaan tersebut.

"T-Tidak..."

Gaara memegang kedua bahu Hinata, membuat wanita itu melihat ke arahnya. "Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahukan semua ini padaku?"

Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan Gaara. Bahunya bergetar dan ia terisak kembali.

Namun Gaara tetap menekan pertanyaannya. Ia tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Bahkan kalau itu berarti ia harus membuat Hinata menangis berminggu-minggu. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahukan semua ini setelah segala hal yang terjadi padaku?" Pegangan Gaara pada bahu Hinata berubah menjadi cengkeraman. "Kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk merubah pikiranmu?"

Mendadak Hinata sudah menepis kedua tangan Gaara dan berdiri di kakinya. Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat, Gaara pun ikut berdiri dan menunduk melihat Hinata yang terengah-engah dengan mata berkilauan karena air mata.

"Aku tak bisa." Ia berkedip beberapa kali, membuat butiran air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Suaranya lembut saat berkata, "Aku tak bisa mengirimu surat, ataupun menemuimu. K-Karena aku tahu, h-hanya melihat wajahmu saja... a-atau mendengar kabar darimu... aku pasti akan berubah pikiran."

Ia menahan pandangannya pada Gaara. "Kau pikir aku hidup enak disini? Kau pikir hidupku disini mudah tanpamu? Kau pikir aku tak tersiksa melewati setiap hari disini tanpamu?"

Gaara tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi tersebut.

"Naruto sakit, Gaara! Ia sakit, dan ia membutuhkanku. Ia membutuhkan perlindungan klanku. Ia membutuhkanku untuk melakukan segalanya! Ia ditinggal sendirian tanpa satupun orang yang dicintainya. Aku juga sendirian. Aku sangat bingung dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap memilih Naruto..."

"Kau salah. Aku tak punya pilihan! Kau pikir aku mau berdiri dan berbicara denganmu dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kau tak tahu sudah berapa ribu kali aku mengangkat kuas itu untuk menulis surat untukmu dan memberitahumu betapa aku ingin berada disana bersamamu..."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata menantangnya. "Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun Gaara. Kau bertanggung jawab pada desamu, bukan padaku. Dan aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk desa dan klanku disini. Seandainya kau memang bersedia menjemputku kemari, kau pikir ayahku akan membiarkan kita hidup bahagia? Dan bagaimana dengan Dewan desamu dan segala tugasmu sebagai Kazekage?"

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang menunduk setelah ledakan dari Hinata. Wanita itu benar. Mungkin mereka berdua bersedia hidup bersama. Namun segala gelar, jabatan, pekerjaan, keluarga, dan bahkan desa yang mereka cintai tak membiarkan mereka. Gaara benci memikirkannya. Tak ada orang yang peduli dengan perasaan mereka berdua. Mengapa harus selalu mereka yang melakukan pengorbanan? Mengapa bukan orang lain?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan kita?" tanyanya pelan.

Ia terkesiap saat merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat menangkup pipinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Hinata tersenyum sedih padanya.

"Kita harus bisa merelakan perasaan kita masing-masing. Dari awal kita memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Hari-hari itu..." Suaranya mulai bergetar, "...aku tak akan pernah melupakannya." Ia pun memejamkan mata.

Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata merapat padanya, kemudian menurunkan bibirnya untuk mencium sebelah mata wanita itu yang tertutup. "Aku menyayangimu, Hinata..." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, kemudian menurunkan ciumannya ke bibir wanita itu.

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Gaara dan mencium lelaki itu seakan-akan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya di dunia ini. Segala perasaan dan emosi yang menumpuk di dalam dirinya tertumpah di ciuman tersebut. Dan ia tak bisa mengatakan betapa bahagianya dirinya mendengar tiga kata-kata tersebut dari mulut Gaara.

Gaara menyayangi Hinata.

Hinata menyayangi Gaara.

Mereka saling menyayangi. Lalu mengapa mereka tak bisa bersama?

Saat itu Gaara berharap dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Ia berharap ia bukanlah Kazekage dan Hinata bukanlah pewaris Klan Hyuuga. Ia berharap mereka berdua hanyalah anak petani biasa. Tanpa beban, tanpa tanggung jawab besar, tanpa orang-orang lain menggantungkan harapan pada mereka.

Gaara melepas ciumannya, kemudian mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara sambil berbisik, "Seandainya kita terlahir di waktu yang berbeda..."

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi..."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Wanita itu masih mencengkeram bajunya seakan-akan belum mau kehilangan kehangatan yang dipancarkan pria itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang..." kata Gaara. Sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukannya. _Heck_, bahkan kalau bisa ia mau menculik Hinata dan membawanya pulang ke Suna. Tapi ia tahu lebih baik daripada membuat Klan Hyuuga murka.

Gaara berjalan keluar dapur menuju tempat dimana ia masuk tadi, Hinata mengikuti dalam diam di belakangnya. Ia menunggu di dekat pintu masuk saat Hinata mengambilkan mantelnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Gaara..." bisik Hinata saat Gaara mengenakan mantelnya. Pria itu tak menjawab dan langsung berbalik membuka pintu.

"Gaara..." Hinata menahan lengannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Gaara menghela napas. Ia berbalik dan memberikan Hinata sebuah ciuman di dahinya. "Selamat tinggal, Hinata..."

Dan ia pun menghilang dalam pusaran pasir.

Hinata jatuh terduduk di depan pintu masuk dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Angin dingin dari luar berhembus masuk membuat dirinya menggigil dan rambutnya berterbangan. Namun ia tak peduli. Saat itu Hinata merasa dunianya baru saja hancur berkeping-keping.

Karena orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini baru saja meninggalkannya.

* * *

Gaara menemukan dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah gurun pasir yang antah berantah. Ia tak tahu dimana dirinya, dan ia tak peduli. Diatasnya, langit berwarna abu-abu, menandakan kejadian paing langka di gurun pasir akan segera terjadi.

Hujan.

Gaara mulai melangkah ke sembarangan arah, membiarkan kakinya membawanya ke manapun. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, meraih sebuah benda kecil yang dingin. Ia menarik keluar benda tersebut untuk mengamatinya dalam genggamannya yang besar.

Kalung pemberian Hinata. Kalung yang menyimpan banyak kenangan akan wanita itu.

Lama ia mengamati kalung tersebut sebelum memberinya sebuah genggaman kencang kemudian perlahan-lahan melepaskannya. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, ia pun berjalan menjauh dan membiarkan kalung tersebut jatuh di atas pasir.

Ia selalu percaya bahwa pasir adalah bagian dari dirinya. Dan jika ia tak bisa menyimpan kalung itu bersamanya, ia akan membiarkan bagian dirinya yang lain untuk menyimpannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata..." bisik Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya, diikuti deru angin yang membawa pasir dan perlahan-lahan mengubur kalung milik cinta pertamanya tersebut.

* * *

**Yak itulah chapter 15. Mohon maaf ya karena updatenya super duper lamaaa. Saat ini shiorinsan lagi sibuk banged sama kuliah dan segala macem bentuk kepanitiaan *nangis* Jujur aja, waktu nulis chapter ini aku merasa sedikit galau dan mendadak jadi melankolis sendiri. Aku ngebayangin seandainya aku ada di posisinya Hinata... harus memilih antara Naruto dan Gaara... Dan seandainya aku jadi Gaara... ga bisa bersama orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini...**

**Chapter kali ini mungkin agak sedikit susah dimengerti. Aku yakin kalian pasti mikir, 'ih kalo sama-sama suka yaudah kawin lari aja.' tapi ga semudah itu kawan-kawan. Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama berada di posisi paling sulit. Diantara mereka berdua ga ada yang bisa ngelepas title mereka begitu aja. Belum lagi ada Naruto yang sakit-sakitan... (maaf ya Naru FC!)**

**Yak cukup dengan segala sedih-sedihannya. Sekarang balesan review~**

**Rishawolminyu : hehe makasihh. kegiatan mabanya alhamdulillah lancar ^^ nyah, ternyata spekulasi kamu salah... semoga chapter ini ga begitu mengecewakan ya. hehe. wah, emang Hinata di Lawless kenapa? Aku rasa dia ga menderita-menderita amat. hehe. Keep reading yah!**

**Ai HinataLawliet: nyah? Hamil? Ga ada yang hamil-hamil kok~ wahaha. iya ih si Sasuke sok banged pake tato-tato segala! *dijewer Sasuke* keep reading yah Ai!**

**Zaskey-chan : yah bisa dibilang begitu. Soalnya kalo ga ada Sasuke, Naruto ga bakal luka. Dan kalo Naruto gak luka, Hinata gak akan ingkar janji. Dan kalo Hinata ga ingkar janji, Gaara ga akan marah. Dan kalo Gaara ga marah... ceritanya ga seru dong~**

**botol pasir : nyaaah, jangan jadi silent reader dong! aiih, Sasuke mana mau ama saya. Kalo Sasuke itu orang idup saya pasti udah dicincang ama dia gara" selalu bikin dia jadi antagonis. muahahaha. keep reading and dont forget to review yah!**

**lonelyclover: nyaah, sekarang sudah tau kenapa Sasuke ke Konoha. Dan ya, secara ga langsung memiliki impact yang besar pada hubungannya GaaHina. ehehe, keep reading ya! :D**

**Thi3x : hello thie! semua pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. ehehe.**

**OraRi HinaRa: iyaaah, walaupun bigos (biang gosip) tapi Tsunade ternyata peduli sama ninja-ninjana : D Sasuke kerasukan...umm... kerasukan apa ya? Kerasukan setan kah? muahaha.**

**rokudaime sama63: enggak kok. saya emang suka lama update karena sibuk dengan rl.**

**lawliet cute : ahh engga, engga, saya ga kepikiran ampe situ. Sasukenya juga ga ada niat mau bangun klan lagi. ya ga, sas? *senggol-senggol sasuke***

**kyu's neli-chan: hmm aku sama sekali ga pernah bilang di cerita ini kalo Gaara udah stop membunuh orang loh. ahaha iyaa aku nulis adegan yang hinata cabut" bunga itu aja sampe senyum" sendiri. kalo beneran pasti kawaii banged xD iyaa sasuke emang jahat disini, tapi perannya bentar kok. cuman akibat dari perannya itu yang penting buat cerita ini. ehehe. ditunggu yaa blinded by sunshinenya xD**

**uchihyuu nagisa : engga kok ga ada amnesia"an. ahaha. semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chappy ini hehe. ennn... aku gatau bakal ada sasusaku apa engga. tar aku tanyain ama sakura dulu deh dia maunya ama sapa. ekekekek.**

**Mitsuki Ota: hmmm.. tidak secara langsung.**

**Akasuna Machiko : ohmaigod... kamu orang pertama yang demen ama Sasuke disini. hmm jadi gini ya. Kalo menurutku, karena dulu Sasuke pernah berantem ama Gaara, jadi dia kenal ama baunya Kazekage favorit kita itu. Nah berhubung si Sasuke ini orangnya pinter, ga sulit bagi dia buat ambil kesimpulan kalo Hinata itu udah *ehem* sama Gaara, soalnya dia bisa nyium baunya Gaara di Hinata. Nah, kan sebelum ngomong itu dia bilang "Tidakkah itu romantis?" maksudnya bilangin kalo Sakura masih suka ama dia walaupun dia itu orang jahat yang psikopat. Trus yang selanjutnya, "Seorang wanita yang tetap mencintai seorang pria meskipun dia tahu pria yang dicintainya itu seorang... psikopat... atau... _jinchuuriki_?" jinchuuriki-nya itu bermaksud buat nyindir si Hinata. jadi ceritanya ya, disini tuh si sasuke belon tau kalo Gaara bukan jinchuuriki lagi. yah kira" gtu deh *ngeracau* semoga penjelasannya dimengerti ya, say.. ^ ^**

**Reita: enggak kok. Hinata cuman punyanya Gaara seorang. muahaha.**

**Dhinie minatsuki amai: enggak kok. tenang aja, konfliknya cuman antara gaahina doang kok.**

**Himeka Kyousuke: wew, kamu merinding? kyaaa aku berbakat nulis horror dong yah? xD *loncat" sendiri* iyah neji emang beneran suka ama hina. incest gitu geli ya? wkwk. engga kok. dia ga akan coba ngerebut hina dari gaara : D**

**chibi tsukiko chan : makasih tsukiii. kegiatan mabanya alhamdulillah lancar tenan xD wahaha.**

**ck mendokusei: nyeh? biru dongker? hmm... kalo aku liat di anime kayaknya sasuke rambutnya item deh. ahaha. yah pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chap ini desti : D**

**DindaHatake : pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab disini dinda~**

**YamanakaemO: eh? saya yang tambah keren... atau broken arrow? wahahah. iyaa neji suka ama hinata. hehe. sebenernya saya pernah bikin fic mystery, ga tau deh kamu pernah baca pa engga. kalo horror emang belom pernah muaha. wah! papi rock n roll? kenapa kamu ga coba tulis? xD**

**Magimaru : makasih ya kritikannya dan karena udah baca broken arrow selama ini. cuman saya agak ga demen karena perkataanmu seakan-akan mempertanyakan imajinasi saya. ini adalah cerita saya. dan saya punya tujuan saat menulis cerita ini. jujur aja, sama seperti kamu saya juga suka ngeliat Hinata yang gagap dan pemalu, tapi bukan PENGECUT. disini saya ingin menggambarkan bagaimana seorang gadis yang pemalu bisa berubah jadi seseorang yang kuat karena orang yang dicintainya. Kalau kamu emang baca cerita saya, kamu seharusnya tahu kalau Hinata mulai melepaskan kebiasaannya gagapnya hanya disekeliling Gaara. Dan saat ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dan mendengar orang itu menghina dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya, dia tak bisa tinggal diam. Orang macam apapun di dunia ini pasti marah kalau dirinya dihina. tak terkecuali Hinata. Dan... murahan? Sekarang saya tanya sama kamu ya, apa saya pernah menulis Hinata yang dengan gampangnya menyodorkan tubuhnya sama orang lain? sebut saja... Naruto? Kalau ya, sebutkan di chapter berapa, paragraf mana. Kamu harus hati-hati menggunakan kata murahan itu. Murahan itu berarti Hinata akan dengan mudahnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas dengan SIAPAPUN, Dan apa yang Hinata lakukan dengan Gaara bukanlah hal yang tak pantas. Itu adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan PERASAAN yang berdasarkan CINTA. Maaf ya kalo omongan saya agak keras. Makasih.**

**gaahina lovers: kenapa sasuke jahat amat? hmm... udah dari sananya kali yaa? *digeplak sasuke* ehehe.**

**Welovegaahina : ahaha iya, shio-nee boleh kok. nyeh, sasuhinagaa? NO WAY ga rela! iya nih yaa si sasuke ga ngaca dulu sebelum ngatain gaara *dicekik sasuke* a-a-ampuuun nyahaha.**

**Micon : engga kok -_- siapa bilang bakal ada GaaHinaSasu? sama seperti kamu, aku juga ga begitu demen ama sasuhina. kenapaaaa gitu. yah sayang festivalnya ga ada. kapan-kapan aja ya ^ ^ ehehe peace!**

**Mega hime : pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini J**

**misslavender: hmmm kapan ya? ehehe masih rahasia kapan hinata mau ke suna. ehehe. wah, sayang sekali. padahal narusaku keren loh! saya suka narusaku xD**

**mayra gaara : wahaha ayo kita tos dulu xD saya juga ga begitu demen sasuhina. dan saya terkadang suka melihat chara" berwajah tampan seperti sasuke...ummh gila *dihajar Sasu FC* *dicekek sasuke* nyaaah, babak belur deh. oh well, narusakusasu juga ga begitu menonjol, karena saya konsen ama gaahina muaha xD**

**kurarin: yayy selamat databg di FFN xD ayo, ayo, mulai diisi accountnya sama fanfic : D makasih ya udah suka gaahina, saya bahagia pas tau ada satu fans gaahina nambah xD Sasuke antagonis disini, dan perannya secara ga langsung gangguin gaahina ^ ^**

**kamikaze: nyaah, emang susah ya bikin hiashi disukain. wahaha. iyaa aku seneng kamu suka sama Tsunade di cerita ini. soalny aku juga suka banged :D hmmm... masalah WB... itu kehendak Tuhan T-T ahaha gapapa kok menuhin review. saya suka review xD**

**Kaka : k-k-kamu yang pemain bola itu ya? wakakakakak, candaaa. pertanyaan kamu terjawab di chapter ini : D**

**TheEmma1412 : engga kok ga ada narusasusaku. tenang saja~ ahaha review ga akan pernah basi deh. percaya ama saya! xD dattebayo!**

**Merai Alixya Kudo : yup benar sekali. cerita ini hampir masuk klimaksnya. woohoo~ (atau udah masuk?) well, kalo orang-orang disekitarku sih begitu. cowo-cowonya udah banyak yang ga perjakan lagi di atas umur 22. kalo cewe sih engga. mungkin karena cewe lebih bisa menjaga diri daripada cowo? muaha.**

**ada deh : muaha. sasuke penting biar supaya hubungan gaahina makin panas~ xD**

**Rei Slytherin : Reiii! tenang ajaa. kali ini nulisnya siang-siang kok. muaha. oke, jadi pertanyaan rei banyak sekali. hmm pertama, kenapa sasuke selalu jadi badboy? hmm kenapa ya? mungkin dendam pribadi? *digeplak* wkwk enggalah. soalnya waktu baca naruto, sasuke itu jahat banged, aku sampe kesel. nah pas nulis fic tiap peran antagonis pake sasuke deh. enak sih nulis dia jadi jahat gitu. wahaha. maaf ya, sas? *nepok pundak sasuke* hmm kapan hinata ke suna? well, itu masih rahasia. kalo mau tahu, baca chapter sleanjutnyaa. okeh okeh? xD**

**Mei Anna 27 : hello Mei! kamu orang pertama yang mengomentari 'insting' tajamnya Hinata. sebenernya aku pengen masukin ini di cerita. tapi terlalu belibet, jadinya ga jadi deh. nah, berhubung kamu mention tentang insting tajam itu, akan aku ceritain khusus buat kamu disini xD jadi gini. dari cerita kamu pasti tau kalo aku menggambarkan Hinata sebagai kunoichi yang ga terlalu kuat. Nah kekurangannya itu diimbangi sama instingnya yang tajam. Kamu punya anjing di rumah? Anjing itu punya insting yang bisa merasakan kalo ada orang dengan niat jahat di dekatnya. Sama seperti anak kecil. Nah, insting yang Hinata punyai kira" seperti itu deh. Tsunade tahu tentang hal ini, makanya dia minta Hinata buat 'ngecek' si Sasuke. begitchu~ baca terus yaa xD**

**ve Degirl : makasih yaa. baca terus biar makin cinta ama gaahina xD**

**Wew, daftar yang lumayan panjang. Oke deh, semoga kalian puas dengan jawaban yang saya berikan. buat yang reviewnya ga saya bales, bukannya saya sombong atau apa. tapi saya ga tau mau bales apa. T-T oke deh, akhir kata, saya undur diri dulu. jangan lupa reviews yaa. Reviews are what keeping this story alives! saya menunggu komentar readers sekalian untuk perkembangan Gaara dan Hinata. Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

**See ya in the next chap!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	16. Troubles in Sunagakure

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Drama banged-banged. Serius**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Troubles in Sunagakure_

~0~

Gaara telah meninggalkan kursinya kemudian berdiri di depan jendela, menghadapi pemandangan desa Sunagakure yang terik akibat matahari gurun pasir di siang hari. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan... sebagai Kazekage. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Ia tahu hidup ini adalah sebuah pilihan. Hinata sudah memilih jalan hidupnya untuk tak mengecawakan desa dan klannya, serta menolong Naruto yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya. Sedangkan ia... Ia tak punya pilihan kecuali menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang Kazekage demi tanah airnya.

Setelah meninggalkan Hinata malam itu, Gaara menemukan dirinya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata gadis itu. _Seandainya mereka terlahir di waktu yang berbeda... di tempat yang berbeda... klan yang berbeda..._ Mungkinkah mereka bisa bersama?

Ia menghela napas.

Beberapa kali dia bahkan mencoba membuat dirinya membenci wanita itu. Namun ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Ia terlalu mencintai Hinata. Dan tak satupun dari kejadian yang menimpa mereka adalah kesalahan perempuan itu.

Dan juga jelas bukan salahnya.

_Jadi salah siapa? _Pertanyaan itu terus menerus bergema dalam pikirannya.

Waktu itu ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk turun jabatan dan mengejar Hinata ke Konoha. Kemudian ia akan menculik wanita itu dan mereka berdua akan kawin lari ke suatu tempat di ujung bumi. Dengan sisa uang dari pekerjaannya sebagai Kazekage mungkin ia bisa membeli sebuah rumah yang cukup besar untuk dirinya dan Hinata, meskipun tak sebesar menara Kazekage ataupun rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga, tapi ia yakin Hinata tak akan keberatan. Setelah itu ia akan membeli beberapa hektar ladang dan bekerja sebagai petani atau mungkin peternak. Mereka mungkin tak akan hidup semewah kehidupan mereka sekarang, tapi Gaara yakin selama ia bisa bersama Hinata, orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, apapun bisa membuatnya bahagia. Lalu suatu hari setelah pulang dari ladang, Gaara akan diam-diam membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin berlian, lalu ia akan berlutut di hadapan Hinata, meraih tangan kiri wanita itu, dan mempersembahkan cincin tersebut sambil berkata...

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Udara panas hari itu pasti membuatnya melantur lagi.

Itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi kosong. Ia kadang senang memikirkannya karena selama sesaat ia bisa merasa bahwa dirinya telah lepas dari dunianya yang sekarang. Pada kenyataannya, jika ia melepas jabatannya sebagai Kazekage dan menculik Hinata, mereka tak akan bisa hidup tenang. Baik klan Hyuuga maupun kakak-kakaknya pasti akan memburu mereka, jangankan ke ujung bumi, bahkan mungkin sampai ke ujung neraka sekalipun. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah Hinata hidup dalam ketakutan.

Malam itu setelah ia kembali dari Konoha, baik Temari maupun Kankurou tak ada yang berani menanyainya. Ia tahu kakak-kakaknya tahu kalau ia membutuhkan waktunya sendiri. Kankurou bahkan sudah mengatur agar Gaara mendapatkan hari libur ekstra dari pekerjaannya untuk sembuh dari apa yang mereka sebut dengan _terapi kejut_. Kehilangan cinta pertamamu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Setidaknya itu menurut mereka.

Esoknya, ia berhasil mengagetkan Kankurou dan Temari dengan muncul di ruang kerjanya pagi-pagi sekali lengkap dengan jubah kage-nya. Temari berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak perlu memaksakan diri. Namun justru itulah yang Gaara butuhkan saat itu. Pemaksaan diri. Ia butuh memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja sampai batas kemampuannya agar ia bisa melupakan Hinata.

Namun hal itu sia-sia.

Sampai akhir dunia pun ia tetap tak akan bisa melupakan Hinata. Kalaupun ia pikir ia berhasil, wanita itu akan selalu berada di belakang pikirannya. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk muncul. Sehingga Gaara akhirnya memutuskan, kalau ia memang tak bisa melupakan Hinata, maka ia pun tak akan mencoba melupakan wanita itu.

TOK TOK TOK.

Ketukan tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya. Gaara tak berbalik saat menjawab "Masuklah, Matsuri."

Si gadis berambut cokelat itu pun masuk ke ruangan.

"Kazekage-sama, sudah waktunya bagi anda untuk menemui Lord Daisuke." Tampaknya Matsuri sudah melupakan segala ketegangan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Gaara beberapa saat yang lalu, karena ia sudah berbicara dengan nada cerianya yang biasa. "Anda ingin saya menyiapkan jubah anda? Haruskah saya memberitahu para pengawal untuk bersiap-siap?"

Gaara berbalik untuk melihat mantan muridnya tersebut. "Ya, tolong siapkan jubahku. Dan... Aku ingin kau memberitahu para pengawal agar mereka menjemput Lord Daisuke di Sushi House dan mengantarnya ke lokasi pembangunan dam. Sampaikan pada Lord Daisuke aku menunggunya disana."

Matsuri tampak mencerna perintah atasannya sebentar, "Tanpa pengawalan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya." jawab Gaara datar. "Aku bisa sampai kesana dalam sekejap. Daisuke jauh lebih membutuhkan mereka dariku."

Gadis itu masih terlihat ragu. "Tapi... Kankurou-sama tadi bilang..."

Gaara langsung menyela, "Aku tahu apa yang dia bilang. Dan percayalah, aku masih bisa mengatasi mereka."

Matsuri akhirnya mengangguk. Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat, "Tadi Nona Temari menegaskan..."

"Biarkan dia memerintah sesukanya." sela Gaara cuek.

Matsuri hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian bergegas mengambil jubah Kage dan membantu Gaara memakainya.

"Tadi aku mengobrol sedikit dengan Kankurou-sama..." Ia memulai sementara tangannya tetap sibuk bekerja. Desain jubah itu memang sedikit rumit untuk dikenakan sendiri. "... Beliau bilang ia mungkin melihat sedikit koneksi antara teroris-teroris yang akhir-akhir ini melakukan pengeboman di pusat desa dengan kelompok radikal yang tak setuju denganmu itu... dan ia ingin kau berhati-hati."

Komentar tersebut membuat Gaara mengernyit.

Salah satu masalah yang paling membuat Gaara gerah belakangan ini adalah kasus pengeboman berantai pada beberapa gedung di pusat desa. Untungnya pada setiap kejadian tak pernah ada korban yang tewas dan kerusakan yang ditimbulkan juga tak seberapa. Namun keresahan yang mereka timbulkan di antara penduduk desa patut mendapat perhatian serius. Temari beserta anak buahnya telah melakukan penyidikan dan menemukan bahwa pelakunya adalah sebuah sindikat yang diduga terdiri dari orang-orang yang tak suka dengan posisi Gaara sebagai Kazekage. Dugaan Temari yang terakhir, orang-orang tersebut disponsori oleh salah satu lawan politik Gaara yang ingin dia segera turun jabatan.

Apa yang barusan dikatakan Matsuri adalah hal yang baru. Dan itu merupakan hal yang tak pantas untuk didiskusikan Kankurou dengan anak itu. Hal mengenai keamanan desa seharusnya hanya didiskusikan dengan dia atau Temari yang merupakan kapten pasukan ANBU.

Gaara sudah lama tahu kalau Kankurou memang memiliki perasaan 'lebih' pada anak ini, dan demi kakaknya ia bisa menolerir hubungan cinta dalam pekerjaan. Namun yang tak bisa ditolerirnya adalah... Apa kakaknya sama sekali tak punya topik hingga harus membicarakan masalah terorisme sebagai obrolan ringannya dengan Matsuri?

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Matsuri." Gaara menyahut dingin. "Dan jangan sekali-kali pernah membicarakan hal itu pada orang lain selain aku atau Kankurou, mengerti?"

Matsuri langsung merengut mendengar respon atasannya. "Baiklah, aku tahu aku cuman sekertarismu yang kerjaannya cuman mengurus jadwal dan keperluanmu. Tapi aku tak suka jika kau memperlakukanku seperti orang luar! Aku sudah setia padamu bahkan sejak aku bisa mengingat! Bagaimana kau tega meragukan kesetiaanku?" Formalitas pun terlupakan.

Gaara menepis tangan Matsuri yang masih berusaha merapikan jubahnya. "Aku tak meragukan kesetiaanmu, Matsuri. Hanya saja masalah ini sama sekali bukan ranahmu. Dan kau tak perlu memikirkannya."

"Aku juga penduduk Sunagakure dan aku punya segala hak di dunia ini untuk memikirkannya! Aku mengkhawatirkan desa ini, aku mengkhawatirkan Kankurou-sama, aku mengkhawatirkan Temari-sama, dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Matsuri berseru sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Matanya dipenuhi kesungguhan. Dan dia masih belum selesai. "Saat ini kau akan pergi ke luar sana, ke tempat teroris-teroris terkutuk itu mungkin bersembunyi! Kankurou-sama hanya menyampaikan kekhawatirannya padaku. Dia tahu kau adalah orang yang kuat dan mungkin kekhawatirannya hanya percuma. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku menyampaikan kecemasan kakakmu?"

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang terdiam saat mencerna kalimat Matsuri.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang seperti itu, Kankurou dan Matsuri memang tak salah. Dia-lah yang terlalu berpikiran negatif. Ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada Matsuri karena menyampaikan apa yang Kankurou sampaikan padanya.

"Kau tak bersalah." Gaara terdiam sebentar, "Tapi tetap saja, tindakan Kankurou yang membicarakan masalah keamanan desa pada orang lain selain aku dan Temari adalah pelanggaran."

Matsuri sudah siap untuk mendebat atasannya lagi.

"Tapi aku menghargai kecemasannya." Gaara menepuk kepala Matsuri, "... dan kecemasanmu. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Matsuri tercengang selama beberapa saat. Gaara jarang sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tidak, malah sepanjang ingatannya ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara _pernah _mengucapkan hal semacam itu. Matsuri tersenyum sekarang. "Anda tetap harus berhati-hati..."

Gaara mengambil guci yang ia sandarkan di dekat mejanya, lalu mengencangkan sabuknya. "Aku tak pernah menganggap remeh mereka." Ia berbalik menghadap Matsuri lagi, "Jangan lupa sampaikan pesanku pada para pengawal. Katakan pada mereka untuk tetap siaga, karena jika apa yang dikatakan Kankurou benar, Daisuke pasti akan menjadi incaran mereka."

Matsuri mengangguk serius. "Sampai jumpa, Kazekage-sama. Saya permisi dulu." Ia membungkuk dengan hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Gaara menatap pintu yang terbanting di belakang Matsuri.

Selama beberapa saat ia hanya berdiri di sana. Kemudian perlahan-lahan, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ada yang mengincar nyawanya. Jika apa yang dikatakan Kankurou atau Matsuri benar, kemungkinan besar orang-orang itu juga akan berusaha melukainya.

Ia rasa untuk sementara ini ia bisa melupakan Hinata sejenak.

~0~

Sunagakure adalah sebuah desa yang tersembunyi di jantung gurun pasir Negara Angin. Posisi tersebut menyebabkan mereka selalu mengalami kekeringan sepanjang tahun, sehingga sumber air mereka sebagian besar tergantung pada sebuah sungai besar yang melintasi gurun dan secara ajaib tak pernah mengering. Air dari sungai tersebut ditampung dalam dam-dam raksasa yang dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk menyimpan cadangan air bagi para penduduk Sunagakure saat mereka dilanda musim kering. Dam-dam yang ukurannya tak kecil ini tentunya membutuhkan tempat yang cukup luas, dan dimana lagi mereka bisa menemukan tempat luas kalau bukan di pinggir desa yang tak begitu banyak penduduknya?

Lokasi dam yang hancur akibat badai pasir sebelumnya tak lagi bisa digunakan, karena ada kemungkinan badai pasir akan kembali menyerang tempat tersebut. Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa lokasi selanjutnya adalah wilayah di sebelah tenggara desa, dan untuk memperkokoh bagunannya, akan dibangun tanggul-tanggul pencegah badai pasir.

Saat membahas proyek ini, yang menjadi masalah adalah tanggul-tanggul yang direncanakan tersebut ternyata memakan cukup banyak tempat hingga mereka harus menggusur beberapa rumah penduduk. Awalnya Gaara menentang ide ini. Namun karena tak ingin mengambil resiko hancurnya dam sekali lagi, ia pun akhirnya menyetujui rencana tersebut. Gaara mempunyai prinsip agar pembangunan dam ini tak bersinggungan dengan kepentingan penduduk desa lainnya. Dan ia memerintahkan penggantian uang ganti rugi bagi penduduk yang digusur rumahnya.

Ia tahu tidak mudah untuk membujuk orang-orang tersebut meninggalkan tanah tempat mereka sudah berdiam begitu lama. Gaara bahkan sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang terbaiknya untuk melobi penduduk tersebut.

Dan tidak heran bila masih ada beberapa orang yang tetap menentang ide penggusuran... dan mungkin juga ide pembangunan dam-nya.

Gaara berdiri di atas sebuah tebing yang memberinya pemandangan penuh pada lokasi tempat pembangunan akan dilaksanakan. Pada tanah kosong yang luas tersebut terbentang kain putih sepanjang berpuluh-puluh meter dengan tulisan "PEMBANGUNAN DAM TERKUTUK! TANAH INI BUKAN PUNYA KAZEKAGE!" yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital dan cat merah. Masing-masing ujungnya ditahan dengan kayu pancang agar kain tersebut tak terbang tertiup angin.

Gaara menyilangkan kedua lengannya sebelum menghela napas.

_Lagian siapa yang pernah bilang tanah ini punyaku? _batin Gaara tanpa suara. Ia sama sekali tak merasa marah melihat tulisan tersebut. Ia memakluminya, karena jika dilihat dari sudut pandang mereka yang sudah lama tinggal di tempat itu, tindakannya memang terlihat agak sewenang-wenang. Hanya saja ia merasa kecewa karena orang-orang tersebut tak mengerti keinginannya yang ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk desa mereka.

Seandainya saja mereka mengerti kalau ini demi kebaikan yang lebih besar...

_Kebaikan yang lebih besar, hm?_

Mendadak kenangan dari berbulan-bulan lalu kembali merasuki pikirannya.

_Gaara meremas bahu Hinata, lalu menyentuh dagu gadis itu dan membuatnya mendongak. "Aku memang salah sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi itu yang terbaik."_

"_Terbaik untukmu... tapi bukan yang terbaik buat kita..." Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut dengan suara berbisik sambil memandang tato di dahi Gaara. Ia tidak berani menatap mata pria itu. Ia menyebut mereka dengan 'kita', seakan-akan mereka berdua telah menjadi pasangan._

_Gaara terkekeh mendengar argumen Hinata. Ia menyandarkan dahinya di dahi gadis itu. "Jadi... apa yang terbaik untuk kita?" _

Apa benar ini yang terbaik untuk mereka? Gaara mengernyit pada pikirannya sendiri, sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan mengalirkan chakra-nya ke kaki agar ia bisa loncat turun dari tebing tersebut ke daratan di bawahnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan berputar-putar tanpa arah, sama seperti pikirannya yang mendadak berkeliaran tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa setiap malam sebelum tidur, memori tentang Hinata serta waktu-waktu yang telah mereka habiskan bersama selalu merajai pikirannya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah yang dilakukan wanita itu saat itu? Baju apa yang dikenakannya? Apakah ia memotong rambutnya? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa mereka akhirnya menikah? Apakah ia bahagia?

Namun pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya adalah...

_Apakah Hinata juga memikirkannya seperti ia memikirkan wanita itu?_

Tidak mudah baginya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia tahu bahwa setelah ia pergi, perempuan itu mungkin menangis. Dan menyakitkan baginya mengetahui bahwa penyebab air mata cinta pertamanya itu adalah dirinya.

Tapi... inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Walaupun sulit, tapi inilah hal paling tepat yang harus dilakukan.

Ia adalah Kazekage, sementara dia adalah pewaris Klan Hyuuga. Takdir mereka tak seharusnya bersinggungan. Namun apa yang terjadi enam bulan yang lalu telah terjadi. Dan Gaara sama sekali tak menyesalinya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Hinata yang telah mengajarinya semua perasaan yang dimilikinya pada wanita itu.

Akan lebih baik bila wanita itu menikahi Naruto, dan bila Tuhan memberkati, mereka akan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia. Hinata dulu pernah menaruh perasaan pada Naruto dalam tempo waktu yang cukup lama, bila mereka akhirnya bersama, tak akan sulit bagi wanita itu untuk mencintainya kembali.

Sementara Gaara... Gaara mungkin akan menikahi calon istri yang dipilihkan oleh Dewan. Hal itu sudah tertulis dalam takdirnya.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Ia tak peduli bila istrinya kelak mencintainya atau tidak.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Namun yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi, cintanya hanyalah milik satu orang.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Dan ia sama sekali tak berniat mengubah hal tersebut.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Seruan tersebut akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah-wajah familiar pasukan pengawalnya... bersama seorang pria gendut pendek yang terlihat berada di akhir empat-puluhan.

"Selamat siang, Kazekage-sama! Sesuai perintah anda, Lord Daisuke telah tiba di sini." Salah seorang pengawalnya melapor. Dia adalah Osamu, kepala pasukan pengawal Kage, salah satu orang kepercayaan Gaara.

"Terima kasih, Osamu." Ia mengangguk pada para pengawal lain, sebelum perhatiannya mengarah pada Daisuke. "Selamat siang, Daisuke-sama." Gaara setengah membungkuk.

Perhatian pria tua yang disapa Gaara itu nampaknya terampas oleh kain putih raksasa yang membentang di lokasi tersebut. Ia setengah kaget ketika Gaara memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Oh, maafkan saya Kazekage-sama!" Ia membungkukkan badan untuk menunjukkan sopan santun. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu anda." Ia kembali melihat sekeliling. "Meskipun bukan di tempat yang dijanjikan." Ia menambahkan.

"Maafkan saya atas perubahan yang mendadak ini. Namun baik saya maupun anda sama-sama belum pernah melihat langsung lokasi ini. Dan menurut saya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meninjaunya."

Gaara memberi tanda agar para pengawalnya mundur. Namun Daisuke menyela, "Bolehkah pengawal saya tetap disini?" Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah beberapa ninja. Saat itulah Gaara baru sadar bahwa ia tak mengenal ninja-ninja tersebut. Mereka mengenakan kain penutup wajah sehingga Gaara tak dapat melihat muka mereka dengan jelas. "Saya akan merasa lebih tenang bila mereka berada di dekat saya."

Gaara menyipitkan mata pada ninja-ninja tersebut. Ia tak mengenal mereka, dan siapa tahu bila salah satu di antara mereka ternyata seorang penyusup yang berniat membunuhnya? Namun bila ia menolak permintaan Daisuke, ia bisa dianggap tak sopan atau lebih parah dianggap menghina orang itu. Daisuke adalah salah satu tuan tanah penguasa sebagian besar lahan Negara Api yang juga dikenal sebagai kontraktor besar. Gaara mungkin tak mau menyinggung perasaannya mengingat hubungan baik yang sudah lama dijalin Negara-nya dengan Negara Api.

"Baiklah, tak masalah." Namun ia memberi sinyal pada para pengawalnya untuk terus mengawasi para pengawal Daisuke. Tak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga, bukan?

"Terima kasih, Kage-sama." kata Daisuke. "Nah, sekarang... Inikah tempat kau ingin membangun dam-mu?" Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada lahan tersebut.

"Ah, ya... Mengenai itu..." Dan pembicaraan mereka pun berlanjut mengenai pembangunan dam. Daisuke berhasil memenangkan hati para Dewan dengan presentasi rencana pembangunannya. Kesan Gaara sendiri biasa saja bila dibandingkan dengan mereka. Tapi, karena Dewan jumlahnya lebih banyak darinya, maka ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun setelah berbicara lebih banyak dengan Daisuke sesiangan itu, Gaara akhirnya menangkap ide pria tua tersebut dan memutuskan bahwa keputusan Dewan kali ini mungkin tepat.

Saat itu, karena pembicaraan mereka terlalu terfokus pada dam, biaya, waktu pembangunan, serta jumlah pekerja yang akan dibutuhkan, Gaara lupa memberitahu Daisuke tentang teori Kankurou mengenai adanya kemungkinan teror terhadap rencana pembangunan mereka.

~0~

Begitu inspeksi mereka selesai, Daisuke merasa dirinya sangat lelah akibat panasnya matahari gurun pasir. Wajar saja menurut Gaara. Bahkan menurutnya dengan umur seperti itu, Daisuke termasuk orang yang kuat bisa berjalan-jalan bersamanya di bawah terik matahari Sunagakure tanpa perlindungan payung sama sekali.

Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Daisuke berteduh di sebuah restoran langganannya sebelum pria tua itu terkena dehidrasi. Restoran tersebut adalah restoran tempat Gaara biasa memesan makan siangnya. Sehingga begitu melihatnya masuk, tukang masaknya langsung menyapanya dengan ramah dan menanyakan apa ia ingin pesanannya yang biasa. Gaara mengiyakan sementara Daisuke memesan minuman paling dingin yang bisa disediakan oleh restoran tersebut.

Karena saat itu jam makan siang, restoran tersebut dipadati oleh penduduk Sunagakure yang berteduh dari panasnya matahari sekaligus ingin mengisi perut. Karena itulah baik pengawal Gaara maupun Daisuke harus menunggu di luar supaya tidak mengganggu pelanggan lainnya. Kecuali satu atau dua orang yang memang diizinkan Gaara untuk tetap berada di dalam.

"Saya sebenarnya masih tak begitu percaya melihat betapa mudanya anda..." Daisuke berkata setelah menengguk habis air dingin yang baru saja diantar pelayan.

"Semua orang berkata begitu." sahut Gaara tenang.

Daisuke terkekeh. "Mari kita singkirkan posisi dan desa kita masing-masing untuk sementara dan bicara layaknya sesama laki-laki." katanya.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak merasa menyesal sudah mengambil posisi itu?" Ia mengangkat tangan menandakan bahwa ia belum selesai berbicara, "Aku bukannya mau menilai keputusanmu, hanya saja aku memiliki seorang putra yang seumuran denganmu, dan kerjaannya setiap hari adalah bersenang-senang sambil menghamburkan uangku. Jadi aku punya teori bahwa pria-pria muda seumuran kau masih ingin bebas dan berbuat semaunya."

Gaara menipiskan bibir. "Teorimu tak berlaku padaku. Lagipula, aku tak punya orang tua yang bisa kuhamburkan uangnya."

Daisuke mengangguk. "Tidak hanya tentang uang, anakku. Maksudku adalah, yang remaja umumnya lakukan adalah bersenang-senang, berbuat bodoh, mencumbui perempuan, dan sebagainya, bukannya membicarakan masalah pembangunan dam dengan orang tua sepertiku." Ia terkekeh lagi.

"Aku senang dengan pekerjaanku." Ya, Gaara mungkin tak menghabiskan masa mudanya seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tapi ia tetap menyukai gaya hidupnya. Dan ia juga pernah mencumbui perempuan, namun detail tersebut tak perlu di dengar Daisuke.

"Mungkin putraku harus bertemu dengan kau sesekali agar ia bisa belajar darimu. Anak itu tak pernah mau mendengarku dan ia sama sekali tak berniat meneruskan pekerjaanku. Padahal dia satu-satunya putra yang kupunya." Daisuke tampak merenung selama sesaat. "Sementara putri-putriku..." Ia berhenti, kemudian menatap Gaara dan tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat.

Rasanya Gaara tahu dimana pikiran pria itu sekarang.

"Katakan, apa kau sudah punya pacar, Nak?"

_Tuh kan. _

Gaara menghela napas, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tak punya waktu."

"Ah, omong kosong!" Daisuke mengibaskan tangan, matanya berbinar-binar. "Daimyo-daimyo saja selalu menyediakan waktu mereka untuk wanita!" Ia terkekeh. "Putri-putriku akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok untukmu, Nak. Mereka semua terdidik, terampil, dan sangat cantik." katanya. Gaara menyadari bahwa pandangan orang tua itu melembut saat membicarakan anak-anaknya.

"Aku..." Gaara berhenti sebentar, berusaha memilih kata-katanya. "Aku tak tertarik menjalani hubungan dengan wanita lain."

Kedua alis Daisuke langsung naik begitu tinggi. "Tunggu... kau bukan...?" Ia berdeham. "_Well_, semua orang memiliki pilihannya masing-masing. Tidak apa-apa, Nak."

Gaara merengut. "Aku suka perempuan, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Ia tertawa gugup. "Oh, benarkah? Lalu...?"

Gaara memutuskan untuk tak berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Ia tak suka bila ada orang yang mencampuri urusannya. Apalagi orang tua ini baru ia kenal. Ia tak punya kewajiban untuk menceritakan kehidupan cintanya hanya karena orang ini kontraktor dam-nya 'kan?

Saat itulah salah seorang pengawal Daisuke membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Pria itu mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Suruh dia ke dalam." Ninka itu pun mengangguk sebelum keluar dari restoran.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, bukan masalah besar. Hanya salah seorang ninja yang kusewa tampaknya tak begitu kuat dengan matahari gurun pasir. Yah, wajar saja _sih_, dalam perjalanan kemari dia sempat dehidrasi dan sejak tadi dia harus berdiri di luar. Makanya aku menyuruh Kano gantian dengannya jaga diluar."

Gaara mengangguk. _Ninja macam apa itu? Masa orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi yang melindunginya?_

"Kalau dia begitu lemah, kenapa kau masih menyewanya?"

Daisuke tersenyum seolah-olah ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tak Gaara ketahui. "Jangan salah, Nak. Dia memang terlihat lemah, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat kuat. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumahku sampai kemari hanya anak itu yang terbukti berguna karena bisa mendeteksi orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhku dari jarak bermil-mil jauhnya."

Gaara mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Rasanya hal itu terdengar familiar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si ninja yang tak kuat panas tersebut akhirnya masuk ke restoran, dan bergegas menghampiri meja mereka. Karena semua ninja yang disewa Daisuke menggunakan kain untuk menutupi kepala serta wajah mereka, Gaara tak begitu bisa membedakan mereka satu sama lain. Namun dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ninja ini perempuan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Kau bisa membuka penutup kepalamu disini. Kau kepanasan, 'kan?"

Namun ninja itu menggeleng tanpa suara. Gaara pun memandangnya curiga.

"Buka saja kain itu dan dinginkan kepalamu sebentar. Aku tak ingin kau dehidrasi lagi seperti di jalan tadi." Saat ninja itu tak melakukan apa-apa, Daisuke menambahkan, "Itu perintah." Sekarang si ninja tampak ragu. "Kau mau buka penutup kepalamu atau aku suruh Kano membukanya?" Dia sontak menggeleng dan perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai membuka penutup wajahnya.

Gaara mengamati setiap gerakannya. Ia penasaran mengapa perempuan itu bersikeras menyembunyikan wajahnya. Apa dia semacam kriminal yang sedang buron? Atau mungkin ada luka jelek di wajahnya?

Kain penutup wajahnya pun terlepas.

Napas Gaara tercekat melihatnya.

Yang disembunyikan oleh ninja tersebut lebih dari sekadar luka jelek ataupun buronan. Sesuatu yang bahkan membuat luka jelek terdengar konyol dan buronan adalah hal yang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak bila sesuatu itu selama berbulan-bulan belakangan ini memonopoli pikiran Gaara di siang hari dan menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya di malam hari?

Gaara merasa jantungnya berhenti selama sesaat.

Kain penutup kepala wanita itu kini terlepas mengikuti kain penutup wajahnya. Dan saat itulah rambut panjangnya jatuh terurai di belakangnya.

Gaara kaget. Sangat kaget. Saking kagetnya ia menemukan dirinya tak bisa berkata apapun.

Selama beberapa detik ia hanya terbelalak menatap wanita yang menunduk malu tersebut.

Namun, begitu suaranya kembali, ia pun berbisik dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hinata?"

~0~

Suasana restoran tersebut tetap sama riuhnya seakan-akan tak ada hal aneh apapun yang terjadi. Namun bagi Gaara, dunianya serasa berhenti bergerak, dan ia tak melihat atau mendengar apapun kecuali gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kalian... saling kenal?" Daisuke yang dari tadi terdiam melihat interaksi antara Gaara dan ninjanya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ya." Gaara menyahut, matanya masih terfokus pada Hinata. Warna mata perempuan itu berbeda, bukannya pucat seperti yang ia ingat, melainkan abu-abu. Tapi Gaara tak peduli. Ia sangat yakin kalau perempuan ini adalah Hinata.

"Wah, suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan!" Daisuke berseru dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana karena ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara keduanya sejak Hinata membuka penutup wajahnya tadi.

"Ya, suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan..." jawab Gaara melamun. Ia kemudian berdiri, lalu mendekati Hinata yang sejak tadi terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa berani menatap Gaara maupun Daisuke.

Gaara meraih bahunya, kemudian membuatnya melakukan _pirouette_ beberapa kali sebelum berhenti. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu wanita itu kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka. Gaara memperhatikan matanya dan benar saja, wanita itu memang menggunakan kontak lensa hingga matanya terlihat berbeda. Mungkin ia melakukannya supaya orang-orang tak sadar kalau dia Hyuuga? Dari suara napasnya, Gaara tahu dia sangat gelisah. Wajahnya sangat merah dan ia menggigit bibirnya sangat keras hingga Gaara khawatir wanita itu akan membuatnya berdarah.

"Apa kau nyata?" bisik Gaara padanya.

Hinata menjilat bibir, kemudian menelan ludah sebelum memulai, "A-Aku..."

Hanya suaranya-lah yang dibutuhkan Gaara untuk menciumnya. Itu adalah bukti yang cukup bahwa perempuan di hadapannya ini nyata dan bukan sekedar figmen imajinasinya.

Hinata terkesiap akibat ciuman yang mendadak itu, dan Gaara mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia memeluk pinggang Hinata hingga tubuh mereka menempel begitu dekat. Ciuman itu tak seperti ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Gaara seakan-akan menumpahkan semua rasa rindunya pada satu ciuman tersebut. Sementara Hinata, yang telah sembuh dari kekagetannya kini membalas ciuman Gaara dengan gairah yang sama. Lengannya memeluk leher pria itu sementara tangannya bermain pada rambut merah Gaara yang lebat.

Mereka berdua tak peduli pada suasana restoran yang mendadak sunyi, pandangan terkesima semua orang, ataupun Daisuke yang matanya terbelalak selebar piring. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat Kazekage-mu mencumbui seorang wanita di depan publik. Tidak, bahkan gosip kalau Kazekage menjalin hubungan romantis saja tak pernah terdengar. Jadi ini adalah sebuah berita menggemparkan. Dan semua orang berlomba-lomba mencoba melihat siapa gadis beruntung dalam pelukan Kazekage mereka itu.

Restoran pun kembali riuh lagi. Tetapi Gaara dan Hinata tak peduli dan tetap berciuman. Namun setelah beberapa lama, keduanya mengakhiri ciuman mereka untuk menarik napas, sebelum berciuman lagi.

Lama kelamaan Hinata mulai merasakan perubahan dalam ciuman Gaara. Pria itu terasa lebih bernafsu, lebih menuntut, dan… lebih kasar. Hinata takut bila mereka terus berciuman, Gaara akan kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Maka, dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Hinata menjauhkan bibirnya dari Gaara. Pria itu masih berusaha menciumnya, namun Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh.

"H-Hentikan, Gaara!"

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Wanita di hadapannya tampak tersengal-sengal. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman mereka barusan. Gaara sudah hampir meraihnya lagi ketika sisi rasional pikirannya kembali padanya. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hinata benar, ia memang harus berhenti. Mereka masih bisa melakukannya nanti.

Ia kemudian menanyakan pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ya, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Bukannya sekarang ia seharusnya berada di Konoha bersama Naruto? Mengapa dia jadi ninja bayaran? Mengapa dia tak memberitahu Gaara kalau ia datang ke Suna?

Namun sebelum Hinata bisa menjawabnya, suara ledakan besar yang memekakkan telinga diikuti bunyi pecahan kaca mengagetkan mereka. Gaara merasa tubuhnya jauh terlempar ke belakang. Hinata yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya juga ikut terlempar bersamanya.

_Apa...?_

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Gaara untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah ledakan bom.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu restoran tersebut dihiasi suara obrolan serta canda tawa biasa, namun sekarang restoran tersebut sudah berubah menjadi lautan api. Di sekelilingya orang-orang berteriak-teriak menjerit-jerit berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Sebelum ledakan kedua kembali terdengar, membuat beberapa tubuh yang telah terkapar terlempar ke udara. Gaara secara spontan melindungi Hinata dengan tubuhnya sebelum menciptakan perisai pasir yang melingkupi tubuh mereka.

Ia harus tahu dimana sumber ledakannya agar ia bisa memasang perisai pasirnya melingkupi bom tersebut.

Namun ledakan ketiga kembali terdengar.

"KEPARAT!" Gaara meraung.

Ia terkesiap saat mendengar suara batuk dari gadis di lenganya. Hinata terlihat bingung dan di ujung bibirnya mengalir darah segar. Ia terbatuk lagi, dan menyemburkan darahnya ke bagian depan jubah Gaara.

"G-Gaara? A-...?" Namun belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, kepala Hinata terkulai lemas di dada Gaara.

"HINATA!"

_Sialan, Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri! Aku harus membawanya keluar dari sini._

Gaara bangkit berdiri dan menggendong Hinata di lengannya. Ia sudah menurunkan perisainya dan bersiap berlari menerobos kobaran api saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam merobek kulit lengannya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan merasa darah meninggalkan tubuhnya saat melihat ratusan pecahan kaca tertancap pada bagian belakang tubuh wanita itu.

Baru saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa bagian depan jubah kage-nya telah basah oleh darah.

Bukan darahnya, melainkan darahnya Hinata.

Tidak hanya pada jubah kage-nya, namun juga pada lantai di bawah mereka…

Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri… dan kehilangan banyak darah…

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan di benaknya…

Gaara pun kehilangan kontrol.

Ledakan kembali terdengar, namun kali ini bukan ledakan bom, melainkan ledakan pasir dari sang Kazekage diikuti jeritannya yang tak lagi terdengar seperti jeritan manusia.

"HINATAAAAA!"

~0~

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata?**

**Siapa sih sebenernya pelaku pemboman itu dan apa tujuannya?**

**Bagaimana ceritanya Hinata bisa jadi ninja bayarannya Daisuke?**

**Tapi yang paling penting, bagaimana nasib hubungan Gaara dan Hinata setelah ini?**

**Nantikan kelanjutannya di Broken Arrow Chapter 16!**

**\^O^/**

**Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf atas keleletan saya mengupdate cerita ini. Akhir-akhir ini saya kehilangan inspirasi… semoga pembaca sekalian bisa mengerti.**

**Baiklah, sebelum saya membalas review, saya mau meluruskan beberapa kesalahpahaman di antara kita. *emang sinetron?***

**Di chapter sebelumnya, adegan terakhir saat Gaara ada di gurun buat ngebuang kalung Hinata, nampaknya mentemen sekalian salah kaprah dan mengira saat Gaara meremas kalungnya itu diremukin ya? Tapi saya ga bilang kalo itu diremukkin. Gaara cuman genggam itu kalung lebih kenceng soalnya dia sedih banged harus buang itu kalung. Jadi intinya, itu kalung ga hancur. Hanya terkubur di pasir.**

**Fakta ini sangatlah penting karena peran kalung Hinata amat besar di cerita ini ;)**

**Yak, saatnya balasan review (udah lama ga begini, hoho):**

**YamanakaemO** : haloo makasih udah baca yaa~ iya nih Naru apa kabarnya ya? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter mendatang yaa~

**Choco momo** : iyaa endingnya sih udah pasti seperti yang saya janjiin. Secara saya ga suka sad ending gtu. Ahaha. Hmm, happy ending buat Sasuke? Ada ide? ;)

**Kurarin** : cup cup, iyaaa endingnya pasti happy kok. Ahaha. Sabar yaa.

**Shadow** : halooo, makasih udah baca dan kritiknya. Umm, tapi saya ga gtu ahli pake bahasa ga formal (kayak lo gue gtu ya?) *?* rasanya terdengar garing gtu kalo saya yg nulis. Hiks hiks.

**Mega Hime** : cup cup, udah air matanya ga usah ditahan, nangis aja #nahloh tenang-tenang,,, saya juga ga mau mereka putus kok. Akhirnya bahagia tenang aja ;)

**Lonelyclover** : iyaa kesian banged Hina, makanya ampe kurus begitu gara" stress. Huhuhu. Iyaa Gaara kan tipe lelaki yang sekali sayang ama sesuatu akan sayang sampe akhir. Liat aja tuh cintanya ama desanya. Hmm, saya sih ga mungkin bikin adegan dari POV-nya Naruto, soalnya ini cerita dari sudut pandang ke-3. Tapi… mengenai opininya Naruto, akan saya usahakan.

**Uchihyuu nagisa** : yaa mari kita anggap saja disini Sasuke sangat kuat hingga Naruto kalah ama dia ya. Ini kan fiksi, ahahaha. Hmm, kenapa harus hina… rasanya udah saya jelasin di chap sebelumnya. Kan Naru ga hanya butuh di rawat… tapi dia juga butuh perlindungan klannya Hinata…

**Ck mendokusei** :eh? Desti kirim sms? Tapi nomerku udah ganti lohh… udah agak lama malah gantinya ._.

**Tsubaki21** : aaaa saya suka banged deh ama kamu. Udah kayak peramal tau aja apa yang mau saya bilang. Ahaha baca terus yaa ~

**Lawliet cute** : huwaa jangan bilang gtu dongg. Masih ada penyelesaian lagi kok yang lebih baik untuk mereka bedua :'')

**Ai HinataLawliet** : iyaa saya yang nulis aja galau gimana kamu yang baca yaa? Huhuhuhu *nangis bareng"* tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ;)

**Rishawolminyu** : iyaa ga bakal kecewa deh mentemen kalo ikutin terus ampe akhir. Karna saya masih punya banyak kejutan. Hehe.

**Mei Anna AiHina** : maaf yaa bikin kamu galau.. saya yang nulis juga ikut galau nih. T-T hmm, pokoknya begini. Masa sekarang itu pas Gaara di kantornya, sisanya itu flashback. Dan mulai chapter 16 ini udah ga flashback lagi, udah lanjut waktunya. Kira-kira masih ada yang membingungkan ga?

**Kyukyunlove** : haloo saya akan ambil nasihat kamu. Kritik adalah cambuk! Hehe makasih yaa. Hmm, mengenai alas an Sakura.. sebenernya saya juga gatau *author macem apa ini?* tapi pasti nanti akan saya tanyain Sakura, soalnya hanya beliau yang tau alasannya kenapa ;) hmm maksudnya slight narusaku dan sasusaku itu gimana? Kamu mau saya bikin chapter sendiri untuk mereka atau cerita sendiri untuk mereka…?

**Himeka Kyousuke** : mungkin emang menjurus ke hurt comfort yaa. Iyaa posisi mereka sulit kan? Kesian yaa

**Sabaku no yoichi** : hanya satu jawaban buat kamu. Baca terus chapter selanjutnya ;)

**Moe chan** : sooner than you think ;) hmm cerita bertema samurai? Kayak Gintama gitu yaa? Tapi aku ga ahliii

**Gaahina lovers** : pokoknya… intinya mereka bakal dapet happy ending, ok? ;)

**Itachi love ayu gaara 4ever** : iyaa jahat yaa. Ckck. Btw saya suka bertanya-tanya loh kenapa orang" pada bilang sasuke pantat ayam?

**Flying chicken** : ooo masa si? Bunuh"an bukannya malah lebih bikin kepikiran yaa? :O ahaha ga bakal lama lama kok tenang ajaa. Baca terus yaa xoxo

**Shinkokyuu** : halooo makasih sudah baca , mereview, dan atas pujiannya :D engga ini belom chapter terakhir kok, masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang belum terjawab hehe. Mengenai si bijuu… saya mikirnya sih luka naruto memang separah 'itu' sampai dia ga bisa bergantung hanya sama kekuatannya bijuu aja. Dan berhubung disini Sasuke ceritanya emang udah kuat banged, ga heran kalo naruto bisa sampe ke kondisi tersebut. Gitu loh…semoga penjelasannya bisa dipahami yaa x3 jangan lupa baca terus~

**Kuronekomaru** : cup cup yang sabar yaa *pat pat* oke oke

**Ve Degirl** : wokeh wokeh. Baca terus yaa~

**Micon** : awww, ga usah bingung. Dimengerti aja ;) memang masalahnya rada rumit yaa. Dan di review2 sebelumnya juga banyak yg mengeluh begitu. Apa rate-nya harus saya naikin? Yang jelas mic, diantara mereka berdua ga ada yang salah. Karena mereka memang udah memilih jalan mereka masing2 *author sok bijak* iya nih banyak yang nagih buhuhuhuhu.

**AyuCM:** sip sip

**Chibi tsukiko chan** : beh ampe ada truk pasir :O ahahaha makasih atas doanya tsukiko~ semoga gaahina cepet balikan yaa AMINN~

**GaaHina luver** : iyaa pasti bersatu kok tenang sajaa.

**Nanairo Zoacha** : aaa maaf , bukannya ga mau bales, tapi ga mau bales apaaa. Maaf yaaa! Yang ini dibales kan ;;) tenang aja mereka berdua bakal dapet happy ending kok. Baca terus yaa! xD

**Kumiko-chan** : iyaa nih saya baru aja mau siap"ngejar Sakura buat nanyain alasannya dia. Ckck, pacar lagi sakit kok ditinggalin yah? Hmph. *ditonjok Sakura* makasih udah baca yaa. Jangan lupa baca terus~

**Thi3x** : wetsah ada ancaman pembunuhan nih,,, report abuse ga yaa? Ahahah canda thie~ hmm aneh ya? Tapi tetep ga seaneh dunia Naruto kan? Ehehe. Ini kan fiksi. Anything could happen in fiction world ;) baca terus yaa thiee.

**Dhinieminatsukiamai gak login** : iyaa emang sebegitu cintanya. Sedih yaa :'') mereka bakal dapet happy ending kok tenang aja :3

**Dol chu** : cup cup cup, udah ga usah nangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dan mau ikutan nangis nih. Hiks hiks hiks *nangis beneran*

**Akauna machiko males login** : ahahahaha aku ngakak baca anceman kamu mau bekuin aku pake hyorinmaru ckckck. Tar aku report abuse kamu yah? Nyeheheh =) aaa jangan sedihh. Chapter" selanjutnya ga akan sesedih ini kok :') baca terus yaa

**OraRi HinaRa** : iyaaa konflik cekaleee. Tenang tenanggg, Gaahina bakal happy ending kok. Bantalnya digigit aja gapapa kok. Ahahaha ampuuun~ baca terus yaw

**Firda ap** : makasih firdaaa~ aku cinta kamuuu.

**Sabaku no Rei** : halo Rei~ iyaa gapapa kok. Aku malah ga ngerasain dimana kasarnya. Maklum udah kebal dikasarin #curcol hooo gtu kalo nyimpan barang dari mantan itu kayak cewe? Ahahah. Tapi alasannya gaara disini kan beda banged. :') hmm narutonya sih emang ga mau ngerepotin orang. Tapi Hinata sendiri adalah tipe yang mau direpotin. Apalagi ini tentang Naruto, dan Hina sadar sepenuhnya kalo sampe Naruto diculik akatsuki, impactnya ga hanya sama naruto, tapi juga sama desanya dan desa" lain. Jadiii seperti yang aku ceritain di chap sebelumnya, hina ngelakuin ini for the greater good :') makasih yaa rei atas review panjangnyaa. Baca terus!

**Kamikaze**: haloo kamikaze-chan. Iya yaa jangan salahkan bunda mengandung yaa #opoziii ditunggu aja kelanjutannya okeh? Pasti pertanyaan kamu kejawab semua nanti ;)

**Mayraa** :wah seriusan gregetnya ilang? Ceritaku udah ga menarik lagi ya? Hiks hiks mungkin authornya udah semakin tua, jadinya begini…

**Oren** : waaa makasih udah baca dan maaf kalo matanya ampe burem x( pesan yang kamu tangkep dari cerita saya bener sih.. tapi disini hinata dan gaara ga bisa disalahkan karena mereka udah sama sama dewasa dan saling mencintai x) tenang ajaa cerita ini pasti happy end kok. Makasih yaa udah baca~

**Kyu's neli-chan** :iyaa mereka berdua tegar kok. Ehehe. Wah kamu naksir kalungnya? Seriusan? Sebenarnya itu kalung ada yang jual kok. Aku dapet inspirasinya karena emang pernah liat di toko souvenir waktu jalan-jalan dulu :D

**Nara Hikari** : waaah makasih udah bacaa. Kamu baca semua balesan review yaa. Maaf yaa kalo ga enak liat authornya marah". Abis nyebelin banged sih. Kayaknya orangnya makin gedeg ama saya deh tuh di review bawah ngatain saya 'monyet' hahaha. Yaudahlah ya cuekin aja. Baca terus yaa~

**Cagali yulla Attha** : cup cup cup yang sabar yaa. Makasih udah baca~ jangan lupa baca terus yaa~

**Uciha Hikari** : waaah makasih udah baca cerita ini~ btw boleh tau ga siapa temen kamu. Aduh saya seneng banged ada yang ceritain cerita saya dari mulut ke mulut xD jangan lupa baca terus yaa~

**Lee Yeonsan**: bukan kok. Ehehe. Baca terus yaa~

**YukiDew** : waaa hebad loh bisa marathon 1-15! Makasih yaa udah baca, apalagi bacanya pas malem taun baruu~ tenang mereka semua tegar-tegar kok. Alas an Sakura sendiri… masih mau saya tanyain langsung ama orangnya *ngejer-ngejer sakura naik ojek* ehehhe baca terusyaa~

**Wew, daftarnya panjang banged yaa. *ngelap keringet* semoga jawaban saya untuk sementara bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian. **

**Btw btw ada yang tau tanggal 16 nanti hari apa?... … ….. ga ada yang tau? Yaaaa **

**Tanggal 16 nanti adalah 1****st**** anniversarynya Broken Arrow! Yeayyy. *niup terompet, nabur confetti* ada yang punya ide kita harus ngapain?;)**

**Oke deh kayaknya authornya udah terlalu bawel. Saatnya undur diri dulu. Kritik, saran, opini, atau sekedar mau curhat aja tentang chara" broken arrow silahkan diisi di review ok?**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	17. Their Realizations

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Drama banged-banged-banged. Yang ga suka cerita menye-menye...kalian sudah diperingatkan ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Their Realizations_

~0~

Tujuh tahun.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak seorang teroris bernama Deidara mengancam keamanan desanya dan berhasil menculik dirinya. Tepat tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Gaara merasakan kemarahan luar biasa yang membuatnya berharap monster _itu _masih berada dalam dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan setiap tarikan napas yang diambilnya terasa bagaikan gas asam yang akan menggerogoti paru-parunya. Kemarahan begitu menguasainya hingga ia tak memperhatikan darah segar yang menetes dari telapak tangannya akibat kepalannya yang begitu kuat.

Pertemuan Gaara dengan Lord Daisuke pada hari itu terpaksa ditunda sementara sampai keamanan desa dipastikan pulih kembali. Sang kontraktor paruh baya itu beruntung karena ketika ledakan terjadi seorang pelayan tanpa sengaja berada di dekatnya dan malangnya menjadi sebuah tameng hidup bagi pria tersebut. Lord Daisuke tak mendapat luka apapun yang lebih serius daripada memar di belakang kepala serta luka bakar di betis kirinya.

Tidak seperti Hinata.

Setelah Hinata pingsan di lengannya, Gaara tanpa pikir panjang langsung melarikan perempuan tersebut ke rumah sakit. Begitu sampai, ia langsung memerintahkan siapapun yang berada dalam penglihatannya agar segera menolong wanita itu. Ia nyaris mencekik seorang dokter saat lelaki itu memintanya agar tetap berada di ruang tunggu dan melarangnya menemani Hinata di dalam ruang penyembuhan. Untungnya saat itu Temari datang dan mencegahnya dari mencabut nyawa orang tak berdosa.

Hanya memikirkan bahwa Hinata saat itu sedang berada di ambang antara hidup dan mati di dalam ruangan tersebut membuat Gaara hampir kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya dan turun sendiri ke jalanan Suna yang kosong melompong untuk mengejar keparat-keparat pelaku pemboman tersebut.

Tidak, Gaara tak melakukannya.

Temari mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang dimilikinya untuk meyakinkan Gaara bahwa pasukan ANBU yang sudah ia kirim untuk melacak para teroris itu adalah pasukan yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Yang ter-elit diantara para elit. Atau begitulah yang dikatakan perempuan itu.

Saat ini enam orang sudah dipastikan meninggal, dua puluh orang luka-luka yang termasuk salah satunya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, dan ratusan penduduk Suna yang bersembunyi dengan penuh ketakutan di bawah atap mereka masing-masing. Gaara telah mengumumkan kode merah level empat dan meminta seluruh penduduk desa untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah mereka sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Gaara bersumpah, atas apapun yang berada di atas sana, begitu para ANBU menemukan bajingan-bajingan itu, ia akan menyiksa mereka hidup-hidup dan memastikan bahwa mereka merasa lebih baik langsung masuk neraka daripada harus berhadapan dengannya.

Setiap langkah yang Gaara ambil saat mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit itu membuat tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Seorang perawat bertubuh mungil sejak tadi berada di belakangnya dan berusaha mengobati lengan serta wajahnya yang tampak mengalami memar-memar. Namun melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajah sang Kazekage, perawat itu bahkan tak berani untuk sekadar mengingatkan si pemimpin desa bahwa terdapat sebuah goresan di pelipisnya yang menyebabkan darah menetes-netes dan mengotori jubah kage-nya yang berwarna putih.

Mendadak tanpa peringatan Gaara berhenti mondar-mandir, membuat si perawat yang sedari tadi mengikuti dari belakang menabrak guci di punggungnya. Gadis malang itu nyaris menangis ketika mendapati Kazekage menatapnya. Atau _memelototinya_.

"Apa ada cara agar aku bisa mengawasi jalannya penyembuhan wanita yang sekarang ada di ruang penyembuhan?"

Perempuan itu terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia melihat ke bawah kemudian ke samping, sebelum melihat ke bawah lagi.

"ADA TIDAK?" Gaara membentaknya, membuat perempuan itu tersentak.

"Y-Y-Ya ada, _sir_!" Jawabnya cepat-cepat. Ia tak peduli bahwa ruangan tempat mengawasi jalannya penyembuhan terbatas hanya untuk para penyembuh dengan jabatan tertentu saja. Saat ini yang berada di hadapannya adalah orang nomor satu di Sunagakure. Seseorang dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari ninja manapun di seantero desa. "Silahkan ikuti saya, _sir_."

Gaara pun mengikuti si perawat yang berjalan cepat-cepat, melewati beberapa tangga hingga masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sekilas tampak seperti ruang seminar. Di ujung ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela kaca besar yang memberi pemandangan jelas proses penyembuhan yang sedang berlangsung di seberangnya. Rupanya ruangan yang digunakan Hinata adalah salah satu ruangan yang selalu digunakan para penyembuh untuk melakukan operasi besar yang dapat diawasi oleh para penyembuh lainnya.

Perawat itu membungkuk pada Gaara, "Maafkan saya Kazekage-sama, namun ruangan ini terlarang untuk saya."

"Ya, pergilah." Gaara tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruangan di balik kaca tersebut. Hinata berbaring telungkup dikelilingi beberapa penyembuh yang sedang sibuk mengangkat ratusan serpihan kaca dari punggungnya.

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya Gaara merasakan ketakutan yang begitu luar biasa. Melihat Hinata terbaring tak berdaya di sana menciptakan semacam kekosongan tak berujung di dalam perutnya, yang terus membesar seakan-akan hendak menelannya dari dalam. Ia mencoba menghilangkan sensasi tersebut sebelum kontrol yang dari tadi susah payah ia pertahankan lenyap tanpa sisa.

Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan seseorang memasuki ruangan.

Bahkan tanpa berbalik pun ia sudah dapat mengenali orang tersebut.

"Anda tak seharusnya berada di sini, _sir_."

"Tanaka…"

Lelaki dengan rambut seputih jubah yang dikenakannya itu berdiri di samping si Kazekage. Gaara hanya memiliki sedikit sekali alasan untuk sering mengunjungi rumah sakit, namun bukan berarti ia tak familiar dengan pria yang dua tahun lalu ia tugaskan sebagai kepala rumah sakit tersebut, Haseguchi Tanaka.

Dari papan jalan di tangannya, ia membacakan rekaman medis milik Hinata. "Perempuan itu tampaknya berada cukup dekat dari sumber ledakannya. Karena selain mendapatkan luka bakar serius dan ratusan serpihan kaca di punggungnya, di bawah kulitnya juga di temukan beberapa serpihan dari bom itu sendiri."

Gaara menggertakkan gigi. "Lalu?"

"Semuanya tergantung pada kekuatan perempuan itu, Kazekage-sama. Pemindahan serpihan bom dari bawah kulit adalah proses yang memerlukan ketelitian luar biasa, dan juga memakan waktu yang lama. Kami tak bisa menentukan waktu yang diperlukan, namun yang jelas prosesnya tak bisa terburu-buru. Para penyembuh mengkhawatirkan darah yang terus-terusan masuk ke paru-paru gadis itu, dan mereka pun berkali-kali harus mengeluarkannya. Saat ini yang paling kami khawatirkan adalah kekurangan darah."

Gaara mengangguk.

Ini semua salahnya. Meskipun Temari tadi sudah meyakinkannya bahwa peristiwa ini sepenuhnya bertujuan untuk meneror penduduk desa, namun Gaara tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berpikir bahwa seharusnya ialah yang terkena imbas dari ledakan tersebut. Hinata tak seharusnya berdiri di tempat itu. Seandainya saat itu Gaara tidak berlama-lama menahan Hinata di sana, ah bukan, seandainya saja Gaara berdiri di _posisi_ Hinata, mungkin saat ini perempuan itu tak akan berada di sana.

Gaara menyandarkan keningnya pada kaca dingin di hadapannya.

"Saya sudah memerintahkan ninja medis terbaik kami untuk menangani penyembuhan Miss Hinata, _sir_. Saya tidak bisa menjamin apapun kecuali bahwa tim kami akan berusaha semampu mereka." Gaara merasa tangan pria tua itu meremas bahunya, "selebihnya hanya Tuhan yang dapat menolongnya."

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa, Tanaka pun pergi meninggalkan sang Kazekage untuk menyendiri di ruangan tersebut.

Walaupun tidak banyak, namun setidaknya Gaara bisa bernapas lega karena tahu Hinata-nya berada di tangan orang-orang terbaik.

Yang dikatakan Temari benar. Gaara tak seharusnya mengejar para teroris itu sendirian. Ia punya orang-orang terpilih yang akan melakukan itu untuknya. Saat ini, Hinata adalah sebuah resiko besar bagi stabilitas dan kemampuannya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Gaara memejamkan mata.

Semuanya bermula saat ia memutuskan bahwa perempuan itu memiliki peran yang penting dalam hidupnya. Sejak meninggalkannya, Gaara sadar bahwa meskipun jauh namun perempuan itu mendominasi pikirannya. Siang, malam, menunda tidurnya, dan kalaupun ia tertidur, perempuan itu akan menghiasi mimpinya yang beragam dari ciuman lembut yang manis hingga percintaan yang panas. Begitu bertemu dengan perempuan itu, Gaara hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak menculik perempuan itu dan langsung membawanya ke kamarnya di menara Kazekage saat itu juga.

Kemudian terjadi peristiwa pemboman ini, yang banyak menelan korban dari penduduk desanya. Namun ia tak peduli pada mereka semua. _Heck_, ia bahkan tak peduli pada Lord Daisuke yang untungnya secara ajaib lolos dari ledakan tersebut. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan hanya Hinata. Ia _butuh _Hinata agar tetap _ingin _Hinata agar tetap baik-baik saja. Apapun yang terjadi Hinata _tidak boleh _tewas.

Gaara enggan meninggalkan rumah sakit saat itu, meskipun saat itu sebagai Kazekage ia seharusnya berada di menara dan membantu Temari meredakan kekacauan yang timbul akibat kondisi keamanan desa sekarang. Namun Gaara tahu lebih baik bahwa kewarasannya juga dipertaruhkan saat ini. Ia tahu bila Hinata tak selamat, seluruh desa akan menanggung kegilaannya.

Gaara bisa merasakan pasir di dalam gucinya berdesir, berdesis meminta darah dari orang yang telah melukai Hinata, Hinata-_nya_, wanita yang keberadaannya selama ini sangat ia dambakan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat, pasirnya pun tenang kembali.

Pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata yang punggung telanjangnya terpampang. Daging serta ototnya yang terkoyak membuat tulang di bawahnya terekspos. Para penyembuh masih berusaha memindahkan kaca-kaca sebelum memulai proses pengeluaran serpihan bom yang seukuran molekul dari tubuhnya yang kurus dan pucat. Gaara tak tahu kapan operasi ini akan selesai, seperti kata Tanaka tadi. Dokter-dokter itu akan meneruskan pekerjaan mereka sampai selesai, atau sampai tubuh Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

Perempuan itu telah mengorbankan dirinya hingga terkena ledakan tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi Hinata harus tetap hidup. Gaara bersumpah ia akan melakukan _apapun_ agar ia dapat melihat senyum perempuan itu lagi.

Kemudian tanpa siapapun sadari, tragedi pemboman tersebut telah mengubah urutan prioritas sang Kazekage muda.

* * *

Hinata hanya bisa mendeskripsikan sensasi yang dirasakannya seperti mengambang di atas busa lembut yang hangat. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun, namun sayup-sayup dapat mendengar langkah kaki kesana-kemari, serta beberapa suara orang bergumam. Ia ingin berbicara, mengeluarkan suara, ia ingin memberitahu orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya, namun meskipun telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, Hinata hanya mampu mengangkat beberapa jari di tangan kanannya. Rasanya seperti otaknya tak lagi memiliki kontrol atas tubuhnya...rasanya seperti dia hampir mati. Tapi Hinata tahu kalau ia mati, ia pasti akan melihat cahaya putih yang terang, sosok misterius berkerudung yang bisa diasumsikan sebagai malaikat maut, dan hal-hal mistis lainnya. Namun bukan itu yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah kehangatan, dan sensasi bahwa ia sedang tidak sendirian, bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya yang sedang mengawasinya.

Setelah apa yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, Hinata pun mulai merasakan indranya kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Pertama ia merasa senang karena bisa merasakan sensasi tubuhnya kembali, namun sensasi tersebut perlahan-lahan berubah seperti tusukan ribuan jarum, dan jarum-jarum tersebut kini terasa seperti besi panas yang sedang dihujamkan ke punggungnya. Dan yang paling parah adalah Hinata ingin berteriak, ingin memberitahu seseorang bahwa ia sedang terluka, ingin melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan rasa sakitnya, namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya! Ia bisa merasakan pipinya basah, dan sadar bahwa ia sedang menangis. Berdoa semoga seseorang menyadarinya, Hinata pun mencoba menggerakkan sesuatu di tubuhnya, apapun.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya. Ia mulai belajar untuk menerima rasa sakitnya. Ia menyadari dengan memikirkan hal-hal lain selain rasa sakit, ia bisa melupakan sakit yang dirasakannya. Pikiran Hinata selama beberapa saat mengikuti hal-hal yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Misi yang diikutinya bersama Lord Daisuke, pergi ke Suna, ia ingat debaran jantungnya yang luar biasa saat ia pertama kali melangkah masuk melewati gerbang desa yang tersembunyi di gurun pasir Negara Angin tersebut. Hinata tahu bahwa tujuan Lord Daisuke ke Suna adalah untuk bertemu dengan Kazekage dan membahas tentang proyek yang sedang dijalankannya untuk Sunagakure. Dia ingat bagaimana sepanjang perjalanan ia terus merangkai skenario apabila nanti ia bertemu Gaara. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara? Bagaimana ekspresinya? Apakah ia merindukannya? Hinata jelas sangat merindukan pria itu, dan sangat berharap pria itu juga merindukannya.

Sekarang pikiran Hinata mulai dikuasai oleh memori-memorinya tentang Gaara. Gambar-gambar tentang pria itu mulai berkelebat di dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, ciuman pertama mereka, hingga pada malam di musim dingin itu ketika Gaara meninggalkannya sendirian di teras rumahnya. Kemudian ke memori yang paling baru ketika Hinata melihat sosoknya yang berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah tanah tandus tempat situs pembangunan dam akan dilaksanakan. Wajah pria itu masih sama seperti yang diingatnya. Rambutnya terllihat lebih pendek, mungkin baru saja dipangkas. Lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya lebih gelap dibandingkan terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Hinata sangat senang karena pria itu tidak terlihat lebih kurus atau tidak sehat. Namun ekspresi muram di wajah lelaki itu membuat ia hampir saja melupakan misinya saat itu dan rasanya ingin menghamburkan diri ke pelukan si Kazekage, menanyakannya apa yang bisa membuat wajahnya jadi semuram itu, dan mungkin berusaha membantunya memecahkan masalahnya.

Dia tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika melihat ekspresi lelaki itu ketika ia membuka penutup wajahnya. Setelah gambar tersebut, mendadak semuanya menghilang dan Hinata kembali merasakan hujaman besi panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Baru saja Hinata hampir menyerah dan berpikir ia akan merasakan rasa sakit ini seumur hidupnya, sebuah sentuhan ringan dan hangat terasa di telapak tangannya. Sentuhan tersebut di satu sisi, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menusuk di bagian tangannya. Namun di sisi lain, rasanya begitu...menenangkan.

"Hinata..." Ia mendengar suara seorang lelaki, suaranya sama lembutnya dengan sentuhan tangannya. Jari-jari yang panjang tersebut kembali mengelus telapak tangannya, namun kali ini jari-jari tersebut menggenggam tangannya. "Hinata, aku membutuhkanmu. Bangunlah..."

Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu...tak ada orang lain yang bisa memanggilnya seperti itu.

Gaara...

Ingin rasanya Hinata bangkit dari posisinya, dan menerjang lelaki itu kemudian menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman penuh rindu. Namun ia tak bisa bergerak!

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan napas hangat di pipinya. Ia bisa mencium aroma lelaki itu, aroma cengkeh yang bercampur dengan aroma tanah yang khas. Tangan lelaki itu mendadak meremasnya, membuatnya kesakitan, namun napas di pipinya semakin mendekat, dan mendekat. Hinata merasakan air matanya mengalir lagi saat merasakan pria yang dicintainya tersebut mencium pipinya dan menjilat air matanya. Tenaga yang dikeluarkan pria itu untuk meremas tangannya seharusnya membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan kalau ia bisa bergerak. Namun mendadak ia melepasnya, menghilangkan koneksi di antara mereka.

Hinata merasa dingin begitu Gaara menjauh darinya. Ia hampir berpikir bahwa semua itu hanyalah halusinasi. Halusinasi yang diciptakan otaknya untuk mencegah rasa sakit menguasainya. Rasanya begitu nyata, senyata rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, namun akan lebih kejam jika ternyata benar semua itu hanya mimpi.

Hinata kini kembali mencoba mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bergerak, dan setelah beberapa lama ia akhirnya bisa menggerakkan tangannya sedikit, atau setidaknya begitulah pikirnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya, serta membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan kakinya.

Selama itu sensasi terbakar yang menusuk punggungnya menjalar ke setiap otot di tubuhnya. Ia pun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ia berada dalam posisi telungkup, dengan wajah menghadap ke samping agar ia tak kehabisan napas. Rasa sakit di punggungnya mencegahnya untuk bergerak terlalu banyak, namun ia perlahan-lahan mendapatkan kembali kontrol atas lidah dan bibirnya. Ia pun akhirnya bisa membuka mata.

Ruangan tempatnya berada tak diragukan lagi adalah kamar di sebuah rumah sakit, dan pastinya sebuah rumah sakit di Sunagakure. Ruangan itu remang-remang karena satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan adalah dari matahari senja yang menembus lewat jendela. Seperangkat alat elektronik berbunyi di sekelilingnya, menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Satu atau dua alat-alat tersebut setidaknya pasti tersambung dengan dirinya.

Di sudut ruangan sambil menghadap jendela, berdiri Gaara, kedua lengannya tersilang di depan dadanya. Ia tak mengenakan gucinya, namun di mata Hinata pria itu terlihat seperti sedang membawa beban yang jauh lebih berat. Bayang-bayang kabur di matanya perlahan-lahan menghilang, membuatnya dapat melihat pria yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan lebih fokus. Ia masih mengenakan jubah kage-nya persis seperti yang dilihat Hinata terakhir kali, jubah itu begitu panjang hingga menyapu lantai di bawahnya.

Hinata mencoba menggerakkan mulutnya, ia menjilat bibirnya, kemudian memanggil dengan suara yang sudah dikeluarkannya dengan sepenuh tenaga. Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang cerdas, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara gumaman yang mirip dengan, "Gaara..."

Gaara serta-merta berbalik. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut secepat angin. Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti melihatnya.

Ia merasa air matanya jatuh bergulir lebih banyak karena rasa sakit yang bukan hanya berasal dari punggungnya. Mungkin Gaara masih marah dengan hal yang terjadi berbulan-bulan lalu. Namun ia tidak terlihat marah saat bertemu dengannya tadi. Lalu kenapa sekarang...?

Mendadak pintu ruangan tersebut kembali terbuka, menampakkan beberapa ninja medis serta Gaara yang berada di antara mereka memberi perintah yang tak dapat didengar Hinata dengan jelas, suaranya rendah dan mengintimidasi. "Sekarang, dia sudah bangun. Kalian harus segera menyembuhkannya."

"Kazekage-sama..." Seorang penyembuh laki-laki berbicara dengan suara kecil. "Organ-organ vitalnya masih belum cukup kuat untuk menerima tahap lanjutan dari proses penyembuhan ini. Dia tak cukup kuat."

Hinata sendiri bahkan akan merinding di bawah tatapan mata dan kebisuan Gaara. Si penyembuh yang tadi berbicara pada Gaara mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan berasumsi kau mengetahui seberapa kuat atau lemahnya Hinata," bentaknya, "kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Sekarang, selesaikan penyembuhannya."

Hinata masih belum punya energi untuk menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya, namun bibirnya sedikit terangkat mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

Lelaki itu mempercayainya...

"Terima kasih...Gaara..." Hinata berkata dengan suaranya yang serak. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah lelaki itu melunak.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke para penyembuh dan wajahnya kembali mengeras. "Mulai penyembuhannya sekarang."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," semua penyembuh berkata serempak.

Selama beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata tak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali sakit yang tak tertahankan. Rasa sakitnya jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Kali ini rasanya seperti membelah punggungnya, mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya terekspos pada udara luar, dan otot-ototnya yang sedang diperbaiki. Para penyembuh bekerja selama beberapa jam, tetapi Hinata tak lagi menangis. Gaara terus mendampinginya selama penyembuhan berlangsung. Lelaki itu terus menatap matanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun, tak sekalipun.

Hinata bisa merasakan rasa cinta yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia amat sangat mencintai lelaki ini. Dan dari matanya Hinata bisa mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang melupakan perasaan yang mereka rasakan berbulan-bulan lalu di Konoha. Semuanya masih ada di sana. Tak ada yang berubah.

Setelah beberapa jam, rasa sakit Hinata mulai memudar. Dia masih bisa merasakan kulit baru serta jaringan otot yang tumbuh. Rasanya seperti menarik setiap sel yang ada di punggungnya. Kulit punggungnya pun masih terlalu perih untuk disentuh ataupun untuk dibalut dengan perban. Dia bisa melihat wajah para penyembuh saat meninggalkan ruangan, lega disertai sedikit rasa takut akan teror yang diciptakan Gaara atau karena khawatir akan keselamatan Hinata. Wanita itu sangat lelah, dan ia sedikit demi sedikit merasa kesadarannya menghilang saat Gaara berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

Tepat saat Hinata memejamkan mata dan mulai terlelap, Gaara mencondongkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wanita itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu...," bisiknya. "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi..." ujarnya seraya memberikan kecupan yang panjang pada pipi Hinata. "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu meninggalkan sisiku lagi."

Sang Kazekage kembali menegakkan tubuh. Matanya sayu saat pandangannya jatuh pada bekas jahitan yang melintang di sepanjang punggung Hinata. Bekas tersebut mungkin tak akan menghilang sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Dan akan hidup bersamanya sebagai pengingat atas kesalahan yang telah Gaara lakukan padanya.

Meskipun demikian, dalam hati Gaara bersyukur Hinata telah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Ia berharap tenaga wanita itu akan segera pulih.

Sementara itu, Gaara akan mencari pelaku yang telah meneror desanya serta hampir merenggut nyawa orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan perkataan Temari yang menuntutnya untuk tetap diam di menara dan mengatasi masalah-masalah politik yang timbul akibat kekacauan ini.

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak pemboman yang hampir merenggut nyawa Hinata terjadi, namun pasukan ANBU Sunagakure baru berhasil menangkap para pelaku yang hanya menjadi pion dalam skenario pemboman tersebut. Gaara tidak menginginkan mereka. Gaara menginginkan kepala dalang di balik pemboman beruntun ini.

Sudah waktunya ia sendiri yang turun tangan membereskan masalah ini.

Demi desa-nya, demi Hinata-nya.

Ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Kemudian setelah semuanya selesai, ia bersumpah ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata meninggalkan gerbang desa Sunagakure untuk selamanya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Halo semuanyaaa. Sudah hampir setahun sejak terakhir kali saya update cerita ini. Untungnya belum setahun sih hehehe. Saya sebenarnya sedang hiatus, tapi entah kenapa mendadak feeling untuk nulis Broken Arrow muncul dan voila! Jadilah chapter ini. Sebenarnya untuk nulis ga perlu usaha apapun untuk membangun mood, yang penting adalah ketekunan untuk menyelesaikan suatu cerita dari plot yang sudah kita ciptakan *baru sadar ceritanya* hahaha. Semoga saya bisa terus mempertahankan mood nulis ini sampai semua cerita saya selesai yahhh.**

**Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf atas penundaan Broken Arrow yang sangattt lama ini. Saya biasanya selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali ngeliat PM, SMS, mention twitter, message FB, dll yang nyuruh saya buat update cerita ini. Saya sangatttt amat sangatttt berterima kasih untuk teman-teman semua yang sudah senantiasa membaca cerita ini, mereview, dan menyemangati author-nya yang pemalas ini. Yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kalian hanyalah berterima kasih dan melanjutkan cerita ini, hehe. Saya yakinkan kalian kalau cerita ini tidak akan di-discontinued karena saya sudah melihat akhir dari ceritanya :)**

**Kedua, semuanya saya harap tidak kecewa dengan isi dari chapter 17 ini. Ceritanya agak sedikit membingungkan dan mungkin sangat dramatis ya. Tapi chapter ini sangat penting. Karena di chapter ini kita bisa lihat bagaimana Gaara yang selama ini galau karena merasa dikhianati Hinata, pada akhirnya setelah melihat Hinata kembali perasaannya cintanya langsung tumbuh lagi. Gaara disini setelah merasakan ketakutan bagaimana kalau dia kehilangan Hinata, membuatnya sadar kalau orang yang paling penting di dunia ini baginya adalah Hinata. Fakta ini penting untuk kelanjutan cerita kita teman-teman.**

**Ketiga, saya berterima kasiiiih sekali untuk teman-teman yang sudah memfavorite cerita ini. Saya kaget waktu ngeliat jumlah review dan favorite untuk cerita ini dan saya sangattt terharu melihatnya :''D **

**Akhir kata, jangan bosan-bosan untuk terus baca Broken Arrow yaa. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, ini adalah cerita pertama shiorinsan di FNI. Jadi shiorinsan pasti akan menyelesaikannya ;)**

**Terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini ya teman-teman. Saya akan terus menunggu review, kritik, saran, masukan, dan lain sebagainya dari teman-teman. Saya mungkin tidak bisa membalas pesan kalian satu per satu, tapi ketahuilah, saya selalu sayang kalian semuaaa (GOMBAL BGD!) hahahaha**

**xoxoxo,**

**shiorinsan**


End file.
